


The Greatest Thing

by inuchan4ever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Art, Asexuality, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gender-queer character, Homelessness, Implied homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Music, Non-binary character, Other, Polyamory, Racism, Romance, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, self destructive characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 107,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuchan4ever/pseuds/inuchan4ever
Summary: In the end, it's the relationships that define who we are. Love had always come instinctively to Rose. Everyone else is just trying to catch up.- ON HIATUS TILL FALL 2018 -





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated March 24, 2018

**BIG NEWS** \- So that marks the end of the first quarter of the story 'Summer'. The next chapter will lead off with 'Fall'. However, I'm feeling a hiatus coming on. I need time to catch up with myself and pre-write the next part. In addition I lost my job last month and I've been stressing about finding a new one. You would think I'd have all the time in the world now to write but all that extra energy is going to worrying and having anxiety. The next part of the story will see our gang take a vacation as well as the return of an old character and a closer look at some beach city residents. I'm not dead, neither is this story, and I'm not giving up so hang in there with me for a while longer.

 **Summary** : I keep going back to this idea that it's the relationships in the show that I want to highlight not necessarily the action or adventure or drama or whatever else. It's about how the characters relate and how they see themselves through the ups and downs of everyday life. If you strip away all the magic and mystery and lore, at it's core the show is about people. Weird, awesome, silly, complex people whose struggles reflect what real people feel all the time. That's the version of Steven Universe I wanted to write about. An intimate look at the humanity in our favorite characters.

 **A/N** : Ao3 gives me an unbelievably hard time with posting and editing (I'd abandon it all together if there was a better alternative) so sometimes you'll see some weird things with the code or large sections missing or copied multiple times. That's just the site being ridiculous and I generally try to catch it pretty fast. Maybe it's cheesy but I really like the embedded background music. And Steven Universe is at least the second or third cheesiest show on television so it fits. As always please let me know if you find a picture on here that's yours and you don't want it used. If you like the embedded background music it's easier to listen to if you already have Spotify open. Alternatively, if you don't have Spotify click the little green circle and it will open the web player in a new tab.

 

Anyway, without further ado...on with the show.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjW1e2XpKbXAhUi8YMKHQPRAQkQjB0IBg&url=http%3A%2F%2Fj-chan33.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FMatt-Until-Dawn-560269328&psig=AOvVaw1V37YEFC_kTEQ-tnDeXkvM&ust=1509931734367283)


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst returns home and wonders what her place is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated March 18, 2017

[ ](http://dragoplateau.tumblr.com/post/117901308839/ikimaru-hug-timee)

"S _teven_ ,” Pearl called from the bottom floor.

“Yes?”

“You’re going to fog the glass.” The driveway under the garage wasn’t visible from his room but he still pressed his face against the window.

“That’s okay,” he mumbled.

Pearl gently pulled his head back. “Not after I just cleaned them. Why don’t you wait outside?”

He sighed, “I did but it got too hot.”

Pearl shrugged. Steven waited till she turned around to press his face back against the glass. His breath left a cloudy imprint under his nose. They had told him to expect them back before lunch. He looked at his clock. The pink digital numbers under the black cat ears read 11:50. His nose was starting to hurt. Steven leaned back on his bed but before he could swing swing his legs to the floor, the sound of tires crunching over gravel reached his ears.

“ _Amethyst_!” He hopped off the bed, ran downstairs, and threw open the front door. Garnet’s red SUV pulled into the driveway. Steven leaned over the railing to see Amethyst climb down from the passenger seat. She looked up and waved at him on the balcony.

“Waddup Steve-o?”

“You’re back!” Steven jumped off the last step into her arms.

Amethyst wrestled him into a headlock, “Aww, d’ja miss me that much?” she asked as he squeezed from under her arm.

Steven sniffed, “Yeah…”

“Ha! Yeah I know. So what’s up? Did the town get blown over by a tsunami or fall into a sinkhole while I was gone?” Amethyst asked.

Garnet closed the driver’s side door. “Nope. Everything’s exactly the same as when you left it.”

“Oh…”

“Give it a few years, global warming will have this whole island underwater.” Pearl walked around the front of the car.

Amethyst swallowed. She’d been dreading this interaction since she first called and said she’d wanted to come home. The campus was nice but it wasn’t the same. Amethyst thought her sudden departure for the state university in the city would be a positive experience. She found that running made little difference. The demons always caught up eventually. She’d told Pearl she would take the rest of her classes online and at the local campus and had left it at that.

Amethyst ground her teeth in front of Pearl and prepared for the litany of questions. “Welcome home Amethyst.” She looked up, Pearl’s smile was sincere. Amethyst wrapped her in a tight hug, Pearl squeezed her arms out to return it.

“Alright, c’mon then. I’m not carrying all your stuff upstairs by myself.” Garnet popped the trunk. It was filled to the brim with cardboard boxes, the tape already peeling on some of them. They overflowed with the clothes, books, various trinkets and knick-knacks Amethyst liked to collect.

Pearl gasped, "Amethyst, did you have to bring your _entire_ room with you? Couldn't you have gotten rid of some of this stuff before you came back?"

"What are you talking about? I got rid of like, half of it. This _just_ the essentials." Pearl looked dubious.

“Some things never change.” Garnet said.

"How did you drive all the way across town like this? You can't even see!" Pearl exclaimed, trying to dislodge a box from its spot between the ceiling and the window.

Garnet shrugged. "I make miracles happen."

"Clearly..."

Amethyst pressed the button on the keys and unlocked the other doors, “Don’t forget the back.”

“There’s more?!” Pearl shouted from inside the trunk.

“Duh.” Amethyst opened the side door and two trash bags fell out. A sneaker poked through a hole in one of them. Pearl groaned.

Amethyst swung one of the bags over her shoulder and lugged it upstairs. Steven climbed into the trunk and pulled one of the boxes to edge. His feet touched the ground and he almost had it fully out of the car before Garnet stepped in.

“Just a minute Steven.” She moved some boxes to the side and grabbed a hardbound textbook from the corner. “Here.”

Steven stared at the book in his arms, “Really?”

“I thought you wanted to help.”

“But I can carry more than this.” He frowned and waved the book in her face. “C’mon Garnet, give me something else.”

She stared at his open face before making a decision. She grabbed a smaller book from a box and sat it on top of his. Steven grumbled but left to take it upstairs. He dropped the books on the floor in the hallway and ran back downstairs. He groaned against another box as he struggled to push it towards the edge of the trunk.

Pearl caught him this time, “Steven that’s too heavy for you. Here, you can carry this.” she handed him a small pink glow lamp.

Steven frowned at the lamp, “None of you will let me help. I’m strong too you know.”

“Oh, I know Steven.” Pearl smiled and ruffled his dark curls.

He ducked under her hand, “Yeah, but I mean like, strong in the _real_ way. You know?”

“There are many ways to be strong Steven.” Pearl said before readjusting the box in her arms.

Amethyst slammed the car door closed, “Yeah, but only one way that really matters.” Pearl glared at her before walking away.

“Here.” Amethyst dropped a stack of books into his arms. He grunted and his knees wobbled a little. “ _Wow._ Good job bro.” Amethyst said against the car door with a cheeky grin.

“See." His legs shook and he wobbled. Every word was punctuated with a shaky grunt. "I told you…I could…help.” he headed for the stairs, heaving between every breath under the heavy load. Pearl saw his feet and the row of books in his arms.

“ _Steven_! That’s too much!” she shouted from the top of the stairs.

“It’s okay…I…got-” His bottom foot slipped on the first step and fell backward, the pile of books toppling over with him.

“Steven!” Pearl helped him up and began gathering the books around him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine Steven. Amethyst _knew”_ she leaned over, “that this was going to be too much for you.”

He sighed, “I just want to be useful.”

Pearl held the books to her chest and cupped his chin, “Steven you’re loved, you don’t have to be useful.” He blushed when she kissed his forehead.

Amethyst brushed passed him on her way upstairs, “Come on lover boy. I got a surprise for you.”

He followed her upstairs. Amethyst rooted through on of the boxes in her room. “It’s in one of these things.” she shoved the box aside and leaned over into another one. “Aha! Here it is.” she pulled out a circular shield. It was hard and the material felt like a light porcelain. Pink lines spiraled from the outside edge and ended in a blossomed rose at the center. He turned it over in his hands.

“What’s that Steven?” Pearl appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, Amethyst got it for me.”

“I found it for like two bucks at a garage sale.” she whispered.

“That was awfully nice of you Amethyst. Although you are the last person who needs to be shopping at garage sales.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “What do you think? I know it’s kind of girly but…Steven?” He focused on the rose displayed in the center.

He took a deep breath. The shield was heavy, he swung it around and felt its solid unrelenting weight on his back. “What made you get it?” he asked.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. You and Connie are always playing dungeons and dragons and knights and whatever. I just figured you’d like it.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, “Thanks.” he said before leaving the room. Pearl and Amethyst watched him go by.

“Is that really why?” Pearl asked.

“Actually I was going to hang it up on my wall but then I thought it might be too heavy.”

Pearl nodded, “It was a nice gesture.” she lightly touched Amethyst’s shoulder. They heard the front door slam.

“That’s everything.” Garnet shouted from the living room.

Amethyst followed her to the sofa. She flopped down on her back and pulled a magazine from the table. “So what’s for dinner Pearl?”

Pearl curled up under Garnet’s arm, “Whatever you feel like fixing.”

“ _What_?” Amethyst whined, letting the magazine drop. “Come on Pearl. I’m _tired_.”

“From what?! You didn’t drive and you hardly did any lifting. If anything Garnet should be the one complaining.”

“And I’m only getting leftovers.”

On the second floor Steven carried the shield into his room. He looked down over the railing to see if he could see the large portrait of his mother hanging on the wall. The angle was poor and only the top half was visible. He pulled the shield to his front. His reflection was split between the pink and clear stripes. He wondered, if he stared hard enough or long enough, would he see her somewhere in his face? He shook himself of the silly idea and let it drop, dragging it over to the chest shaped toy box in the back of his room. He heaved it open and almost threw the shield inside before he retracted, finding his meddlesome neighbor squished inside.

“Onion? What are you doing in here?” Onion leaned over the side of the chest. He smacked on a wad of pink bubble gum. He blew a bubble, it popped in Steven’s face and he slurped it back inside.

Steven stuck his tongue out in disgust, “Onion,” he rubbed his forehead, “get out of my stuff.” Onion climbed out and stood in front of Steven. He silently opened his palm and inside was a small action figure. “ _Hey_ , is that _my_ Ranger Guy?” Steven pointed to it. “Okay Onion. Hand it over.” Steven held his hand up expectantly. Onion shook his head. “ _Onion_.” Steven lunged for him but Onion easily sidestepped him. He leaped over the banister and landed on the couch beneath. “Onion!” Steven called, but he was already running through a hole he’d carved through the screen door in the front. Steven climbed over the railing and plummeted to the bottom, bouncing off the same sofa and landing on the floor with a grunt. “Onion wait! That one’s limited edition!” he scrambled up and chased him outside. “I’ll trade you something else!”

Amethyst watched him run out the door. “So I guess Onion’s still weird.”

“He’s not weird Amethyst, don’t call him that.” Pearl said.

“He’s at least a little weird.” Amethyst muttered.

“Amethyst you should go see Vidalia. She’s been asking about you.” Garnet suggested.

“Oh?” Amethyst twiddled her thumbs. Vidalia had always been easy to talk to. Maybe she’d have some advice for her. Amethyst stretched and slid off the couch.

“And bring Steven back.” Pearl hollered as the left the door. Amethyst caught up with Steven halfway to the boardwalk, doubled over and panting.

“Yo.”she smacked him hard on the back.

He coughed and rubbed the sore spot, “Man, Onion’s really fast.”

“Yep. That kid’s gonna blow up a train station or something one day.”

“Naw. He’s not that bad.” Steven waved his hand, “Just a little misunderstood.”

“Yeah, that’s what they said about that one guy, right before they found all the frozen heads in his fridge.” Steven didn’t think so and Amethyst had a tendency to exaggerate anyway. “Come on. Let’s go see if Vidalia’s home.” she said to him.

Steven nodded and followed. They passed the same shops, restaurants, and landmarks, as had always been here including Steven’s favorite eateries. People waved and smiled as they walked by, as if nothing had changed. Amethyst wondered briefly if anybody had even noticed she left. It was a small town and with a population of barely a thousand even minor changes were noticeable. And Amethyst liked to think her footprint was that big. Steven insisted on greeting everyone of his friends in person. The kid could get along with anybody. He didn’t know it but he was probably the most well-liked, if not well-known person in Beach City. Not that Amethyst would ever stroke his ego enough to actually tell him so. For her, the return was bittersweet. It was nice to be back, she hadn’t realized how much she’d taken for granted; her home, her friends, her family and the genial atmosphere the city so sorely lacked. But she didn’t relish the return of all the old memories the place held.

They stopped on the way and picked up a snack to bring to Vidalia’s place. A little bell dinged as he opened the door to The Big Donut.

"Hi, Sadie!" Steven waved at her and ran up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, Steven."  
  
"Hey, donut girl." Sadie rolled her eyes but didn’t correct her.  
  
"Where's Lars?" Steven asked.  
  
"He's in the back asleep on the napkins."  
  
"Oh, that sounds comfy. Let’s see…can we have-"

“Just give us a random dozen.” Amethyst interrupted.  
  
“Do we need that many?”  
  
“It’s fine. We’ll take some back and since there’s four of us everyone can have two.” Steven paused to count it out on his fingers but Sadie already had them boxed and ready on the counter before he could figure out Amethyst’s math.  
  
The house was only a few blocks away. Amethyst pressed on the doorbell so it rang continuously while Steven held the donuts. They could hear someone fumbling behind the door. There was a low murmur of yelling when the door whooshed open. Vidalia appeared waving a shotgun around. "...told you I'm not buying lava insurance! We live on an island for Christ's sake!" She looked down and grinned.

“Surprise?” Amethyst said.

“Amethyst!?” Vidalia sat the gun down in the doorway and pulled her in a choking hug. “Look at you, you haven’t changed a bit. Still short.”

“Neither have you, still old.” They both cracked up at their old joke.

“Come on inside you two.” she ushered them in through the garage. Steven and Amethyst navigated through the clutter of paintings, old easels, art supplies, laundry, and gardening tools behind Vidalia to the kitchen. The lights flickered and there was quake in the floor from the heavy bass. “Sorry about that.” Vidalia said. She grabbed a broom and pounded the ceiling with the tip. “ _Sour Cream! Cut that shit out! We have_ _guests_!” she sat the broom down and shrugged. “Kids. Gotta let them express themselves.”

Steven put the box of donuts on the table and sat in one of the dining room chairs. Amethyst sat next to him opposite Vidalia. She and Pearl and Garnet were friends through Greg but Steven didn’t really know much about her. He knew Amethyst spent a couple of years staying with her while Pearl and his mother were out of the country. At the time Garnet was moving to the city for work and Greg’s van wasn’t exactly big enough for two people. Plus, his dad told him later, Vidalia owed him after sleeping with and subsequently stealing his manager and agent. Although he hadn’t gone into detail about it.

“Hey so, did you ever get rid of ol’ farty Marty?” Amethyst asked.

“Jesus, it only took forever but yeah. It’s just me and Yellowtail now.” she thumbed the gold band on her finger. “Don’t ever get married Amethyst.”

“Psh, you don’t gotta worry about that.” she mumbled.

“And look at Steven. He looks more and more like Greg everyday.”

“Yeah, back when he had hair.” they both cackled. Steven blushed.

“So what have you two got planned for today? Want to stay for lunch?” Vidalia asked.

“What are you making? Your famous buttered noodles.” Amethyst asked.

Vidalia laughed out loud. “You know I can’t cook for shit Amethyst. And you loved it as a kid.”

“Yeah well, I’m a gal of simple tastes.” Vidalia pulled out some plates and set them out on the table. She grabbed a Tupperware container from the fridge filled with noodles and stuck the whole thing in the microwave. It dinged two minutes later and she spooned globs of spaghetti onto their dishes. Onion tiptoed around the table and appeared suddenly in the chair in front of Steven.

“Onion!” he exclaimed, his mouth full of noodles.

“Hey, there’s my little man.” Vidalia got up and grabbed another bowl out of the refrigerator. She pulled off the plastic wrap and placed it in front Onion.

“Aren’t you going to warm it up for him?” Amethyst asked.

“Nah, he likes it cold.” Steven watched Onion flip the bowl over and a blob of half frozen mashed potatoes landed on the table with a plop. Onion looked up at Steven as he molded the mushy glob into some formless shape. Steven shuddered. Onion turned to his mother and whispered something in her ear. His hands were still covered in mashed potatoes.

"Good idea kiddo. Steven, Onion wants to show you his room. Why don't you guys go play?"

"Yeah go play. It’s time for grown-ups to talk." Amethyst waved them off. Steven slid off the chair, stiff and hesitant, and followed Onion upstairs. He checked back every few seconds to see if there was any way out of it but the two of them had already forgotten him.

"So how's school?" he heard Vidalia ask from the top of the stairs.

Onion's room was almost as messy as Amethyst’s. Steven was pretty sure he saw a shopping cart in the corner. Onion ran to a trampoline and jumped off it to his bed where he bounced rhythmically for five minutes before Steven decided it was better to join him than fight him. Twenty minutes of bouncing later and Steven collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Seemingly sensing this Onion climbed down and pulled a box full of VHS tapes from under his bed.

“You want to watch a movie together?” Steven asked. Onion didn’t nod or blink. “Uh, okay.” Steven searched the box. It appeared to be full of old home movies. _Sour Cream’s concert_ , _The Wedding_ , _Summer Boating_. Steven pulled the first one out, _Onion’s Birthday_. “Hey Onion. This looks nice.” Twenty minutes later, after Steven watched the entirety of Onion’s birth, he left the room, pale and shaky, to look for Amethyst.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard her groan. "I mean, I just don't know what to do."

"Ah, sorry kid. What are you going to tell them?" She and Vidalia had moved to the living room and were on the sofa together.

"I don't know." Amethyst ran her hands through her hair, tugging on the tangled strands at the end. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just didn’t know what to do and then all of a sudden it was too late to do anything. I don't want to disappoint anybody but..I don't how to explain it. This was like, the one thing I was supposed to do right."

"Amethyst I don't think anybody has the right to be disappointed in you. You've accomplished a lot, despite the odds." Vidalia placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amethyst looked up "Yeah? Well...you're probably the only one who thinks that."

“What! You’re crazy. You know…I wish I had been more like you growing up.”

“What? Why?”

“ _Because_. You’re not afraid of anything. You just see something you like and go for it. It’s awesome. You were like the daughter I never had.”

Amethyst sat up straighter, “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean I have Sour Cream of course but he’s into his own stuff. And you know how Onion is. You were always up for trying new things and you loved spending time together. Hanging out with you…it was inspiring.”

“Wow. I never knew you thought that.”

“Of course,” Vidalia stirred her tea, “I wish you’d have called me after Rose died.”

“Yeah. I know. I made a lot of mistakes back then.”

“Eh, you were just a kid. And don’t worry you have a lot of time left to make mistakes. This is just a bump in the road." Amethyst stared at her feet. It wasn't the kind of comfort she was looking for but, coming from Vidalia, it would do.

"Thanks. So. What's been going on with you? You know, besides the divorce and whatever mom stuff."

"Hey, don't judge. You don't know my life. I've actually got a lot going on."

"Like what?" Amethyst snorted "Wearing old lady slippers?" She pointed to Vidalia's red cottoned feet.

"You don't know what I've done in these slippers." Amethyst laughed before she noticed Steven at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey dude. You ready to go?" Steven turned around to see Onion leaning out the side of his room. His mouth slowly opened to reveal a small white mouse

He gagged a little, "Yep, yep, ready to go! _Definitely_ ready to go." he ran down stairs.

Vidalia walked them to the door. "Thanks for stopping by Amethyst. You too Steven, I really appreciate you spending time with Onion. He doesn't have many friends."

' _I wonder why_ '. Steven thought.

"Isn't the therapy still helping?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh yeah, we had to stop that. The new insurance wouldn't cover it and it's too expensive to pay out of pocket so we just manage how we can."

"Bummer. At least he's talking now. Sort of."

"Yeah, a little. He'd still rather break stuff and steal shit to get what he wants though." Onion stared at Steven. He blinked one eye. Steven tried not to make a face.

"You and Steven can come back anytime. Onion's always looking for a play-date."

"Uh...okay, thanks, bye, we'll see you real soon!" Steven grabbed Amethyst's hand and dragged her off before they could set up anything official. Pearl was a stickler about sticking to one's appointments. By the time they got home there were enough donuts left for Amethyst's math to work out. Amethyst spent the evening sharing stories of her days at school. Although she left out the questionable details for Steven - and Pearl's - sake.

"Amethyst I just wanted to say we're all very proud of you." Pearl said after she finished. Garnet nodded and Steven gave her a thumbs up.

The color drained from her face, "Th-thanks." she couldn't meet their gazes. After they'd cleaned up Steven ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Pearl laid out some pajamas for him. He was taking off his pants when he finally noticed something was missing.

"Oh no, my ranger guy! I forgot it! _Argh_ , Onion must still have it."

Pearl looked at his shelves full of Guys and Gals. "It looks like you already have a lot Steven."

"But not Ranger Guy." He whined.

"Sorry Steven. I'll call Vidalia and see if we can't get it back for you tomorrow." he moaned as she helped him change. Pearl tucked a pouty Steven into bed and kissed him goodnight. It was later into the night when he woke up to use the bathroom. On the way back to his room he saw Amethyst outside on the patio chairs. He poked his head out the back screen door.

"Hey." she sat with her knees tucked into her chin, staring out at the open ocean.

"Hey." Steven climbed onto the chair next to her.

"What are you doing up?"

"You know, just...couldn't sleep." Steven gave her a moment.

"So…I lost one of my Guys." He wasn’t sure how to prompt the conversation.

She clicked her tongue "Sucks."

He debated over what to say next, "Are you excited about starting school here in Beach City?"

" _Ugh!_ I don't want to talk about school Steven! It's like that's the only thing anyone around here cares about." she frowned and turned away. They sat together in silence after that, watching the glow of the waves under the moonlight.

"We missed you." She finally looked up at him.

She sighed, "I know." She couldn't admit to him that she sometimes wished they didn't.

“I missed you all too. It’s just…don't you ever just wish that I-er that things were...different?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Different how?"

"I don't know. Just...better?

“I don’t know. I kind of like things the way they are. What would make it better?”

"I don't know man! Stop asking me all these questions!" She flopped back onto the chair.

Steven frowned, trying to get to the root of her upset. "Garnet says that things are only as good as you're willing to let them be."

"Tsh, can always count on good'ol Garnet for motherly advice." She rolled over so her back was facing him.

"Amethyst...do you...want to be different?" She shrugged. He stared at his toes. "You know, I think everybody probably wants to be somebody else once in a while. But...I like the Amethyst you are now. Some other better Amethyst might not want to do all the fun stuff that you like to do.” he waited for a response. “I’m just saying…you don't have to change for me." Amethyst was quiet for a long time afterward. He wriggled as his bottom and side were starting to hurt from the hard chair. After a few minutes she stood up and sighed, smiling softly at him.

"C'mon you better go to bed. Pearl's gonna think it's my fault you’re up so late." She said. He followed her back in the house.

"I'm not really sleepy anymore." He ran around in front of her "Hey, have you seen the latest _Lonely Blade_?"

"No. Oh my God. You have it!?"

"Yep. Got the director's cut with commentary and everything on _Webflix._ " They both ran upstairs to his room and turned on the Smartbox. Later that morning Pearl would walk upstairs to find them curled up together on the floor in front of the T.V. 

 

 [](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/316377942550984996/)


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a few last minute adventures before the end of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated May 18, 2017

_Monday_

“-but when she opened the door there was nothing there. And then… _bam_!” Steven jumped when Amethyst slammed her hand on the coffee table. “It locked shut behind her. She could still hear the old rocking chair creaking from outside the room…”

“ _Amethyst_ , that’s enough scary stories. You know he gets nightmares.” Steven was on the couch wrapped in a caterpillar themed sleeping bag. A gap in front of his eyes created the only opening.

“It’s okay Pearl.” he pulled the rest of the sleeping bag down so it covered his face, he mumbled through the thick fabric. “I’m not afraid.”

Amethyst groaned and leaned her head back over the sofa cushions from her spot on the floor. “Come on Pearl. It’s not like there’s anything else to do around here. I can’t believe I forgot how boring this place was.”

“There’s plenty to do Amethyst.” Pearl sat down at the table next to Garnet. “Let’s see, I think the museum is opening a new exhibit today.”

Amethyst got up and sat at the table across from her “I meant real fun. Not middle school field trip fun.”

“You could go to the beach.” Garnet suggested behind a newspaper she was reading.

“You mean hang out in the back yard? Cause that’s not something we do everyday.”

“Oh I know!” Steven slid off the sofa and hopped over to the table, still wrapped in his sleeping bag. “Connie said her family’s going camping this weekend. Why don’t we meet them there?”

Amethyst shot up, “Who-hoa! Ten points to Steven!” she gave him a high five, “That’s a great idea!”

“Euh…as in… _outside_ camping?” asked Pearl, gripping her teacup a little to hard.

“What other kind is there?”

“Why don’t you two just build fort with the sofa cushions instead?”

Amethyst gave her a dead look, “Right. I’ll bring the flashlights and we’ll make s’mores in the microwave.”

“See? It already sounds like fun!”

“No Pearl. Not fun. Not fun at all.” Amethyst leaned over the table and pawed Garnet’s newspaper to the table. “Come on Garnet take us camping for real! We only have a few more weeks of summer left. And look at poor Steven.” she pinched his cheek, “He’s so pale, we gotta get him out of the house.”

“Yeah Garnet.” Steven added, “I feel faint. I don’t think I’m getting enough vitamin D.” he said moaned

Garnet rolled her eyes behind her visor, “Even if I wanted to, you have to reserve a space in advance _or_ get there really early. As it is we’d already be stuck in traffic.”

“And I would rather avoid a night of being eaten alive by mosquitoes.”

Steven groaned and Amethyst dropped her head on the table. “ _Pearl_ , what happened to your adventurous streak? Didn’t you and Rose like…fight pirates and cross the desert on a lion and climb a giant tower over the ocean or something?”

“I think that’s a bit of an overstatement” she tapped her chin, “but we did do a lot.”

“And Garnet you used to be ready for anything and now you’re afraid of a little traffic?”

“Well considering I have to drive in it everyday…”

“Where’s your youthful spirit? You’re not going to be forty forever.”

Garnet’s mouth twitched, “I’m not forty now.”

“…Well you’re _gonna_ be so better live it up before you’re really old!”

Pearl and Garnet shared a wordless glance. “I don’t know…” Pearl said.

Steven perked up, “If we can’t go camping for real, how about we just spend the night at the barn?”

Garnet shrugged, “I guess-”

“ _See_ Amethyst! Compromise is key.” Steven hopped off the table, “I call the trunk!”

“You can’t call the trunk now. It’s too early!” Amethyst followed him upstairs.

Steven stared out the window down the road to the barn. An hour into the drive the signs of the city began to fade away leaving only grassy fields for miles. The equipment filled the trunk so neither Steven nor Amethyst got to ride in the back like they’d wanted. They brought the grill and a set of sheets and pillows Pearl deemed old enough to be used outside. Garnet stopped the car on the side of the barn and they pulled out the gear to set up. Steven brought the telescope Pearl got him for his last birthday. It was almost sunset and he hadn’t had the chance to use it away from the city lights. Pearl help him put it together so that by the time they were done it was dark enough for her to point out a few constellations. He once asked her if she believed in aliens. She said the universe was too big to not be home to other intelligent life but that they probably wouldn’t be getting any visitors any time soon. Steven liked to think otherwise.

“Hey nerds! Dinner is ready.” Amethyst called from behind them.

Amethyst passed out hot dogs straight from the skewer. She didn’t cook much but she was excellent at the grill. Even Pearl ate one. Amethyst piled on chocolate pieces, graham crack crumbs, and a couple of marshmallows onto her hotdog after a dare from Steven. Pearl turned up her nose, Garnet shook her head, but Steven whooped and hollered when she actually finished the whole thing. After dinner they spread out the sheet on the soft grass. Pearl allowed Amethyst to tell _one_ scary story.

“-and even now if you pass by the old well you can still hear her crying out.” Steven whimpered in his sleeping bag.

“Alright, alright, very good Amethyst you got to finish. Steven I just want you to know that none of that’s real so have nothing to be afraid of.”

“ _Pearl_. Don’t tell him that. It takes all the fun out of it.”

Garnet interrupted before Pearl could argue, “I have a story.” A rarity from Garnet and they all leaned in to hear it. “When Amethyst was younger Pearl would always give her the used teabags when she was done with them.”

“ _Garnet!_ ” Amethyst moaned.

“Really? What did she do with them.” Steven asked.

Garnet shrugged, “Chew on them.”

Pearl gasped, “That’s right! She did, didn’t she? I hadn’t thought about that in years. Amethyst always did have some kind of weird oral fixation.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Sometimes she’d eat them.” Garnet mentioned.

“What!” Steven looked at Amethyst and snorted.

“I did not!” she crossed her arms, “And that was only once and I was like…two.”

“It was more than once and you were eight.” Garnet had stories of Pearl calling her in the middle of court screaming about a cockroach that Garnet positively _had_ to come home and dispose of immediately.

“They were huge! And I thought they were bad in the city…” Pearl mentioned the time Garnet accidentally died her hair blue and pink then tried to play it off as kind of statement move.

“My parents didn’t buy it.” They swapped stories for a couple of hours until Steven began to blink and yawn. They cleaned up and spread the comforter over the bed of the old truck in the barn. Steven could see the open night sky from his back.

“Hey Garnet?” he pocked her.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering…do you think all people go to heaven when they die?”

It was the last question she was expecting. They weren’t a particularly spiritual family and never really discussed such things with Steven. She wasn’t even really sure what kind of answer he was looking for. “It’s not really something I worry about. I think people should focus on living, since we really don’t have any control over what happens after anyway.”

“Oh…”

She chuckled, “Sorry I guess it’s not a very comforting answer.”

“No, I just thought…it’d be nice…to think of my mom being there.”

Garnet wrapped her arm around his shoulders, “Yeah…it would.” She let him lay there a moment to process it. “But you know…I prefer to think of her here-” she poked his chest, “than somewhere up there.” Steven stared at the brilliant night sky. He thought it was a better idea too.

[ ](http://pictogramme.info/binary-option-valuation-7th.html)

_Tuesday_

“En Garde!” Connie swung the branch at Steven who parried it with his own. He swiped at her head and she ducked, nicking him in the side. He groaned dramatically and fell to the ground, gasping and holding his side as he reached into the air before hitting the sand. Connie walked over to his limp body and poked him again. Steven released an grunt at the tickle, accidentally breaking character.

“That’s two out of three Steven.”

He opened one eye and sat up, “Best three out of five?” Connie picked up his branch and handed it him. Their sticks clashed on the beach and they kicked up sand as they ran passed the shoreline.

“Connie! Steven!” Pearl called them from the end of the stairs but they continued as if she wasn’t there. Pearl walked further down the beach and called again, “It’s time for lunch you two.” She saw their joust and smiled to herself. Despite the hole in her heart around it, Pearl had fond memories of her fencing days. She couldn’t help but be a little critical of their form though - or rather complete lack of it. They let Steven watch way too many Samurai movies and though he seemed to be genuinely interested Pearl could never get him to sit still long enough to learn the _actual_ art. She took off her shoes and walked down to the beach.

“Here Steven hold it like this.” Pearl appeared behind him suddenly and re-positioned his hand around the stick. It didn’t have hilt so she did her best to put his hand where one would be. “And then move your feet like this-”

“Charge!” before she could finish he was running for Connie again. He crashed into her knocking her back into the sand. “Woo-hoo!” Connie pulled her self up and brushed the sand off her shorts. Pearl sighed and wondered why she bothered.

“Hey um…Mrs. Universe.” Pearl cringed at the name. “Could you show me how to do that?” Pearl blinked, surprised.

She maneuvered Connie’s shoulders, “Hold your hand out in front of you, stand upright, and keep your body centered.” she helped place Connie’s feet and gently tilted her chest forward. “Balance is key here. Wait for your opponent to give you an opening, they always will, and then strike.”

Steven stuck his tongue out at her. “Don’t fall for the taunt. It’s meant to throw you off your guard.” Connie waited for Steven’s attack and just as Pearl said he came at her. Pearl held Connie’s wrist up to block his swing from above and push him back. Steven attacked again but Pearl gently moved Connie to the side. She moved her arm to wack him in the side as he dove in the sand.

“Ha! That’s three out of five.” Connie yelled.

Steven flailed in the sand, “Rats!”

Pearl smiled, “Good job Connie. You’re a natural.”

“Thanks! Wow, that felt amazing. You knew exactly where he was going to be. Where did you learn that?”

“Oh well, I’ve been doing for quite a few years.” Pearl said with false modesty.

“Really? Can you show me more?”

“Er- um, if you like.” Pearl grabbed Steven’s fallen branch, it wasn’t weighted correctly but this was just a demonstration. Se preceded to do the first form she ever learned. It was a simple step compared what she mastered years later but it was foundational and she’d never forgotten it. Connie watched, entranced at the deadly dance. Pearl moved like a leaf in the wind, bending, breaking, and flowing. Her posture was impeccable and the years of dance added a flair of elegance too her form making her unique in the sport. Pearl finished and Connie’s jaw hung open. Steven clapped in the background.

“Whew,” Pearl said, dropping the stick. “I haven’t done that in years.”

"Where did you learn that?! It's incredible! You used it like it was like an extension of your body!" Connie exclaimed.

"Well...yes actually that's a very accurate summation. You have a keen eye Connie." Connie beamed.

Pearl walked them back to the house. Connie showered her with questions and Pearl dazzled her with stories of her time with Rose traveling the globe, fighting bad guys, defending villages, rescuing damsels etc. or at least what Connie assumed. What with all her tales adventures in knighthood and sword fighting.

"-and so that's when I was named _Nidan_ , which, had I not still been recovering from that broken wrist I certainly would have made _Ichidan_. But it was many years ago anyway."

"That's so cool." Connie whispered in admiration.

"Well...I guess it is pretty cool isn't." Steven was glad Pearl felt good about it. They were so used to her abilities he forgot how remarkable it really was sometimes. Plus it was nice for Pearl to get to feel like the 'cool' parent once in a while.

"Alright you two stay here and dump the sand out of your shoes. I’m going to get lunch started." She said as she slipped her shoes back on and walked into the house. Steven didn’t worry about his sandals but Connie had a small anthill of sand pouring from her sneakers.

"Steven your mom so awesome!" Connie gushed. "I wish my mom could show me stuff like that."

"I bet Pearl could teach you.”

"R-really? You think so? That would be so great. But I don't want to...you know...be a pain or anything."

"What? Don't be silly! I'll ask her for you."

"Thanks Steven but you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem!" Connie tried convince Steven not bother Pearl about it, before finally dropping it. If she didn't bring it up Steven probably wouldn't remember either. Pearl came out later and called them inside. The two of them sat on the two bar-stools in the kitchen while she rooted around for sandwich ingredients.

"Steven what do you want? Salmon, cream cheese, and chives? I don't know if we have any more chives though.." she mumbled

"Pearl, can you give Connie sword lessons?"

“ _Steven!”_ Connie hissed. Pearl almost hit her head on the refrigerator shelf.

"Steven....uh Connie…you want to learn...from me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...hearing all your stories. Hearing about what you were able to accomplish. I mean I bet in most of those places you went to they don't even _teach_ women what you know! Let alone advance them to a professional level. Not to mention it's just so super cool." Pearl tried to cover her cheeks to hide her blush. She couldn't stop the smile though.

"My family used to move a lot for work. If I'd known what you know, maybe I would have had an easier time making friends or wouldn't have gotten picked on so much. Maybe even...I could have helped somebody else like me. Or Steven." She smiled at him. "People who are different get looked down on a lot and it takes people like...like you Mrs. Universe, to show that we're not going to let ourselves get pushed around. That we can be strong too." 

Pearl's eyes were watering by the time Connie finished talking. "Okay Connie." she had to flick away a few tears "You're a little young but I suppose I can show you a few things. We'll start weekly beginning this Sunday. Wear comfortable clothes and be prompt. There is no art that accepts tardiness"

"Yes ma'am!" Connie saluted from her bar-stool before hopping down and hugging her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , so much!" Pearl looked unsure before giving her a soft pat on the head.

"You're quite welcome. Oh and Connie" she bent down to meet her at eye level. "Never call me Mrs. Universe ever again." she said with a sweet smile.

"Uh...okay." Connie said nervously.

"Now, Steven we're out of chives, so…who wants peanut butter and jelly?"

[ ](http://www.deviantart.com/art/SU-Catbus-Stop-449793320)

_Wednesday_

"Hey Pearl can I have some money for a new Ranger Guy." Steven asked Pearl.

She didn't look up from the newspaper she was reading. "How much is it?" she asked.

"Um, so mine was the limited edition Sheriff Ranger Guy my dad got me for my birthday so maybe...fifty dollars" he told her.

"Fif-fifty dollars!" She turned around, "Steven that's a lot of money for a toy."

" _Please_." His eyes shone with his un-shed tears but Pearl was unmoved.

"I suppose you're old enough to earn an allowance."

"Really?" he asked

"Yes. And you can start by taking out the trash."

Steven dragged the bag down the stairs imagining how exciting it was going to be having a brand new mint condition Guy. The Gals were about the same price, maybe he'd see if he could even buy one of those instead. Steven lifted the lid on the garbage cans underneath the house when he heard a small noise.

"Huh?" he looked at the lid, in the trash can, and underneath it. "Hm." he said.

 _'Oh.'_ There it was again. He walked around to the side of the can to find a small brownish, orange-ish, grayish, animal, shivering from the cold and wet.

"Aw." Steven picked the sad looking thing up. "You poor thing. You can come home with me. I'll keep you safe." He wrapped it up in his jacket. He was about to take it upstairs when he remembered that Pearl was home. She probably wouldn't let him have it in the house, especially with how dirty it was. He grabbed his bike from out back and rode to the city through the drizzle. He dropped it in the parking lot of the car-wash without locking it.

"Dad!" He banged on the doors to the back of van. His dad burst through the doors waving a skillet around, almost knocking Steven down.

"Who's there? I have cutlery!"

"Dad, dad! Look what I found!" He held it up for Greg to see.

“Uh-” Greg squinted at it, “What is it?” he asked, tossing the skillet back into the van.

“I'm not sure, maybe a cat? Can you meow little guy? Say 'meow’-”

"Uh, Steven are you sure it's a cat? It could be like a racoon...or something."

"Nah. It's definitely a cat...or something. I found him behind the house and he just looked so scared and lonely. I wanted bring him home, he’s probably hungry and tired too.

"Oh yeah, and you know how Pearl feels about animals." Steven nodded. Greg tabled the debate about its species and took Steven into the shop. They filled a bucket with warm water and gave the sad creature a bath. Steven toweled it off and fed it some canned tuna.

“ _Aw_! He’s so _cute_! He’s just adorbable.” he said scratching behind the animal’s ears. “Dad can you keep here for the night?”

"I don't know Steven..."

"Great!" Steven handed him over. "And here's his blanket and his brush and his chew toys..."

"Where'd you get all this stuff for him already? And I don't think cats chew. Hey that's my brush!"

"Don't worry dad I'll be back to pick him up tomorrow."

"Okay..." He waved bye holding the cat-thing as Steven rode off on his bike.

"Guess it's just me and you now little guy." He held it up in front of his face. The thing coughed up a spitball.

-

Steven was laying on his back, reading upside down on his bed when he heard tires screeching outside, a sudden pounding on the stairs, and the door slam open.

"Steven you need to take your pet racoon-cat-dog back! I got an emergency at the car wash. The boat’s too fat and I have to go put out the fire!" Greg said panting. He had the open door in one hand and Steven's pet in the other.

"Hello Greg." said Pearl walking over to him.

' _Dad no!_ ' Steven thought.

Greg smiled sheepishly at her "Oh! H-hey Pearl. How've you been?"

She didn't smile back "Mm, fine. What's this I hear about Steven's pet?"

"Hey! Steven has a pet?" Amethyst called out from somewhere.

Steven ran over to where Pearl and his dad were standing in the doorway. Greg looked at Steven, then back at Pearl, then at Steven again.

"Sorry son!" He shoved the little thing into Steven's hands and ran back out the door yelling 'See ya later Pearl' on his way down. Pearl glared at his back before staring down at Steven.

He avoided her gaze. "Steven..." She sid expectantly. He began to tear up.

" _Steven_." She said a little more forcefully, he started to shake.

"Steven!" She demanded.

"I found him behind the dumpster yesterday! He just looked so sad and lonely. I had to take of him Pearl he needs me!"

"Oh, Steven. Do you even what _it_ is?"

“Well…for starters I know his name's Lion.” Pearl waited for him to finish. “I named him Lion. It’s supposed to be ironic because he’s so small-”

“I get it. I’m sorry Steven but you know I have allergies, it has to go.”

"No!"

"Steven." She said sternly.

"Let me see." Garnet knelt over and bent down on one knee to look at the thing.

She waited before commenting, "Whatever it is, it’s got ugly duckling syndrome." she stood up.

"See! If we let him go no-one else will want him and he’ll be abandoned again."

"We'll take him to a shelter."

"That's where they kill animals!"

"We'll take him to a no-kill shelter. Garnet help me out here." Steven was starting to tear up and Garnet didn’t have Pearl’s constitution.

"Oh no- Garnet don't you dare!"

Garnet sighed. "I can't say no to that face."

"Yes!"

"He can stay outside." 

Pearl released an ever suffering groan. "Fine, but Steven you have to be the on to feed him and, uh, whatever else you do for..." she waved her hand at it "...those things."

"I will! Thank you so much!" He hugged them both.

Pearl looked at Garnet. She cleared her throat " _Why_ did you agree to this?" she asked.

"I lost the battle of wills." Pearl just shook her head.

Amethyst ran over. "Can I get pet?"

"No." They both said.

"Aw, come on! Steven got one! I promise it'll be a small one. Like a pigeon…or a toad."

_ _

_ _

_Thursday_

Amethyst opened the door to the _Fish Stew_ and scanned the room. On her second take she spotted Steven at a corner table by himself.

“Steven!” He looked up from the slice of pizza drooping from his mouth. “I went that Asian place in town. Check it out.” Amethyst swung her backpack on the table and unzipped it.

“Aw! You were supposed to wait for me!”

“Sorry dude. You were too busy nom’n on pizza. It’s fine we’ll go some other time. Look-” she pulled a clear tube with a redish yellow powder inside. “I got these crazy Asian spices, those chocolate sticks you always ask for, and some weird chewy rice balls with ice cream inside…Steven?”

Amethyst called him again but he couldn’t answer. His hands were wrapped around his neck, his face was reddening by the second. His eyes watered and he fanned the inside of his mouth, letting his tongue roll out as he panted. The styrafoam cup he reached for was empty though and just a couple of drops landed on his burning tongue. He moaned and Amethyst didn’t bother to help him as he struggled out of his chair, knocking it down in a sprint to the soda machine. Steven used his chin to hold the lever open and sighed as sweet, brown, cool, relief flooded his mouth.

“Bro…” Amethyst picked up the spice bottle. She squinted at the foreign label and turned it over in her hands.

Steven was slumped over panting  in the front of the counter, a puddle of liquid pooling underneath him. A grinding noise sounded above him, he peered up and saw the soda machine teetering over the edge of the counter.

“Huh…” it gave a last rickety shudder before breaking loose from it’s screws. Steven rolled over just before it came tumbling down to the floor. Little spouts of soda fountain-ed over the side onto the floor next to him.

Kofi, Kiki, and Jenny ran out from behind the counter, “What happened here?!” Kofi yelled.

Kiki knelt down by Steven, “Are you okay?” she asked helping him up.

“Yeah I think so.”

“Steven! What on earth? My machine!” Kofi grabbed at the sides of his short hair. “What did you do?”

Steven looked at the mess of soda and destruction on the floor. “I’m really sorry Kofi, it was an accident.”

“An _accident_! How was _this”_ he gestured to the broken parts littering the floor. “an accident?!”

“Kofi!” Nanefua crept out from behind the kitchen with a knife in one hand and a whole fish in the other. “Why are you making all that racket? There’s enough noise in here to to wake the dead. Just look at this fish.” she wiggled it in her hand, “See look, you’ve already got it started.”

“Mom! Look at this!” the soda machine on the floor coughed up a spritz in response.

“Oh. Now that’s a shame.” she shrugged, “Oh well. All that sugar is no good for your health anyway.”

“I don’t care about people’s health, I care about their business!” He turned to Steven and yelled, "That’s it! Steven, you’re banned!”

“ _What_!”

“ _Dad,”_ Kiki whispered, “at least ask make sure he’s not hurt.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to end up on Judge Trudy.” Jenny said from the corner.

Kofi groaned, “Fine, fine. You girls are right.” He took a deep breath. “Steven, are you hurt anywhere?” Steven looked down at his wet shirt.

“No. I don’t think so.” he smiled.

“Good…Now, get out of my store!” Kofi pointed at the door, “You’re banned from here on out!”

“But- Kofi!” He pushed Steven to the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind him. “Can’t we talk about it?” Kofi turned the ‘Open’ sign backwards. Steven’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes. When Kofi saw Steven leaning against the door, snot running down his nose, he came buy and pulled down the blinds. Steven burst into a fit of tears and ran home.

-

“Do you think he’s okay? He’s been like this all week.” Pearl asked.

Amethyst popped the top on her can of soda, “He’s fine. He’s probably just moping cause’ he can’t go back to _Fish Stew_. I don’t get why though.” she took a gulp. “I didn’t think their pizza was that good.”

“He was banned? Why?”

Amethyst shrugged. Pearl looked upstairs to where Steven was laying face down on his bed. She walked upstairs and sat next to him. “Steven?” she shook is shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Steven mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow. Waving and gesturing with his hands, his rising intonation an obvious sign of his distress but Pearl was losing her patience. She picked him up and sat him on the edge of the bed. His face was a mottled red and a mess of tears. He hiccuped through every other word.

“Kofi- said- I can’t- come back- to- the- shop- ever again.”

“Oh Steven.” she took the corner of his bed sheet and wiped his face with it, making a mental note to wash it later. “I’m sure he didn’t mean… _ever_ ever. Besides there’s plenty of other places in town to get pizza.”

“That’s not the point!” he yelled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

“Well…if you really want to go back you’ll just have to make whatever you did right. Er…what did you do by the way?”

He sighed, “I broke the soda fountain.”

“You…broke it?”

“Yeah, fell off the counter.”

“ _What_? How? You know what, never-mind. I don’t want to know” Pearl sent a to text Garnet about a potentially unexpected bill they may be getting.

Steven crossed his legs and rubbed his chin, maybe Pearl was right. If he could find some way to make it up to Kofi, he might let him return. But what to do…

-

Steven jumped on the sofa to catch his phone before the ringing stopped. “Hello?…Yeah for sure!…Okay see you soon.” He hung up. Pearl and Garnet were chatting in the kitchen and he thought he saw Amethyst heading inside. He crept downstairs in his beach shorts and sunglasses. They stopped mid sentence at him standing patiently in front of them.

“Uh…yes Steven?” asked Pearl.

“Uh…” he coughed rushed through the explanation, “So I’m throwing a surprise party for the Pizza’s and they’re on their way here, so if you all could change into your swimsuits we could have it on the beach and-” They stopped him before he could finish.

Pearl held her hand up to stop him, “Wait, what?”

“Why?” Garnet asked.

He groaned, “ _Because_ …I have to do something nice for Kofi to show him how sorry I am for last week. Pearl suggested it.” he pointed to her.

“What! No!” Garnet gave her a look, “I meant maybe work at the store some Saturdays. Not throw him a beach party.”

“We’re having a beach party?” Amethyst hung her head partway through the front door.

“Yeah! Amethyst go get changed!” Steven said.

“ _Aw_ yeah! I’m makin’ burgers!” She ran to her room.

“Steven you can’t just invite people over like that. We might have had something to do today.” Garnet chastised him.

“ _Do_ you have something to do today?” he asked her.

She and Pearl looked at each other, “That’s not the point. You can’t throw impromptu parties without our permission.”

Steven sighed and hung his head, “I’m sorry. I guess I’ll tell them they have leave.”

Garnet dragged her hand over her face and groaned, Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine! But _don’t_ do this again.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!” he hugged them both and ran downstairs.

“Well…” Pearl began, “We haven’t gotten a bill yet. That’s a good sign.” Garnet groaned.

-

Steven ran around under the house carrying a set of skewers, a spatula, and some tongs. Amethyst was dragging the small grill across the concrete out of the carport. He was helping her set up when he heard voices.

“Are you sure this is the right address?”

“I’ve never been to this part of the island.”

“Really dad? Who wears tennis shoes to the beach?”

“I can’t wait to show off my new bikini body.”

The four of them rounded the cliffside. “Gunga, you’re wearing a one-piece with a duck floatie.”

She waggled her finger n front of Kiki, “Don’t hate.”

Steven ran over waving, “Hey everybody!”

“Hey Steven!” said Jenny.

“Hi Steven.” said Kiki.

“And how are you today young man?” asked Nanefua.

Steven glanced a Kofi who had his arms crossed and an upturned lip. “Uh…hey Kofi. How are things going at the shop?”

“Oh great. Except we’re closed today because _somebody_ broke our drink station!”

“Ah-”

“Why can’t people just drink water?” Jenny asked.

“Because then we can’t offer the combo.” he responded.

“It’s only like a dollar less.” Kiki pointed out.

“Exactly! One dollar less for every slice!”

Steven started to sweat, “Oh, uh…that sounds-”

“Do I smell hotdogs? Steven! Take me to the hotdogs.”

“Uh, right away Kofi’s mom!” he took her arm and promptly led her away to where they had set up some picnic tables. Pearl was outside now wearing a light, blue sundress; the color matched her eyes. She was setting up an umbrella in the center of the wooden table on the beach when Steven came running over.

“Okay everybody, grab a plate.” he waved to the stack of paper plates on the side of the grill. Garnet was next to Amethyst putting out the rest of the food.

“I can’t believe we let him do this.” she grumbled.

Amethyst shrugged, “Eh, you’re the boss. Besides,” Amethyst stuck her finger in her nose and flicked something off into the air. Garnet was glad Pearl wasn’t watching. “you two fuddy-duddies need to live a little anyway.” Garnet pretended not to sulk. She and Amethyst joined everybody at the table once everything was finished.

“So, how long have you two ladies lived here?”

“About six years. We built it shortly after Steven was born.” Garnet answered.

“You built this place?” Jenny asked.

“Mhm. Board by board.” said Pearl.

“Oh my, such talented young women.”

“Oh! Why thank you.” Pearl said, her face coloring just a tad.

“Yes. It’s too bad Steven here didn’t inherit those skills. You know…building things…and then _fixing_ them.”

“Heh,” Steven rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey Kofi, why don’t we play a game?”

“A game? Is it ‘ _Mr. Fixit_ ’ or ‘ _Steven pays for the costs of all the replacement parts’_?”

Nanefua yanked his ear, “Ow! Mom!”

“Hush Kofi. Go on then Steven. What’s your idea.”

He glanced at Kofi’s scowl and gulped, “I was thinking more along the lines of volleyball.”

They finished their meals and threw the dirty plates in a garbage bag tied to the side of the table. Steven grabbed a stick and drew a large square rectangle. They divided up into teams: Pearl and Kiki, Garnet and Kofi, Jenny and Amethyst, and Steven with Nanefua. Pearl and Kiki played as a perfect team, never missing a hit but their painstakingly reviewed strategy fell apart when Amethyst started kicking the ball. Pearl wasn’t sure how but she’d even found an old racket to hit it with. Garnet and Kofi took the game a little to seriously, spiking the ball at every opportunity. Kofi threatened to ground Kiki if she caught the ball and the two of them high fived when the ball smacked Amethyst in the face knocking her down. Pearl nearly fell over laughing. Steven and Nanefua missed virtually every ball and only made it over the net a handful of times. Fortunately neither of them were sore losers. The game ended and they were headed inside when Kiki yelped.

“What’s wrong?”

“My foot! I think I stepped on something.” Amethyst crept over and picked up a milky white, jagged, rock, tipped in red.

“Whoa.” Steven said, peering down at it in her hand

“Did you know that over heated sand can turn to glass?” Nanefua said.

“I did not know that.” Steven responded.

“It can’t be that hot out here.” Garnet said, not at all bothered by the sun’s glare with her glasses. Pearl helped Kiki into the house and sat her on the sofa. She left to get a first aid kit from the bathroom.

Kofi stood next to his daughter. Steven inched by, “So…?” Kofi looked down but didn’t say anything. “Did you have fun.”

“Mm…it was alright.”

Steven waited for him to go on but Kofi stared ahead with his arms crossed. “So…uh…” he tugged at the neckline of his beach shirt, “Are you going to let me back in the shop.” Before Kofi could open his mouth Steven was begging. “ _Please_! Pleas, please please, please! I swear I’ll be careful from now on!”

Kofi groaned and slumped forward, “Fine!”

“ _Yes_!” Steven jumped up and down.

“But only because you make up thirty percent of my sales.”

Steven winked at him, “Good enough for me.”

[ ](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Maheswarans-565915262)

_Friday_

The doll house Connie brought downstairs wasn’t standard size but since her parents never bought her _Darbies_ anyway it worked out fine for the two of them. She and Steven used a mix of his his action figures and some disproportionately large dolls of hers.

“ _I’m sorry Ken, I’m leaving you._ ” Connie’s doll said in an exaggerated voice.

“ _What! After everything we’ve been through together._ ” Steven’s figure bounced back and forth as he wailed, “ _What about the lawsuit? We could’ve won_!”

“ _I don’t care about the money anymore! Our daughter’s in a coma and no doctor will ever be able to bring her back. You’ve changed these past few months and I’ve finally found in love again_.”

“ _You can’t leave me! You’re all I have! You have to stay with me or else I’ll- I’ll- I’ll throw myself out the second story window!_ ”

Connie gasped, Steven crossed his arms and sat back, his face stone serious. “Jeez, Steven. That got a little dark.” she said

He nodded, “Mhm. Kendle has some mental health issues.”

Connie saw head lights of the car through the curtains of the living room window. The car door slammed shut and the alarm beeped twice. Doug Maheswaran fiddled with the keys before he managed to get the front door open, holding his bag in one hand and his cell phone in  the other. He kicked the door closed behind him.

“Hi dad!” Connie hugged him around the knees.

“Hi sweet-heart, how was your day?” He sat his things down and returned his daughter’s hug, kissing her forehead.

“It was good. Steven and I are writing a soap opera that we’re thinking of turning into a screenplay. Do you want to watch?”

“Uh…sure honey. After dinner.” Doug spared a sidelong glance at Steven on his way to the kitchen. He’d always seemed like a pleasant enough boy…if not a little odd. Connie met him one day on a section of the beach they hadn’t realized there were residences on. They’d yet to meet his parents and Steven always seemed to be alone when he was with Connie, although she frequented his house often enough. His wife wasn’t happy about the situation and still took issue with Connie ‘running off’ as she put it when they didn’t know where she was going or who she was with. Even stranger was that Connie claimed to have met them. According to her they were hermits or some such and lived as recluses on the corner of the beach but still wanted their son Steven to be able to get out and explore. Priyanka hadn’t bought if for a second of course but they were new to the neighborhood…again and there was still some residual guilt about yanking Connie away from her life… _again_. Doug convinced her it was good she was making friends at all.

Steven was rearranging the dolls in the house, “Do you think we should replay this scene? I’m not sure I’m happy with the way Marcella’s emoting…Connie?”

She was staring into the kitchen where her parents argued quietly over the counter. The door was cracked just enough that she could see them even if she couldn’t quite hear them. Steven glanced in their direction then back at Connie. She was frowning.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

She sighed and sat back down on the floor. “Yeah. It’s just that, usually when they whisper like this it means more tutoring or an earlier bedtime or something.” Steven was about to ask another question but Connie shushed him as her parents approached. He tried to smile as Priyanka stared down at him with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Doug was behind her, nudging her with his elbow. She spared a second to glare at him before dropping her arms and rubbing her temple.

“Um…Steven? How would you like to stay for dinner?”

Connie gasped, “Really mom?”

Priyanka sighed and let her shoulders drop, “Sure. Why not?”

Connie gave her mother a quick hug before grabbing Steven’s wrist. “Steven, you can help cook right?”

“Sure. I know a thing or two about navigating the culinary arts.”

Connie giggled, “I saw your sushi video.”

Priyanka turned to Doug as the two kids went into the kitchen. “I seriously hope I don’t regret this Doug.”

“Relax honey. You’re the one who’s always saying we need to get know the kids’ friends better.”

“Not by eating with them.” she mumbled.

In the kitchen Connie pulled out the salt, a bag flour, sugar, milk, and the egg carton from the refrigerator. She left Steven with the ingredients and instructions on how to make it the naan. Connie had a bowl of onions and potatoes in front of a cutting board. Despite her speed Connie made each cut with precision and care, swiping the finished pieces off the board into a separate bowl. Her mother walked in to see her hand ferociously slicing through the flesh of the vegetables.

“ _Connie_!” she nearly slipped and cut her finger. “What are you doing? You know you’re not allowed to handle the sharp knives!”

“Ah…Right. Sorry mom.” She sat the knife aside and moved to where Steven was while her mother took over.

“Connie,” Steven whispered on the other end of the counter. “Why didn’t you tell your mom you know what your doing? Pearl has you using knives way bigger than that.”

Connie eyeballed her mom, looking for any signs that she had heard Steven’s too loud whisper. “Steven. My mom can’t know about my lessons with Pearl.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because she wouldn’t understand. She’ll say I’m too young or that I shouldn’t be hanging out with a stranger or that swords are too dangerous.”

“Well…All of those things are probably true. But maybe if you must tell her how much you like it and how it’s helped in school she’ll understand.”

Connie glanced at her mother again. Her cell phone rang in the living room and she left the vegetables to answer. “I doubt it.” Connie mumbled. Priyanka came back in and put the rest of the food in the oven and on the stove. Doug brought the dishes to the table while food cooked and Steven and Connie sat in the two chairs across from him. Doug arranged his napkin in his lap, humming the melody from the local car commercial.

“So Steven. I’ve never seen you at school. Do you and Connie share any classes?”

“I don’t go to school. Pearl usually teaches me at home.”

“Oh…uh…you have a tutor at home?”

“What? No, Pearl’s not my tutor, she was my mom’s g-”

Connie jumped in, “Gr- uh- aunt! She’s his aunt!”

“Huh?” Steven and Doug both said.

“Yep! Steven is home-schooled by his aunt.” Connie said with a nervous smile. Steven wondered what she was doing.

“Okay everyone be careful it’s hot.” Priyanka sat a semi-boiling pot of curry on a round, flat, cork on the table.

Steven took a deep breath, “Mm, this smells delicious Mrs. Maheswaran.”

“Oh. Why thank you Steven. It’s an old family favorite. Chicken and coconut curry.”

Priyanka laddled the soupy broth over their bowls of rice. “Honey, did you know Steven was homeschooled?” Doug asked her, taking a large spoonful of his dish.

“I did not.”

 _‘Although it explains a lot.’_ she looked pointedly at Steven.

“How do your parents have time for that? Does your mom stay at home with you?”

Connie chocked loudly on some naan. “Slow down and drink some water Connie.” Doug refilled her glass.

“Thanks dad.” Connie drank slowly, looking at her mom over the rim of the glass.

“Not exactly, Garnet goes to work but Pearl quit, or retired I guess. And Amethyst doesn’t have a job.”

“Garnet? Who is that?”

“She’s-”

“His other-…aunt! He has two.” Connie shouted.

“What? No, she’s not- ow!” Connie pinched his thigh under the table.

“Yep. Steven has a big family.”

“Uh…” Connie’s parents frowned at each other.

“What about…what was it…Amethyst?” her mom asked.

“His…nanny.”

“He seems a little old to have a nanny.” Doug mumbled to his wife.

“You know home-schooled kids. He’s probably babied.”

Steven sat his napkin down on the table. “Connie can I speak to you privately?”

The expression on her parent’s faces indicated they didn’t want Connie anywhere with him ‘privately’.

“Uh…sure Steven. I’ll show you where the bath room is.” The two of them scooted off their chairs.

“So much for him being a good influence.” Priyanka said to Doug.

“At least he’s not a bad one.”

“Not yet.”

Connie took Steven to the hallway bathroom, out of earshot of her parents. “Connie, you can’t lie to your parents about me _too_!”

“I’m sorry Steven but they can’t find out about Garnet and Pearl.”

“Find out about-” he shook his head in confusion, “Why not?”

“Steven…it’s not like. I mean I don’t care. But my parents…they're different. They’re not as open as your family. We have a lot of conservative values in Indian culture.”

Steven tilted his head, “… _What_?”

“Look Steven. If my mom found out about any of that stuff, the lessons with Pearl, her and Garnet. She’ll never let us hang out again. I bet she’s already thinking of how weird it is that your home-schooled.”

“I don’t get it…is it…is it really that bad?”

“No! I mean not in general. Just for people like my parents. I know it’s hard and I’m sorry to ask but…can you please just go along with it for now? I promise I’ll tell them eventually, I just need more time.”

Priyanka poked her head around the the corner just as Steven was about to respond. “What are you both up to?” she asked.

“ _Nothing_! Here’s the bathroom Steven!” Connie shoved him inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Steven could hear Connie trying to explain to her mother what they were doing.

‘ _More like lying to her_.’ Steven thought bitterly. He didn’t hang out with a lot of the other kids in the city. There was Peedee but he was always working when he wasn’t in school. Connie really was his best friend and confidant so it seemed strange to him that, as much as he knew about her and her family Connie’s family knew very little about him. What was so wrong with them that Connie’s family would forbid her from seeing him? Was it because of who his parents were? They hadn’t even mentioned his dad or his mom. And why was it so important that Connie’s parents think that Pearl and Garnet were his aunts? What difference did that make? It never occurred to him before but he had wonder now…was it Connie? Was she ashamed of him? The thought ruined the rest of his appetite. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, and rejoined them at dinner. Priyanka and Doug didn’t ask him anymore questions and he wondered what Connie told them while he was gone. He didn’t say anything to her the rest of dinner and Connie pushed her half eaten meal around her bowl. His dad came to pick him up later, likely inciting more questions Connie would have some outrageous answer to. They shared a lukewarm goodbye before Greg pulled off to drive Steven home.


	4. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated August 15, 2017

 

Pearl sat on the side of the cushioned bench. She had a book with her but found that she couldn’t really focus. She didn't know if it was anxiety or excitement.

“Pearl?” as sleepy voice called from the side. Pearl sat up and leaned over the bed rails. “How are you?” Rose asked.

Pearl couldn’t speak for a moment. Rose just gave birth and she was still asking about Pearl. “I’m wonderful. What about you? You look exhausted.”

Rose chuckled softly, “I feel exhausted. But good. Did you get any sleep?”

Pearl’s laugh was short, “You know I’d never be able to sleep at time like this.”

Rose sighed, “I’d hoped but…I know you.” She gripped Pearl’s hand on the bed. “Oh Pearl…I’m so excited.” her smile was warm and full of anticipation.

“I know…I am too.” Pearl squeezed her hand back.

Rose yawned “I can’t wait to start this next adventure with you.”

Pearl fought for composure. She didn’t want to cry in front of Rose all over again. She didn’t think she’d ever cried as much from happiness. They were going to start their lives together with their new beautiful, healthy, baby boy. Rose had already picked out the name. Pearl wasn't sure how she came up with it. She had wanted Nora if it was a girl but…she had a feeling Greg had more input in  _Steven’s_ name than she was aware of. Just thinking of him now in this room with Rose left a sour taste in her mouth. She tried not to dwell on the negative thoughts though. This was their second day in the hospital. The doctor said a there were a few tests that came out abnormal but that it was nothing to worry about and that if everything else went well they would be released tomorrow. Garnet and Amethyst had come by earlier and they each got to hold the baby. Amethyst looked a bit spooked when they put Steven in her arms and Garnet was so tender with him it Pearl couldn't tell if her heart was breaking or swelling with joy.

Rose reached up to stroke Pearl’s cheek, bringing her back to the present. “I love you.” Pearl laughed to cover up the tears pouring down her face again. Pearl held it there and kissed the palm of Rose’s hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned over bed where they shared a short, chaste kiss before she let Rose’s hand drop. Her curls were splayed, wild across the pillow. Pearl was tempted to brush them into order but was afraid of waking Rose. She sat back down on the sofa-bed across the room. Finally, she laid down, closed her eyes, and dreamed of blue curtains and pink dragonflies.

A blaring noise jarred her awake. She had no idea what time it was when the two nurses came running in. Seconds later the room was filled with shuffling bodies

"What's going on, what happened?" She asked. The staff barely spared her a glance. Her head spun and she looked for a point in the room to focus on. There was too much commotion and no one was telling her anything. "Excuse me!" she finally yelled.

"Her blood pressure dropped." one of them said, with no other explanation.

"Wha- What? Why?" She struggled to swallow, the machines whined and blared louder, but the only thing they could tell her was written in flashing numbers. She could feel her heart beat in her head and she clung to the sheets as if they were her only thing keeping her connected to reality. A light went off and shrill ring echoed throughout the room.

A moment passed and the everything was thrown into chaos. The doctors barked orders and nurses scurried around inserting needles, tubes, and cold metal inside Rose’s still body. The whole thing reminded Pearl of some grisly death scene. The doctor’s coats, stark like white vultures picking over a carcass. In on swift whirl of action the entire bed was rushed out of the room. Pearl had to physically grab one of the nurses but the explanation might as well have been in another language. It floated through her head and out of her ears like smoke.

She stood alone outside, staring as the last of the staff rounded the corner to another hallway. Pearl’s hand shook as she dug through her bag for her phone. Her call was a jumbled mess but Garnet assured her she’d be there soon. She arrived in less than ten minutes. Pearl gripped her in a chocking hold and cried into her shirt. Amethyst fidgeted alone in the corner, trying to avoid the tender scene. Once Garnet had gotten her calmed down they moved to the large waiting room. Pearl clung to her and Garnet rubbed a comforting hand down her back and shoulder. "Don't worry Pearl, everything will be alright. Rose will wake up and probably chastise you for worrying so much."

Amethyst leaned over the seats between them from the next row. “Yeah, Pearly-whirl. Relax.” She popped her gum. “Rose'll be fine. And you two aren't going to get to sleep for the next, like, year so you better enjoy it." Amethyst grinned and Garnet nodded in agreement. Pearl felt a little silly for putting on such a show earlier. They were both probably right. "Is Greg coming?" Amethyst asked. Pearl felt a spike of shame run through her. She’d hadn’t called to tell Greg. He may not have been her favorite person but he certainly deserved to know if the mother of his child was sick.

"I talked to him." Garnet said "He's on his way."

They huddled together in the waiting room. Pearl leaned on Garnet who continued to rub small circles into her shoulder. Garnet's eyes were covered. These new frames were angular and reflective and very modern looking. She was more and more selective about when she took them off now. Pearl knew why she wore them and it had nothing to do with the color of eyes.

Amethyst was tossing a hackey sack when Greg arrived, in his trade mark beach sandals. Pearl hated those sandals. She wasn't even really sure why but he wore them all the time and they just always seemed so... _inappropriate_. He sat down next to Garnet. He was sweating and squeezing the armrests too tightly. Garnet put on a good show but with the exception of her arm around Pearl's shoulders she was stiff. Amethyst was the only one who seemed genuinely unconcerned. It never occurred to her that something could go wrong.

"Alright ya'll, all this waiting is making me hungry." she dropped the ball. "Greg, come with me to find the cafeteria?" she asked.

" _Uh_...I don't think so Amethyst. I should probably stay here and wait on the doctors."

"C'mon. I don't want to go looking for it by myself." she said. The atmosphere was too tense in here and the burning in her chest was getting worse. She couldn't ask Pearl to come and Garnet wouldn't want to leave her so that left Greg.

"It's okay Greg. We'll give you any news if the doctors come out." Garnet said. Greg released a deep sigh and followed a bouncing Amethyst to the hallway.

Pearl took the time to let her mind wander. With Rose in surgery she'd need more time to recover. It would mean she would have the first few days with Steven by herself. It was a little daunting to think about but Garnet would be there to help and Greg would do what he could. Even Amethyst said as long as it didn't involve dirty diapers she'd pitch in. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Something funny?" Garnet said with her trademark all-knowing, half smile.

"Nothing. Just…trying to stay optimistic." Pearl said.

“Good. You have every reason to.”

A set of double doors marked  _'No Entry’_ swung open and one of the doctors walked out. Pearl and Garnet stood up immediately. Pearl was almost dizzy, she wasn't sure if it was from relief or terror. The doctor asked if they were Rose's family and they confirmed with no hesitation. She explained something about 'hypertension' and Pearl cringed when she used the phrase 'over-weight'. Other words like 'amniotic-fluid', 'embolism', 'hemorrhaging', and 'cardio-respiratory arrest' floated around Pearl's head, buzzing like gnats . Words that, at some point in her life she knew she had been familiar with. She couldn’t sort through them with all the buzzing in her head. All she just wanted for this _damn_ doctor to stop talking and get to the point. Was Rose okay? When would she be able to come home? How long would she take to recover? Pearl’s breath picked up, her head felt like a lead weight, ready to explode at any moment.

Pearl snapped, "So what are you going to _do_!" The doctor paused, pity and shock written all over her features.

"I'm sorry, we've already done everything." Somewhere, in the background, Garnet squeezed her arm hard enough to bruise. Something in the back of her mind shattered and the buzzing in her head grew unbearable. Pearl didn't notice her knees give out but she found herself staring at the floor. She thought she might pass out or vomit or explode or implode. A chocking sensation bottle necked in her throat, her vision blurred, she inhaled suddenly and saw the colors in the carpet swirl. Someone caught her before she hit the ground. She looked around and Garnet was there next to her on the floor, tears falling freely under her glasses. Pearl's anguished expression reflected in the lens'. Garnet took them off, her face was open and raw, she reached up to cup Pearl's cheek.

"Pearl...I..."

"Garnet...what did she say?" she couldn't answer. " _Garnet!?_ " She gripped Garnet's sleeve and the bottle broke. Pearl fell into Garnet's chest and felt her heart break a thousand times.

The following days were a mess for Garnet. Amethyst had disappeared, Pearl was utterly useless in her grief and had locked herself away in Garnet's bedroom. They took Steven home from the hospital and he'd slept with the two of them in her bedroom. Garnet wasn't sure whose crying was worse to hear, his or Pearl's. She knew that, except to cry herself asleep, Pearl hadn't really been resting either. Greg was trying his best to help but he was equally incapacitated. He gave Steven to her the first night, telling he didn't know what to do with him. She took Steven and Pearl home with her and they'd all been there since. She couldn't let Pearl go back to her shared apartment with Rose, it was haunted with memories. Garnet was twenty eight and with a new baby and funeral responsibilities, it was left to her to hold everyone else up

There were moments where she felt like she was barely hanging. Steven needed to be fed, changed, burped, and rocked back to sleep. She had to go out last minute and find some special formula since Rose had always planned to nurse him. There were still funeral arrangements to make and Rose’s affairs to see to.  She tried to involve Greg but he offered little help. There was a hollow look in his eyes that was so foreign to her she almost didn't recognize him. Rose’s affection for him wasn’t unwarranted. He had a joyful spirit and a good humor that was infectious. And Pearl, who’d wrapped every aspect of her life around Rose, was faced with the sudden reality of having to live without her. She stayed in bed all day not moving to eat or shower or do anything to take care of herself. It was the first time Garnet had ever seen her neglect her own meticulous hygiene habits. She'd barely even looked at Steven, not bothering to participate in his care all. She didn't move when he screamed, hadn't fed or held him once, worst of all, the hospital had offered her the adoption papers on the spot but she hadn't signed. Garnet begged her but she was inconsolable.

Garnet wondered sometimes if she might come apart at the seams or burst into a thousand little pieces. Most of the time she wanted to curl up next to Pearl and cry her heart out right along side her. But there were things to be done and she was the only one in the right state of mind to do them.

If Rose could have appreciated it, she would have thought the service was beautiful. Rose had always been a spiritual person, she would have loved the eulogy given. The pastor had talked about continuing to love other's as she had. As it was Pearl couldn't feel anything except an debilitating grief and near numbness. She wasn't even sure what they had done with Steven, they hadn't brought him. Garnet must have found a babysitter last minute. She was lost in the black abyss of her thoughts when the back door creaked open and loudly fell shut. Everybody turned their heads to see Amethyst standing at the back looking sheepish. No one payed her any attention as she made her way to the front with Pearl. She was filthy, her clothes were dirty and torn, her long hair tangled at the ends. Pearl didn't have the strength to wonder or ask where she had been or what she'd been doing. It had taken all of her energy to get out of bed, shower, and get dressed for the occasion.

The rest of the service was held outside. Rose would have loved being out on a spring day like this. It was a clear sunny day and everything was in bloom. Years ago, they would have danced together on a day like this, outside, with or without music, uncaring if anybody saw. Pearl choked on the tears, Garnet offered her hand and Pearl squeezed. She knew why Garnet could be perceived as cold or distant. She was so hard to read and the glasses made her normally stony face seem even more emotionless. But in the same way Pearl broke down at the slightest prick Garnet steeled herself in the face of hardship or travesty. Maybe holding made it more genuine when she did decide to express herself.

Amethyst followed behind them, uncharacteristically quiet and while Pearl hadn't been able to hold back her tears when they finally laid Rose to rest Amethyst stood there, statuesquely still. She told Garnet she wanted to stay there longer when she offered to drive them home. She returned, hours later, to find Garnet and Pearl arguing loudly with each other. Apparently, she gathered through the turmoil, Steven was missing.


	5. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg takes Steven out for the weekend while the rest of the adults have their own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated August 1st, 2017

 [](http://hazurasinner.tumblr.com/post/113294774392/quick-drawing-done-in-one-hour-and-half-in-honor)

Garnet looked up as Amethyst's door creaked open. The door shut and she went back to her book.

"Hey." Amethyst said from the hallway.

Garnet flipped a page, "Hey." She heard Amethyst amble over to the sofa and felt the dent when she sat down next to her. Garnet tried to ignore the fidgeting but it finally became too distracting. She opened her mouth to say so when Amethyst interrupted.

"Okay look. I'm just going to come out and say it. I think we should go out this year."

Garnet closed her book, "Go...out."

"Yeah. You know like, instead of sitting around all sad all day."

Garnet sat the book on the table, "Amethyst, you're trying to turn a solemn occasion into a party and frankly, it's somewhat callous-"

" _No_! That's not it!" Amethyst leaned over on her knees on the sofa, "I just get tired of sitting around in my room stuck in my own head. I hate feeling sad about it all the time."

"You're supposed to feel sad."

"I know but...you and Pearl always do your own thing. I don't even have anyone to feel sad with."

Garnet frowned and set her book down. She leaned back against the arm of the sofa, "What did you have in mind?" Amethyst smirked.

_"Dear old dad, remember when, you would sing to me, we could do it again..."_

_"My darling son, I remember when, I would sing to you, I would do it again..."_

_"Dear old dad remember this too..."_

_"Beloved child remember this too..."_

_"In this world of ours there's no one like you!"_

They finished the last line in sync, howling off key into the air. "Man, we're getting good!" Greg said, "We ought to think about doing some A-Capella."

"I think you need a few more people for that."

"Eh, we'll worry about getting the rest of the band later. So..." Greg cleared his throat and scratched the scruff under his neck."Any special plans for tomorrow?"

Steven sighed and strummed his ukulele, "Not really."

"Oh." Greg wasn't sure why he expected any different. "In that case...uh, why don't I...take you to the cemetery this year?"

Steven paused, "What?"

"I figured, you know...you've never been with me. It might be a nice, if morbid, bonding experience."

"Oh." Rose was a difficult subject. Steven tried not to think about how much more difficult _he_ made it. Each passing year added to the distance between the two of them. Steven got a little older and Rose's death faded a little more from everyone's memories. Or he hoped that's what was happening. And yet Pearl always insisted they separate the two anyway. Steven's birthday was always celebrated a week before or after the actual date. This year, for his eighth birthday, they had it the week before. Now with the anniversary looming Steven could feel the grief beginning to suffocate the house. Everyone dealt with it - and him - differently. Pearl mourned as if it were the day all over again, Garnet kept quiet and to herself, more so than usual; Amethyst holed up in her room until night, all of which she spent belligerently drunk. Steven avoided them, he wasn't sure they even noticed. He figured being around would only sting more. Meeting Connie helped. They spent the day together, far away from everyone else.

"So...do you think uh...you think you might want to?" Steven bit his lip and sat the instrument down. Funny, his most complex relationship was with someone he'd never met. Now that he was older the irony was starting to sink in. The guilt of causing her death - indirectly or otherwise - the anger at her leaving, the weight of living up to her name, and the desire the fully _know_ who she was.

Greg didn't miss the hesitation, "Ah, you don't have to-"

"No dad, I want to. Let's do it. Oh wait, do you think Pearl would be okay with it?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, I guess it is kind of a long drive. And we'd probably have to stay somewhere overnight, and I guess you've never spent that much time away with me...oh boy." He and Steven would have to figure out a way to pitch it to her. Steven looked up past the sunset over the top of the hill that shadowed their house. He thought he could just make out her outline.

** **

It was dark by the time he made it to the top. Pearl looked like a lost, waifish, specter in the moonlight. Her hair, so light it appeared white, fair skin, and thin summer clothing didn't help. He sat behind her, their backs pressed warm against each other.

He felt her spine twist, "Steven?" she asked.

He sat still, it could only be him after all, there was no reason to answer. The gulls chattering above the ocean were the only interruption in the otherwise peaceful night.

"Do you- do you still think about her?" he asked. Pearl's silk blouse rubbed the back of Steven's cotton t-shirt as she inhaled sharply. The question escaped before he could catch it. Steven gulped and pressed his palms into each other.

"Every day." Maybe...maybe if Pearl didn't care so much or hurt so bad he could forgive himself. "I wonder what she would think if she were still here." So close to the ocean, the air was always a bit salty and Steven sniffed through the stinging in his nose, or so he told himself. "Would she be happy, angry, disappointed? I never got to ask her what she wanted or how she wanted things to be...I never thought- I always figured there'd be time." Every year brought a chance at redemption for both of them. "I ask myself, if she could see me today, bitter, resentful-"

Steven squeezed around her middle, "I think you're pretty great."

She looked down, his cheek was pressed into her side, only the top of his head and the side of his face were visible. Pearl laughed and pulled her arm out to wrap it around him. Maybe this would be the year they'd get it.

" _So_ , what do you think?"

"I think Pearl's never going to go for it."

"Why not?"

"Other than her being Pearl?"

"Yeah but...this is something we can all do together. I mean...Rose wouldn't want us sitting around moping all day."

"There's a difference between moping and grieving."

"Maybe," Amethyst slumped back down against the sofa, "...but they both feel the same. Can we at least talk to her about it? What better way to honor Rose's memory than to do something that she would probably have a blast doing?"

Garnet looked out the window, she couldn't see Pearl or Steven anymore. "I'll talk to her about it."

"About what?"

Garnet looked up, Pearl and Steven were in the doorway. She cleared her throat, "Amethyst has some...plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Garnet tried to put it as delicately as she could. "Wh-why?!" she looked at Amethyst.

"What else would you be doing? Besides more crying?"

Pearl looked away and Amethyst bit her tongue, "Sorry...I didn't mean it like that. But you have all year to be sad. I figure...if we're going to be sad anyway...we might as well do it in a happy place?" Pearl looked at Garnet who shrugged and gave her an “unsure but game' grin.

"What about Steven?"

He piped in from behind her, "Dad said he would to take me to see mom tomorrow. We were going to make a road trip out of it."

Pearl had to stop herself from making a face. She wasn't fond of Greg's parenting, or really of Greg's anything...or of Greg himself.

"Hey Shtoo-ball!" Greg slammed open the door and everybody turned to face him. "Uh-" Greg shut the door softly behind him. He coughed.

"Well, I suppose it might be good to try to do something a bit more jovial."

"That's the spirit Pearl!" Steven said with a thumbs up.

"Greg...you'll be careful right?"

"Don't worry Pearl," She glared at his hand on her shoulder. He swiftly and politely removed it. "We'll be fine."

Once they were out of the city the drive to the Keystone state was quiet and uneventful. Greg stopped at the local florist so Steven could pick out a bouquet for his mother. He suggested roses of course but Steven thought it would be too cliche. He picked out a handful of lovely white orchids instead. An interesting choice.

' _They bloom all year_.' Steven had said. He told Connie before they left, they'd have to take a rain check on their plans this year. Steven was going to visit his mother. They'd sat on the balcony of the house the morning before he left. Their legs dangled over the edge through the wooden beams.

" _I_ _'m sorry Steven."_

 _"It's okay. It's not like I can really miss her after all_."

"I _guess that's true."_ _Connie turned to him_. " _If you could meet her...what would you say?"_

_Steven looked away. Connie wanted to change the subject, he took so long to answer. "I think I'd ask her...if it was worth it."_

" _If what was worth it_?"

He stared over the wood at his feet and squeezed his toes together so his sandals didn't fall, " _Me_."

 -

Greg glanced at Steven and the paper wrapped bouquet in his lap. Greg knew they hadn't done the best job when it came to cultivating a relationship between Steven and well...their memories of his mother. Greg tried answer most of his questions but he to admit he fielded a lot of them to Pearl and others. It wasn't fair, especially since he knew Pearl still had difficulty discussing Rose. Their edginess about the subject wasn't helped by the fact that Steven's birthday was the same day as his mother's death. Greg couldn't imagine having to deal with such complex feelings, especially as a child. He was in his forties and he wasn't prepared to deal with it.

The pulled into the cemetery and parked in an unoccupied grassy field some paces away. It was a large open area with short blocks of marble and cement tombstones scattered across the field. Steven opened the door and the dirt scraped under his feet when he jumped from the car. For Greg and this rest of his household it was a sober day but for Steven it was a day of introspection. Rose was a figure from his books, games, and movies: legendary, awe-inspiring, and otherwise intangible. She lived in the shared memories, stories, and experiences of the people she left behind. He envied their grief and their sadness; it was only through knowing her and knowing her loss that they were able to feel anything at all.

Steven looked back at his dad against the van, "You go ahead, I'll be right there." Greg said.

At the site stood a tall, stooping cherry blossom tree. It's branches hung low enough to caress the top of the tombstone. They'd planted it about a few months after Steven was born. It was the end of summer and the flowers were almost gone from the tree but the ground was coated in pink and white petals. He read the inscription on the delicately carved marble in front him.

_'We are all so remarkable,_

_every moment you love yourself,_

_is me loving you,_

_and you loving me.'_

Steven frowned and went to touch the stone block, but hesitated and pulled back instead. He placed the flowers to side and sat down in front of her. “ _What would you say mom...if you could meet me?'_

Greg hung back, leaning against the van. Steven should have a few moments alone and Greg could use the time to collect himself. It had been too long since he'd visited. Probably too long. Pearl would never want to hear this, but she and Greg had quite a bit in common. Ask Greg about Rose and he had nothing but glowing reviews he could talk about her forever. Ask to face the emotional toll of visiting her last resting place and it elicited a different reaction. Pearl, in her own way, behaved the same. She might come once in awhile, on her own, or with Garnet but couldn't bear to talk about Rose. Neither of them could truly digest her sudden loss and they both lived with her in the fantasy worlds they'd created in her absence. Greg wondered again where Steven's mind drifted on the solemn holiday. Really, when he thought about it, he rarely saw him on the day. Steven was usually off somewhere with his friends. Or maybe that's just what Greg told himself he was doing, he wasn't exactly the most attentive parent. This was never more apparent than on days like today when Steven clearly needed a role model, an adult to help him sort out his feelings. Greg planned this trip in the hopes that he'd get to actually do that this year. Somebody had to, and it was about time he took up the mantle of dad, and not just weekend and when it was convenient dad.

"Hey Steven."

He looked up from the ground. "Hey dad."

"You uh...you ready?"

Steven brushed the dirt off the back of his pants. "Yeah. I think so."

"Great, hop in. I'll be right there." Steven walked away, leaving Greg alone with Rose. He waited till he heard the passenger side door close to leave the side of the van. He swallowed once he was close enough to read the inscription. Greg couldn't remember if it was something Rose had actually said but it sounded enough like her.

"Sorry it's been a while. You know I was never on time for anything." The tombstone stared back silently at him. "Steven was pretty happy to see you though. I'll uh...I'll be sure to bring him again sometime soon." The wind blew the last few remaining flowers from the tree. The spiraled through the air and landed on the next grave over. In some ways Greg was grateful he didn't have more direct control over Steven's upbringing. It freed him from much of the responsibility of full-time parenting. Years ago, he could have challenged Pearl over it, he still probably could. It would have been a pointless, spiteful act though. Raising Steven alone would have been an enormous task and the car wash didn't exactly bring in a lucrative income. Not to mention, again, he lived in a van barely big enough for him most of the time. Still, there were many days he couldn't help but feel manipulated out of his rightful role as sole parent. Then he thought about Steven's life now, about the people who cared about him, and all the possibilities and opportunities he would have and the thoughts vanished.

Greg sucked in a sharp breath and composed himself for the trip back.

Pearl's narrow nose became a pin-point dot when her neck craned up to see the huge flashing neon sign of a young woman, barely dressed, riding a bull, and waving a ten gallon hat. She glared and the sign winked back at her. The sign underneath said _Flaming Saddles Saloon_ in flashing rainbow lights. It was a hot night and Pearl tried to ignore the gross feeling of sweat pooling in her naked armpit. She wasn't sure what Amethyst's definition of "a chill night out" in a quiet low-key bar was but this place deviated _heavily_. She tugged at the bottom of her red, plaid, cotton top that ended half an inch above her belly button.

 _"I mean honestly Garnet, we're in our_ **_thirties_** _. We can't go out like this!"_

_Garnet sat against the side of the bed, admiring parts of Pearl most others never saw. "I don't know. I think you look kind of cute."_

_Pearl twisted her neck to look at her backside in the frayed denim shorts that she thought were much too short. "R-really?"_

_"Really."_

_'Well...if Garnet liked it''_

_"Yeah Pearl. You and that pale, bony, butt of yours could both use some sunlight." Pearl didn't mention the fact that it would be night._

Garnet and Amethyst were dressed similarly in overalls and a tasseled pants. Pearl could hear the muffled rock music pounding through the brick walls of the building. She promised Amethyst she wouldn't back out last minute but she was strongly thinking of reneging.

"Have you been here before?" Pearl asked her.

"Nah. I heard about it at school."

"Oh."

"It's weird. You live in place practically forever and you only hear about the good stuff from the tourists."

They made it to the front of the line where a well-muscled man sat at the door collecting I.D.'s. Garnet handed him cash but he rejected it.

"No cover tonight. Just tip the actresses."

"Actresses?" they all questioned.

"Yeah, they always do the drag show on _Thirsty Thursdays_. Brings in some weekday business."

Amethyst's eyes bulged from their sockets and trailed slowly across her field of vision to Pearl and Garnet's ambivalent faces.

" _Score_! Aw yeah! Do you do bingo here too?"

"No."

"Ah, that's cool. Beggars and choosers right? Come on you two, let's go and get good seats."

They stepped inside and Pearl was assaulted with blaring music and flashing lights. The place was loud, dirty, and positively flamboyant. Guns and dead animals were mounted on the walls next to framed black and white photos of old western actors. They found a table halfway between the bar and the dance floor. Pearl sat down on one of the tall chairs. She picked up a round coaster with fancy lettering that said ' _I'd rather be someone's shot than everybody's cup of tea._ ' Pearl did not agree.

"Alright, look you two, we gotta have a toast."

"I suppose..." Pearl said, her eyes downcast.

Amethyst groaned internally. It wasn't just for her, she knew Pearl had it hard around this time of year. Part of the reason she was so insistent was to cheer Pearl up. Garnet never did anything about it, saying Pearl needed to do her own thing. It went unspoken that she expected Amethyst to do the same. But Pearl and Garnet usually wanted to be alone _together,_ leaving Amethyst to be alone with herself. Maybe if their traditions were a little more cheerful and a little less serious, none them would have to be alone at all.

"Come on Pearl. Look, I got you a fizzy drink. And they used lemon soda instead of vodka." she gestured to a waitress holding a tray with three drinks, she placed them on the table in front of them

"It's pink."

"Yeah, you know," Amethyst cleared her throat, "in memory...and what not."

Pearl shifted the fruit skewer through the ice, "Okay." She took a deep breath, "Okay, let's do it." They lifted their glasses.

"To Rose." Garnet said.

"To Rose." Pearl echoed.

"And a bang'in fun night." said Amethyst.

Several drinks later and Garnet managed to drag Pearl to the dance floor. Amethyst watched them from the table. Both of them smiled and laughed as they kept up with the others in the line dance. They asked her to come with them but you needed a partner for this one and Amethyst didn't want to ask stranger. It always led to unwelcome advances later. Neither Pearl nor Garnet pushed her to date or questioned her about why she didn't or hadn't been lately. She'd hoped college would be a turning point. Everyone in Beach City was already familiar with each other and either paired up or broken up. Amethyst hadn't been interested in anybody at first but the diversity of the city and students from all across the state gathering in one place, she was sure to meet the right one eventually. Right? It's what she'd heard for as long as she could remember. Dating in college had turned out to be a bland experience. She was either bored out of her mind with people or having drunken, half-conscious sex with them. Her time there really began to spiral towards the end of the spring semester when she decided enough was enough.

She took another gulp from her beer to help muddle the shameful memories. When she put the cup down a handsome face stared at her from the opposite end of the table.

"Hi, are you here by yourself?" She stiffened and glanced at Pearl and Garnet a few feet ahead of her.

"Are you?"

"No. My friends are at the table behind us." he pointed to another tall bar table with a gaggle of girls waving and cheering. "I guess you could tell, they convinced me to come over and talk to you."

Amethyst hated the discomfort that came with the flattery. He was young, probably around her age, polite, and clearly not a murdering creep. So why did he make her stomach churn?

"Oh yeah? Well...What makes you think someone like me would want to talk to someone like you?" she flipped her hair.

He laughed and it was like honey water. "I don't know just...something about you I guess. I was actually hoping we could do more dancing than talking." Amethyst looked around again. Pearl and Garnet were lost somewhere in the throng of dancers.

"Sure. What the hell." She'd already had a few drinks, it wouldn't take too much more to tip her over the edge. He took her hand and led her away. By herself, she could dance anywhere, anytime. Didn't matter who was watching or what she was doing. If someone didn't like it, well they could take it up with the bottom of her shoe. Next to this guy, grinding against her backside, it sapped all the thrill from it. What felt like forever later the song ended and she turned around.

He was already out of breath, "Wow. You're really good."

"Wha- really?" she couldn't tell if he was teasing her.

"Yeah. Hey, if no one is waiting on you...Would you want to...maybe hang out in the back, outside for a bit?" She knew what that was code for. It was an expression she was familiar with, sincere if a bit cocky. A quick scan of the crowd and she still didn't see Pearl or Garnet anymore. She looked back at his face. What was one more bad decision?

"Sure. I'm gonna get one more drink first." She went to the corner of the bar. Shielded by the people in front of her she ordered a shot of tequila and three more of whatever their strongest liqueur was. By the fourth one her vision doubled and her feet felt weak underneath her. She had just enough presence of mind to take a deep breath and walk in a semi-straight line back to him. Her earlier hesitation was gone and she smirked when she saw him at the back door. She couldn't remember why she was so upset before. She barely felt the tingle of him slobbering all over her numb lips. She had no idea how long it had been when the door opened and Garnet's head peered around to the wall they were leaning against.

"Amethyst, there you are. What- are you doing."

Amethyst had trouble focusing on her, "Uh, _doi_. What's it look like?" She leaned forward and almost fell over.

Garnet's features tightened. "You're drunk."

" _No_. Okay...yes, but...you know." Garnet frowned and moaned. She grabbed Amethyst's shirt and dragged her back towards the door.

The boy protested, "Hey, what the hell!"

"Sorry, she can't consent to any of this."

Back inside Amethyst wormed her way loose. "Okay, okay, Leggo Garnet! You're not my mom."

" _Amethyst_ ," she fought for patience, "I get it. You want to have fun and you're old enough to make your own decisions but...I just don't understand why you have do this to yourself."

"What?" she couldn't open one eyelid fully. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You get completely drunk and then do something you know you're going to regret."

She narrowed her eyes, the effect of which was offset by her slight swaying. "Who says I'm gonna regret it?"

"Amethyst I've known you more than half your life. You don't have to pretend to be something your not. Frankly, it's getting a little ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?!" The outrage sobered her a bit more. "What do you know _Garnet?_ Not everybody has everything all _figured_ _out_ like you do? What, you think you think you can just see right through me huh? You can just go-"

" _Don't_ \- say something you're going to regret."

Amethyst panted, she was too angry and too drunk to process it. Her frustration quickly turned to tears she refused to let Garnet see. Who did she think she was anyway? She _had_ somebody. She wasn't alone and she wasn't broken.

"You don't get to tell me who to be." She swallowed and spun on her heel as steadily as she could. Garnet sighed and shook her head. She might have made things worse than intended. Amethyst made her way outside to the car with no assistance. Pearl found Garnet waiting at the front door.

"Are you ready to go?"

She glanced at Pearl. Her cheeks sported a pink flush from the heat. "I think Amethyst has had a bit too much to drink."

"Oh. What else is new I suppose. At least she had fun."

Garnet grimaced. "Right."

Steven burst through the door to their room and Greg stumbled in after him holding their many bags. He grabbed a brochure and climbed on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"What should we do first? Order room service? Watch a movie? Oh! Let's go to the pool!"

"Oh son, you're thinking of a hotel. This is a motel." He dropped the backpacks and suitcases on the bed near the window. "I may have talked this place up a bit for Garnet and Pearl but there's no room service. There is a pool though. And vending machines! And all the free ice you can carry. First I got to meet with my contact here."

"What? But I thought we were going to spend time with each other."

"We are, I promise this won't take long. I'll be back in an hour. And if I'm not...then uhm, you should probably call the police." Steven crossed his arms and sagged on the bed. The brochure slipped to the floor. "How about this. I'll order pizza and be back before it gets cold."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Steven sighed, "Okay."

"Oh and here." Greg handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Get some snacks for... _Monster Movie Night!_ " He wrapped Steven in a great hug, ruffling his hair and kissing him goodbye. "And don't forget to lock the door!"

The door shut and Steven climbed down from the bed to lock it. He turned around and found his initial impression of the room to be tad off. It certainly wasn't like a hotel. The furniture was stained and worn out. The once white sheer curtains were brown and riddled with moth holes. Steven found the T.V. remote in the drawer. The power button didn't work so he put it back. The T.V. manually turned on but most of the channels were static. The few that did work were infomercials, news, or in Spanish. Steven watched fifteen minutes of a tela-novella before becoming frustrated with the frozen subtitles. He turned off the T.V. after he heard a knock at the door. A peek through the curtains revealed a young man in an orange uniform holding a pizza box. Steven opened the door and thanked him, re-locking it after he left. His dad wouldn't mind if he had one slice. Steven opened it and saw that the pizza matched the shape of the box and the slices were neat cubes instead of the pie shape he was used to. He could only assume it was some grave mistake and sat the box on the desk next to the door. His dad could sort it out when he returned.

' _At least the pool will be nice_.' Steven thought, changing into his swim shorts and grabbing a towel before locking the door behind him. The pool was open till sundown and there was still some light out so he had time. Steven threw the towel down on a pool chair and cannon-balled into the water. He floated up on his back and drifted across to the other side. His eyes were closed against the sun when he felt a leaf brushing the side of his leg. It trailed up his thigh and Steven opened his eyes. The leaf was long and twisting, slithering through the water towards him. Steven blinked twice before he panicked, flailing through the water in his frantic escape attempt. When his heart finally slowed down he looked back into the water. The snake couldn't be more than a foot long and was only as thick as a pencil. It was still, floating upside, down in the water. Steven felt gross and guilty for having accidentally killed it.

Steven wrapped his towel tighter around his shoulders in the freezing room. The thermostat was on the opposite wall. Steven switched it to off but the machine kept humming. He groaned and went to the bathroom to shower and change into dry clothes. The bathroom tile was freezing against his bare feet and he wished he'd brought a pair of socks with his sandals. He lifted the toilet cover and couple of roaches scuttled out of the bowl and into the cracks in the wall. Inside the toilet was a built up green plaque around the edges. The same green plaque filled the edges of the shower. He decided to wait till he got him to get clean. Steven quickly finished his business and left, shutting the door behind him. He hoped the cracks underneath the door weren't big enough for the roaches to get through. Several hours or minutes passed. He couldn't tell since his phone was dead and the only outlet was behind bed. His arm was too big to fit and the bed was too heavy to push. The alarm clock on the side table was no help either with it's four flashing zero's.

Steven shivered from the cold and he remembered the pizza on the desk. Even if it was a mistake they'd just have to suffer through it. Steven grabbed a slice and set in the microwave. He mashed the timer button but the screen remained blank. He pressed it again and still it remained blank. Steven went through every number on the screen but the microwave didn't react. Around the back, he checked to see if the cord was plugged in. He tugged it from the wall socket to find the rubber chewed through and the copper wires inside sticking out. Steven dropped the cord in a huff and marched out of the room slamming the door behind him. He wasn't about to eat square _and_ cold pizza.

His dad said the vending machines were right around the corner but it was dark with only the faint flickering street light over the parking lot adding to the visibility. Steven swallowed, the building was silent and empty except for him. He passed a cooler on the way but when he lifted the lid it was empty. Steven let it slam back down in a huff. He'd passed two corners already and was getting nervous. Finally he saw the first vending machine at the end of the building. A handwritten sign taped to the soda machine said ' _Out of Order_ ' dated one year ago. The one next to it appeared to be working but when he looked closer he found that none of the snacks inside were recognizable. There were off brand candies like _Skit-Skat Bars_ , _Wrinkly's Butter Cups_ , _Rays Tomato Chips_ and bag of _Paps Root Vegetable Slices._ None of it looked appetizing but he'd come all this way. The machine took a few seconds to process his order and Steven was sure it was going to take his money but to his surprise the bag of chips fell with no problems. He pressed the button for change but machine responded with an error message. He'd inserted a twenty dollar bill.

 _'Guess I'll get some for dad.'_ Steven ordered doubles of everything and carried them all in a pocket he made out of his shirt.

"Hello there. It's awfully late for you to be out here by yourself." Steven jumped, dropping some of his candy.

"Uh...hello?" There was dirty, tired looking old man dressed too warmly for the weather in his heavy jacket and wool hat.

"What's your name? They call me _Sticky Joe[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM0hd4NaZMs)_ " The man smiled to reveal a gap filled mouth of sickening yellow teeth.

"S-steven?" He took a couple of steps back.

"That's a nice name. Why don't you let me see what you got there Steven..." The man took a step towards him and Steven took off running leaving a trail of chips and candy behind him. He could hear the man calling out to him as he ran. He dragged himself to the door with half his snacks under one arm. The knob wouldn't turn though. Steven tried harder, dropping everything and jerking the door back and forth. He checked his pockets for the keys but they weren't on him. It dawned on him that they probably fell out in his scramble at the vending machines. It occurred to him then that, that might have been why the man kept telling him to come back. He thought briefly about going back to look for it but he was too scared and too tired. It was dark everywhere except for the light shinning outside his room. He still had no idea what time it was but it had gotten dark a while ago. He sat with his back against the door. He still had a bag of Paps and a couple of candy bars left.

"Blech!" They were stale. Steven sighed and slumped further down the door. His dad should be home any minute now to open the door for him anyway so he would just sit and wait.

Steven stared into the vacant parking lot. Darkness blurred in and out of his vision.

_'Any...minute...now...'_

Greg drove a couple of miles over the speed limit back to the motel. He hoped Steven hadn't actually called the police. He'd only been gone an hour and fifteen minutes so far. He'd called a couple of times to but Steven's phone went straight to voicemail. He hadn't intended to stay longer than thirty minutes but the woman hadn't just wanted to sell him brushes, she'd actually talked about investing! Something about keeping small town businesses alive. Greg couldn't imagine, a real investor. If the car wash did a little better he'd be able to afford a place for him and Steven. Maybe he'd even be able to keep him every other week. It could potentially be huge for them. Well worth the extra thirty minutes.

He turned the corner into the parking lot of the hotel. The headlights shined on Steven's form slumped over against the door. Greg's heart jumped but exhaled when he realized Steven wasn't hurt but asleep. Greg sighed and rubbed his hand over his smooth scalp, Steven must have been waiting the entire time.

' _Ah well...we'll come back_.' He grabbed Steven and swung him over his shoulder, using his other hand to open the door. Greg laid him down in the bed and wrapped the covers around him. He kissed him goodnight and turned off the light.

Steven woke up tucked in the warm blankets of the motel bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The bed across from his was empty but he heard the water running in the bathroom. He found his dad hovering over the sink with foamy white mess covering his mouth.

"Hey, Sheteven. Shleep well?"

He remembered his dad's promise and the awkward night he'd spent alone waiting on him. Steven grabbed his toothbrush and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

Greg spit and rinsed his mouth. He dried it using the back of his hand. "You wanna get breakfast at the best diner in the world?" Steven stopped brushing momentarily only to pick it back up again without answering. Greg couldn't think of anything to add.

"So-"

Steven finished and left the bathroom. He packed the clothes he'd left on the floor last night and shoved them in his backpack. The zippers of his hamburger backpack shrieked through the awkward silence of the room. He swung it around his back and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That's fine!" Greg shouted into the empty room. "I'll get...everything else."

Steven shut the door to the van and Greg slid smoothly in after him. He picked up on the guilty look that crossed his dad's features but he refused to speak about it. Steven crossed his arms and leaned against the window pane staring at the passing scenery outside. Every few minutes Greg would glance at him, cough, or tap his fingers against the steering wheel.

Greg cleared his throat, loudly. "Watch any good movies?" he asked into the silence. "Urm...did you like the pizza? They cut the pineapples into little chunks instead of slices so...I figured...you'd... like...that." Greg coughed, harsh and rough. He could feel the sweat sticking to him against the sticky, leather seats. They were coming up on the diner he planned on taking Steven to. At this point though, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get him out of the car. Before they passed it Greg shouted and pointed out the window, "Look! There's the diner!" he swerved violently into the driveway, knocking Steven's face against the window and pulled into the parking lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"You know, you really gotta go out of your way to get good food. Right son? Steven?" He looked to his side but Steven was already walking through the front door. Greg deflated and walked in behind him.

"Two orders of the best breakfast in the world." The waitress sat their plates in front of him.

"Aw, look Steven." He pointed to his smiling bacon. Steven used his fork to nudge his into the a frown. Greg put his fork down. "I know you're upset with me but-" Steven turned even further away from him in his seat and crossed his arms. "We're literally at the best diner in the world! What could be better than that?" Steven scrunched even further into himself in the booth. "Come one, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Steven grunted and slammed his hand on the table " _You can't_!" he yelled and stormed out the back door. Greg grabbed a wad of cash and threw it down on the table before running out after him.

"Steven wait!" Greg chased him through the grass, by the time he caught up with him he was leaning over on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Stop following me!" Steven yelled.

"I...can't..." Greg panted.

"Why not?!"

"Because...you're my son and I-"

Steven stopped and abruptly turned around. "If I'm your son then- then why don't I live with you? Why didn't mom didn't give me to you when I was born?" Steven paced, "Why did she even have me if she wasn't going to abandon me?! What am even here for?" Greg paused and pressed a hand to his lower back, standing up straight with a pop and a grunt. Steven collapsed onto the grass, "You said we were going to spend time together and eat pizza and watch movies and get _ice."_

Greg groaned and worked his way down to the grass next to Steven. "Steven, your mom didn't abandon you...she died. She didn't want to leave you. Or any of us."

Steven wiped his eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I put work first and I shouldn't have. I knew how much today meant to you. As for us living together...well...don't you like living with Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst?"

"Yeah but...aren't kids supposed to live with their...real parents?" he asked. Greg figured he'd have to answer for this sooner or later.

"You know son...not everything in the world works like it's supposed to. If it did your mother would still be alive and we'd still be together and your life would be totally different." Greg chanced an arm around Steven. It wasn't rejected. "And besides you're well taken care of with them. They're doing a way better job than I ever could."

"No! Dad that's not true! You taught me how to play guitar and why thunder makes noise and which kind of soap leaves sticky residue and which kind doesn't!"

Greg chuckled, "Thanks Steven. Look...adults aren't perfect. We make mistakes even when we're doing our best. One day soon you'll learn we're just like everybody else. Sometimes we're selfish and don't always do things the way we should. But...we always our love kids." Steven smiled sadly. "Hey, how about I make you a corner in the van. That way when you come over you'll have your own special space." Greg suggested.

"Really?" Steven asked, starry eyed.

"Yep, it'll be all decked out Steven style. I'll even get you your own fuzzy cherries."

"Whoo! Furry fruit!" Steven helped pull Greg up and the two made their way back to the car discussing Steven's interior design ideas.

"We're _back_!" Steven ran through the door holding plastic bag with what was left over of his vending machine snacks. Greg came in behind him holding small bag of ice they'd bought at a gas station on the way back. Steven ran to Pearl and into her out stretched arms. Garnet walked up to Greg.

"Everything go alright then?" she asked him.

"We had a great time!" Steven answered.

"No hiccups?" Pearl said in the condescending tone she tended to reserve for Greg.

"Nope. You know me. World's most responsible parent." Pearl didn't disagree so...that counted for something.

"Whatever it takes to maintain that image, right Greg." Garnet said, one knowing eyebrow raised.

"What did you all do while we were gone?" Steven asked.

Pearl looked nervous"....we...-er...uhm..."

"We took over the world." Garnet finished.

"Without me?" Steven whined. He noticed Amethyst's absence.

"Don't worry, we'll include you on the next planetary domination scheme."

"Really? Pearl?" Steven asked her.

"Sure, when you're older."


	6. The Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pearl gets sick the family has to figure out how to hold it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely inspired by 'Powerless' chapter "Sworn to the Sword".
> 
> Updated Nov 4, 2017

 

' _Okay candles are lit_ ' Steven marked off the rest of his checklist.

'P _ancakes flipped_ , _juice poured_ , t _able cloth_ _smooth and wrinkle free_ , _fruit sliced_... _and no brown on the eggs_ '. He gave himself a mental pat on the back

Amethyst came out of her room yawning, one eye only half open, rubbing her nose, and trying to hack something up from the back of her throat. It wasn't until she noticed all the commotion in the kitchen that she perked up.

"Whoa. Whose birthday is it?" she asked as she surveyed all the food on the table.

"Nobody's. I just thought we could have breakfast together. A sort of…together breakfast!" Steven said at the stove sprinkling some cheese over the eggs.

"Okay but, it's like two o'clock." Amethyst said.

Steven thought for a second. "Together brunch then.”

He stepped down from his stool at the stove and approached her holding a tray topped by champagne flute filled with orange juice and a towel folded over his arm.

"May I offer the lady a refreshment? " he flashed her his best smile.

“Oh! First class fancy. Thanks Steven. Are these mimosas?”

“Yeah, except I put lemon soda instead of champagne.”

“Oh.” Amethyst sat her glass on the table.

Steven went back to the stove and started plating the food while Amethyst pulled out a chair.

"I'm going go check on Garnet and Pearl."

Steven knocked on their door but they didn’t immediately answer. He knocked again but didn’t wait before turning the knob and pushing the door. It opened completely and Garnet stood in the doorway still dressed in her pajamas with the door closed to the rest of the room.

"Good afternoon Steven." she smiled at him.

“You’re up! I was thinking we could have breakfast together.” He noticed she hadn’t come out of the room nor opened the door the rest of the way.

“Sounds like a plan. Let me get cleaned up.” he noticed Pearl hadn’t said anything. She was usually the first one up.

“Okay. Hurry though, I don’t want anything to get cold- Amethyst!” Steven yelled and waved as Amethyst held a fork with morsel of pancake skewered on it.

“You never said _not_ to eat!” Garnet shut the door before the argument could play out.

She and Pearl came out a minute later. Pearl looked pale and haggard. The skin under her eyes was dark and stretched and her hair was ruffled and messy, like she'd been running her hands through it.

"Damn Pearl, you look rough. Long night?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl frowned at the table across from her. "You could say that."

"So this is where you've been all morning." Garnet grinned at Steven.

"Mhm." He nodded and pointed to everything "I made scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, _and_ even some fresh fruit for Pearl."

"Yes, great, can we eat now please?" Amethyst was already pouring syrup.

Steven and Amethyst had competition to see who could come up with the best pancake topping. Steven suggested popcorn and Amethyst wanted strawberries and cream. Pearl vetoed both of them. She wasn’t eating though and instead used her fork to spread the food around her plate, turning the once nice meal into a sticky mush.

Steven didn't fail to notice. "What's the matter Pearl? It's not good?"

"No! That's not it at all Steven. It looks wonderful really. I've just had an upset stomach."

"Oh."

She hated disappointing him. "Why don't you save some for me. If I feel better I can eat it later."

"Okay!" He brightened. Once breakfast was over Amethyst grabbed Steven and rushed away from the table before Pearl could complain about the mess they left behind. She and Garnet put rest of the food away and loaded the dishwasher. Pearl winced at her stomach when she bent over the bottom rack. Ten minutes into their loading ritual and Garnet was tired of watching her suffer.

She put her hand on her hip and left the sink. "Pearl, go lay down."

"I'm fine." Pearl said even as she gripped the counter from the cramping.

"You hardly got any sleep last night and anyway I'm rinsing faster than your racking." Pearl didn't move. "Amethyst can help." Pearl laughed at the idea. "I'd rather you hurry up and get better so you can go back to doing this on your own." Pearl sighed. She looked at the mess of dirty dishes in the sink one last time before leaving the kitchen.

Amethyst and Steven sat on the floor at the edge of his bed. Amethyst over heard Garnet send Pearl out of the room and went to Steven’s game shelf. She pulled out _Lonely Blade: Death By Sword_. He was only ever allowed to play it when Pearl wasn’t around. Garnet probably wouldn’t have approved either were she to see some of the graphic violence in the game. Amethyst inserted the CD and was soon jerking her controller back and forth, commanding her player through the T.V. screen. Steven couldn't count the number of times he'd explained to her how _video games weren’t virtual reality_ and that _it didn’t work like that_. Amethyst was superstitious though. Her strategy must have had some merit though because she landed a fatal move and the green health bar above his character’s dropped to red.

" _K.O.! Now finish it!_ " the in-game narrator demanded. Amethyst dealt a crushing blow and Steven's player died in a gruesome, dramatic fashion.

“Woo!”

"Ugh,” He dropped his controller. “Amethyst pick someone else already. You always play as Bailey Stiletto."

"No way. You always play as ' _Lonely Blade_ ', which ugh- boring! Besides, she's like the only good girl character in this game."

"But you have all the combo's memorized! It's not fair."

"Sucks for you." she shrugged. The game gave the option for a rematch but before she could select it Garnet called her to the kitchen. She tossed her controller down and vaulted from his second story room to the sofa. He heard Garnet asking her if she wanted to talk before his new game loaded.

Steven crept downstairs in his pajamas. Amethyst had already gone to bed and Garnet was no where to be seen. Pearl was laying on the couch drowning in one of Garnet's sweaters watching a movie on her laptop from the coffee table. Amethyst had begged them to put the big screen back in the living room. Garnet moved it after she left, under the assumption of course that Amethyst was going to be away the entire four years. She'd told Amethyst she'd just have to make do with her laptop until she felt like moving it again

Steven squeezed in next to her. He didn't know what was playing and it looked halfway anyway. He tried asking her what was happening but her responses were lackluster. He had started to daydream when he heard her moan and felt her hand curl around her belly. He fought not to fall off the sofa while he turned over.

"Hey Pearl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Steven, don't worry." She didn't look fine though. She was still pale and the dark circles hadn't gone away even though she had taken a nap today. She also hadn't eaten any of the leftovers Steven set out for her. When he didn't move she shifted him back around to the computer and stroked his arm with her thumb. He blinked and the screen blurred under her soft touch. It couldn't have been too much later when he rolled over on the sofa and woke to emptiness behind him. He sat up and looked around, the hall bathroom light was on. He wanted to knock but a violent retching noise erupted from the inside. Steven bit his tongue and went to fetch Garnet from the bedroom. She was sitting at her desk with her back to him. It was dark now and the low desk lamp created a dim glow over the room.

Steven ran up to her lap and told her what he’d found. She glanced towards the door and frowned before getting up to follow Steven to the bathroom. She knocked twice on the door.

"Pearl." she didn't answer but it wasn't locked and she slid inside closing the door before Steven could follow behind her. He put his ear up to it to see if he could make out their faint voices but Garnet stuck her head out the door. He almost fell forward.

"Steven, go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

He looked at his pajamas "But what about Pearl?"

"I'll take care of her." When he didn't move she gave him a little nudge and closed the door behind her. True to her word she came upstairs a little while later, read to him, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight.

The next morning he woke up to find Garnet making breakfast."You're not going to work?" he asked her.

"Nope. Playin' hooky today." Steven's grin was a mile wide.

"We can play hooky together! We'll go to Funland and the beach and the arcade and not eat any vegetables and watch cartoons and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Sorry but we won't be doing much of any of that. I mainly took off to take care of Pearl." his face dropped.

"She's still sick?"

The corner of Garnet's lips turned down. "Yeah, but don't worry." she crouched down to tap his nose "I'm going to take good care of her." he giggled.

"Can I help?"

“Uh…sure. Why don’t you take Amethyst out and keep her entertained for me?nI need you to keep her occupied so she doesn't make too much noise and wake her."

Steven nodded seriously. " _Amethyst!_ " Garnet flinched as his voice carried throughout the house.

"I think she's outside." she said.

He found Amethyst relaxing on the lounge chairs wearing sunglasses and bobbing her head to some music from her earbuds. He waved his arm in her face to get her attention. She popped one of the earbuds out.

"Waddup."

“Hey, wanna do something?”

“Like…?”

“Uh…” Steven ran though a list of options that would keep her away from the house most of the day. "Let's go to the arcade!" Amethyst didn’t move, Steven fidgeted next to her.

“Alright, whatever.” she got up and stretched.

Steven bounced with excitement, “I’ll meet you downstairs.” They walked to _Funland_ together. It was a warm sunny day out and Steven skipped down the boardwalk. He ran through a flock of pigeons feasting on some fallen fries in front of _Citywalk_. It was weekday so they had the place to themselves. Steven ran to the racing games first. He showed her how to play ' _Road Killer_ ' and Amethyst crashed more cars than him but he beat her time. He tried to get her to play him at skee-ball but he couldn't stop her from cheating by dropping all the balls into the '100 point' hole. They played ' _Meat Beat Mania_ ' together but the songs were so catchy they both ended up dancing to the music and forgetting about the directional arrows. Amethyst bopped him on the head with one and they had a psuedo boxing match until Smiley came and chased them away.

Garnet had given him some money, so they ate lunch at _Fish Stew_. Steven ordered a bottle of water to drink and avoided anything with peppers. Amethyst looked at her watch. She could see though the glass door of _Fish Stew_ that it was almost dark outside.

“Hey. What day is it?”

“Um…” Steven looked at his phone. “Tuesday?”

Amethyst chewed her bottom lip. “Hey so…you want to do something really fun?”

Steven answered through a mouth full of pizza, “Lai- wha?”

She glanced out the door again. “C’mon take your food to go.” Steven wrapped up his pizza in his plate and followed her out the door. The walked to the edge of town, to the old warehouse district. The name was something of a misnomer as there was only one abandoned warehouse. They came up to the old brick building. Bright lights and loud shouts emanated from the inside. Amethyst dragged open the heavy door and pulled Steven in before shutting it behind her. The uproarious crowd blocked the view to most of the stage but two hulking shirtless men could still be seen yelling and grappling with each other.

“Oh, another devastating move tonight folks! Looks like Shark-O-Mania is seeing starfish after that last one!” Steven recognized Mr. Smiley’s voice over the microphone.

“Whoa, what is this place?” he asked Amethyst.

“It’s wrestling!”

“Wow! Like the kind on T.V.?”

“Yep, but better. Cause’ here, there’s gambling. Come on. I bet your buddy Lars his favorite team wouldn’t take home the belt tonight.”

Steven was careful to hold his pizza tight as they squeezed through the crowds. At the front of the stage he could see the brawny men dressed in scanty, glittery outfits, throwing themselves off the ropes onto their opponents.

“And Shark-O-Mania's out cold. Somebody put that fish on ice before it stinks up the joint!”

Fanfare erupted through half the crowd while boos could be heard as scattered voices across the room. Amethyst explained the rules, who usually won, and who was the underdog. As the matches progressed Steven found himself picking and rooting for his favorites. Which incidentally turned out to be the wrestler with the most stylish outfit. Before long he lost his pizza in a flurry of cheers as the matches ended and the champion was declared. Amethyst grabbed his wrist and rushed out before the rest of the traffic started. They walked back home and Steven talked about nothing else the rest of night.

“Hey Steven, glad you liked it and all but let’s keep it on the D.L. for now okay? Pearl’s not a huge fan of-” she used air quotes “‘violent sports’.

“Okey doke.”

Amethyst walked through first. Garnet was on the phone when they got back. "-but it’s _been_ high…How long before then?" she sighed. “Fine. Thank you.” She took her visor off and rubbed her eyes. She looked tired too now.

Steven climbed up the bar stools to the kitchen counter in front of where she was standing. “Hey Garent, how was your day?” he asked her.

“It was good. How about yours? Did you two do anything fun?”

Steven and Amethyst looked at each other. They spoke at the same time, “Nah.”

“How’s Pearl been? Is she any better.”

Garnet’s smile dropped. “She’s fine. Glad to hear you two had fun. Steven it’s time for you to get ready for bed.”

“Aw, don’t I even get to say good night.”

“Night!” Amethyst called from the sofa.

“See. There you go. Now-”

“But what about Pearl?”

Garnet hesitated. Pearl didn't like for anyone to see her sick, especially Steven. She didn't want him worrying and moreover she didn't like looking weak. But it didn't seem fair to Garnet to keep her cooped up all day and night. She nodded and opened the door to their bedroom. It was dark and stuffy and had a strange acrid smell that wasn't normally there. Pearl was laying on her side in the bed surrounded by pillows. The ceiling fan was on and the only thing covering her was a light sheet but she looked sweaty.

"Pearl?" he called out. Garnet was about to quiet him when Pearl's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up when she noticed him but had to pause as she felt her stomach cramping again. When it finally passed she pulled herself up to rest against the pillows on the headboard. Steven climbed on the edge of the bed next to her

"Are you feeling any better?" she couldn't really answer honestly without upsetting him but she didn't want to lie either.

She half nodded. "It's probably just a stomach bug. Must be one of those things that gets worse before it gets better." She could see the fear creeping into his eyes. "But don't worry." she placed her hands on his shoulders "Garnet's been taking good care of me." Garnet sat down on the bed next to him. They talked for a few more minutes, he told her about his day with Amethyst at the arcade, leaving out any details about the wrestling match she’d taken him to.

Pearl was listening but her face tightened every second. The strain of sitting in that position worsening on her sore stomach. Garnet made Steven wrap it up, telling him to take a bath and call his dad to say goodnight. He squealed, scrambled off the bed, and hurried out of the room kissing Pearl goodnight before he left. With the door closed Garnet looked Pearl over. She was clutching her shirt over her stomach and trying not to look pitiful.

"How bad is the pain?" Pearl pursed her lips. "Pearl…I know you don't like the idea-"

"I'm _not **going**_." Pearl _hated_ hospitals. Probably a result of spending most of her youth dealing with them. Garnet also knew, in the back of her head, that Pearl still worried about being abandoned or left alone to die in one.

"Pearl," she said sternly "You've been vomiting now for two days. You haven't eaten or had anything to drink, you're running a fever, you're probably dehydrated...You need a doctor."

"Garnet don't be silly. It's just a stomach bug, it'll pass."

"Pearl-"

"Besides nothing but the emergency room is open now anyways and there’s certainly no cause for all that."

“But if it gets worse-”

"It’s not going to get any worse. Honestly Garnet your overreacting-"

"Fine." Garnet silenced her. "Do what you like Pearl." Pearl swallowed at her sharp tone and watched as she left the room. She hadn’t meant to be condescending, she knew Garnet was only trying to help. But the more everyone else worried the harder it got to deny what might actually turn out to be a problem.

Pearl was asleep by the time Garnet came back to the room later that night. She looked just as uncomfortable as she had earlier. Sometime in the middle of the night, after they'd both gone to bed Pearl rolled over on her, hot and shivering and Garnet resolved to take her to see _someone_ tomorrow. She wasn't going back to work anyway.

The next morning Steven and Amethyst were in the kitchen making ice packs from ice cubes wrapped plastic baggies and again in hand towels. Garnet had taken Pearl to a local clinic. They heavy heaters like the flu had been ruled out as well as everything else common to the season. Pearl had been sent home with an analgesic and some anti-nausea medication. Garnet had noted to the doctor that her fever still hadn’t dropped but since it wasn’t particularly high they didn’t too concerned. They’d assured her it would break with the medication and to check back in a few days. The fever hadn’t broken, but it hadn’t gone up either and Pearl’s nausea improved somewhat. They tried to get her to drink water, tea, and soup broth but she’d refused it all. Garnet put her back to bed and placed a hot water bottle full of ice water under her head. Steven wanted to help too so he made some of his own and Amethyst felt bad for not doing anything so she joined in.

"How long do you think she's going to be like this? " Steven asked.

"I don't know. Pearl used to get sick all the time when we were younger." Amethyst responded.

"What?" Pearl didn’t talk about her childhood much.

"Yeah. She was always in and out of the hospital."

"What happened?"

Amethyst shrugged. "She always got better."

Pearl was in her bedroom straining over the counter to stay upright. She’d been in and out of the bathroom all morning. This last time she’d tried to stand up but had been so dizzy she almost passed out. The medication had worked to the degree that she wasn’t vomiting anymore but she still had the cramping and diarrhea. She hadn’t meant to look into the toilet bowl but when she did she had to steady herself a second time. It was full of dark red blood. She wanted to scream and shout, to call Garnet, to cry herself to sleep and _actually get to sleep_ for once but then everyone would panic and insist that she was practically dying and rush her to the...the _hospital_. She could feel her anxiety rising at the mere thought. She couldn’t let the fear overtake her. Garnet was stressed as it was. No reason to add to it. It would pass. This would _all_ pass just as the doctor said. She just needed to rest and be patient.

Pearl gulped, took a deep breath and left the bathroom, ignoring the burning, twisting sensation in her gut. She could ignore the visible trembling, the pallor of her skin, and the cold sweat that she seemed steep in nowadays. If she could just sleep without the urge to use the bathroom every hour, or the light-headedness whenever she stood up to fast, if she could keep everyone else calm everything would work out and she would fine.

Steven had a tray with a hot cup of tea, some crackers, and one of their homemade ice packs balanced on a tray in one hand. He gingerly grabbed the door with his other, mindful not to spill anything. It wobbled when he opened the door but the tray didn’t topple. Garnet was gone for the day, back at the office to pick up more work, she’d told him. She kept assuring him and Amethyst that Pearl would be fine but she didn’t seem fine and in fact, Steven thought she looked worse everyday. Their room was dark when he opened the door. He crept over the soft carpet and sat the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. Pearl was curled over a pillow with the sheets drawn up to her shoulders moaning softly.

"Pearl? I brought you some tea. We didn't have anymore Earl Gray so I made you green instead." she lay there, unresponsive. Steven climbed up on the bed next to her. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead from sweat, her eyes were sunken and dark, and her breathing was shallow. She rolled over when he placed the ice pack under her neck and noticed her stomach looked puffy. All of their previous attempts at getting her to drink had been turned down. Maybe she had gotten up when no on was looking. Steven put his hand on it and pressed but she yelped and he quickly drew back his hand.

Her eyes took a long time to focus when she opened them. "Steven...what are you doing?" she rasped.

"Garnet went out so I made you some green tea and crackers. Are you hungry yet?” She shook her head and rolled on her side pulling the covers back over with her. He shivered under the overhead fan and climbed under the blankets with her. Her skin was clammy. "I'll wait with you until Garnet gets back." he whispered. They both fell asleep.

A slam echoed up to Steven’s room and he jolted awake. He rubbed his gums over his rough unbrushed teeth and blinked the sleep from his eyes.The house was dark and quiet and he was in his own bed by now. Over the side of the railing he could see the bedroom room door to Garnet and Pearl’s room was open. It was empty inside. Steven kicked off the blankets. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier, they were tight and uncomfortably stiff.

He walked barefoot downstairs and peeked over the side of the wall. The covers were half thrown off the bed in a messy pile. Pearl _always_ made the bed and they would have told him had they planned on going somewhere so late at night. The light in the adjoining bathroom was on.

“Pearl?” Steven’s gut clenched. He crept over to the door but turned back to look at the empty room before opening it. An ominous hush weighed in the dark space and a chill ran up Steven’s spine.

“G-Garnet?” he called before gently tapping on the door. There was no answer. His palms were sweaty and spit welled in the back of his throat as he pushed the door.

'W _here else could they be?_ ' he thought. It opened a hair and he looked through the open crack. Only the sink and the top half of the toilet was visible. He pushed the door open and slipped inside. Steven looked down at the floor in front of him.

The dark red blood discolored the otherwise bright fibers of the bathtub rug. A bundle of equally soaked towels were balled into the corner. Blood dripped from the toilet bowl to the floor. Viscous, red, rivers snaked across the grout in the tile and stretched into a pool that reached the door. His eyes widened and tremble that started in his feet shot up from his heels to the back of his neck. A low whine escaped before his breath picked up and he ran from the room. He burst through the door to Amethyst’s room and yanked off her blankets only to find that her bed was empty as well.

Steven tripped on his way back up stairs. He tossed his pillows and bed sheets aside in a desperate search for his phone. When he found it his hands shook so hard he couldn’t press the smooth digital buttons. Garnet finally picked up and Steven spoke to her in on long stream of tears and shouts.

“Garnetwhereareyouwhathappenednobody’shomeandthere’sbloodeverywhereand-”

“Steven, Steven! Calm down, I can’t understand you.” he explained what happened. Garnet let out a long frustrated sigh over the phone. "Steven, stop. Listen to me. Go get Amethyst."

" _She's not home!_ "

" _What!?_ "

Just as he was about to explain he heard a car pull up to the house. Steven dropped the phone on the bed leaving Garnet calling his name into the air. Greg started up the stairs when Steven burst through the front door. His clothes, hands, and the side of his face was covered in blood.

"Dad!"

"Steven! Holy crap! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? I came over as soon as Amethyst called me." Steven ran down the stairs into his arms.

“Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst are gone and I don’t know what happened! Is somebody hurt? Is Pearl okay? What’s going on?”

“Uh- I don’t know but…are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“ _Dad_!”

“Alright, alright! Let me call Garnet.”

Greg pulled his phone from his pocket. Steven’s face and knuckles went pale when Garnet answered. “Yeah, no he’s fine…Uh…oh. What happened?” Greg didn’t say anything but his face contorted in shock. He glanced down at Steven but quickly looked back up.

“ _Dad_?” Steven whispered harshly and tugged on his shorts.

“Uh…sure. No problem…Yeah you too.” he hung up.

“So what happened?”

Greg put up his hands nervously, “N-nothing. Pearl just had a really bad stomach ache and…uh…” Greg swallowed giving himself away.

Steven stomped against the wooden stairs, “Why are you lying?! What happened? Is everybody okay? Is Pearl sick?” His breathing picked up. “Is she…is she… _dead_?”

“What!? No!…But…she is pretty sick.” Greg sighed. “C’mon. Let’s go inside and get you cleaned up. I’ll tell you everything Garnet told me.

Steven washed and put fresh clothes on. His dad was waiting on the sofa when he finished, twiddling his thumbs. Steven scooted under his arm.

Greg ran his free hand through his thinning hair. “Steven…I don’t know how to tell you this and Garnet probably wouldn’t want you to worry but…she and Pearl are at the hospital right now.” Steven grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against him, curling around him.

“Will she be okay? When are they coming home?”

“I don’t know. Garnet said Pearl got pretty sick. I don’t know if they’re coming home tonight.”

Fear gripped Steven’s stomach. He dropped his head against the cushion he held. Greg held his son and they both fell asleep on the sofa. It was almost day break when the door slammed open. Steven and Greg were jolted awake when Amethyst walked through the front door. They peered over the sofa. Her hair was falling out of it's messy knot, her clothes were wrinkled, and her eyes were red and puffy. She caught them staring at her and ran into her room. Steven jumped from the sofa, tossing the pillow aside, and ran to her closed door.

“Amethyst?” he banged on her door with both fists. “Amethyst! Please! Talk to us.” Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and he slumped against her door when she refused to answer. Greg pressed his ear to the door but didn’t hear anything. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and tested it. It opened with no resistance and he and Steven searched the room for her through the crack. They sat on either side of her.

“Where did you go?” Steven asked her.

“To see about Pearl.” Amethyst said.

“What happened to her? What did Garnet say?”

“Garnet said…that she and Pearl want to be left alone.”

Steven looked at his dad who shrugged. “There’s got to be a little more to the story than that. Right Amethyst?”

Garnet avoided the stack of work in the passenger seat next to her. It was so heavy the ‘fasten seat belt’ sign registered it as another person and beeped for three miles. She’d still left most of it at the office. The junior associates would have to handle it, it was just too much to try and finish it all herself at home. She’d put more of her cases on hold or passed them on to her colleagues the longer Pearl stayed sick. What had originally been only a half day of missed work turned into a full day, then two days, then the rest of the week when it became clear she wasn’t getting better. Garnet was cranky at work, snapping at people and losing her temper over small incidents. It wasn’t good for morale and she was decided she was better off at home where she could keep her worry in check. It was too late tonight but she planned on taking Pearl back to the doctor first thing tomorrow morning. They’d given her medication but it only seemed to be helping marginally. She still had a fever, although it wasn’t rising, she was still in pain, and she was still sick. Pearl would object, feeling like she didn’t need to be coddled, and secretly dreading the stark white of medical buildings. Garnet didn’t want to have to drag her but if something didn't give soon she was going to have to make an executive decision. Pearl’s fears be damned.

She left the work in the car and made the trek up the stairs. It had seemed like a good idea when the built the house, to prevent flooding, but it was a pain in the ass most of the year. Amethyst waved to her from the couch but Steven didn’t appear to be around. Garnet threw her bag on the counter and crept into her bedroom. The place was mess. Tissues, open pill bottles, wet towels, and dirty dishes littered the room. She hadn't really appreciated how much work Pearl did until she wasn't around to do it.

She was curled up under the covers on their bed. A smaller lump was next to her. Steven was cuddled up next to Pearl on the sheets looking adorably serene in his sleep. It would have been a picturesque scene were it not for Pearl’s pale, shaky form. She was frowning and every so often she'd whine or moan. Garnet didn't really think what Pearl had was contagious but she wanted to move Steven just in case. He didn't wake when she picked him up and put him in his bed. It was fairly early so she'd have him change his clothes later when he woke up. She went back to their room and cleaned up all of the trash and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Amethyst shyly came up behind her and leaned on the counter.

"Uh hey...so I know were not supposed to be worrying too seriously or anything but...I mean...how _is_ Pearl actually? I haven't seen her this sick in years."

Garnet flinched impercieveably, "She's fine Amethyst."

Amethyst let her fear give into anger. "You know Garnet I'm not Steven. You don't have to treat me like I don't know what's going on."

"Amethyst." she said sharply. "I'm handling it. If you're interested in helping you can take care of Steven for me." Amethyst glared at her back and stomped away. Garnet shook off the feeling of her insides being shredded away. She’d had enough of losing her cool at work, she wasn’t going to bring it home. She opened one of the manila folders, by the time she looked up at the clock again it was dark out. She arched her aching back and closed the stack. Steven hadn't woken up yet and Amethyst was still in her room pouting, or sleeping, or whatever. Garnet wasn't hungry enough to make dinner for just herself, so tonight she planned on changing into some comfortable clothes, putting Steven to bed, and relaxing the rest of the evening. There would be no point in cooking for Pearl, who would almost assuredly refuse it. If she was awake though, Garnet though about seeing if she would take some juice and toast.

Pearl wasn't in bed when she walked in. The bathroom light was on, though she didn’t hear anything. The sheets were messy and there was a dark red stain on Pearl's side.

_'What the-'_ Garnet looked at the cracked bathroom light coming from the bottom of the door. There was no noise from the inside.

"Pearl?" she was met with silence.

Garnet gently pushed the door open all the way. Her stomach dropped and her breath hitched at the scene before her. The bathroom was covered in blood. It coated the floor, ran over the edge of the toilet, and soaked through rug. The rancid smell assaulted her nostrils but it was the sight of Pearl, limp on the floor, that nearly brought her to her knees. Garnet didn’t notice when she moved but found herself at Pearl’s side, holding her. She roused at the movement and Garnet shook with relief.

When Pearl woke up in Garnet’s arms, her visor was off. “Garnet?”

She pulled a towel down from the bathroom rack, “Hey it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Garnet.” Pearl moaned and trembled as she cried. “I’m s-sorry. I couldn’t help it. I-I tr-tried but I-”

Garnet held Pearl close to her chest, soaking her shirt with tears. “Honey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You’re sick…but everything’s going to be okay. I promise.” she tilted Pearl back to see her face.

“I-” she coughed and swallowed thickly. “I ruined the bathroom.”

Garnet chocked in her tears when she laughed. “It’s okay. We were going to redo the cabinets anyway.”

Pearl shuddered, “Garnet I- I think…I need to-” a flood of dark, red, liquid erupted from her lips, splashing over both of them. She coughed sand took shaky shuddering breaths. Before Pearl could reorient herself Garnet was tearing off her blood soaked pajama bottoms. She wrapped the towel tighter around her and lifted Pearl from the floor. Other than Garnet frantically shaking her awake every few minutes, Pearl didn’t remember much of the drive to the hospital.

They walked through the double doors to the emergency room and doctors whisked Pearl out of Garnet’s arms. She was left standing uselessly at the front door. Garnet found out where she had been taken and made the lonely journey up to the surgery floor. The doctor came out and explained what had happened. When she left Garnet collapsed on one of the chairs in the waiting area and pulled out her phone. She kept dialing until she got an answer.

" _What?"_ Amethyst’s voice was muffled from sleep. Garnet hadn't realized how late it was.

"Are you at home?"

"Of course I'm at home, where else- wait...where are you?"

Garnet sighed "I'm at the hospital...with Pearl."

" _What?_ Why? What happened?" Garnet could hear Amethyst shuffling around in her bed

"She...she had stomach ulcer that perforated." she had to take a second to compose herself "They think she's septic." Amethyst started screaming on the other end. She had to hold the phone an inch away from her ear.

"-does that even mean?!" She groaned in frustration "Forget it, I'm coming to see you."

" _No!_ You need to stay there with Steven. Besides she's in surgery now, they won't let anybody in to see her anyway. I'll come pick you up in the morning." Amethyst protested loudly but Garnet didn’t have the patience to argue. She hung up on her without another word.

“Garnet? _Garnet_!? _Fuck_!” she chucked her phone across the room. Amethyst kicked the bed and began to pace.

‘ _Okay. Okay, think_.’

Pearl would be fine. She was sick but she always got better. _Always_. Then why did they leave so suddenly? Why wouldn’t Garnet let Amethyst come see her? Maybe she was hiding something? Maybe she was trying to keep Pearl all to herself? Amethyst hadn’t been there after Rose died. Maybe Garnet was holding it against her. What if Pearl died? Rose had to have an operation, she never came back out. Pearl was in surgery now. What if Garnet was mad and didn’t think Amethyst deserved to be there? She never said goodbye to Rose. Pearl was the only family she had left.

The thoughts piled on top of each other, like a fog over her mind. Amethyst was dizzy, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. She had to get out. She stared at her phone across the room. Greg answered the first time she called. She gave him only the briefest of explanations before running off to grab Pearl's car keys. She bit her lip to stay focused and to have something to concentrate on other than the racing thoughts. Garnet was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room she was directed to, legs crossed and leaning tiredly on the armrest. She was covered in blood.

"Garnet!"

She looked up, startled "Amethyst?"

" _Shit_ , what happened to your clothes?"

"Amethyst…What are you doing here?" she said through her teeth.

"I came as soon as you called. Is Pearl out of surgery yet?"

Garnet glanced around. "Where's Steven?" she stood up towering over Amethyst and clenching her fists.

"He- he's fine. I called Greg. But what about Pearl? Why is she-" before she could finish Garnet grabbed her arm in a searing grip and dragged her into the hallway.“

"Ow! Let me go! Garnet what is wrong-"

"What the hell is the matter with you!? I told you to stay at home!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't just going to wait around for you!"

"So instead you leave a small child, at home, by himself, in the middle of the night, while his mother is having major surgery!?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Amethyst! There are consequences for your actions. I can't even imagine _what the fuck_ you were thinking!"

Amethyst shrunk away. She didn't know if she was more scared or hurt or angry at Garnet's accusations. "If it were you, Pearl would have done the same thing!"

Garnet slammed her fist against the wall " _Pearl_ would have done what was best for everybody not just what she wanted! That's what adults _do_ Amethyst. They put others before themselves." she let her hand drop and took a breath. "It's what I needed you to do for me tonight. Instead you drive all the way over here when there's literally nothing you can do except make things worse."

She turned around. "Go home Amethyst. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Amethyst watched her walk away.

Garnet dragged herself up the stairs to the front door. She was filthy, utterly exhausted and trying to ignore the gnawing headache and choking fear in the back of her throat. Steven’s piercing scream ran like a serrated blade through her skull when she walked in.

"Garnet! You're back, are you okay? Is that all from Pearl?" He pointed to her shirt.

"Steven, not now." She said tiredly.

"What?! But what happened? Why isn't she with you?!"

She tried to nudge him off her pants leg. "I _said_ , not now Steven." she could feel the frayed ends of her patience coming unraveled.

"Garnet, when is Pearl coming home? Is she ever coming home? Garnet, is Pearl dead!?"

Garnet clenched her fists, feeling the last of her energy drain away. "I said _enough!_ I've had it with your nonsense Steven! I don't know why I can't get either of the two of you to listen to me today."

He backed away "I- I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go up stairs to you room and don't come down till I call you!" He tearfully ran upstairs. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Greg was staring at her from the sofa. He waved nervously. Garnet ignored him. She was desperate for a hot shower and a nap. However she’d forgotten about the mess in the bathroom. The blood had dried, leaving dark black and brown streaks over the floor and fixtures. Garnet was brought back to the moment when she’d first found Pearl. The sheer terror of seeing her on the floor, the profound relief when she’d woken up, and long recovery Pearl would have to endure in a place she hated. It ushered forth tears Garnet had been chocking down the past eight hours. She sank to the floor and cried into her arms. Once the wave of emotion was over Garnet breathed deeply and wiped her face. She changed her clothes, grabbed some cleaning supplies and started working on the bathroom. She scrubbed the floor, the toilet, the walls and the cabinets until the bathroom sparkled. Pearl wouldn't have done any less. She'd just finished replacing the covers on the bed when the hospital called. Pearl was out of surgery and stable enough to have visitors. Her nap would have to wait.

Steven, Amethyst, and Greg were all waiting outside her room looking as tired as she felt. She nodded towards the door and grabbed her keys. Everyone was silent on the way there. Whatever feelings they had about the previous night were kept in check by their mutual exhaustion and worry. Amethyst was against the back window and Steven twitched his thumbs looking at at car floor. Greg kept looking back to check on them and Garnet stared straight ahead not bothering to reassure anybody. They arrived at the hospital and were directed to Pearl’s new room. Every floor the elevator dropped, it matched the beat of Steven’s churning stomach. The doors opened and they walked down the quiet halls of the hospital. There were other patients wrapped in thin revealing gowns and holding poles with medial equipment. Nurses and doctors walked by, grieving families, and joyful first time parents breezed past them. The nurse at the front desk gave them Pearl's room number but warned that they couldn’t have too many people in the room at once. They stopped outside of her door and Garnet nodded for Amethyst to go first.

Steven stared at the solid, wood, door. “Hey.” Garnet said.

“He looked up.”

“Don’t worry. Everything it going to be fine. It might take some time but Pearl will get better.”

Steven didn’t nod, “How do you know?”

Garnet had her visor back on. She was too afraid of him seeing the very real fear in her eyes. “Trust me.” Steven looked away. “Did your dad tell you what happened?”

“He said she had a hole in her stomach that leaked.”

Garnet nodded and despite her reservations, took her visor off anyway. “It’s okay to be afraid you know.” He looked up again and sniffed through his tears. “I’m afraid too. But I need you to believe me when I tell you that Pearl will be okay.” Steven wiped his tears and they hugged. Garnet needed him to believe it because she needed believe it too.

Amethyst came out a few minutes later and the nurse nodded for them to come in. Pearl was on her back in the tall hospital bed. She had a tube down her throat connected to a machine that pumped and whirred every couple of seconds. There were monitors above her head with numbers and lines and readings he couldn't understand. Thin clear tubes pushed medicine into a tiny needle taped to her arm and another one coming from her nose hooked to a bag that held some milky liquid. Several wires were stuck to her chest attached to a machine that beeped continuously. She looked small and frail next to all this equipment. Steven climbed onto a chair and stood next to her.

"Can I hold her hand?" He asked the nurse at the computer near the end of her bed. She smiled and nodded. Steven grabbed Pearl's hand, it was cold to the touch. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure she could hear him. He sat down on the chair and folded his arms under his head on the bed, still holding her hand. The nurse gave him few more minutes before escorting him out leaving Garnet alone with Pearl. He caught her stroking Pearl's forehead before he left. Amethyst was leaning with her arms crossed and one foot pressed on the hospital wall. Steven slid down the wall to sit near her on the floor. Neither of them said anything. Garnet came back out a few minutes later and said something to Greg who put a hand on her shoulder. She let him go in for a minute while she pulled Amethyst to the side. Steven didn't hear them and traced the lines in the tile with his eyes. A foot stepped on the crack he was following and Garnet was standing over him next to Amethyst holding her hand out. The four of them left the hospital and drove home.

The next few days were combination of boring and hectic. Garnet had taken family and medical leave and was driving Steven and Amethyst back and forth to the hospital. Pearl was eventually taken off the respirator and moved to a less acute room. She still had the feeding tube and couldn't stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time but it meant one of them could stay with her all day. Garnet and Amethyst took turns, Garnet usually bringing work with her and Amethyst bringing her computer. They'd bring Steven along to visit for a few minutes before switching off and taking him home. The house was a mess in the meantime and Steven ate more take out and played more video games than he ever had in his life. Garnet tried to keep up with his lessons but between trying to maintain the house, working from home, and seeing Pearl, his homeschooling was starting to fall to the wayside. Amethyst helped where she could, cleaning, cooking, and keeping up with Steven. He tried to stay out of the way for the most part. Garnet was tired and grouchy most of the time. She was short with him more often than normal and when she wasn't in a bad mood she was usually too tired to be good company. Amethyst's moods were rocky and unpredictable. She bounced back and forth between nervous energy running around trying comfort everybody else with grand ideas before plummeting into tearful hopelessness.

The next week showed a remarkable improvement in Pearl's condition though. She had the feeding tube removed and was strong enough to start eating and walking on her own. The doctors told them it shouldn't be long before they let her go home. It was a decided relief for all of them. On the day of her release Steven and Amethyst did a house wide cleaning, restocked the pantry, and made ' _Welcome Home_ ' banners to hang at the front door. Garnet pulled into the drive way and they scurried to set up the last of the decorations. Garnet helped Pearl climb the stairs, offering her one arm while Pearl held onto the banister with the other. Steven and Amethyst shouted 'surprise' and blew party streamers when they opened the door. Pearl was still fairly weak though and it startled her enough that she had to hold to Garnet to keep from wobbling.

"Pearl!" Steven hugged her legs. She couldn't bend down to hug him so she settled for patting his head.

Amethyst leaned an elbow on Steven's head "Well Garnet, I guess were gonna have to call off that gambling ring we had going in the garage." she smirked at Pearl who rolled her eyes. Even Garnet had to chuckle a little.

"Can I see your stitches?" Steven asked. Pearl wavered a bit before pulling up her shirt. It was a thin, dark, rough looking line just above her belly button.

"Nice." said Amethyst

"It's going leave scar." Pearl responded dismally. She looked to Garnet for reassurance.

"War wounds." she said.

"You can tell people you got shanked." said Amethyst.

"What's shanking?" asked Steven. Pearl sighed.


	7. School's In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to school for the first time and makes an interesting new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated March 24, 2018

Steven stared at Connie fighting to tie her hair up against the wind. She fell back and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally captured it inside a pink band. It was a breezy morning outside by the laundry. WarmWenough for lazy picnic in the sun. The two of them sat on a pair cushions from the lawn chairs in the front.

“Be grateful you don’t have long hair Steven.”

Steven pulled out their picnic basket from behind him. “But I like your hair. It’s like my dad’s!”

 _‘I hope not.’_ Connie thought, Greg’s prominent bald spot popping into her head.

“Thanks. But it’s kind of a pain and a lot of work. I don’t know how Stephanie does it.”

“Who? Oh wait! I have an idea. Why don’t you cut it?”

“I’ve thought about it. I’m kind of scared but,” Connie stroked the thick strands over her shoulder, “I want to try it at least.”

Steven handed her a biscuit, the jar of homemade jam, and a knife. “That’s great! You should do it.”

She giggled, “You’re always so encouraging Steven. But I don’t think my mom would let me.” she looked up into the clouds

“Why not though?” he mouthed over a whole biscuit.

Connie put her biscuit down on the small paper plate in front of her. “I don’t know. It’s just one of those things.” She rubbed the greenish bruises over her wrist. “She doesn’t even know about my sword lessons with Pearl.”

“She doesn’t!?” crumbs flew from Steven’s mouth onto the patio.

“No!” she waved her hands in front of her, “And she can’t find out either.”

Steven swallowed the mass in his mouth. “I don’t understand Connie.” he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. “How come you don’t want your mom to know these things about you?”

“It’s not that. I really do though! I want to tell her everything. And I would if everything didn’t make her mad or worried or suspicious. You think Pearl is bad. My mom once ran a background check on one of my school teachers?”

“Better safe than sorry. Right?”

“But I don’t want to be safe. I want to try new things, take risks, and go on adventures. Like Pearl!”

“Does your mom know all that?”

Connie wiped the knife back and forth through the jam on her biscuit, “My mom doesn’t want that for me. She wants me to be well rounded and go to law school or medical school and get a good job to make lots of money I can buy house with good investment value.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“But it’s not what I want! I want be daring and get in trouble. I want to be able to be nerdy _and_ brave.” Steven watched, transfixed, as Connie stood up. “I don’t want to just float by. I want to make waves! I want to aim for the moon but reach the stars.” She looked at her once smooth hands, now rough and calloused. “Even if I get burned, it will have been worth it just to know that I touched something vast and infinitely greater than me.” Connie picked up her biscuit and took a bite.

“Maybe you could start by asking for the haircut.”

Steven opened his mouth to take another bite but a horde of hungry pelicans flew by. He dropped his snack and hid behind the cushion when one swooped down over his head. When he looked up again Connie had dispersed the angry mob with her violin bow.

“Good thing I came straight from practice.” She sat back down on her mat, “What about you Steven. What do you want to do?”

“Hm.” It had never occurred to him to think of it. Life beyond the present day, let a lone the week, felt too abstract to make any real plans for. He thought about the car wash growing into a multi national conglomerate. Garnet being able to quit her job and spend more time with Pearl. Amethyst being, or doing, whatever. “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“You should. In school we learn about how important it is to make goals. How it helps you figure out what you want in life and how to achieve it.”

Steven watched Connie take another bit from her biscuit. He thought about how he’d like Connie to still be in his life in the future. “What else do they teach you?”

“Oh, a little bit of everything I guess. Math, sports, grammar, music-”

“Music?”

“Oh yeah. You can learn to sing or join the band.”

“There’s a band?!”

“Of course. And once you get to high school you can join the marching band.” Not that they ever marched at any games. The island was really too small to host a football team. The band was primarily there as an extracurricular.

“Whoa…”

Steven dropped his biscuit as he imagined a concert full of uniform clad students head bobbing to a spectacle of concert at the school, complete with lights, flames, and confetti.

“Uh, Steven?” Connie snapped her fingers and he woke from his daydream. “If you’re really curious you should come to school with me one day.”

“Really? Could I? Is it that easy?”

“Sure. You just need an adult to sign you up and that’s it.”

Pearl and Amethyst laughed with Garnet around the kitchen counter. “Oh man Garnet.” Amethyst wiped a stray tear. “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Pearl coughed. “Oh dear. It truly was.”

She shrugged through her sly grin. “Garnet, master of comedy.”

Steven and Connie ran through the back door and into the kitchen with them. Pearl put down her tea. “How was your picnic Steven?”

“It was good. And guess what else?” The three women looked at each other. “I want to go to school!”

Steven looked across their stone faces. Pearl’s face fell as if she were ready to burst into tears, Amethyst turned a nauseous shade of green, and Garnet actually tilted up her glasses. Steven couldn’t cipher through the questions Pearl and Amethyst pelted him with.

“Oh, Garnet, we’ve _failed_ as parents!” she gushed. “ _Why_ Steven?! Are my lessons too hard? Are they too easy? Are you bored? We can do more hands on projects I promise. We’ll do math once, well, twice- okay only three times a week. How does that sound?”

“Uh-”

“Steven, why!?” Amethyst gripped his shoulders. “Do you know how lucky you are? Most kids have to actually _try_ to skip class. You get to do it every day! Pearl-” Amethyst faced her “you’ve been letting him watch too much T.V. All the kids on T.V. are in school.”

Steven broke through their tirade. “Actually it was Connie’s idea.”

Amethyst smacked her forehead, “Of course! Who else could it have been? Steven look. You can’t listen to her. Connie’s one of those people who actually _like_ school. She’s already been indoctrinated.”

Pearl dropped to his level, “Steven, for once I actually agree with Amethyst. Although I think ‘ _accustomed_ ’ is a better word.”

Steven cut in. “Don't worry, it won't be forever. Probably. I just want to see what's like. And Connie said I could join the band.”

“The band?” Pearl questioned. “Like Greg…” she hissed too low for Steven to hear.

Amethyst perked up, “Oh. That actually sounds kind of cool.”

“ _Amethyst!_ Whose side are you on?”

“I think Steven is old enough to make this decision for himself.” Garnet interrupted.

Pearl withered. “Et tu, Garnet?”

Connie held her finger up, “Don’t worry you guys. I’ll be there to help him out.”

Amethyst looked her over, “I don’t know Connie. No offense but you seem more like the type to…what’s the word?” Amethyst held out her flat palm, “ _attract_ bullies.”

“Not since I’ve been taking lessons. Or at least not as much.”

"Oh Steven. I suppose, if this is what you really want." Pearl said.

Steven and Connie high-fived. "Now we'll get be in class together!" Steven said.

"Not quite." Pearl interrupted "Connie will be in fifth grade. You’re in third." Steven stared at her blankly. "The classes are separated by age. Since Connie's two years older than you, she's two grades ahead of you."

His face dropped"Oh."

"Don't worry Steven, third and fifth grade share a building so we'll still see each other." Connie said.

Pearl asked Garnet "The semester's already started. Do you think they'll still let him enroll?"

"Legally Steven's entitled to a publicly funded education, and since there's only one elementary school in Beach city they don't really have a choice."

"Okay then Steven.” Pearl took a deep breath. “I'll call the school tomorrow. It shouldn't take more than a day to get all the documents faxed over. You should be able to start Tuesday." Pearl said

Amethyst tried one last time to console him, “I hope you don’t regret this kid. I guess it's up to me to make sure you don't get eaten by the wolves."

They spent the next few days preparing Steven for his first day. Pearl took him and Amethyst shopping while Garnet was at work. Steven rode in the basket at Wallemart. Pearl hated it here. She complained about the lack of customer service, low employee wages, disorganization, long lines etc. However it was the only place nearby that still had school supplies in stock. Amethyst was giving Steven advice on how to navigate the system from  the side of the cart

"-and make sure not to do it in the bathroom. That's the first place everybody looks. If you're gonna skip find another empty classroom or go to the music hall or something and just tell people you forgot your bag or that you needed a quiet place to study. Worked for me every time."

"I find it odd that anyone believed you, considering your grades." said Pearl pulled an item from the shelves.

Amethyst rolled her eyes "See, Pearl was a suck-up so she didn't have to lie, the teachers just let her do whatever she wanted."

She fumbled. "That is not true! Steven, I was good enough student that I _earned_ study hall."

"Yeah and Pearl was the only one who actually used it for that. Everybody else just went there to make out."

Pearl clicked her tongue. "Not appropriate Amethyst." Amethyst snickered.

Pearl was comparing two different boxes of pencils when Amethyst walked away and gestured for Steven to follow her. He climbed out of the basket and yelled to Pearl that he was leaving and she mumbled something in acknowledgment. She was still trying to figure out which eraser would leave the fewest streaks when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Why hello Pearl."

She shuddered as if she smelled something foul. "Hello Mayor Dewey." she said without turning around.

"Please Pearl, call me Bill."

"...no."

"Oh, ah ha ha! There's that good’ ole Pearl wit I love so much. Fancy meeting you here huh?"

"Why?"

"Er, what?"

"Why is it fancy? We live in the same small town."

"Oh Pearl!" He said laughing "Still so clever!" He pushed his basket to the side to get a better look at her.

" _So_. How've you been?" he said with all the cheer of an old lady over tea. His face held the usual leer of flirtatiousness.

Pearl repressed a growl. "Oh you know. Still in a relationship."

"Really? That's funny because I don't see a _riiing_." he sang.

She groaned and rolled her eyes "We're not married."

"Why Pearl, a woman your age needs to start thinking about these things."

"Wha- _My_ age!?" Pearl sputtered. she stabbed his chest with her finger "You're older than me by at _least_ a decade!

"Well you know Pearl, time runs faster for women." He winked and elbowed at her, laughing at his own joke. Pearl angrily snatched everything out of the basket and shoved the goods under one arm and stomped off.

Bill was still laughing when he noticed her leave. "Ha ha- oh Pearl wait!"

"Good _bye_ Bill!"

He smirked at her back. ' _Makin' progress_ '.

Amethyst had dragged Steven off to the changing room. "Take off your clothes and wait here." She demanded. Steven stared at himself in his underwear the mirror. He stuck out his tongue, pulled his bottom eyelid down, and puffed his cheeks. He was flexing by the time Amethyst came back throwing a bunch of clothes over the door.

"Here. Put these on." She leaned against the wall waiting for him to change.

"But Amethyst I don't think I need any new clothes." He said shuffling through the things on the floor.

"That's not the point Steven. Part of going to school is looking cool. And we really gotta work on your cool." He took a few couple more minutes to change.

"Where does the scarf go?" he asked.

"Under the cap." she said.

He opened the door. Amethyst squealed. "You look _cool_." He had on red high top sneakers with dark baggy jeans, a white sleeveless top combined with a dark leather jacket and cap over a matching red bandanna.

"There you two are." Pearl walked up to them holding all of Steven's supplies. "Steven. You look...fancy."

" _Right?_!" Amethyst was shivered from excitement. "P, you have to get this stuff for him. All he has is T-shirts with stars on them! _Stars_! Do you know what they'll call him?!"

"Yes and it doesn't matter anyway. The school has a strict uniform policy. And as cute as your little outfit is Steven I think you'll find your uniform to be much snazzier." Amethyst groaned and facepalmed.

"Steven." Pearl shook him gently. He frowned and snuggled deeper into his blankets. "It's your first day of school. You don't want to be late."

"Why does school have to start so early?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"School starts at eight thirty every day so you need to get up by at least seven thirty to get there on time." Steven thought that was too early but he didn't know anything about getting to school on time so maybe she was right. Garnet got up at five and she didn't have to be at work until almost nine.

Pearl had laid out his school uniform for him on the bed. It was a plain white blouse with navy blue pants and a red bow tie. She was right, he did think it was pretty cute. He dressed and quickly brushed his teeth then came downstairs for breakfast.

"Just cereal today we don't have time for anything else. Oh, Steven honey, you can't wear those." She pointed at his sandals. "You have to wear closed toed shoes. It's part of the dress code."

Steven sighed and went upstairs to look for his sneakers. They were under his bed covered in a film of dust. He wasn't even sure if they still fit, he almost never wore them. At the first signs of spring he stopped wearing his boots and immediately switched to the sandals. It drove Pearl crazy when she bought him clothes and shoes that he'd wear once and she'd never see again but she kept doing it so he figured it was more for her than him.  He sat down at the table to eat his cereal when he noticed Garnet sitting across from him looking at her computer.

"Gawne' shou'nt you be ah' wohk?" he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"And miss seeing you off on your first day of school." She peeked out from behind her laptop and smiled at him. "Not a chance."

Amethyst walked out her room, bleary-eyed and still in her pajamas. "Amethyst!" Steven waved at her with his spoon. "Did you wake up early to come to my first day of school with me?"

"Ugh no. Goin' to the bathroom."

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun."

"Whatever." she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Does that mean she's coming?"

Garnet closed her laptop and put it in her bag. "Steven you're first day of school is going to be an experience. It'll have it's good parts and bad parts. Just remember to have fun okay? Do you know what to do if you encounter a bully?"

"Uh, charm them with my winning personality?"

Garnet smirked "Close, but no."

"Report them to the teacher?" it’s what Pearl had told him.

"Getting warmer." she leaned over the table to whisper to him. "You report them to _me_."

Steven looked out the car window as they pulled up to the front of the school. The other students were milling around the front doors, hanging out in the grass, catching up on homework, all dressed in their requisite white and navy uniforms. There weren't enough students to justify two schools so the elementary and middle school were combined. Steven had never seen so many other children in one place. He didn't even know there were this many kids in Beach City.

Pearl was driving, Garnet was in the passenger seat and Amethyst was in the back with him asleep against the head-rest. Some drool hung out of her open mouth and she snored loudly. Pearl stopped at the drop off area. "Well Steven...this is it." She and Garnet looked back at him, trying not to look as sad as they felt.

"Remember everything I told you. Have a good day okay?" Garnet said.

Steven looked back and forth between the two "Aren't you all going to walk me in?" Pearl and Garnet shared a look and decided to take him up on the offer before he changed his mind. Pearl drove around to the parking lot and Amethyst jerked forward in the seat when she stopped.

"Wha-" She snorted and looked around. "Why are we parked?" She sat up straighter when she saw Garnet and Pearl get out of the car. She jumped out behind them.

"Steven! What are you doing? They can't go in with you, it's social suicide!" He cocked his head and frowned at her.

"Don't listen to her Steven. Come on the bell will ring soon." Pearl ushered him along.

“Alright wait,” she grabbed his sleeve “Remember, don’t any of the eat the cafeteria food or the of the gum under the table okay?”

“Okay. Why is there gum under the tables again?”

“Because you’re not supposed to have it in class so people just stick it under there for later.”

Pearl made to close the car door, “It is _not_ for later Steven.”

“It’s for later.” Amethyst whispered from the corner of her mouth “See you when you get back and if someone messes with you..." Amethyst yelled at him the car door

He turned around and cupped his hands over his lips. "Kick their b-" Pearl put a hand over his mouth and walked faster. Garnet grinned over her shoulder, giving Amethyst a secret thumbs up.

They walked through the front doors and a shrill ringing went off. The place was thrown into chaos as everyone scattered in all directions at once. Seven tried to look for familiar faces but everyone looked the same in their uniforms. Just different colors and sizes running here and there. Professionally dressed teachers and staff members directed them to their classrooms. Steven reached for Garnet's hand, a little overwhelmed at everything and completely unconcerned about what the other students might have thought about his infantile behavior.

"Steven!" Connie ran up to him. She had on the same white blouse but a long navy pleated skirt and her tie was the long traditional one instead of a bow like his.

"I told my teachers you were coming today and they said it was okay to take some extra time to show you around."

He sighed audibly. "Steven," Pearl bent down next to him. "Garnet and I have to register so we can pick you up today but we'll see after school okay?"

"Okay." he said. She gave him a hug and Garnet kissed his head. After a beat though Pearl still hadn't let go.

"Pearl." said Garnet. Steven couldn't see it but Pearl's eyes were watering. "Don't cry Pearl."  Garnet warned. She sniffed and stood up, discretely trying to wipe her eyes.

"C'mon we only have five minutes after the bell rings."

"Okay, bye Pearl! Bye Garnet!" He waved to them once before following Connie down the hall.

They walked  briskly ignoring the other students and stopped at a large wooden door with a glass window. "This is room 104, your English class. Ms. Holly will be your teacher." Steven stared at the tall imposing door.

"It's okay to be nervous Steven, everybody is their first day." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm leaving early to take you to your next class so I'll see you after the bell rings. Good luck." she said and left him standing at the door. Steven took a deep breath and turned the handle.

There were rows of desks and uniformly clad students sitting in them staring at him as he walked in. The teacher was at a larger desk in the corner at the front of the room. Brightly colored posters of the alphabet in fun shaped letters, encouraging phrases, and math formulas with cartoon characters lined the walls.

"You must be the new student.” A short broad shouldered woman stood up. Her bright blue dress stark against the black chalkboard. “Alright everyone, give a warm welcome to Steven Universe." the lull in her voice suggested she was interested in doing no such thing.

"Hi Steven." the students chorused with little enthusiasm.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Steven." She took the opportunity to read a magazine at her desk leaving him alone in the front of the classroom.

He stood up a little straighter "My full name is Steven Quartz Universe. My dad’s name is Greg and he used to play rock at huge concerts all over the country. Now he lives in his van and owns the car-wash. Garnet's from Britain and she's a lawyer. Pearl was an engineer and she stays home to with me. Her sister Amethyst moved back home to study alien diplomacy here at Beach City. Uh...Connie's my best friend, my favorite T.V. show is ' _Crying Breakfast Friends_ ', my favorite snack is _'Cookie Cat Ice-cream Bars_ ', and my favorite quote is 'BOOKS!'"

The class stared. "Hm. Alright good job, thank you for sharing.” She shooed him away, “Take a seat over there next to the window behind Jeff." She pointed to an empty desk behind a boy with short brown hair. She then had everyone to pull out their notebooks. Steven didn't know which one she was talking about so he just pulled out one of the ones Pearl bought him. She was writing a list of words on the board. Steven scanned the classroom. Next to the board was a row of old boxy computers and at the back some racks and cubbies with everyone's backpacks. Steven hadn't noticed them at first and still had his cheeseburger backpack next to him. He went to hang it up when the Ms. Holly called his name sharply.

"Steven. _What_ are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting my backpack away." he responded.

"You need to raise your hand first."

"Oh..." he tried to raise one hand and hang the backpack up with his other.

"No, not like that.” She scoffed. “You raise your hand to ask permission. Goodness me, what _are_ they teaching you children nowadays." the other students began to snicker.

"Oh, okay." He raised his hand again.

"What now Steven?"

"Uh...what am I asking permission for?"

"Steven, put your backpack away and come sit down." he did, feeling slightly embarrassed. She turned back around to the board. In the window next to him he could see other students playing outside, tossing balls and climbing on the jungle gym.

"Ms. Holly, when do we get to do that?" He asked pointing to the window.

" _Steven_ , what did I tell you about raising your hand?" she scolded him.

"But I thought that was just for backpacks."

"No Steven, it's for everything. Now if you can't behave you're going to end up getting missing more than just this lesson." He shrunk down in his seat, crossing his arms and frowning. The class seemed to drag on forever and before he knew it the bell rang again, waking him up. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. All the other students lined up at the door.

"Ms. Holly!" he raised his hand.

Her sigh was filled with exhaustion. " _What_ Steven?"

"Can I leave too?"

"Please." Connie walked through the door as he stood at the end of the line. She said something to the teacher then came back to get him.

"How was it?" Once they were out into the hallway he told her about his confusing conversation with Ms. Holly

She giggled "Yeah, she was my teacher too. She was okay."

Connie took him on a tour through the rest of the school. They went to the cafeteria, the gym, the library, the playground/field, and a few of the buildings he might have class in.

"Come on, I almost forgot about the lockers! " They walked down a long hallway filled with red lockers stacked double on top of each other.

"Do you have one?" he asked

"No, they're only for sixth grade and up. But sometimes there are empty ones. I like to keep secret stuff in there since nobody ever opens them."

"Whoa." Steven was too busy staring at all the lockers to watch where he was going and felt a body slam into his back. A small girl with round glasses and medium length blonde hair sticking out in all directions stumbled and dropped something mechanical looking

"Sorry." he said picking up one of the pieces. She gasped and rushed to pick up the broken parts. "Here, let me help."

She turned on him though "You... _clod_!" she said picking up the rest herself "Watch where you're going!" she said, and pushed him aside. She stomped away but not before grumbling a few other choice words under her breath as she left. Steven and Connie shrugged at the strange encounter. Finally Connie dropped him off at his next class. It was in a smaller room with no desks. A group of students sat in the middle where they tuned various instruments.

"Ah, you must be Steven, welcome to the junior band class." His teacher was tall and round, with a thick bush of curly graying hair. He spoke at a slow and deliberate pace. “I’m Mr. Flourite. It’s good to meet you. I understand you're quite talented." Steven nodded confidently.

"Why don't we try this to start." He pulled out a small round stringed instrument. He smiled and handed it to Steven giving him only a short lesson to start. Steven struggled briefly before getting a rhythm for it. The other students, most of them much older than him, stared in awe. Class finished and he'd made a few new friends already including Mr. Flourite who he liked considerably better than Ms. Holly. Once music class was over Connie took him to math where he was given a short placement test. His scores tallied to several points higher than his grade level should indicate. The teacher gave him some more advanced worksheets to do while she worked with the rest of the class. Steven wasn’t a huge fan of math and was rather miffed he was given more homework than everybody else.

Next, Connie took him to the lunch room. It was another huge space with long fold-able tables. Some of the students were already eating but most of them were standing in line. Pearl packed him a lunch but he wanted to see what the school food was like. Connie had to leave him so he took his place at the end of the line. When he arrived at the front of the counter he peered down at the selection. Most of it looked less than appetizing however. Perhaps he should learn to appreciate Pearl’s cooking more. He asked for the most familiar looking dishes and globs of it were scooped onto his tray. He paid for it and went to sit down with the rest of his class. He spooned one very frightening bite into his mouth and decided he’d be better off with the lunch Pearl packed for him.

"Do you want this?" he asked the girl sitting across from him. She was dark skinned, although not as dark as Garnet, maybe closer to Amethyst coloring, and she wore a pink hijab.

"Oh, no thank you, I brought my own." her voice was soft and soothing. She revealed a plastic container with something brown and meaty. "I'm Khadijah. You're in my homeroom class right?"

"I guess so." he said unzipping his lunchbox.

"Your family sounds really interesting. Your dad was a rock star and your mom is from Britain?"

"Yeah. No! Garnet is from Britain." He corrected her.

"Oh." she looked confused "My family is from Egypt."

"Really," Steven had that cheeky look in his eye. "Pearl once asked me to write something about the middle east. _Iraqed_ my brain but _Iran_ out of ideas." she giggled. "I was _Syriasly_ in _deNile_ about it though and she was like I know what _Yemen_."

The girl was laughing out loud now. "You're funny Steven." They ate together until the bell rang again and all the students crowded out. Apparently grades third through fifth had recess together so he saw Connie again outside. The joined a few other kids in a game of kickball. Steven found his day a school to be quite enjoyable thus far and thought, it might be nice to come back once in a while. He was upside down on the monkey bars when another boy climbed on top to sit next to him.

"So why are you home-schooled." he asked.

Steven flipped himself right side up and climbed on top of the bars with him. "I don't know. So I can hang out with Pearl more often, I guess." The confused expression had yet to leave the little boy’s face. He had thick brown eyebrows over his glasses and his bow tie had come partially undone.

"Are you like…bad or something?" he asked. "Is that why you have to stay home all the time?"

"What?" Steven flinched. "No, my family and I just like spending time together."

The other boy continued to stare at him. "Are you _retarded_?" he whispered the last part under his breath conspiratorially.

"No! And that's not a nice word." The boy didn’t react as if it meant anything to him . The teacher called them inside before he could ask anything else.

Steven went to his remaining classes by himself. They did an experiment with water and markers to learn about the electromagnetic spectrum in science and in social studies he was chossen to read aloud from the passage about the crusades, currently his favorite topic in history. He drew a picture in art class of Amethyst trying to dance ballet and Pearl with her butt out in a very Amethyst like fashion while Garnet did the robot. P.E. was his final class and he was the last one standing at dodge ball. Everyone on his team cheered. The bell rang and each student ran to their respective locations either to walk, catch the bus, or be picked up.

He waited with Connie at the bus circle and thanked her as she got on. On his way back to the drop-off area he spotted a familiar pointy blonde head. She held the remains of the object he made her drop earlier. He ran to catch up with her but someone grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Steve-o! You did it! How was it? Does Garnet have to beat anybody up?" He found Amethyst behind him. He strained his neck to keep sight of the girl.

"Steven!" Pearl grabbed him next and hugged him from behind. "You have to tell me everything! I got a call from your teacher saying you're ready for fourth mathmatics!" she said dreamily. "My baby's a genius!" she said hugging him tighter.

"You might want to keep that on the D.L. Steven. Nobody likes an uber nerd." Amethyst whispered to him.

"Uh, thanks everybody but I think I'm gonna walk." he squirmed loose from Pearl's grasp.

"What?" she called

"I'll see you at home!" She and Amethyst stared dumbstruck at him as he ran across the school.

He finally caught up to the girl on the sidewalk across from the school. "Hi!" she  jumped and looked around for whoever he was talking to. "Sorry, about making you drop your...thing earlier." she humphed, recognizing him now. "Maybe I can help you fix it."

"Fix it?" she laughed obnoxiously. "This is highly complex equipment. I'm sure any attempt by you at _fixing it_ would only further delay its completion."

Steven eventually deciphered that she was declining his offer. "Maybe I can get you a new one then."

"It took me over a year to gather all the requisite materials to assemble this. Its composite parts alone can only be extracted from certain minerals found on the beaches in this city." She pointed to the ground emphatically. "It can't be bought."

"Oh." he looked a little dejected.

She looked back at him "However, your attempts at reconciliation are...appreciated, if unnecessary."

"Great! What's your name by the way. I'm Steven." she deliberated for a bit before responding.

"Peridot."

"Hi Peridot, nice to meet you."

She ignored his offer to shake her hand. "Like wise."

"So how old are you?"

"Twelve." she said it with the air of someone who had lived lifetimes.

"What grade are you in?"

"Seventh."

"What did you have for lunch today? Did you eat the cafeteria food?"

Peridot turned on him and stomped her foot. "Why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you."

She looked dubious "Why?"

"Cause' that's what friends do."

She looked taken aback, "We're...friends?"

"Yeah." Peridot looked something along the lines of frightened and a touch confused.

" _Why_?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You just seem like you could use one." She blushed and swallowed and didn’t press for further explanation.

They spent the rest of the walk home in silence. Peridot slowed down once the house came into view and physically stopped Steven at the street corner.

"Alright, that's far enough. You're companionship was _moderately_ enjoyable, but it has to end here."

He bumped into her outstretched palm. "Okay. It was nice to meet you Peridot." She didn't bother saying goodbye, peering around the bushes on the corner. She waited until he was all the way to the street before walking down the side-walk to her home. She fished the key out from her backpack, and pulled the door back just enough to slip enough and let it fall shut with a soft click. Peridot removed her shoes and tiptoed inside. She checked the living room and the hallway leading to the kitchen by the stairs. Once she was sure the coast was clear she walked to the kitchen to find… _Lapis_ waiting at the table. Drunk, probably high as well, on whatever new prescription she'd manipulated some doctor into writing her. A full glass of red wine stood next to its nearly empty bottle and a black ashtray with smoke still wafting from it, completed her sorry. Lapis didn't acknowledge her when she walked in.

Peridot stood at the front of the table, arms crossed, and glared at her. "Did you do _anything_ but sit around all day."

Lapis dragged her head over to Peridot. She picked up the still lit cigarette from the ashtray and took a long leisurely drag from it.

"I got out of bed." She exhaled a cloud of smoke "That counts." Peridot waved away the smoke with her hand, her scowl deepening. She pulled open the refrigerator door. It was empty as usual.

"Do you wanna order pizza?" Lapis asked

"No, I am not interested in ordering _another_ pizza this week." She slammed the door closed. "Doesn't matter. I'm not hungry anyway." she grabbed her backpack and was about to leave but stopped just short of the door. She tapped the wood, unsure if she should just leave Lapis to her misery.

"She's going to pissed you're drinking."

Lapis took the wine glass and drank the rest of it in one gulp. She sat the glass down and grabbed the rest of the bottle, chugging the last few drops. Peridot watched her stand up from her chair, a bit unsteady now, throw the wine bottle away, and head over to the sink to rinse out the glass.

"Let me worry about Jasper."

Steven was halfway home when he reached his hand into his pocket and realized he'd forgotten to give the missing piece he picked up back to Peridot. If it was as rare and hard to find as she said it was then she was going to need it. He turned around and ran back to her house.

Peridot stripped out of her school uniform and put on more _appropriate_ clothing. Once she was comfortable she pulled out a toolkit from one of her drawers and turned on her computer. Her room was a mess of tools, papers, assorted parts and pieces of other projects she'd started.

She was so focused on her work she didn't hear the front door open and close. Her heart hammered and she threw open her door to see Jasper just outside the front of the house. Her panic soared when she saw none other than Steven standing at the front talking to her. She hid behind her door and strained to hear what they were saying.

"Here, Peridot dropped this today." He handed something to Jasper.

Her booming voice clear even from upstairs. "The hell is this?" She held the piece up to the light. It was small green pyramidal shaped metal block. It was supposed to function as one of the moving parts, but Peridot had yet to find a way to attach them seamlessly.

Jasper grunted. "Whatever." she gave Steven a sidelong look before walking back inside and slamming the door on him. She could hear Steven yell ' _bye_ ' through the door. Jasper's footsteps echoed throughout the ground floor and Peridot prayed she wouldn't come upstairs. She heard her walk past the stairs into the kitchen. Peridot closed her eyes and sagged down the wall from relief, shaking and sweating. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and quietly closed her door again.

Jasper walked into the kitchen where Lapis held onto the sink. The tight grip a testament to not only to her poor coordination but her fear. Jasper stalked her from behind. She drew a broad shadow under the dim fluorescent kitchen light. Jasper raised a mammoth fist and ran her fingers through Lapis' short hair, tugging just a little.

"Where's Peridot?"

Lapis gulped. "She- I think she stayed late at school today." Lapis tried to slowly ease her way out of Jasper's grasp but found herself roughly spun. Jasper grabbed her jaw forcing Lapis' head up.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice." she whispered.

"What are you-" Jasper backhanded her hard enough to knock her against the counter. Lapis fell to the ground in a daze. She tried to stand but felt the weight of Jasper's boot on her back.

"Look at you. Too wasted to even stand up straight." Jasper slammed her boot down on Lapis' back.

"You're pathetic." she kicked. Lapis wanted to cough but couldn't breathe.

"A waste of my fucking time." Jasper kicked her again and blackness crept along the corners of Lapis' vision.

"You're goddamn lucky I'm around Lapis," Her teeth rattled as Jasper's boot collided with her jaw. "-cause no one else would want to put up with your shit."

She grabbed a fistful of hair to turn Lapis on her back. "You think I like coming home. Seeing my wife, drunk, listless..." she slammed her head back down on the laminate floor and stood up.

"You're no good to me like this." Lapis heaved and shook, spitting out a bloody chunk. Jasper walked over to the table and lit one of the cigarettes. Lapis lifted her head up just an inch. She knew it would be best to stay down. It was always quicker and easier when she let Jasper have her way. But a voice in her head urged her to push, drove her to see how much she could take before she broke. Today, she wanted to drive Jasper over the edge. She wanted to be hit so hard she wouldn't have to worry about waking up again.

"You drink more than me." Lapis sputtered through blood and tears. Jasper almost bit through her cigarette.

" _What'd you say to me_?" Lapis couldn’t tell if Jasper heard her hysterical laughter or if it was all in her head. She flipped Lapis around again and squeezed her bruised cheeks.

"Open your mouth." Jasper held the lit cigarette in her hand. Lapis shook her head silently, tears running down her face.

"Open it or I'll find a pair of pliers and pry it open for you." she cried harder but opened her mouth. Jasper shoved the blunt hard onto her tongue and squeezed her mouth shut.

Upstairs, Peridot sat crouched on the floor, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her headphones as hard as she could over her ears. The volume was set as high as it would go. She didn’t even know what was playing as long as it was loud enough to drown out the violence below.


	8. Steven

 [](http://hazurasinner.tumblr.com/tagged/steven-universe)

Garnet saw red. The road was a blur in front and behind her as she whizzed past the other cars. She squeezed the steering wheel till the blood drained from her knuckles. Pearl sat stiff in the seat next to her and Amethyst was quiet in the back. _None_ of this would ever have happened if Pearl had just done what she’d told her and signed the _goddamn_ papers. No point in pushing the issue now though, Steven was gone and they were up a shit a creek with no boat. Garnet knew where he was and who he was with but without any kind of legal grounds to stand on there was a good chance that they...that Pearl might not get him back.

Garnet swerved into the drive of the car wash. Greg’s van was already there, parked near the front. The three of them got out of the car and walked up to it. Greg was nowhere in sight but crying could be heard on the inside. Pearl tried the front and side door, both of them were locked.

" _Garnet!"_ Pearl grabbed her arm.

Garnet pulled on the back doors but they were locked shut. "Amethyst, go inside and see if Greg's there." She ran in the car wash.

Pearl was close to hyperventilating, “How long has he been in there?! What if he can’t breathe?!...Garnet!"

" _Pearl_! Calm down. If Amethyst can't find Greg we'll call the police or we'll find something to pry it open ourselves." Pearl looked away, trying to quell her panic. Steven's cries rang loud and piercing in her ears but Amethyst came out less than a minute later with the keys in her hand. Garnet snatched them and jammed the key into the lock. She pretended not to notice how difficult her shaking hands made it. The lock finally turned and she swung open the doors. Steven was still screaming, strapped to his car seat on the floor, unsecured, in the back of the van. Pearl crawled in, released him, and laid him down on the floor. He was tightly swaddled in a blanket that she was struggling to undue.

"Garnet he's burning up." she said trying to get off the rest of Steven's clothes.

"Amethyst." Garnet barked, she jumped at her the sound of her name. "Where's Greg?"

"I...I don't know...I found the keys on the counter."

Garnet held onto the van doors, nearly imperceptible tremors ran up her body. Amethyst stared expectantly at her while Pearl tried to soothe Steven. Finally she let her arms drop and turned away from the van.

"Garnet?" Pearl called.

"Stay here with Steven. Amethyst, go find some ice water."

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked rocking Steven.

"To find Greg. If his van is here he's bound to be here too." Garnet wandered into the shop. She didn’t see anyone at first but there was a rustling behind the counter. Greg’s head appeared from the floor; he was holding a box. He saw her when he turned around and the panicked look that crossed his features confirmed all of her suspicions.

"G-Garnet! What are you doing here?" He dropped the box. Greg would swear he could see her glaring at him, even through the visor. She came behind the counter "Wait, I can explain!" But she was already on him, pinning him against the wall by his shirt collar.

She stressed every word, "You took Steven from us...you left him for who knows how long in a hot car, by himself, in the sweltering heat, where he could have _died_ if it hadn’t been for us!" She slammed her fist down knocking over some of the items on the counter.

"I...I did?" she released him and he sagged to the floor, shaking from fear and grief.

"You didn't even know."

"I- It was an accident. I only meant to run in for a second!"

" _Don't_ make excuses." Her fist slammed into the wall behind him, leaving a hole several inches deep. Her breath was ragged and her hand shook when she pulled it out.

Greg teared up. "I'm sorry."

Garnet turned her back on him. "We're taking Steven home, with us. Where he belongs."

She started to walk away but Greg grabbed her arm before.

"Wait!" She glared at his offending hand and he promptly released her. "You...you can't do that."

"Watch me."

"He's my son too!" Garnet hesitated but didn't stop. She walked out the shop and back to the van where Pearl and Amethyst were waiting. She nodded to them and Pearl climbed out holding Steven. She'd stripped him down to his diaper and his cries had softened to mild whimpers. They gathered in Garnet's car and drove away.

Pearl was on the lounge chair in Garnet's room rocking Steven. He had quieted since they brought him home. She hadn't really got a good look at him since they left the hospital and she searched desperately for some sign of Rose in his face, but he was so small...maybe when he was older. She was ragged from the funeral and her nerves were at their end after the whole ordeal with Greg. She wondered how something so small could have upended her life so much. All of her dreams, her hopes for the future...gone in a matter of hours. She hadn't been able to look at Steven until now, not when the thought of having him and not Rose made her want to curl up and never look at the world again. She wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to be able to take all her rage and loss and feelings of being denied out on this little innocent thing. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't be like her mother, hateful and bitter and angry at the world. She couldn't...wouldn't do to Steven what had been done to her. He was a part of Rose and she was a part of him and he deserved her whole heart if for no other reason than that.

Garnet knocked softly and poked her head in. Pearl felt a little weird about inviting Garnet into her own bedroom. She walked in quietly and crouched down next to the chair and gently placed her hand on Pearl's knee. Pearl looked down at her covered face.

"Pearl." she shook quietly. Pearl had already had so much taken from her, she didn't know how to tell her Steven would probably be taken too. "I..."

"It's okay." Pearl grit her teeth to stop the tears. "I know." She cried anyway. Garnet held them both.

"C'mon. Let's get his things." They hadn't brought many of Steven's clothes. Just enough diapers and formula to last them long enough to get through the funeral. Garnet walked Pearl to the living room.

"This is all my fault. I should have listened to you. I should have-" There was a knock at the door. Pearl flinched and hugged Steven tighter. Garnet left her to open it Greg was standing there, his eyes red and puffy. Garnet looked back at Pearl who approached slowly. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Greg...I know we haven't had the best relationship. I know he's yours by all rights but...but I-"

"You should keep him." Greg said. Both Pearl and Garnet looked shocked.

Greg was wringing his hands "Garnet's right. I'm not really equipped to raise a kid."

"Greg..."

"I never planned on keeping him I just...got caught up in the moment I guess. Without Rose, everything suddenly felt so...empty." He ran his hand through his receding hairline. Pearl and Garnet were both all too familiar with the feeling.

"I wanted to drop these off." He handed Garnet the adoption papers. "The hospital gave them to me before we left."

Garnet looked down at the unsigned forms and wrapped Greg in a tight hug. "Thank you." she said with barely restrained emotion. Pearl signed that night and Garnet said she would take care of the rest. Greg ran back downstairs telling them he'd brought them something. Greg had also brought Steven’s crib, his guilt driving him to do something to make up for today. He had a key to Rose's old apartment and had managed to get it into the van by himself. He must have stopped by right before coming over. Garnet helped him wheel it into her bedroom. He stayed long enough to hold Steven and kiss him goodbye, saying he'd come visit again tomorrow.

That night Pearl put Steven to bed. She lingered at his crib, watching him sleep. He'd be up in a few hours but she'd be the one to tend to him this time. Garnet had done enough.

She walked in and leaned over the crib next to her. "You should go to bed Pearl. I know you haven't slept." Garnet hadn't slept either of course but it was easier to focus on everyone else. Pearl grazed her fingers over Garnet's hand at the crib.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"It's my apartment." Garnet replied with a small smile.

"No, I mean...will you stay...with me? With us?" Pearl gripped her hand and looked at her with those big baby blue eyes like she used to do when they were young - or younger that is, Garnet felt like had aged a million years - and it was like everything else in the world fell away. There was no universe where could have said no, where she would have wanted to. She nodded and Pearl leaned into her.

"Thank you." she mumbled into her chest. Garnet could have laughed, if only Pearl knew how grateful _she_ was. They slept in Garnet's bed that night, back to back. Pearl wasn't sleepy, not really. She felt hollowed out and every time she cried she left her emptier than before. She figured soon enough there'd be nothing left of her, just a husk of the woman she used to be, dull, petty, and insignificant without Rose. The thought made her chest tighten. She thought maybe she heard herself crying again when she realized it was coming from next to her. She rolled over to find Garnet's shoulders shaking with small sobs. How could she have been so selfish, she'd been so wrapped up in her own misery and Garnet...Garnet had done everything, she'd shielded Pearl from having to deal with the world so she could mourn her way. Garnet who had been as close to Rose as anyone could get besides Pearl and maybe even Greg. Garnet loved deeply and in her own way she hurt just as much as Pearl did. Pearl touched her shoulder and Garnet stiffened. She tugged Garnet over, tears streaked her face and the pillow, she gripped the sheets.

"Pearl..." She didn't have to say another word. Pearl hugged her hard against her chest. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's small torso and sobbed against her.

Amethyst crept into Garnet's room. It was dark but she didn't need light to see where Steven would be. She wasn't quite tall enough to see over the railing but she could still see through it. He was sound asleep on his back. Amethyst hadn't really gotten a good look at him either. She'd been so nervous at the hospital and now it was too dark to really make out his features. His hair was dark. She'd kind of hoped it would have been light, like his mother's. Not that it mattered now. She gripped the railing and pushed her face a little closer. He started fussing though and Amethyst backed away. Soon enough he was fully crying Amethyst bumped into Pearl in her hurry to escape.

"I swear, I didn't touch him!" she whispered.

"It's okay Amethyst, he's just hungry." Pearl said tiredly. She lowered the rail and picked him up, making soft soothing noises. Amethyst followed her out of the room. She watched as Pearl went to the kitchen and pulled out a can of formula, mixing and heating it for him. Steven brought mixed feelings for her, she wished more than anything she could talk to Rose about it, she always seemed to understand. But Rose was gone now and Amethyst was alone. Pearl would be too preoccupied with the new baby and Garnet would be too preoccupied with Pearl. She thought about asking Vidalia about staying with her but...she wasn't sure if she'd say yes. It was different when Rose asked, maybe coming from her she might feel different. Hell, she even thought about staying with Greg in his van but she didn't think she could handle the sorrow. He was like a totally different person now. Aged and worn out, his normal humor replaced with an insurmountable melancholy that she didn't think she could handle.

"Why are you up so late?" Pearl suddenly asked.

"I was...I was just going to go for a run." she said.

Pearl's tired eyes looked worried. "Are you sure you should? It's so dark out." she glanced out the window

"Don't worry...I'll be careful." the guilt ate away at her.

"Come back soon." Pearl whispered as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A merry kudos to all, and to all a good night


	9. Adulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst's secret comes out and she's unprepared for the consequences.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/187180928239449353/)

"Hey Amethyst, check this one out." Steven passed her small paper-back novel.

She read the title it said ' _Passions of Xanxor_ ' and had a four-armed green alien woman holding a swooning muscular man on the cover. Steven was about to skim through it but she snatched it out of his hand before he had the chance.

" _Nope_! Looks boring! Heh, you should uh...go find another one." She pushed him away to the other side of the bookshelf.

"Okay, I'll keep looking." When she was sure he was out of sight she crept to a corner to read the first chapter. She’d taken him to one of Beach City’s smaller bookstores. The sign on the front building read 'Eclectic Books and Gifts - _Animate Your Life_ '. It was a novelty souvenir shop that sold comics and a range of science fiction/fantasy paraphernalia. Steven skimmed the aisles for titles of series he recognized. At the bottom of the shelf he spotted something familiar. It was a copy of the ' _No Home Boys_ ' stylized as a graphic novel. He picked it up and flipped through a few pages to find that it even had... _pictures!_ He made it through the first page when heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I wouldn't bother with that."

Steven turned around, "Sour cream, you work here?"

"Only part time. Can't let it get in the way of my music career. And yeah, that version tanked. They hired some hack artist to do the drawings and everyone is all out of character. No collaboration with the book's original author."

"But I've waited my whole life for this!" Steven said hugging the book to his chest.

"If you're into that stuff I can give you some other recommendations." Sour cream walked him over to another section and pulled out two paperbacks. One of them read ' _Space Girls_ ' and the other ' _Technobeasts_ '

"These look interesting." Steven said

"Yeah, they're doing a reboot of both of them so you can get into it before the series starts."

"Neat!" Steven walked up to the cashier and placed his books on the counter

"Amethyst! I'm ready!" She met him at the front. Her nose was still in the book she snatched from him earlier."I thought you said that one was boring." he pointed to it.

"Uh- yeah, it is! Uuuh...it’s for Greg. You know he likes this kind of stuff." Steven, in fact, did not know but it made him happy to see Amethyst doing something nice for his dad.

Her phone buzzed and the caller ID said ' _Bird Mom_ ', her nickname for Pearl. Amethyst assumed she was going to ask her to stop for groceries or something. She almost didn't pick up but memories of Pearl's recent bout at the hospital scared her enough to answer just in case.

"How's it hang'in Pirogi?"

" _Amethyst you need to come home now._ " Amethyst pretended not to notice the annoyance in her voice.

"Uuh, why?"

" _Because you are in my car and I said so!"_

"Okay, okay Pearl, jeez were coming, don't get your laces all in tizzy." Pearl hung up on her. Amethyst groaned and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"Pearl says we gotta bring the car back."

"We can't stay and read some?"

"No, come on." she led him gloomily out of the store

"Didn't she say you could have it for the day?" he asked as they both got in the car. "What happened?"

Amethyst smacked her lips "Who knows." she said starting the engine "She's probably on her period or something." she grumbled under her breath.

Steven read his books in the car on the way home. Pearl never allowed this as he was prone to motion sickness but Amethyst was kind of hoping he threw up all over her immaculate interior. She pulled into the driveway and Steven ran into the house, the beginnings of his nausea already fading away. He ran through the door to find Pearl sitting at the kitchen table glaring at a mess of papers spread out over it.

"Pearl look what I got!" he shoved his two books in her face. She looked right past them though still frowning.

"Steven, where's Amethyst?"

"She's coming. Here, I want to read you the first page." She wasn't even looking at him anymore though as Amethyst swung through the front door.

"Okay, Pearl here's your car back. Hope we weren't too slow for you." Pearl ignored the comment and marched to the front door before Amethyst could escape to her room.

"Amethyst, would you like to explain what _this_ is." Pearl held out a letter with Empire City University emblem on top. Amethyst broke out into a cold sweat as she reached for it.

_'To whom it may concern,_

_Due to inconsistent attendance, as of fall semester your status as a full-time student and all associated accounts have been terminated effective immediately. If you would like to refute this claim you may contact...'_

It went on like that for a while.

"I can't believe you-" Pearl started

"You read my mail?!"

"It was _addressed_ to the primary account holder." she said through clenched teeth. "Which means me!" she pointed to herself. "Amethyst what have you even been doing this whole time?" she threw up her hands in exasperation.

Amethyst struggled to answer, "Amethyst!? _"_

 _"_ What! _"_

 _"_ Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Amethyst stared hard at the floor, hands crossed high at her chin trying not to cry under the pressure. "Well?!"

"Well what!? What do you want me to say?"

"' _Sorry_ ' would be a nice start!"

"I _am_ sorry! And I _was_ going for a little while."

"When?! Because according to this" She held out the paper "you haven't been in school for a _year"_

"I know! I know...Things got really hard and I just sorta...stopped." she rubbed her arm.

"You just...stopped. Without telling anyone or asking for help." Pearl rubbed her temple. "Amethyst college isn't supposed to be easy!" She paced across the living room. "You've done a lot of things but this...You lied to me, to Garnet!"

"I tried to tell you but neither of you would listen!"

"Please Amethyst. Obviously if you had said, 'I'm dropping out of school, no need to waste thousands of our dollars-"

" _Garnet's_ dollars." Amethyst yelled back. Pearls face burned from rage and embarrassment.

"Well," she narrowed her eyes "if that's the case then you can explain to _Garnet_ why you threw away your education. I'm sure she'll be happy to know that _her_ money was well spent."

Steven didn't want to hear all their arguing and slipped outside through the front door. He was reading when Garnet walked up the stairs.

"What's up cutie pie." Steven didn't smile as she expected, but then she heard the loud arguing through the door. She glanced at him staring hard at his book trying to ignore the noise inside. "Want to give me a heads up?" she asked.

He dropped his book, frustrated at his inability to concentrate. "You should probably just ask Pearl." Garnet sighed and opened the door.

Pearl and Amethyst both faced Garnet as soon as she opened the door. "Wonderful timing, Amethyst has something she would like to tell you."

"Can it wait, Pearl?" Garnet had long since gotten accustomed to having to mediate between the two of them but it would be nice to be able to breathe for a moment after work before she was expected to jump into the fray.

"Yeah! No problem G!" Amethyst made to leave.

Pearl overrode her, "No, actually Garnet it cannot." Amethyst stood next to Pearl, twitching her fingers and looking desperate.

Garnet sighed "Fine." she walked over to the kitchen counter where she usually sat her bag after work.

"Amethyst, either you can tell her or I can."

"Tell me what?"

Amethyst made no move to do anything "Garnet, Amethyst has been lying to us for over a year now." Pearl handed her the letter from the school. Garnet read it quietly.

"Is this true?" she looked.

Amethyst's refusal to answer said everything. Garnet sighed and took off her visor. "Amethyst you should have come to us."

"I...I wanted to... but I-" she chewed her bottom lip

"That's no excuse Amethyst. Lying, _stealing."_ Pearl added

"I didn't steal!"

"So you just borrowed it without telling us how you were going to use it?" Garnet asked. Amethyst noted she made a point to say _us_ and not _me_.

"No! I mean...not at first." She looked back and forth between Pearl and Garnet's angry expressions. "Don’t they give tuition refunds or something?"

"Not three semesters after the fact! And anyway Amethyst after everything you've put us through over the years, why should we?" Pearl said.

"Wha- me?! What about you!" she jabbed her finger at Pearl.

"Don't try to turn this around you are the one at fault here." Pearl said. Amethyst opened her mouth to retaliate but Garnet stopped her.

"Pearl's right." Garnet put her visor back on. "I'm sorry about the other night, back at the hospital, but I meant it when I said you needed to act like an adult. You're twenty-five, it's time you started taking responsibility for your actions."

Amethyst stared agape at them both. "This is _bullshit_!"

" _Amethyst_." Pearl hissed

"No! You always do this! You act like everything's all my fault, then you gang up on me."

"Well who else should we be blaming?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe the only two people who act like they care about me but then abandon me when I actually need them."

"Oh Amethyst, don't be so dramatic."

"See!? You're doing it now!" She pointed to Garnet but looked at Pearl. "Do you know how many times I called her, practically begging to come home?"

Pearl looked sharply at Garnet, a million questions in her gaze. Garnet crossed her arms. "I thought you just needed some encouragement."

"Right, like that was going to fix all my problems."

"What problems?" Pearl asked.

"You don't know what it's like when everybody expects you to do something...or be something...and you can't! You feel like a failure all the time." Amethyst began to pace. "You know, half the time I was miserable and lonely and the other half I felt like I was losing my mind."

Garnet cleared her throat. "Amethyst we've talked about this-"

" _No_!" Amethyst scrubbed her hands over her face. "I'm not _like_ everybody else. All the parties and people getting drunk, and making out, and hooking up all the time." She wiped her eyes. "I thought I'd feel better if I went away for a while. I thought...I could change it but...it didn't help."

She stared at the floor before snapping to Garnet in anger. "And you just kept telling me it'll pass. Like I was just supposed to wake up and better. Well not everybody's like you Garnet. We can't all just smother our feelings and pretend like everything's okay all the time."

"That's enough Amethyst!"

"And you!" She jabbed her finger at Pearl, "You only wanted me to do this because it's what _Rose_ wanted. You never wondered if it was best for me or if it was what I wanted."

"You asked to go to school!"

"Yeah, and then I _asked_ to come home. And you basically told me to suck it up until you found out I couldn't afford my apartment anymore."

Pearl paled. "That is...not what happened!"

"You act like you want me to come to you for help but you just brush me off whenever I do. Like I'm some just some dumb kid with no _real_ problems. You think I don't know I need be more mature, or that I need to get my shit together, or that I need to not be such a _fuck up_!"

"Amethyst, watch your language!" Pearl said indicating, Steven sitting outside the door.

Amethyst stomped her foot "What do you care _Pearl_! You didn't even want him to begin with!"

Pearl visibly recoiled. Amethyst slapped her hands over her mouth. "I...I didn't mean- _shit_." Amethyst had to thank whatever higher power was out there that Steven hadn't been around to hear that.

"Amethyst that was out of line!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst, horrified at herself, raced out the door brushing past Steven and hoping over the two story balcony into the sand. Neither Garnet nor Pearl went after her.

"Amethyst!" Steven called her. She ignored him and kept running. He threw down his book and ran down the stairs to catch up with her, chasing her all the way to the sidewalk where he saw her climb onto a bus. He grabbed the doors and climbed on just before it drove off. He found her sitting in the back. She was leaning her over her knees, her hair fell almost to the floor and covered one side of her face. He excused himself through the other passengers, pushing past someone to stand near her. She avoided his concerned look.

"Amethyst...what's wrong?"

"You should go Steven. I'm a bad influence and you shouldn't be around me."

"What? No you're not! You're fun and silly and gross and-"

" _Stop_." she said, shutting her eyes. "I don't need you to make me feel better." He withdrew, unsure about what to do next and climbed on the seat next to her. He didn't attempt to make any conversation with her. Instead he tried to enjoy the view of the parts of Beach City he rarely encountered. Eventually he stopped being able to recognize any of the streets and buildings. The bus drove through a neighborhood he'd never been to; all the houses looked old and worn out with boards and bars covering the windows. There was no sign of greenery anywhere and even though it wasn't dark outside the streets and sidewalks were almost deserted. They'd been riding for a while and Amethyst still hadn't said anything. He wanted to ask her where they were going but he didn't want to upset her further.

He was so busy staring out the window he almost didn't notice Amethyst get off the bus and he had to rush again to avoid being left behind. He assumed she paid for them both because the driver didn't say anything. She headed down the street with Steven trailing behind her. He was too busy trying to take in his surroundings and nearly bumped into her when she stopped abruptly in front of one of the houses. The house had clearly seen better days. The formerly white paint was yellowed and chipping. The shutters on the outside of the window were barely clinging to their hinges on the wall. Vines and weeds had completely overtaken one side of it, the house looked sickly and sad and it had obviously been abandoned long ago. There was a concrete porch with a rusted metal handle on the side of some cracked stairs leading to the front door.

"Amethyst...where are we?"

"Bayburg." she said simply. He followed her up the porch steps.

"Whose house is this?" he asked. She reached up to grab the door knob. Her face was shadowed by the dark interior of the house.

"...mine."

Steven followed her, the place looked even worse inside. Water stains and mildew spoiled the walls and the wood flooring. The furniture was almost unrecognizable in its current form, soggy and sagging, stuffing spilling out of it from tears in the fabric. The walls were cracked and chipping, some of the foundation visible through fist-sized holes. There was a browning ceiling light, but it only held a broken light bulb. Steven caught Amethyst standing in front of a dark room near the back. She was gripping the sides of the door like she wanted to go in but it was as if some external force was holding her back.

"What's in there?" Steven asked. She didn’t answer him but released the walls and walked away. They passed a rusty, decrepit looking kitchen leading to a flimsy looking back door. Amethyst walked outside to the backyard. There were no close neighbors so the yard was just wide open space on both sides. A sharp upward sloping hill lay just behind the house and Amethyst started climbing. Steven was about to follow but his phone rang; it was Garnet.

"Steven, do you know where Amethyst went?"

"Yeah I'm here with her. We took a bus and now we're at...she said we're at her house."

Garnet paused "Okay, Pearl and I are on our way." Steven said goodbye and hung up. He hoped Amethyst wouldn't be too upset with him for ratting her out.

Garnet put her phone down. "I know where Amethyst is."

Pearl was standing next to her, her fist over her mouth. She was pale and looking unsteady.

"Pearl." Garnet put her hands on her shoulders. "You know she didn't mean it. She was just upset."

"But Garnet...she's right." She moved her hand away from her mouth "She's right about Rose, she was right about me, about...Steven."

"Pearl," Garnet tilted her face up. "things were very different back then and Amethyst was very young when it all happened." Pearl tried to turn her head away but Garnet wouldn't let her. "We all know you love Steven. That you'd do anything for him." She used her thumb to wipe the tear off her Pearl’s cheek.

"Is it true? Did she call you?" Pearl asked. Garnet dropped her hands

"She did, quite a bit actually. I never imagined it was all that serious though. I..."

"Brushed her off." Pearl finished. "She's always been prone to dramatics and school never came easy to her like it did you and I-"

"I don't think that's it though. She _was_ doing better under Rose's influence." Pearl hung her head, ashamed that she hadn't been able to help her sister as well as Rose had. Then again, it had taken her equally as long to learn to help herself and Rose naturally had a gift for these things.

"I think Amethyst is going through some things we're not fully aware of." Garnet walked over to the wall hook and grabbed the keys.

"Come one, she's not disappearing on us for another two years."

They got in the car and drove across town. Pearl leaned against the car window, trying to massage away her mounting headache.

"Why would she go there?" Pearl asked.

"You know Amethyst, if she can’t face her problems head on, she runs from them." Garnet answered.

"But...why there of all places?"

Garnet shrugged. "I don't think she's been back in years, has she?"

"Not that I know of. But still, she was barely more than a baby then. What could be back there for her?" Garnet couldn't think of an answer so she stayed quiet.

They pulled up to the house. It was much worse shape than Pearl remembered. The door was left open, evidence that Amethyst was indeed here. They walked in and Steven met them in what was once the living room. If he wasn't so big she would have picked him up. She hated to think of him stepping on a rusty nail in here, he only ever wore those flimsy sandals. Garnet seemed to read her mind though as she carried him on her hip through the rest of the house.

"How's Amethyst?" Garnet asked him.

He looked towards the back door. Amethyst could barely be seen sitting at the top of the hill. Despite its current state Pearl actually had fond memories of this house. She and Amethyst used to play on that hill whenever she would come to visit. She doubted if Amethyst remembered though, she’d been so young.

"Garnet...would you mind waiting here? I want to talk to her first."

"Pearl, this is for both of us to deal with."

"I know." she said quickly "I just...need to talk to Amethyst alone for a minute." Pearl stepped outside. She found Amethyst crouched over on the ground at the top of the hill in the backyard.

"May I sit?" she asked. Amethyst shrugged.

Pearl sat down gingerly, careful not to get her pants too dirty. Over the hill you could see the entire neighborhood. In her younger years, Pearl had tried to do a lot of work to improve the living conditions of Amethyst's old neighborhood. It was one of poorest in the city. She'd offered free dance lessons, signed up for youth mentoring, and eventually taken on a job as a research assistant doing surveys on local knowledge of practical healthcare.

"I'm surprised you came here."

Amethyst sat for a long time, looking off somewhere in the distance. "I didn't mean to. Not really. I just kind found myself here, like everything else in my life. I end up places and then I don't remember how I got there."

Pearl took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. Amethyst and Pearl turned to each other and small laugh escaped both their lips.

"You were right you know...about me." Pearl said

"No. Pearl, I-"

"Amethyst, I'm not saying that I'm not still upset with you for lying, I'm saying...you're right. I don't listen to you. We don't. Maybe if one of us had we wouldn't be here right now."

Pearl inched a little closer to Amethyst, and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I were like you." Pearl drew back before she could reach her. She'd never heard anything like that from Amethyst before. In fact most of the time her teasing indicated she wanted nothing but the opposite. 

"Amethyst, why on earth would you ever want to be like me?"

"Because you're...you and Garnet...you're both so...perfect." Pearl couldn't believe, couldn’t express how _wrong_ Amethyst was. "There’s like...four degrees between the two of you."

"It's really more like two and a half." Pearl corrected.

"It's not just that. You were always the smart one, the talented one, the _pretty_ one." She couldn't keep the spite out of her voice at the last part. "You were better than me in _every way_. It's why mom always liked you better." she said bitterly. "When you were around she never shut up, but after you left...it was like I didn't exist."

Pearl was speechless. There was no reality where she ever could imagine her mother singing her praises to someone. Let alone her illegitimate half-sister. "Amethyst...I...I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah, it's cause you weren't around." Amethyst looked away. It wasn't fair to say but that didn't make it sting any less.

"Amethyst, nothing my mother says should ever be given any amount of consideration. Ever."

"Easy for you to say. You were the star child."

" _Star child_? Amethyst don't you remember anything about growing up with me."

"Yeah. I remember thousands of dance recitals and perfect grades and mom going on about you like she didn't have a whole second child living with her."

Pearl couldn't believe that was how Amethyst viewed their childhood. "Do you...not remember me getting sick?"

Amethyst scratched her head. "I mean...I remember you'd be gone for a little while sometimes, but then you'd be back and things would be normal again."

Pearl sat agape. "A little while?" she paused, "You must really not remember then. The longest I was gone was almost three months. Mother practically used the hospital as a getaway camp."

Amethyst scrunched up her face "How come I don't remember that?"

"You were still pretty young, even then. But between my illnesses, hospital stays, and inability to be exactly what my mother wanted, there was never any room for perfection." Pearl said bitterly.

Amethyst tried hard to remember. "What...happened? I mean...why _were_ you always so sick?"

"A lot of reasons. Part of it was my personality but...I always thought living in that house with my mother exacerbated things. It was one of the reasons I left home so young. My anxiety was reaching a point where I was having panic attacks almost every other day. I never knew when they were going to happen or what would trigger them. I'd have fainting spells, I never slept, I was hardly eating and when I did I could never keep anything down."

Amethyst looked at Pearl like she was seeing her for the first time. "I was only minimally functional and because I was so thin I had other complications, heart palpitations, bone thinning...I guess you never saw the pictures."

Amethyst shook her head. "Well they're not pretty. And the whole time I still had to keep up with school and dance." Pearl was worrying her the bottom of her sweater. "I developed these...compulsions to keep the anxiety at bay. They drove mother crazy." Amethyst had no idea what Pearl endured, in the same house as her, _for years_. She teased her relentlessly for her slender form now. Amethyst suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"Once, before things had gotten really bad, she had to leave for a weekend trip somewhere. I guess she couldn't find a babysitter because she dropped me off at the child psychiatric unit that Friday, claiming I was having delusions or something like that and that I was too unstable to keep at home. She came to pick me up Monday morning and I was suddenly and miraculously cured.”

Pearl quieted, staring off somewhere over the hill. The sky was turning a hazy orange and pink, a few gray wisps of clouds were left floating, trying to malinger in the last few minutes of daylight. Amethyst gently put her hand on Pearl’s knee and Pearl wrapped her arm around Amethyst shoulders.

"I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier...Is Garnet still mad?"

"I don't think she was ever that mad to begin with." Pearl had actually almost forgotten that she was still waiting for them in the house.

She looked at her watch. “We should probably get back though.” They stood up together. Garnet and Steven were waiting for them outside the back door. Pearl started walking down the hill.

“Hey Pearl” Amethyst called. She turned around “thanks...for telling me all that stuff.” Pearl nodded and Amethyst followed her back to the house. Garnet still seemed a little upset and Steven looked worried. Pearl whispered something in her ear before Amethyst made it down.

“Are you sure?” Garnet asked her. Pearl noded.

Amethyst made down, she bit her lip and laced her fingers, waiting for Garnet to say something. "I'm sorry." she finally said.

Garnet sighed, “I know.” Amethyst, pulled her hair, anxious about what was to happen next. A lecture about running away the collective decision about her punishment. When nothing came she glanced up at Pearl looking for permission or some sign of what to do next. When Pearl didn’t say anything, she grabbed them both in a fierce hug. Steven pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture.

Amethyst released them. "Garnet, I know you’re probably still mad.

“I’m not mad Amethyst.”

“But I can fix it I swear.”

"It's fine Amethyst I don't need you to do that."

"Yes I do! You already told me I need to take responsibility. You have to let me. What if I paid you back all the tuition money?"

“Amethyst...that’s really unnecessary.”

“Yeah it is necessary. You just have to hold me accountable.”

Garnet stared at her for a long time. “Alright...if that’s what you want.”

“Yes!”

“You’ll need a job first.”

They walked back to the car together. "No duh.” She swallowed though. It was sinking in what she had committed herself too. “So...how much is the damage by the way?"

Garnet hummed. "About ten thousand dollars."

Amethyst stopped in her tracks. "T-ten _thousand_?"

"Yep. Books and fees and what not. It adds up you know."

Amethyst had to grab her head to steady herself. She wasn't even sure if she knew how many zeros were in that number.

"I may need two jobs."


	10. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst looks for a job and meets a friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but Ao3 keeps cutting off like two-thirds of this. I'm still working on it

Amethyst scoured the internet, checked the newspapers, and answered every help wanted sign. It was weeks later and there were still no call backs and no sign of a job in sight.

She groaned and slumped at the table in front of her computer. Steven walked in eating his 'fry bits' or whatever they were called, and was struck with inspiration. She sat up and ran to him before he could put another piece in his mouth.

" _Steven_...how's it going buddy?" she asked, her grin too wide for her face

"Good." he said trying to stuff another fry bit into his already full mouth.

"Heeey, do you think you could get a me a job at that fry place you like so much?"

"You mean CityWalk Fries?"

"Yeah, ask your funky friend for me? You know the one." she wiggled her fingers on top of her head to imitate hair.

He giggled. "I don't know. It's kind of a family run operation"

"Yeah but Steven...if _I_  worked there” she gestured to herself,  “you could have as many frybits as you wanted. Unlimited life-time frybits." she positioned her mouth uncomfortably close to his ear. "For. Free... _Forever._ "

Steven dropped his bag on the floor frozen in place. Amethyst backed away. "Uh, Steven. Yolo? You with me?" His left eye twitched and he began to tremble violently. "Starting to scare me dude." A low hum started at the back of his throat, it grew louder and louder, until it turned into a ragged scream.

Pearl burst out of her room panicked by the noise. "Steven, what's wrong?! What happened?!"

Steven grabbed his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, " ** _FRRRYYY BIIITS!"_** Pearl had to cover her ears avoid the piercing scream. He grabbed Amethyst's wrist and ran back out the door.

" _What_?" Pearl asked after him, utterly confused.

"Don't worry P, just going to get a J-O-B!" Amethyst called to her as they left.

Steven didn't stop running till he made it all the way to the counter. Amethyst caught up to him breathing hard but still laughing at his enthusiasm. Steven pounded on the window, calling Peedee until it opened.

"Steven, you were _just_ here! And you know we’re not actually open for another twenty minutes."

"Peedee!" he yelled thrusting himself over the counter, "You have to give Amethyst a job!" His expression was manic.

"Uh, I don't think we're hiring Steven."

" _What_!?" Steven began tearing up.

"Wait just a moment!" Ronaldo pushed Peedee away so he could stand in front of the counter. "Who's asking?" he said in that too loud voice of his.

"Amethyst is!" Steven said.

"Yeah! _I love fries_!" she shouted harshly.

"Hm..." Ronaldo rubbed his chin. "What position are you looking for?" he asked. Peedee could be heard yelling name back in the kitchen.

"Uh...anything?"

"Mhm. And what qualifies you for that?"

She and Steven looked at each other. "Uhm...I uh...eat a lot of...potatoes at home?" she tried.

Ronaldo nodded knowingly. "Good, good, excellent. Follow me to the back for your formal interview."

Steven and Amethyst gasped and gave her a thumbs up as she followed Ronaldo around back. He led her to the kitchen where the boxes of frozen fries, jars of kitchen grease, and ketchup packets were kept. He directed her to wo fold out chairs facing each other. Amethyst sat down stiffly in one and Ronaldo took the other. He folded his arms and crossed his legs pulling out a piece of paper out, seemingly from nowhere.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "So, what is your experience, if any, with extraterrestrial life forms." he asked her.

"Uh...well I once told Steven I was majoring alien diplomacy but-"

"Uh huh, good, good." He scribbled something on the paper. Amethyst looked around uncomfortably.

"Now, tell me your opinion on the current Sneeple infestation."

"Is that the snake thing?" she asked

"Yes, snake-human hybrid to be precise."

"Well...I don't really like snakes so..." she shrugged.

"Yes, I threw the theory out myself a long time ago. Next question." Amethyst decided this was definitely the strangest interview she's ever had.

"Can you be here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, noon to six and every other weekend?"

Amethyst blinked. "I got the job?"

Ronaldo nodded seriously. He gestured for her to stand. "I hereby proclaim you - Junior Fry Cook." He took off his apron and placed it over her shoulders. "You start tomorrow." Amethyst's eyes lit up and she ran outside with the apron still on.

"You did it?" Steven asked

"Yeah boy!" They whooped.

"Free fries for life!" Steven yelled.

"Money!" yelled Amethyst.

In the back, Ronaldo was having his own celebration, making plans to work on his blog full time. He'd have the freedom to take on his investigations without any distractions. Peedee looked around the corner at him and the impending catastrophe he knew this would be. He wondered how his dad was going to react when he found out Ronaldo hired his own replacement. Then again, who knew, maybe things would run smoother without his his easily distracted older brother.

Amethyst showed up ready to work the next day. Peedee showed her around the kitchen, how to work the fryers, and cash the register. His dad had been amenable to hiring Amethyst on a trial period while Ronaldo went off to 'hunt ghosts and rocks and stuff' as his dad put it. It had gone okay at first. Steven came for his frie just like he always did in the morning, then he came back early that afternoon, and again later that afternoon, and again just before they closed, for a total of four times that day. The worst part wasn't that Amethyst hadn't charged him once but that every-time he came she would leave the kitchen to sit outside and eat with him. It took about a week and half of their fry inventory to go missing before they finally gave her the boot. Ronaldo was disappointed his new career had been so short lived.

"Don't worry Amethyst, we'll get you another job soon." Steven said as they sat on a park bench. Steven was actually a little relieved that he couldn't go there for free fries anymore. It was great at first but by the end of the week he found his stomach - and his toilet - could not handle four times as many servings of fries as any human should consume in a day. Amethyst was still a bit bummed though. "There's still lots of other places to try." he said to comfort her. "And I know lots of people here. What if I ask the Pizza's next?" Amethyst flashed him a winning smile and he agreed to it.

She lasted less than a week. When she wasn't eating all of the raw pepperoni she was frequently caught texting near the oven, burning several pizzas. On one of her delivery routes she'd gotten lost, eaten all the pizzas, and driven home to sleep. Jenny figured she'd have to get Kiki to cover to her next time she wanted to go out. It was nice having help  while it lasted. Amethyst only made it a day at Big Donut. Lars had left for an extended break, leaving Sadie to train her alone. She'd come back from the break room to see Amethyst leaning back in the chair, feet on the glass, and half the donuts under the display missing.

"So maybe jobs with food aren't a good idea." Steven said to her later that afternoon.

Amethyst was flat on her back on the same park bench in front of the beach. She belched loudly and wiped sugar off her mouth "Yeah, prolly not."

"Hm," Steven clutched his chin. "We need something where you can't eat but where you won't be bored and where you can be around lots of people." He looked over at Fun-Land and thought he'd had an idea. Then he imagined her forgetting she was supposed to be controlling the rides. He shuddered as his imaginary patrons fell upside down out of their roller coaster. He looked next door at the arcade. There was no food there, all the toys were behind locked glass, and nothing there was especially fragile.

"It's perfect!" he shouted suddenly.

Amethyst lifted her head up "What is?"

"FunLand arcade!" he pointed at it. Amethyst shrugged. She yawned, sat up, and stretched.

"Alright whatevs. I'll try anything at this point." she followed him over. He talked to Mr. Smiley who said he could use the help and agreed to give her the job. A week went by and nothing eventful happened so Steven decided to check on her at work one day. He walked through the maze of brightly lit machines singing out their 2-bit melodies. He found her playing one of the fighting games, frantically mashing buttons and jerking her body in sync with the character. Her tongue was sticking out one side of her mouth.

He ran up to her. "Amethyst!"

"Steven," she said still focused on her game "check out my high score."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be working." he said, nervously looking around for Mr. Smiley.

"He told me to fix this game." she kicked it a few times until it turned back on.

"But you're playing it." he whispered roughly.

"Yeah." she turned to him and smiled briefly "I fixed it."

He started tugging on her arm. "Ow, Steven let go." she pushed him back. He bumped into one of the crane games behind him and knocked something loose. As he got up another kid around his age came up to her.

"Hey Amethyst, can I have another quarter?" he asked her.

"Sure kid, whatever." She took her hand off the controls only long enough to reach into her waist pouch and hand him a coin.

"Amethyst!"

"Steven...stop distracting me."

He ran back up to her "You're not supposed to give other people quarters!"

"Well then how are they supposed to play their games?" she said still mashing buttons.

"They bring their own!" He threw his arms out in frustration.

Amethyst grunted as her character took a hit "Go away Steven, you don't know anything about economics." Steven marched up to her and gripped her around the waist. He dragged her as far away from the game as she could reach without letting go.

"I"m not...gonna let...you...get...fired...again!" With one last tug they both toppled against the crane game he'd hit earlier. They heard something go ' _clank', 'clack_ ' inside of it. Steven slowly sat up pulling Amethyst with him. They sighed in unison when the noises seemed to stop. Suddenly the metal box holding the coins popped off, spilling change all over the floor. The sound of money pouring out of the machine attracted the attention of the other kids. Someone shouted and suddenly a horde of them came rushing over, piling on top of each other on the floor to get to the money. Mr. Smiley came rushing over with a broom, standing in front of the machine trying to keep the swarming horde at bay while she and Steven grabbed what they could.

"Amethyst...how did this happen?" he said, swiping at one of the children.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear I didn't give them any money this time. Steven was the one who broke it!"

"What!" Steven stopped picking up coins for Amethyst, since she had basically thrown him under the bus.

"He was was horse playing while I was trying to fix that game for you."

Mr. Smiley was still stabbing at the rowdy kids when he answered "What do you mean _this time_?"

Amethyst froze. "Uh..."

"Sorry, you got fired again." Steven and Amethyst walked along the boardwalk together. It had been about a week since her last job at FunLand ended in disaster.

"Eh, it's alright dude. Those games were all old and busted anyway." It was a sunny autumn day. Steven had a light jacket and his usual jeans and sandals. He still had a couple more months before it got too cold to wear them.

"Let's see, you've had three jobs, that's three paychecks. How much money have you saved up?"

Amethyst turned her lips to the side as she figured the numbers in her head. "Well I kind of spent a lot of it on fries and pizza and donuts and games so...a hundred dollars."

"Oh...that's not bad. That means you only have $9,900 left to go." he said brightly

"Yeah...that still feels like a lot." she said. Steven looked down the boardwalk towards the beach and thought he saw a familiar figure sitting in the sand.

"Hey Peridot!" He waved and ran towards her. She had a complicated looking computer sitting next to her and was using a spidery looking device to comb through the sand.

"What are you doing?" She startled at his sudden intrusion.

"You again." He nodded and smiled. Amethyst came up behind him. "And your babysitter."

He looked at Amethyst "She's not my babysitter." He chucked his thumb at her "This is Amethyst."

"Who’s Amethyst?" she asked

"She's Pearl's sister."

"What's a Pearl?"

Amethyst interrupted them. "Whoa. You building ' _Wall-E_ '?" she asked.

Peridot snorted. "Of course not. Why would I build a garbage robot from an animated movie."

"...Aiohno."

"It's a space ship to the center of the earth!" Steven shouted.

"I'm not building that either! And space ships to go _space_ . Obviously" her face twisted in annoyance. "If you must know _this_ is a Silicone Dioxide Particle Extrapolator." she said proudly. They stared at her expectantly. "It will analyze billions of the grains here and construct a 3-D model based on their individual elements allowing me to determine if a particular sample is viable or not!" She said excitedly.

Amethyst and Steven didn't say anything. Her face dropped "It finds stuff in the sand for me."

"Cool!" Steven exclaimed

"Can it find buried treasure?" Amethyst asked

"It's not _for_ that. But yes given the right parameters it could find just about anything."

Amethyst grinned. "Hey, Peridot right? What would take get you to look up say...$9,900 worth of gold under the sand."

"I doubt there's any gold here. The type of sediment typically found in Beach City leads me to believe it's not of the right composition to form gold."

"Oh." Amethyst said, bummed again. "Well thanks for nuthin'. C'mon Steven."

"Bye Peridot!" he yelled. Peridot remembered what he'd said to her on their walk home about them being friends. Her project in the sand began to feel empty as Steven and Amethyst walked away.

"Wait!" they both turned around.

"I- uh, _may_ be able to find you…” she came up with a number “ _ten dollars_ right here on the beach." She searched their faces desperately.

"Meh. I'll take it." Amethyst said. Peridot giggled to herself from excitement. She stood up, brushing the sand off her pants and picked up her laptop. She left the little spider robot on the ground and Steven noticed it followed them as they walked down the beach. He tried to get it to play fetch but it ignored him. Every so often it would stop of it's own accord and plant itself into the into the sand. It had a drill in the middle of its underbelly and long narrow polygonal shaped body which it used to pull out a clump of sand. Peridot would grab it and place it on a platform attached to her computer which would analyze it for coins or valuable metals. After walking the entire boardwalk they came up with twenty six dollars and fifty four cents in total.

"See, I knew Peridot could help." Steven said. The three of them were sitting on the bench back in front of the main walkway.

"Yeah, nice job today P-dot." Amethyst hit her on the back hard enough to make her almost tip over. "You really helped."

"I did?" she asked as she rebalanced on the bench. A blush started to creep along her cheeks "Yes...I- I did, didn't I?"

"Yup, so lunch is on me today guys." Amethyst offered leaning back with her arms behind her head.

"What?" Steven asked

"How you can afford lunch for three people on less than thirty dollars?" Peridot asked.

"Do you want it or not?"

"Amethyst no! You're supposed to be saving remember?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "Ugh, Steven this isn't even gonna put a dent in my debt." she explained to him "I might as well spend it."

Before he could argue further his phone pinged.

Connie: _hey steven where are u? theres someone i want you 2 meet_

Steven: _me and amethyst and my friend peridot are at the boardwalk_

Connie _: ok i'll meet u there_

Steven told them Connie was coming so Amethyst decided she couldn't afford lunch for four people and would save the money instead. Amethyst and Peridot played people watching games, loudly pointing out characters they thought were weird or funny. About twenty minutes later Steven saw Connie waving to him from the other end of the boardwalk. He got up to meet her and the tall guest she had behind her. Long, dark, fluffy hair flowed freely over a thick fleece lined jacket; brown skin that was stark against a red and blue top and a pink belly button ring. Raggedy jeans and black tennis shoes completed the look. Steven could see the resemblance immediately, the long nose, narrow eyebrows, and round eyes.

"Hey everybody, this is my older sibling Stephanie! My mom said we could skip tutoring to introduce you."

"Hi." Stephanie waved to them.

“Stephanie, this is Steven, Amethyst, and...uh"

"Peridot." she finished for her, looking decidedly unfriendly.

"These are all my friends!" Connie said.

"Nice to meet you all." Stephanie said.

"Hello!"

"Sup."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet me."

"Connie, I didn't know you had any siblings." Steven remarked

"Yeah, they stay with their dad on weekends, holidays, and summer. We don't actually get to spend that much time together." she said shrugged, putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Is that why your mom let you come here on a weekday?"

"Probably. I think she feels bad that they're not around more often."

Peridot was largely ignoring the two younger kids but she grew more frustrated the longer she listened to their conversation. "Who are you talking about?” she finally asked.

"Stephanie." said Steven.

"Then...who is they?"

"That's them." Connie pointed.

"Them who?"

"Stephanie." Peridot scrunched her face in confusion. She took a few minutes to process this.

"Clearly this town's educational system is highly defective. Your grasp of English grammar is very poor." she said with no lack of certainty.

Connie whispered to Steven "Your new friend is kind of weird."

"Yeah, she takes some getting used to."

Amethyst and Stephanie were largely ignoring the three kids. Amethyst was trying to think of something not awkward to say to this total stranger. "So...are you from around here?"

"Yeah, originally. My mom moved when she got remarried but I stayed here when they left."

"Man, must've been hard being without your family for so long."

"Yeah, but luckily my dad was around and they all came back eventually. What about you? Are you from here?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep." Amethyst pointed a thumb at herself "Hatched, watered, and grown right here in Beach City." Stephanie chuckled, Amethyst grinned.

"Do you have family nearby? Connie told me that Steven was your...nephew?"

"Pretty much. He's my half sister's adopted kid."

"Oh, cool." They chatted for a bit about nothing. Amethyst would crack a joke occasionally and Stephanie would laugh. Amethyst was surprised to find that unlike their dorky sister, Stephanie was actually pretty down to earth. "I have to have Connie home before dark but if you're interested I go invited to a rave tonight. I can text you the address if you want to come too."

"Uh, yeah sure. Cool." The exchanged numbers and second later Amethyst's phone pinged with the address.

"Starts an hour after sundown."

"Aw! You're going out?" Steven asked them both.

"Yurp." Amethyst inched her face closer to Steven's with every word. "And no. Kids. Allowed." she smirked at him.

"Stephanie, you just got here though." Connie complained.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll still be here the rest of the week, we can hang out then."

Stephanie and Amethyst sorted out the details. Steven noticed Connie looking upset. "It's okay Connie. You'll see them again."

"Yeah I know." she sighed "I just wish we were older, then we could all hang out together."

"Why don't you just sneak in." Peridot said in a low voice. "You're small enough. I doubt anyone would even notice."

Steven and Connie looked at each other. Steven wasn’t sure but Connie looked like she was seriously considering the idea. "Do you...want to?" she asked. Steven had never been to a rave, whatever that was, but...if it would make Connie happy he'd try anything.

“It’ll be so fun Steven!” Connie said in a low voice. She and Steven giggled and planned to meet up after the two young adults left for the night.

Stephanie and Amethyst started for home. "Peridot will you come too?" asked Steven.

She tensed. "Uhm, I have to...uh...I can't."

"Come on. It'll be fun." he pleaded.

Connie joined in. "Yeah and you're older so you might even be able to get us in without-"

"I told you I can't!" she snapped at them. She calmed down when she saw the shock on their faces "I...have to be home before dark to...so I can finish my work." It was only half true

Steven texted Connie that Amethyst was leaving soon. Connie replied that Stephanie had left already and that she would be waiting outside for him. Amethyst took Garnet's car and Steven followed her along side streets and through back alleys to an open warehouse. The bass could be heard even outside. Steven met Connie at the side of entrance swerving around before Amethyst could get out of the car.

"There's a hole in around the back I think we could get through." she told him. He followed to a bent portion of a metal door. They crawled through on their hands and knees and walked through what felt like a portal to another dimension. There were enough flashing and pulsing lights to blind them. Connie had to put her lips right on the side of Steven's face and scream in order for him to hear her. He blushed when her breath tickled his ear. He still wasn't sure what she said but she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to nearby a wall. They stared at the flashing lights and tried to see around the boisterous crowd. The music was so loud Steven could feel the floor vibrate. Connie was starting to look uneasy. He realized how out of place they were here in this loud, sweaty room, with nothing but adults but Steven wanted Connie to have a good time. He grabbed her wrist and moved her arms in a simple two-step. He twirled her like he'd seen Pearl do when she danced. Connie cracked a smile and soon they dancing faster, spinning and bouncing and throwing their bodies as hard as they could into the music. Steven grabbed a glow stick off the ground and spun it like he'd seen some of the others do. Connie laughed and jumped with the rhythm of the music and they lost themselves in the moment.

Amethyst pushed through the crowds looking for a familiar face. She had on white high tops, leggings, and gray sleeveless top with straps just off her shoulders. She caught Stephanie against the wall in the back talking to some of the neighborhood kids.

"Dude, Sour Cream is killin' it up there." said Buck Dewey

Jenny smacked her lips, "He's probably rollin’ too." she said

"No, sour-cream takes his stuff too seriously for that." Buck responded

Stephanie hadn't said anything but seemed to be listening to the conversation. They waved at Amethyst as she approached. "You came!" They flashed her a smile of pristine white teeth.

Amethyst leaned on the wall next to them. "Yeah, this place is pretty cool." The two of them talked some more. Where they were in the back the music didn't reach and they could hear each other without having to yell too much.

Something distracted Stephanie as they glanced over to the side. Kevin approached with a sly smile on his face. Amethyst knew he was a sleaze ball. He slept with just about everything that moved and had a hole. That by itself wasn't necessarily the problem but he was caught more than once taking pictures or recording people illicitly. He also had a habit of bragging and giving out names whether the anybody wanted to hear about it or not. Stephanie saw him approaching and covered their face with their hand.

"Ugh..." they moaned.

"What's up? You know him?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, we danced together once last time I was here and he kept grabbing on me. I told him stop but the guy's like an octopus."

Amethyst narrowed her eyes as he swaggered over to them. "Hey Stephanie." he leaned in close to Stephanie's face and they cringed. "You like to party right?" They looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Kevin nobody wants your shit. Everybody knows it's cut anyway."

"Amethyst!?" He looked past Stephanie. "I thought you were gone?"

"Yeah. And now I'm back." Kevin ignored her and shifted his body to stand between her and Stephanie.

He rubbed his hand on their shoulder. They couldn't have looked more put off. "You should come to my place after this." he said.

They shrugged his hand off "How many times do I have to say no to you?" they asked.

"As many times as it takes to get you to say yes." He scooted a little further away from her but Amethyst could tell from his lips what he was saying. "You try to hide it, but I know you gotta little pussy under there."

Stephanie recoiled in disgust an humiliation "Urgh! You're disgusting!" They groaned, slapping his hand away. He reached for them again.

"Oh my God, Kevin can you be more obvious?" Amethyst said coolly against the wall next them. Kevin dropped his hand.

"Can you do anything but cock-block me?" he snarled at her.

Amethyst laughed in his face. "You don't need anyone else to do that for you Kevin!"

" _What?_ What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Amethyst snorted, "C'mon Kev, how many girls does your dick have to go limp in before you _get"_ she jabbed her temple with her finger "that, _that's_ not what it really wants?" The teenagers could be heard ' _oohing_ ' at him. Kevin blushed down to his neck.

"Sh- shut up! Just shut _up_ Amethyst! You're just mad cause you can't get any!" he screamed, furious and ashamed.

"Are you offering Kevin?" she made a lewd gesture at him with her crotch.

Kevin backed away mortified, aware of the teenager's snickers behind him. He grunted roughly and stomped off in a fit. Stephanie and Amethyst looked at each other and both of them burst into a fit of laughter. Stephanie dragged Amethyst out to the dance floor where they forgot about Kevin and his antics.

They lost track of how long they danced when Amethyst whipped her hair out of her eyes and gasped when she saw Steven and Connie in a corner also dancing. She grabbed Stephanie and pointed at them. Stephanie had blink multiple times to make sure that was actually her ten-year-old sister at rave with her eight-year-old friend. Amethyst and Stephanie ran over to their and grabbed them both without warning. Stephanie threw Connie over their shoulder and Amethyst carried Steven like a limp sack under her arm. They dragged the two kids out into the open night air

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you follow me?"

"Pearl's gonna kill me!"

"Do you know how mad  mom would be!"

"I'll never get to borrow the car again!"

"She'll never trust me with you! 

"We're sorry!" Steven shouted over their mutual yelling 

"We just wanted to hang out with you." Connie added.

" _Connie_ , you can't do that!" Stephanie sat down in the grass in front of Connie. "What if you had gotten lost, or hurt, or if somebody had tried to get you to take something."

"You didn't drink any of the punch did you?" Amethyst asked Steven.

"I know, I'm sorry. Mom never lets me do anything and sometimes I feel like the only way to have any fun, or meet people, or do my sword training is to sneak around." Connie said. 

"Wait, you've been learning to use a sword?" Stephanie asked.

"Amethyst please don't tell Pearl! She'll be so mad she'll ground me forever." Amethyst, of course, had no intention of telling Pearl but Steven didn't know that.

She sighed dramatically. "I guess so Steven. But you owe me..." 

"Yay! Thank you Amethyst!" He wrapped his arms around her. She patted his back 

"Yeah...and mom doesn't know. Please keep it a secret." Connie pleaded. 

"Connie, this isn't like you. All this lying and sneaking around." Stephanie said 

"I know but it's the only way I get to do the things I like." Connie hung her head

"I'm sorry you feel that way Connie but I can't keep something like this to myself. Mom is going to find out no matter what and she'll just be mad at me too for not telling her." Connie didn't say anything. "I know how mom can be but I promise everything will work out. I don't have to tell her immediately, I can give you time to talk to her on your own." Connie nodded and hugged them.

"Just throw your bike in the trunk we'll ride with it open." Steven nodded and went to say goodbye to Connie.

"Thanks for coming with me. I had fun." Connie squeezed his hand and Steven's stomach flipped. When Amethyst and Steven got home it was almost daybreak. He put his bike back and squeezed through his open window. Sunrise was just starting when he climbed into bed. 

He could barely focus on his breakfast that morning. Pearl came by and put a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature. Did you have a nightmare last night?" she asked him.

"Nah, he was just up all night in the bathroom." Amethyst said coming to sit next to him at the table. She winked and gave him a thumbs up. He feebly returned it.

 "Oooh..." Pearl said knowingly. "Well, I'll get you an antacid today." She kissed his forehead "And no more fries for a while."

A few days later Amethyst and Stephanie agreed to meet up before she left for the weekend. They were hanging out at a park near the beach house. It was nearly dark so there were no other children around.

"Thanks for sticking up for me the other day." Stephanie sat on a swing, arms were wrapped around the chains and barefoot in the sand. 

"No problem. That guy's always been a douche." Amethyst leaned her head off the spongy platform on top of the jungle gym.

"I don't know why some guys have to be like that." Stephanie pondered.

"They're all alike. It's basically written into their DNA." Amethyst said, looking at Stephanie upside down. 

"I don't think so. I think Kevin just has some problems. I know a lot of nice guys." 

"Psh, lucky you." they blinked twice before giggling at her.

"What?"

"Amethyst, you're the most forward person I know. And you're sexy and beautiful, I can't believe you don't people crawling all over themselves to be with you."

"Heh, true that.” she sighed, “too bad it’s wasted on me."

They blinked at her. "What do you mean?" 

Amethyst wasn't sure how much to say since she'd only just met them a few days ago and while she didn’t usually worry about oversharing she didn't how common this was and didn’t want to scare Stephanie away with her weird issues.

"It's like..." she started. Stephanie waited patiently for her to organize her thoughts. "There's just some things that make us human right? Like food and breathing and sex. Just natural biological functions but...if you don't have...one of them." Stephanie looked at her, puzzled. "I mean...what if the part of your brain that tells you you're supposed to want certain things...certain people, or even just people at all is...broken. Does that make _me_ broken too?" 

"No." Their voice was firm when they said it. "Being different doesn't make you broken. I'm different but I'm still whole."

"Yeah but maybe you're just saying that cause...you're you know... _you._ " she sighed. _"_ Nobody else in the world thinks that way."

 _'Garnet does.'_ A little voice in the back of Amethyst’s head said. ‘ _Rose probably would have too_.’

"Maybe...but who cares what the rest of the world thinks."

"Yeah _..._ you're right. Fuck'em!" Stephanie grinned at Amethyst's reassurance. "I wonder if I'm not missing out on something though." Amethyst stared upside down at the night sky. Only a few stars were visible so close to the city.

"I don't know." they responded. "My mom told me once I was missing out cause' I didn't want to wear a dress to prom, but I did it my way and I still had fun. I think it's kind of like asking someone who doesn't like nuts if they're worried about missing out on peanut butter." Amethyst snorted with laughter. Stephanie had to laugh too, at the absurdities in their lives. They both stayed on the playground a little longer, enjoying each other's company.

"Man...now I kind of want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Amethyst said, Stephanie snorted. 

"C’mon, I'll give you a ride home. I've got to head back before it gets too late." Amethyst was finding that she liked Stephanie. They easy to be around and they always gave her a lot to think about. She waved bye to them from the balcony before going in the house. She headed towards the kitchen looking for her peanut butter and jelly ingredients. They were out of jelly though and the only thing left was Steven's peanut butter and jelly fusion in jar, which she despised. She opted for a tuna and tomato sauce sandwich instead. Garnet was at the dining room table doing some work on her computer when she sat down.

"Oh, Amethyst here. I almost forgot to give this to you." She handed her a strip of crumbled paper. Amethyst wiped the red off her mouth with the back of her hand and took it. 

"What's this?"

"The number to the bartender."

Amethyst remembered the night. "Argh, c'mon Garnet. What about trying to be true to myself and all that stuff."

"Don't worry." Garnet smiled "She told me they were hiring when she gave it to me and that you liked like a girl who 'liked booze and good times' I bet they'd be open now if you called them."

Amethyst's eyes went wide at the little piece of paper with the phone number on it. She jumped off the chair and ran to her room to find her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kud⚨s if you’re a b♂y, a g♀rl, neither ⚲r  b⚧th


	11. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie have an adventure of their own and quickly turns disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connectivity problems and school have slowed my work considerably but I'm still hanging in there.

Pearl double checked her clothes for stains or wrinkles then grabbed her purse and keys. "Okay you two, Garnet and I have some errands to run. We might be a while so Amethyst is in charge while we're gone."

"Amethyst!" Garnet shouted at her from the ground floor. She was sitting on Steven's bed one leg dangling on the floor, reading a hair magazine.

"What? _"_ she whined "I'm busy." letting the magazine drop.

"Pearl and I are going out so you hold down the fort." she said.

She gave a lazy salute. "Aye, aye captain. No surprises while _I'm_ in charge."

"Surprise!" Connie burst through the door. Lion took the opportunity to sneak in behind her.

Pearl looked guilty. "Connie...I wasn't expecting you for several more hours."

Connie ran up to her. "Sorry, I wanted to be extra punctual today." she looked at her bag "Are you leaving?"

"I'm afraid so. We might still have a little time when I get back so you can stay here with Steven and Amethyst until then."

"So now I'm babysitting _two_ kids?" Amethyst leaned over on the bed, a petulant frown just beginning to form on her brow.

"Well, we would pay you" Garnet adjusted her visor "but you still owe us $9873.46." Amethyst groaned and rolled back over. Pearl said goodbye to them but before she could close the door Garnet grabbed the edge and poked her head in.

"Oh, Steven I almost forgot to tell you!" she said urgently

"What?" He looked down at her hands folded into a heart shape. "I love you." she raised her visor and winked at him. Steven blushed as they waved goodbye

Connie sat her duffel bag with her practice equipment on the sofa. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Mmm, we could finish the last episode of 'Under the Knife'" he suggested

Connie rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I...kind of already finished the season."

"What! But I thought your mom didn't want you watching it."

"True, which is _why_ parents shouldn't leave children with unsupervised media time." Steven nodded "Wanna...play with your G.U.Y.S.?" she asked

Steven groaned, "I had to lock my toy chest so Onion wouldn't get in. Amethyst took the key _and still hasn't found it yet!_ " he shouted the last part at her.

" _Sorry_. I'll look for it eventually Steven." Steven suggested the beach but Connie reminded him it would be too cold. She mentioned the arcade but Steven told her of their recent incident with Mr. Smiley. "I'm banned until further notice."

They both moaned and paced the floor, shouting new ideas as they came to them. "I know! Let's have a picnic at the park!" Steven said.

"That's perfect!" Connie grabbed her bag and dumped the contents out on the sofa. Steven went to the kitchen to make sandwhiches. He came back with them wrapped in little platic baggies as well as an armful of chips, cookies, and other snacks.

"Okay." He waddled over and dropped them into Connie's bag. "I think that's probably enough."

Connie agreed, "Do you think we could get a ride?" she asked.

"I don't know." Steven climbed up the stairs to get Amethyst. She was on her side now facing the window on his bed. He poked her back "Amethyst, Connie and I are going to the park. Do you want to come?"

She barely stirred mumbling "Nah."

"Oh. Then can you drive us?"

About ten seconds passed. "Nah." she said. Steven sighed but left her alone.

"It's okay Steven," Connie said, "we'll just walk."

"We could take my bike too."

"Does your bike have two seats?"

"No...but it does have handlebars."

They headed downstairs and pulled Steven's bike from behind the trashcans. Connie decided she didn't want a sore bottom and climbed on the rods of the back tire to on to his shoulders instead. The weight of Connie and the bag was a struggle for him. Once they arrived he dropped the big, red faced and panting. Connie hopped off gingerly and walked to the gate where a huge sign in large red letters read ' **CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS'.** A white tarp hung over the jungle gym and a thick padded lock covered the handle of the gate

They both moaned. "Man!"

"I guess we could just sit outside the gate." Connie suggested. They looked at the dead grass, sticks, and bits of broken concrete that surrounded the soft greenery of the gated park.

"Maybe there is somewhere else we could go." Steven said asked.

"Where? Everywhere too far. Maybe if I had a bike but..."

"Well...we haven't been back in a long time but...we could go...to my mom's garden." Steven wasn't sure what Pearl and Garnet would think of Steven taking Connie there. They'd only ever visited once and it had seemed special at the time but then...Pearl had never mentioned it again. Maybe they'd forgetten?

"Your mom had a garden?" Connie asked. "Here in the city? Where? Was it really big."

"Yes, yes, up in the hills, and yes. Pearl and Garnet took me there once. It was a long time ago but I still remember it."

Connie smiled, renewed at the thought of being able to finish their plans. "Okay, let's go! How do we get there? Can we walk?"

"No, it's too far for that. I think we'll have to take the bus." Connie grabbed the bag and Steven locked his bike to the fence. He could always pick it up later. They walked together to the closest bus stop and sat on the bench together. It was a perfect sunny day, the sky was a clear blue and white fluffy clouds drifted lazily across the open air. Connie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the breeze kissed her cheek and swept her hair back. Steven thought she looked pretty just sitting there glowing in the sunlight. Steven looked away from Connie when he heard a loud beat coming up the street. Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream pulled up in Jenny's dad's pizza truck.

"Hey Steven!" Jenny called cheerfully.

"Jenny!"

"I saw you at the party." Steven and Connie tensed. "Don't worry I wasn't gonna tell nobody." She pressed her folded together against her cheek smiling sweetly. "Y'all  looked so cute dancing in the corner together." Connie and Steven looked at each other and laughed nervously, a blush spreading across both their cheeks.

"How'd you like my tunes Steven?" Sour Cream asked.

"They were awesome!" Steven said.

"Yeah, it was so fun! You were great!" added Connie.

"Where are you two going?" Buck asked from the back.

"I wanted to show Connie my mom's garden." The three teenagers looked at each other. Only Steven Universe would have a long deceased mom with a hidden garden somewhere in the city.

"Wanna ride?" Jenny asked. Both Steven and Connie nodded and climbed in the back with Buck. Steven gave her directions and Jenny drove them through town into a woodsy area. There was no way to get to it by car from a certain point so Steven asked her to let them off on the side of the freeway. They waved goodbye as they drove away.

"It's just a short hike from here." Steven said to Connie.

"I can't believe you remember this. How long has it been since you've been here?" Connie asked.

"I don't know but I long time I think." They climbed up rocks and walked through leafy wooded areas. Steven seemed to instinctively know where to go and lead them as if he'd walked this path every day. They climbed up one last set of shallow boulders that opened to a field of soft green moss. The ground ahead of them was covered in it as far as the eye could see. Delicate pink flowers swirled through the wind everywhere above them. Connie's eyes sparkled as she watched them float across the open air. Ahead of them was the edge of a high cliff. All of Beach city and it's surrounding hills and oceans were visible from the top. Steven's house was on the opposite side but they could still see the back side where his house was perched. The same soft green moss they were standing on blanketed one side of it.

"Your mom planted all of this?" Connie asked in wonderment. She gently picked up one of the soft pink flowers cupping it in her open palms.

"I think so." He picked up on of the flowers and placed it in Connie's hair. They locked eyes, stuck in the moment until Connie blushed and giggled. Steven laughed too and the fell to the ground staring at the open sky. Steven wished he had brought his ukelele with him. Instead he pulled out his phone and opened YouView to a music channel. Something fun and poppish played. He leaned it up against the duffel and stood up holding his hand out to Connie.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"C'mon!" Connie blushed and turned away embarrassed. "What's wrong?”

"It's just...it's only us out here and...I don't really like dancing with people watching." she hid her face.

“ _Connie_ , you danced all night the last time.”

"Yeah, but...that was different. Everybody was dancing so there was no one to watch me."

He covered his eyes with one hand and reached out to her with the other one. "I won't watch." Connie hesitated but grabbed his hand. He moved his arm from in front of his eyes and grabbed her other hand pulling her up. Steven danced in front of her with no inhibitions Connie soon forgot her own insecurities and joined him. The linked arms and spun till they were both dizzy. The spin was eventually too much and they fell apart rolling down the hill into a wall of thick spiky branches. Steven stood slowly, picking the pointy thorns out of his clothes. In front of him was a waterfall leading to a small pool of water. The massive cliff behind it obstructed all but a tiny ring of light focused on the rippling water. He couldn't look away.

They both walked towards the small pool. Steven leaned down over it. He made face at his reflection. Connie laughed and made a face too. They played near the water running and splashing until they were cold and wet.

"Do you think your mom planted flowers here too?" Connie asked.

"Maybe."

“Maybe she planted...giant apple trees.”

“Or watermelons!” Connie laughed.

He pointed to the wall overgrown bramble covering the entire outer half of one side of the pool. "Maybe we missed something."

He walked to the other side and poked his head around, trying to find any opening in the thick brush. A rock flew passed his face leaving a hole as it slammed through the thicket. Connie stood behind him holding another rock in her outstretched arm about to swing. It flew into the bramble widening the hole she already made. Steven quickly joined in and after a few swings they had made a decent sized space enough for the two of them to fit through. They held hands as they pushed through the spikes. Steven tried to envision what this place must have looked like years ago, when his mother had been around to tend to it. It was hard to imagine with the thorns tearing at his skin and clothes.

He poked his sleeved arm through the rest of the thorny bush and felt air on his hand. They must have reached the other side. Steven turned to Connie and stepped over the threshold but his foot found nothing and he slipped pulling Connie down with him. He howled as the mouth of a muddy ravine opened up and felt his arm yanked harshly above the drop. He pulled his knees up and looked down at the inky blackness below. He smelled wet earth and grew dizzy when he realized he couldn’t see the bottom. He heard Connie grunt and looked up to find her holding onto an outstretched brunch stuck in the side of the cliff.

" _Connie!_ " he screamed. She looked down but felt her grip on his wrist slip as the branch shifted

"Hang on Steven!” she mustered all her strength to pull him up  I've got you!" Steven felt them though jerk as the branch started to give way.

"Connie, you have to let go!" She looked down at him in terror.

" _What_! Are you crazy!"

"Connie, you have to or we'll both fall!" he yelled at her. His shoulder was starting to burn from the strain.

"Steven no!" She teared up from the strain of holding them both, "I won't let you go!" she said but struggled to maintain her grip. Her palms started to sweat, she was slowly slipping, the branch shifted again, one of the roots slipping free.

"Connie _please_! If you don't we'll both be trapped and there'll be no one to get help!" His vision blurred, he couldn’t tell if the tears were from the burning in his shoulder or the rolling fear in his gut. Connie's hand shook, she wanted to reason with him but he slipped from her grasp before she could say another word. She watched him fall down the ravine.

" **_Steven!_ ** " she screamed and climbed onto the branch, squeezing it as she cried when he didn't answer. She pulled herself back up despite the ache in her arms,  panting and crying from grief and strain. From the top she peered back over the edge. It narrowed towards the bottom and was still too dark to see anything.

" _Steven!"_ she hollered again. A minute later a faint voice echoed back up the cliff. " _Steven!"_ The echoes kept coming but they weren't clear enough for her to understand what he was saying. "Steven, hang on! I'm going to get help!" the voice echoed back and she desperately hoped he heard her.

Amethyst woke up from her nap and sat up from Steven's bed. She brushed her messy hair down with her hands and climbed down stairs to the kitchen. She stared into the refrigerator for a minute, and disappointed at it's contents, decided to make a ham and cheese and pickle sandwich. Sitting at the counter with her empty plate she wondered why it was so quiet all of a sudden. She remembered Steven telling her they were leaving for...They were going to...To the uhm...where were they? She went to find her cell phone. She called him but Steven's phone went straight to voicemail. 

_‘Damn.’_

Where had they gone? She looked outside to look near the beach but they weren't there. She went to town and checked the donut place, the arcade, all Steven's other favorite eateries but they weren't there either.

She headed back home, worry starting to nag at her. She was still on fairly thin ice with Garnet and Pearl and Steven was starting to develop and adventurous streak that was getting her into more and more trouble. She passed by the park when she noticed Steven's bike locked to the fence post when it hit her. Steven had asked her to take them to the park! But where were they now? The park was clearly closed but Steven had left his bike. She wished she had Connie's number. The little girl did a better job keeping up with Steven Amethyst did. She heard a rumble and looked up. Thick, gray clouds amassed overhead. Wherever they were she hoped they knew to come home soon. She was just about to turn around when she saw the teenagers hoping the other side of the fence.

"Hey, any of you seen Steven or Connie?" Jenny was sitting on top of the locked gate seemingly unconcerned whether or not Amethyst saw them trespassing.

"Hey Amethyst. Yeah we saw'em. Steven said something about his mom's garden."

"Yeah I think he was showing it to his friend. The girl you were talking about." Buck added.

' _Rose's garden?'_ They hadn't been there in years and Steven was practically a baby when they took him. She couldn't believe he even remembered the place. Everything was probably dead by now anyway. She was relieved though that at least now she had a starting point. She thanked the teens and ran back to the house.

Connie climbed back through the brambles carelessly cutting herself and ripping her clothes. She made it back through falling on her hands and knees still trying to choke back tears. She passed the waterfall without a second glance and climbed back up the top of the hill they rolled down to their picnic spot. She heard the thunder before she saw it and looked up at the darkening sky.

' _Oh no.'_ she gulped and forced herself to stay calm. At the blanket she snatched her duffel and searched fruitlessly through the pockets. Her phone wasn’t there though and she remembered that she had poured all of her training equipment on Steven's sofa. Her phone had been in there with the rest of her stuff. She shuffled through the snacks and toys they'd brought looking for Steven's phone. It was under the _Unfamiliar Familiar_ book she had loaned him. She mashed the 'on' button desperately but it the screen remained black. They'd left the _YouView_ app open and it must have used the rest Steven's battery. Connie could shook the phone from frustration, she almost broke down again. Steven was trapped, possibly hurt, she didn't know where they were, or how to get home, and now it looked like it may rain at any moment. She cried, hunched over on the blanket the horrible situation they'd gotten themselves into. She thought of Steven though, probably even more scared than she was right now. She couldn't lose hope. She had to stay strong for him.

She wiped her eyes, stood up on shaky legs and wrapped her sweater closer around her. She walked up to the rock they climbed to get up here. It looked bigger going down than it did when they went up. She jumped down to the leaves below and tried to figure out their location. She'd only been half paying attention when they came, trusting Steven to keep them from getting lost. She walked straight for about ten minutes, hoping against hope that she wasn't just wandering aimlessly. She passed a few landmarks she thought was familiar but everything looked the same out here and she couldn't be sure. She was worried about Steven, if she got lost then they'd both have to be rescued. She wiped water off her cheeks, thinking maybe she had been crying again when she realized it was starting to rain. She looked up at the sky and heard the distant rumble of thunder again and broke into a run. Her surroundings started to blur and she didn't see the fallen log and she tripped over it landing on something soft and warm.

" _Oof!_ " Amethyst opened her eyes to see Connie sitting on top of her.

"Connie?"

"Amethyst!" Amethyst picked her up and embraced her choking hug. "I thought I'd never find you two! Why'd come all the way here and not tell anybody!" Amethyst felt a moment of empathy for Pearl.  

"Amethyst..." Connie broke out in tears.

"D-don't cry. It’s fine. I’m not mad. C'mon." she reached for her when she realized Steven wasn’t there. "Connie, where's Steven?" she cried even harder. Amethyst tried to shake her out of it but the girl was nearly hysterical now. Amethyst grabbed her wrist and ran her back towards their picnic. It was raining in earnest now and their clothes were soaked through. Amethyst hadn't bothered to bring a raincoat when she left and Connie only had her sweater. They were both shivering when they finally made it.

Connie led Amethyst back down the other end of the hill to the waterfall. Amethyst couldn't believe any of it was even still here. She would have thought this place would have turned brown and shriveled up or been flooded out. Pearl had taken them all here a couple of years after Rose's death. It was huge now and spilling over the sides from the rain. Connie directed her to the hole in the brambles they'd made earlier. It was a tight fit for Amethyst and instead of the easy walk it had been the first time they now had to trudge through a layer of mud created from the rain fall. Connie stopped Amethyst just before she tipped over the edge. Amethyst glanced over the edge. Steven had _fallen_ down here?! It was dizzying. She shouted into the cavern but there was only silence in return. She was glad it was raining. If Connie saw her crying too it would only make things worse.

"Amethyst!" Connie shouted over the wind and rain "We have to call for help!" Amethyst shoved her phone into Connie's hands. Connie was trying to explain the situation to dispatch when she saw Amethyst climbing down on the branch she and Steven hung from earlier.

"Amethyst, wait!" she fell before Connie could grab her and she still had no idea where they were.

Steven thought he would fall forever but he hit dirt fairly quickly. Something in his shoulder popped as he bounced though and he cried out in pain on the ground. It was excruciating, so much so he couldn't really muster the extra energy to cry about it. He was flat on his belly but he couldn't support his arm in that position and fought through the pain to turn over onto his back. He managed to sit up holding his arm close to him sobbing a little. He stood up shakily and looked up. The top of the valley was open to the sky and although he couldn't see Connie he could hear her calling him. He tried yelling back but his voice was weak. Eventually he stopped hearing her altogether. He found a high mound of dirt and wriggled his way up there without letting go of his arm and waited for what felt like hours, unmoving. It started to rain and he wanted to put his hood up but his arm hurt so much he couldn't bear to let go. He went through cycles of crying and stillness. The ground beneath him was turning into a sludge from the rain and dirt. He wasn't sure how he was going to get down or how anybody else was going to rescue him from potentially drowning. He couldn't swim with his hurt shoulder. He thought of Connie and Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst and his dad and wondered if he would ever see him again. Not to mention all his favorite shows would go unfinished. It made him cry even harder but the sobs hurt his shoulder so he did his best to still the depressing thoughts.

Up above Amethyst was trying to control her slide down, she was doing okay on her butt until she hit a rock and she tumbled falling face first into the wet ground. She spit mud out of her mouth and wiped her face struggling to stand up in the rapidly rising muck. She looked over and saw Steven, sitting on a rock just at water level, hunched over, clutching his arm, and shivering.

"Steven!"

He blinked water out of his eyes and looked up "Amethyst?" she ran over and hugged him but he cried out as soon as she touched his arm.

" _Sorry, sorry, sorry_." She finally got a good look at him. He was soaking wet, covered in dirt, and shaking from head to toe. His shoulder blade was jutting out at an odd angle and his arm hung too loosely at his side where he clutched it.

"Oh man, Steven...your arm." she hoped she hadn’t shuddered in front of him.

"It hurts." he whined.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here.”

“How?” he asked.

“Uh...well…” She looked around, not having really thought this through. She looked at Steven and his potentially broken arm and took off her jacket wrapping it around him to create a makeshift sling and bent over slightly next to him.

"Climb on my back." she said.

Steven sniffed at the snot running out his nose. "I can't."

"Yes you can! You can do it Steven!”

“No! It hurts too much.” Amethyst looked down at the rising water level.

“Steven! Argh! We don’t have time for this. I promise I’m going to get you out but you have to trust me okay. Just believe in yourself and the power of love and all that jazz alright? When have I ever let you down?” Steven, cald, tired, and in pain, couldn’t honestly think of anything. He grunted and climbed on. His shoulder was on fire having the arm pressed against her back. She grabbed his legs and scooted him higher up sending white hot bolts shooting down his arm. They wobbled over to the wall where she fell. It looked impossibly high but she'd never forgive herself - and neither would Pearl or Garnet - if anything happened to Steven. She looked for the most solid looking hand hold and started the climb.

Connie was trying to hang up on the dispatcher. It's not that she didn't want help but they were so calm in the face of her panic, it was was just maddening. She had no address to give them and no one but Amethyst knew they were out there and for all Connie knew Amethyst and Steven were both unconscious and drowning. She finally told them she had to go and ended the call hoping they could find her with the information she was able to give. She called her mom half a dozen times but Priyanka never answered calls from strange numbers saying that it 'encouraged telemarketing'. She tried to call Pearl from Amethyst's phone but all the names were strange nicknames like 'Bird Mom' and 'Mom Universe' and a list of other people she didn't know. She felt  lost and scared and alone.

On the other side of town Priyanka was equally worried. There was a news report about a flash flood and Priyanka wanted to make sure Connie didn't try to make it home in this weather. Well, originally she'd wanted Connie to come home immediately but she hadn't been able to contact her and now it was too late. She didn't know Steven's house number either. She was about to send Doug to just pick her up when she finally saw Connie's name pop up on her screen. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or furious.

"Connie, I've been trying to call you for almost two hours now! Where have you been? And why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Uh...Mrs. Maheswaran, this is Pearl."

"Who-" The name clicked in her head a second later. "Steven's mom?" Pearl and Garnet had come home, worried about Amethyst and the kids in the bad weather. None of them were home when they arrived and now none of them were answering their phones.

"Yes."

"Oh. Please put Connie on the phone." she asked

Pearl glanced at Garnet worriedly "We were under the impression that they were with you? I assumed my sister was dropping Connie off at home due to the weather."

"What!? Connie's not here either." Pearl was trying not to let the worry bleed into her voice.

"And you haven't heard from because she left her phone here." Pearl said.

Priyanka was furious "What! What kind parent are you that you lose track of both our children in the middle of a storm!?" she yelled over the phone. Pearl wanted nothing more than to give this woman a piece of her mind but deep down she felt guilty that Connie was apparently missing now too. She didn't have the chance to respond though as Garnet waved her over. She was on the phone and looked like she was struggling to hear.

"Connie, I know you’re scared need you to do your best to tell me calmly and clearly what happened." Garnet called Amethyst’s phone nonstop until someone answered.

Pearl ignored Priyanka's distant screaming over the phone and waited for Garnet to explain.

"Connie, stay right where you are. Were coming okay?" She hung up the phone.

“We need to go.” Pearl gave Priyanka an address and hung up on her. She couldn't believe Steven remembered the garden or that Amethyst had let him go and with another child at that. But she was too worried about Steven to be mad at her.

They drove as quickly as they could in the rain. By the time they'd reached the stopping point on the highway an ambulance and fire truck were already there. Pearl led them to the spot Garnet had described. It was dark and raining and the unsteady ground made traveling fast difficult but it didn't deter. But Pearl could have found this place backwards and in her sleep. They caught up to Connie sitting on the edge just as she said she would be. Connie ran up to Pearl and hugged her, both of them soaking wet. Pearl was surprised at how relieved she was to know Connie was safe. About half way down below Amethyst struggled to keep her grip on the slippery edges. Her fingers and toes had gone numb and Steven's weight on her back felt heavier the longer she climbed. Every step was slower and more laborious. She chanced a look down below. The water was rising even faster now. Had she come a little later there would have been no saving him.

"Amethyst!" he squeezed his legs tighter around her waist.

"What!"

“How much farther?” he yelled, like this was some family road trip. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to carry them both much farther. It was almost too much just to hold on.

“Not much.” She said to comfort herself as much as him. "Hey Steven," she grabbed another rock "I took a rock climbing class one in college." One of the only classes she'd actually finished. "I was the best." she said panting. Of course she had been climbing rubber rocks on a plastic wall tied safely to a harness barely a few stories off the ground. In her head she imagined every foot and hand hold was one of those brightly colored rubber grippers. The imagery worked as a nice distraction...or maybe she was hallucinating from hypothermia or something. She was sure it was purely her own willpower holding them up at this point. Just as she felt herself slip a voice called from above. It was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

"Hey!" she called.

"Amethyst, is that you!" she heard two voices now.

She could have laughed, "Who else would it be!" Garnet and Pearl laughed and hugged each other when they heard Amethysts voice from the depths. "I have Steven...but...I can't hold on much longer! You have to come get him!"

"Hold on Amethyst!" the paramedics hooked up a grappling system. They'd cleared out most of the surrounding brambles to make room and pushed Pearl, Garnet, and Connie back far enough to give them room. Pearl held onto Garnet while they waited, Connie gripped Pearl's pants. No one noticed the pounding rain.

They made their ascent slowly and cautiously but Pearl finally caught a glimpse of her curly-haired child strapped to the firefighter, filthy and shaking and crying. She and Garnet both rushed over to him trying to avoid what was clearly a dislocated shoulder. Pearl held him while he cried, Garnet held them while they both did. They noticed Amethyst being pulled up similarly behind the second firefighter. Wet and just as caked with mud as Steven. Pearl released Steven and rushed over to her.

"Amethyst what were thinking jumping down there like that?" Amethyst sat limply in her arms, too exhausted to hug her back. "You should have waited for help! What if you had gotten hurt too! I could have lost both of you!"

"Actually in normal circumstances, yes." Said the firefighter who had pulled her up. "But in this case she probably saved his life. That water would have drowned him had she not grabbed him when she did." Pearl teared up, Amethyst just smirked at her from her lap. She hugged her even tighter.

Connie watched the reunited family from behind until she heard her name from behind her.

"Mom!" she ran up to her and hugged her tearfully. Priyanka peppered her with questions but Connie couldn't do anything but sit in her mother's lap and cry. She heard Garnet tell them they needed to take Steven to the hospital and she begged her mom to go with them. Priyanka didn't really want to spend the rest of her day with the people who had so obviously put her daughter in danger but she would have felt terrible if it turned out the little boy was seriously hurt. They drove behind the ambulance to the hospital. Steven’s shoulder was fixed, he'd have to wear a sling for a few weeks the doctor didn't think there would be any permanent damage.

"Steven, I'm so sorry about all this." Connie said to him later.

Steven was still woozy from the sedative. "Is okaaay Connie. No' your faul..." some drool leaked out the corner of his mouth as he smiled dreamily. Pearl wiped it with a nearby tissue.

"Connie." Her mother stomped up behind her. "Let’s go. We are leaving this instant and you are not to see these people _or_ their son ever again."

" _What!"_ the group of them - except Steven - exclaimed simultaneously.

“What did we do?” asked Amethyst.

"Connie, they nearly got you killed through their own irresponsible behavior. Letting you run off to dangerous area by yourself, nearly getting you trapped along with him-"

“Excuse me!” Pearl said.

"No, mom it was my fault!"

"Connie you're just a child you can't be held responsible for this kind of thing. Now let's go. He's obviously fine so we have no more business here."

She grabbed Connie's hand but she yanked it away. "Mom you don't understand.”

“What exactly is there not to understand young lady?”

Connie groaned and shouted “I've been lying to you this whole time!” the room went still.

“What?” asked Priyanka.

“Yes! About everything. Steven and I were going to the park near his house but it was closed and I forgot my phone and we both forgot to tell anybody where we were going."

"Connie, tha- that's no excuse-"

"I've been taking sword lessons with Pearl so I don't get bullied at school."

"Wha- What. You've been bullied..."

"We snuck out to go to a rave one and you didn't even notice!"

"What!" Pearl and Garnet said. Steven was too out of it to fully appreciate this reveal. Amethyst tried to stay out of sight.

"Steven's home-schooled, Garnet's not his aunt, and Pearl isn't married to his dad!" she said pointing to them.

"Wait...you're Garnet?" Doug interrupted.

Priyanka jaw shook. Her ten-year-old daughter had essentially been leading a double life and she'd had no idea. "I'm sorry, I lied to you. I know I shouldn't have. I just didn't think you would understand. I never get to do anything and when Steven and I hang out...Well, I feel like I can do everything." Connie said deflated.

Priyanka closed her mouth. She wanted to yell and scream and but...she wasn’t sure she saw the point anymore. She looked up at Connie's friend surrounded by people who...clearly loved him. A tall muscular black woman admonishing him for lying and sneaking around at. Reminding him that he was loved but grounding him for his own good. She had to admit, she did love that line. A shorter lighter young woman, the one who had literally risked her own life to jump into a near-bottomless pit to save him. She heard him threaten him with a thousand years of no TV or desert. And Pearl, as she'd come to know her, didn't say anything as she gently tried to wipe the rest of the mud off around his face with a warm towel. All three of the looked as exhausted as she felt, still wet and muddy from the whole event. Connie turned around "I'm sorry I lied to you too Pearl. I know that's not the way of a proper swords woman. I hope...one day...we could train together again." she bowed stiffly and turned back to her mother. She almost didn’t believe. Her sweet, bright, sensitive daughter handling weapons?!

Priyanka knelt down, “Connie...why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied at school?”

Connie rubbed some dirt off her arm, “I did…”

Priyanka felt her face burn from shame. Everything she did to ensure her daughter had everything she needed to succeed, live a wonderful prosperous life...and she didn’t know the most basic things about her. Priyanka looked at her precious, strong, beautiful daughter. She was growing up so fast and in so many ways. It seemed like despite everything, Connie was going to be her own person. It wasn't necessarily exactly what Priyanka had expected or wanted but she was coming to find out if she valued her relationship with her daughter it was something she was going to have learn to respect.

"Connie, I'm so sorry I made you feel like you couldn't trust me with these things. Your dad and I...we just want the best for you. We want you to be around people who keep you safe and who care about you."

She stood up approached Pearl and coughed to get her attention. “Oh...um...Mrs…”

“Maheswaran”

“Maheswaran.” she repeated with a flawless accent, “I do you owe you an apology. I had know idea that you didn’t know...that Connie hadn’t told you about our lessons. I never would have gone through with it if I'd known you wouldn’t have supported it.”

“Well…” Priyanka began, unsure how to finish, “I’m glad Connie it seems like Connie has found a mentor...it’s...good she has someone to talk to.” She looked at this odd family and began to question her own failings as a parent. She wondered again what preconceived judgments she would have made about them had they met under any other circumstances. She knew she probably wouldn't have let Connie continue seeing him had she known the truth about his...home situation.

"I'm...sorry, for the things I said to you and about you earlier. I was very wrong."

Garnet, if she remembered correctly, smiled at her from the side of the stretcher. She was hard to get a good read on with her eyes hidden. "It's alright. We know what it's like."

"And honestly," Pearl began placing her hand on her chest, "I probably would have reacted the same way if our positions were reversed."

Priyanka nodded "Well, Connie is grounded until a time that I determine to be _sufficiently punitive”_ she glanced at her, “for this little stunt, along with all the others...but when she's...off punishment I wouldn't be opposed to her continued lessons with you Pearl if you were still willing to give them.

"Oh, of course! Connie's a wonderful student. Maybe we can even coincide our grounding so that we'll know when the kids can play together again." Pearl suggested.

Priyanka tapped her chin "Hm, I've never done a simultaneous grounding. That might be something to explore." She and Pearl left the room rambling on about how best to teach their respective children a lesson. Garnet picked Steven up, and Amethyst, still tired from the climb dragged herself behind her. Steven caught a glimpse at Connie from over Garnet's shoulder and they shared a sloppy thumbs up.

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dr-sus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos please  
> It will bring joy to my heart  
> When you don't I cry


	12. Garnet

 

Garnet flicked the quarter and watched it spin on the dirty, faded, counter top. She leaned the side of her cheek on her palm and tried not to fall asleep, blinking several times and rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. It was the best distraction she could find from the monotony of her shift and her own fatigue. It was times like these she often thought about quitting. She certainly didn't need the extra money. Garnet made more than enough at her primary occupation to pay for all her expenses. Unfortunately, she needed the cover. She wouldn't be able to explain it at school and so much cash would look suspicious if she didn’t work at all. Most days she tolerated it, but it had been a long day and Sundays especially tended to drag on. She imagined students using their weekend afternoons catching up on homework they’d avoided during the week. It meant few customers and long spans of time all to herself. Although she did have a couple of people buy water and pain killers.

She heard the door click open and didn’t bother to look up right away. "Welcome to _Costcu_ -" her voice caught when she saw the woman in front of her. It felt to Garnet like she sucked all air out of the room.

She had huge bouncy ringlets of light colored hair while wide dark eyes spoke to an honesty and sincerity in her. She was tall, as tall as herself, but where Garnet was all hard lines and sharp edges this woman was soft and round. Her casual summer clothes exposed wide hips, a prominent bust, and a gentle waistline. Garnet had to reorient herself as she came to the counter with her purchases. When asked about this, even ten years from now, Garnet still wouldn’t be able to recall what she bought that day.

"Oh my. You're beautiful."

It was the last thing Garnet expected to hear. "Wh-what?" the woman smiled at her and giggled. If Garnet never believed it about herself before, she knew it was true today. There wasn't a trace of mockery or ridicule in the woman's voice.

"I'd bet you'd look even better with those." The woman pointed to her face. Garnet reached up and paused a moment before removing her glasses.

"Oh...I knew it!" she smiled again "They're gorgeous!" Garnet felt like a masterpiece on display.

"Ah- I...um...th-thank you." Garnet didn't know how long she stared before she realized the woman was holding out the cash for her things. She tried not to fumble and drop any of it as she hurried to finish the transaction.

She held onto her change trying to think of an excuse to keep the woman from leaving. "Are you a student near here?"

"Yes! I'm studying agriculture with a minor in botany." she went on about the many aspects of research and development of rare plants for human use, sustainable farming, the intersection of technology and the environment, and many other things that went completely over Garnet's head. She nodded along anyway. "Where are my manners though. I'm Rose." she held out her hand. Garnet placed her change in it. She sputtered when she realized her gaffe and tried to hurriedly shake Rose's hand in return. Rose laughed, it was wonderful and joyous.

"I'm Garnet." she wished she had her glasses back on. She could imagine the embarrassment, fresh and clear on her face.

"Garnet." she wondered what her name tasted like on Rose's lips. "Tell me about yourself." She didn't even know where to begin.

"Garnet you're absolutely going to love her! She's a dancer like you." Rose was leading her by the hand across the school grounds. She'd been trying to introduce her to this mystery girl for months. Garnet made herself available but the girl always had something sudden to attend to. Classes were out for the summer so she was likely running out of excuses. Rose called Garnet last minute and begged her to come so they could meet. In the distance was a sagging willow tree and underneath the outline of a slim figure sitting on a stone block.

"That's her." Rose said. She waved and the figure stood up and walked over to them. Garnet finally got a good look at her. She was rail thin and her face still bore shades of youth. She had large round eyes as blue as the sky itself. Her hair was long, braided into ponytail behind her, and tied with a matching blue ribbon.

"Hello." she said.

Rose introduced them. "Pearl this is Garnet."

Her fingers were were long, slim, and pale. She looked up at Garnet with those huge baby blue eyes, "It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure." Garnet held her hand a little longer than what was probably appropriate. She glanced at Rose who had stars in her eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted." She grabbed Pearl and Garnet's hands. "Why don't we spend some more time getting to know each other, hm? I know this wonderful place that serves exotic teas. Garnet do you drink tea?"

"I'm more of a coffee person."

"Oh? I'll have to take you to one of my favorite cafes. I know the owner. He always has something special." Rose winked at her and Garnet’s stomach flipped.

Garnet rubbed the bridge of her nose and eyes. She had a binder and half a dozen papers strewn out on the carpet in front of her. She needed the extra space to look over everything, and her small table just wasn’t cutting it. She'd been over everything a thousand times but there was so much information to cover and she was getting a headache from the non-stop studying. There was knock at her door and her stiff legs and back protested at standing after hours hunched over on the floor.

She opened the door. "Pearl?" She was standing demurely at her doorstep.

"Hello Garnet." unlike her other friends, Pearl didn't barge in as soon as she opened the door. She always waited patiently to be invited in. Garnet stepped aside and Pearl walked in, removing her shoes before entering the carpeted area.

"Were you studying? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine I needed the break anyway." She walked to the kitchen, opened her refrigerator, and pulled out a two brown bottles. Pearl shook her head at the one she was offered. Garnet shrugged and opened hers. "So, what’s up Pearl?"

"O-oh I just...needed to get away for moment." she pulled at some fibers in her shirt. Garnet walked around to her well worn sofa. She patted the spot next to her, Pearl came and sat down.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Pearl nodded. She cleared her throat and squeezed the sofa cushions, nervous ticks Garnet had learned to recognize as her way of stalling. "Garnet...you, ah...you've...dated men...right?"

 _Ah_. This again. Garnet loved Rose and she knew Rose's feelings ran as deep for Pearl but unfortunately...not _just_ for Pearl. Garnet wasn't particularly surprised that Rose's tastes ran the spectrum. Though she particularly liked artists, painters, musicians, Garnet glanced at Pearl...dancers. Right now it was a singer of some sort.

"Why?"

Pearl pulled her feet under her on the sofa. "I was just wondering if it was always that way for you or if you...met someone who..." she struggled to find the words.

"What? Changed my mind?"

"No! Unless...that's the case of course.

Garnet couldn't help but laugh at Pearl's inability to come to terms with her own feelings sometimes. Shortly after they'd met she’d asked Pearl if she and Rose were together and Pearl had all but fainted from embarrassment. Rose told her later, delicately of course, that Pearl was struggling with the nature of their relationship, though it was clear to anyone that they were in love. She knew that Pearl had a hard time coping with what came so naturally to Rose. To love everyone as much as you loved yourself. Pearl wouldn't say it out loud and probably wouldn't admit it to herself, but Garnet saw. Pearl took it as a betrayal. Every time Rose found someone new Pearl would come to Garnet for reassurance that Rose hadn't left her, wasn't getting tired of her, or didn't love her anymore.

"Yes. Not a lot but a couple at least."

"What was it like?"

Garnet shrugged. "Not to my liking."

"I see. Were you...looking for something? Something different maybe?"

Garnet twirled the beer in her hand. "In a way, I think I was trying to prove something to myself. Growing up, everyone always assumed my parents had somehow manipulated or coerced me into...being the way I am. I used to keep their relationship a secret because the first thing they'd say was 'So that's what happened to you.” She squeezed the bottle a little tighter. "I needed to know for sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was who I was and that it had nothing to do with how I was raised."

Pearl looked down, "I suppose you found your answer then."

"In a way." Garnet smiled at her, "I realized that all I was doing was trying to prove something to myself that I’d known all along." Pearl smiled sadly. "It’s a guy this time?"

Pearl nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Garnet put the bottle down and pulled her into a hug. Pearl was so small she fit in her lap like a doll. "If it's this hard...maybe you need to reconsider if this is what's best or what's right for you."

"But I love her."

“I know.” she hugged Pearl tighter, “And Rose loves you too, more than I think you realize. But you have to understand," she sat Pearl back so she could see her face. "Rose also loves the world. It's a lot to share her with I know but, if you want to be with her it's something you have to understand."

Pearl nodded and Garnet used her shirt to wipe her face. She laughed and batted her hand away, curling up in Garnet's lap again. "Thank you Garnet. You're a good friend. I'm glad I have you."

"You'll always have me." she wrapped her arms around Pearl. "And you don't have to worry about sharing."

Pearl couldn't get up to answer the banging at her door. She couldn’t breathe through nausea or the trembling and she didn’t have the strength lift her self off the toilet stool

Garnet's voice calling her name was muffled through the walls. Her chest was tight, her stomach was rolling, and the shaking matched the pounding of her headache. She thrust herself forward and vomited into the toilet again, her throat burned and it felt like a weight sat on her chest. Her throat constricted and she felt her airway tighten. Her vision blurred and she felt faint enough to pass out. Instead of the floor though her head hit something warm and soft. She looked up and Garnet was leaning her back against the wall.

"Try to take deep breaths." Pearl wanted to cry from both relief and embarrassment.

"I-I can't." her breath come in short bursts.

"Yes you can. Do it with me. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Hold it for five seconds in between." Pearl did her best, it felt like forever before she was able to breath normally, but Garnet was there, holding her up and breathing with her. When she finally felt stable Garnet helped her to her feet and walked her to a chair out side the bathroom. She left and came back with a small cup of water.

Pearl took small sips, afraid of reawakening her nausea. "I'm so sorry Garnet. I don't know why this happened it-it's been so long...I-I don't know..." she tried not to let the cup shake.

"Pearl." Garnet grabbed her shoulders. "You're sixteen, away from home for the first time, working a full time job, going to school, and trying to be perfect all at once. I'd have a panic attack too."

Pearl barely managed a smile before Rose burst through the door. "Pearl!" she gasped at Pearl's poor complexion. "Oh love..." Rose knelt down under her and ran hand over her cheek "What happened?"

"I-I don't know...I...I" Pearl's shoulders shook and she started tearing up again.

"Shh...it’s okay. Have you been feeling well lately?" she stroked Pearl's shoulder. Garnet took a step back.

"I've just been tired." Pearl slumped in her chair from exhaustion, a rare deviance from her normally perfect posture.

"Pearl...I worry about you. You've been working so hard, you're running yourself ragged. Are you sure it's not too much for you?"

"I'm fine Rose, really. I don't want you to worry."

"Pearl," Garnet interrupted "you just spent who knows how long over the toilet throwing up. When was the last time you actually got a full night’s sleep or had a decent meal?" Pearl couldn't argue the point. The dance company she worked for had a strict practice schedule and she had to maintain her weight for it. But school demanded her attention too, she'd been awarded a scholarship specifically for performing art so she had an obligation to that as well. She was also expected to maintain her grade point average and still be able to pay all of her bills. Even she had to admit...it was a lot. She could do it though...she had to.

"Pearl, you know I support the things you love...but this is too much." Rose said.

"She's right Pearl. Something has to give." Pearl remained silent in her chair.

"Even if you love dance...it can't be worth your health." Rose said

"I don't." Pearl admitted. Rose and Garnet both looked at each other. "I don't love it...dance...that is."

"What?!"

"But Pearl-"

“Dance is what I do. It's who I am. It's what makes me great. It's hard sometimes and it hurts but...It's all I have.”

Rose gripped Pearl's hands hard enough to hurt. "That's not true. You are more than what you can do. You're not just an amalgam of your skills and talents." She stood and Pearl had to crane her neck to see. "You are person. You are whole, bright, beautiful, and perfect. You, right now, are everything that I ever wanted, without anything extra, without anything different."

Pearl was crying in earnest now. She sniffed "Even with throw up in my hair?" Rose giggled and Pearl forgot what she was supposed to be upset about.

"Especially then. I like your human side." She kissed Pearl's forehead.

"And I'm sure the throw up will wash out." Garnet added.

Pearl grimaced. She'd toyed with the idea but never seriously. She'd never been given permission to think about it seriously. To give any credence to the idea than she might have more to offer, that she might be worth more.

Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Garnet, look in that drawer. You'll find a pair of scissors."

Garnet raised an eyebrow. "Is this emotional arts and crafts?"

"No I...I want you to cut it."

"Cut what? Your hair?" Garnet said it half joking but Pearl didn't laugh. "Wait, what? You can't be serious."

Rose met her eyes. "Are you sure." Pearl nodded, Rose squealed in delight.

"Pearl...why?" Garnet asked. Her mother had always preferred her hair long. She said it was more elegant. Pearl didn't mind but it was so much maintenance and the styles her mother insisted on never resonated with her. They never felt...right. But her mother wouldn't hear any talk of cutting it shorter and Pearl had long given up on asking.

"Just do it. I want this."

"But Pearl...I have know idea how to cut hair. I'll end up butchering it."

"It's okay." She looked up at Garnet. "I know you'll do a good job." Rose was already holding out the scissors. Garnet grabbed the ends of Pearl's hair. She pulled the scissors up to the edge and made the first cut. A few strands of hair fell past her shoulders. Garnet looked down questioningly. Pearl nodded for her to continue. Garnet kept cutting, by the end there was a decent sized pile of light reddish hair on the ground. Garnet looked at Rose for help but she just shook her shoulders. Pearl stood up and went to the bathroom mirror. Her hair was shoulder length now, shorter than it had ever been in her life. It was choppy but nothing that couldn't be fixed by a professional stylist. Pearl felt something swell in her heart, for the first time in...maybe ever, she looked in the mirror and liked the person she saw. If she'd known all it'd take was a haircut she'd have defied her mother years ago. Invigorated by her newfound confidence Pearl rushed out of the room.

"I'm quitting."

Garnet and Rose exchanged more confused expressions. "Quitting what?"

"Everything. School, the dance company, everything."

"You're quitting school?!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Well, not school per se. But if I'm not in the performing arts program I'll lose my scholarship and I’ll have transfer anyway." Rose and Garnet were thunderstruck. It was so unlike Pearl to be so...unpredictable.

"As long as it's what you want Pearl, I'm behind you all the way." Rose said.

Garnet sighed. "Fine but this has to be last of all these extreme changes. I'm not sure I recognize this new Pearl." she said with a smile.

Pearl blushed. “Don't worry, I'm not sure I recognize her either.”


	13. Houseguest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven brings a friend over for dinner

Lapis curled her legs underneath her on the sofa. Her head drooped to the side but Peridot’s occasional yelp or gasp woke her up. She periodically poked or otherwise prodded Lapis, pointing to the television. Peridot watched science documentaries like other people watched action flicks. This one had something to do with dark energy, the multiverse, and scientist’s search for the elusive Higgs Boson. Peridot's mouth watered as they explored ideas of moving beyond the standard model and possibly finding a theory of everything. An image of the cosmos flashed on the screen and Peridot pointed it out to Lapis. She glanced at it but her eyes were glazed over. Peridot frowned, it wasn’t as though she _needed_ the company, but it would have been nice if Lapis could muster the strength to at least stay awake. Maybe, she  thought, it was that Lapis just wasn't smart enough to follow along. Jasper was always calling her stupid after all, maybe there was be some truth to it.

 _‘Speak of the devil though.’_ Jasper came hulking into the living and dropped down on the sofa in between them. Lapis shrank into the cushions trying to edge away but Jasper wrapped an unyielding arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she looked at Peridot, "go get me a beer." Peridot, cast one last look at the television before she slid off the sofa.

She heard Jasper talking from the kitchen,  "What is this garbage?" Peridot walked back around the sofa and offered the beer to Jasper who took it without a word. She raised the neck but nearly dropped it when she felt cold metal on her lips.

“What the hell!” she looked at the bottle and moaned, “Can't you do anything right?!” Peridot backed down in the wake of her anger. “You're gonna hand me a bottle with the top still on?! How much good does that do me!” She stood with the raised bottle above her. Peridot closed her eyes and covered her head, cowering below Jasper's imposing figure. She lowered the bottle though and laughed at Peridot's simpering form, pushing her out of the way. Peridot fell to the floor in front of her and Jasper stepped over her body on the way to the kitchen. Lapis glanced over the sofa while she was gone.

"Peridot, you should leave." she said quietly.

"What!”

“ _Shh_!”

She whispered, “But I want to finish my show!"

"Do you honestly think she's just going to sit here and let you watch this?" Lapis hissed to her.

“Well if you would just _say_ something to her maybe we'd all get to watch T.V. once in a while!” Jasper was headed back to the room and Lapis didn’t have time to respond. Peridot moved out of her way quickly as she sat back down on the sofa and took a swig of her beer.

"Lapis, where's the remote." she asked.

Lapis swallowed, "Jasper...maybe we could just watch this...at least until it's over."

"What?" Jasper's head whirled around.

"I mean...it might be interesting." she timidly suggested.

" _Ha_!" Jasper almost spit out her beer. "Like you could even understand half of it. What Lapis, you gonna go to space? Be an astronaut or some kinda scientist?” she cackled, “Like they'd even take you. And even if they did your ass'd get tossed right back down to earth where it belongs." Lapis, used to Jasper's cruel taunts, kept trying.

"It's just...you know Peridot likes this stuff. Just let her finish it and then we'll watch whatever you want." she placed her hand on Jasper's arm. Jasper looked at Lapis's small pale hand on her large olive toned bicep.

"So it's Peridot who wants to watch this? Okay. Peridot." she jumped, "Sit down."

Peridot tiptoed to the sofa and sat as far as she could towards the other end. Jasper didn't say anything else and she was actually finding herself enthralled in the special before she heard Lapis whimper. She turned to see Jasper's hand creeping up Lapis’ shirt. The imprint of her hand a marked outline over Lapis’ breast. Peridot turned away quickly, her face reddening.

Lapis squirmed under Jasper's touch. " _Jasper_." she whispered harshly.

"What?" Jasper asked, her hand didn’t move.

"Peridot's right here." she whispered again.

"So? You said she wanted to watch whatever this is. So she's gonna sit here and watch it." The television was the last thing Peridot could focus on right now though. The special continued but she stared straight through it. Lapis' face burned from shame as she tried to wiggle out from Jasper's touch. It only increased Jasper’s anger though and she squeezed hard enough for Lapis to cry out. Peridot leaned over the side of the sofa, too afraid to move but hating every second she stayed.

"Peridot, go up stairs." Lapis ordered.

"No." Jasper countered. "If I don't get to watch what I want then I'm going to entertain myself some other way. Peridot can sit right there until this is over." The program still had an hour and a half left. Peridot tried to retreat to that place in her head where she couldn't see or hear anything around her but they were so close. She heard Lapis’ yelp as Jasper pulled her onto her lap.

"W-wait, let's go upstairs." desperation crept into Lapis’ voice. "That way Peridot can watch T.V. and we can be more comfortable."

Jasper started tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "Nope. I came down here to relax and that's where I'm gonna stay." Lapis wouldn't be able to hold her off much longer. Not if she wanted this to be as painless as possible.

"But-"

"Shut _up_ Lapis. I swear to God all you do is run your _fuck'in_ mouth." Jasper’s grin was sadistic. "If you want to have it open so bad maybe I should find something for you to put in it." Lapis paled. She looked over at Peridot, the desperation evident in her face. Before Jasper could make another move she mouthed _'run_ ' and Peridot took off through the front door slamming it shut behind her. She could hear Jasper laughing maniacally from inside the house. She looked out beyond the overhang at the front door. It was pouring rain. She didn't have her phone, her wallet, not even her keys to get back inside - not that she needed a reason to come back - but she also didn't have anywhere to go. It didn't matter, she decided, anywhere was better than back there, even soaking wet. She ran out into the storm, eventually slipping and falling into a mud puddle. She got up slowly, her glasses had fallen off and she used her wet shirt to wipe off the mud. They were still smudged and her vision was blurred through them. She got up and shoved her hands into her pockets trying not to look as pathetic as she felt.

There was a bus stop and a bench up ahead. She sat down, not bothering to look at the bus times or the route. She didn't have any money to pay the fair anyway. The rain pelted her soggy hair into her face, she leaned over on her knees, succumbing to a rare moment of self pity. It appeared the rain had stopped but when she looked up she saw a red umbrella floating over her head. She tracked the handle down to it's owner. It was that... _Steven_ kid again from school. How did she always end up running into him? She wondered briefly if his funny older friend was around.

"Hi Peridot." he said casually.

"Hey." she said forlornly, turning back around to stare at the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting."

"Oh. Can I sit with you?" when she didn't respond he climbed on the bench with her, sitting close enough to hold the umbrella over both of them. "Are you waiting for something?" he asked after a moment.

"Yep." she said.

"Oh. What are you waiting for?"

"The bus."

"Where are you going?"

She sighed and hung her head. "Anywhere."

"Well..." Steven thought for a moment. "Why don't you come to my house? You can dry off and then when it stops raining we can take you anywhere you want to go." Peridot looked up. She briefly wondered about a possible hidden agenda before deciding that whatever it was would be worth some warm clothes and a place to dry off.

Peridot herself wasn't very tall so it wasn't too uncomfortable for Steven to hold the umbrella over both of them while they walked together. They made it to his house and he walked them upstairs to the front door. Inside, he folded his umbrella away in the heavy ceramic vase by the entrance. Peridot continued to drip on the mat at the front door.

"Oh, Steven! Thank goodness you're home. I was going to call. The storm's getting really bad." Peal’s waist was hidden by the ironing board in front of her. In addition there were several basket's of Steven's neatly folded red star T-shirts behind her. "This rain has been non-stop recently." she mumbled to herself looking out the window.

"Steven," Peridot, upon seeing his laundry, whispered to him, "Why do you have several copies of the same shirt?"

"Oh! They were part of my dad's tour package. He had a truck-load of them so when he stopped touring there were a bunch leftover. He gave me the last few hundred. They come in all different sizes to so I can wear the same shirt forever!" Pearl overheard and desperately hoped Steven’s fashion tastes evolved beyond that point before too long.

Peridot stepped further inside and looked the house over. There was an L-shaped sofa which sat just below a tall bookshelf filled with board games, books, photos, and various decorative items.  On the second floor, an open space with an old box T.V., a low platform bed, and shelves filled with toys and stuffed animals. Off to the side  was a dining table in front of a modern looking kitchen with a bar and two stools. There were two doors on opposite sides of the wall and a screened in door that was closed off to what was probably the backyard. Everything was bright and open, clean and organized, utterly different from her house. It was rare when Lapis could be bothered to clean, on the days she did rouse she usually just sat around moping. Waiting for someone to swoop in and rescue her she supposed.

"Steven, who's your friend?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah. Pearl this is Peridot. Peridot, Pearl."

"Oh!" she tsked, "You poor thing. Were you out in the rain? You're soaking wet. Steven why don't you get him some fresh clothes to change into." Peridot wondered if Steven was actually related to this unusually astute woman.

 _"Pearl_ , Peridot's a girl." Steven whispered. Peridot glared, she could have choked him. His...Pearl or whoever probably wouldn't have liked that much and some dry clothes did sound nice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." she said, a little embarrassed. "Here Steven," she handed him one of the shirts from the basket behind her. "We were going to give these away anyway since they're too small for you."

"Thanks Pearl!" He ran up the stairs. Peridot trudged behind him, dripping and sulky. He rummaged through his drawers for some shorts that might fit her. Peridot looked around his room. He had posters of cartoons and video-games tacked to the walls and two large sunlit windows brightened the open space. His bed was messy and unmade and random toys littered the floor around it. Steven passed her a set of shorts and a t-shirt from his drawer. She started to take off her wet clothes when she caught him staring.

She glared, holding the end of her shirt. “Turn around.” Steven did so, holding his hands over his eyes. Peridot stripped; she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror on the wall. She flexed and was rewarded with a small knot on her forearm. She sighed and her shoulders sagged in the mirror. She put on Steven’s baggy clothes. She felt...better. Much better. Much more...herself.

“You can turn around now.” she said to Steven.

He looked at his clothes on Peridot. The shirt and shorts were both way to big on her small form and hung off her shoulders and waist. She had to hold them up to keep them from falling as he led her back downstairs. Steven handed her wet clothes to Pearl to be washed.

"Peridot, do you go to school with Steven?" Pearl asked.

She crossed her arms, "For the one day he attended, yes I was present."

"Pearl you should see it, Peridot is building a giant robot!"

“No.” she corrected, "It's...like a robot. And while the finished product will be bigger than the prototype I wouldn't call it giant by any stretch."

"Oh? Sounds like you're quite the little engineer." Pearl said from behind the ironing board.

Peridot laughed immodestly "Yes well, I would consider myself to be adept at these things. Steven," She clapped twice. "Fetch me some paper." he came back with a notebook and a handful of pens and pencils. Peridot spread everything out on the coffee table. She opened the notebook and drew an intricate spherical design on one side and filled the other with rows of math formulas. Steven looked at her picture of the sphere with four little triangular shaped legs underneath it.

“Upon completion of my” she giggled and her eyes sparkled with pride and joy, “masterpiece I'll enter it into the national junior science competition, win my fortune, and leave this stinky, muddy, ruddy town forever!” She kicked her legs a bit from excitement. “Ha!” she smirked manically as she hovered inches above the paper, almost snapping the pencil from the pressure.

"Why?"

" _Because_ , the winner is awarded ten thousand dollars to further pursue research for their project. However," she snickered again, “my research will be based solely on the fastest route _out_ of Beach City."

“What? Why would you want to leave?” Steven asked, a tad hurt at her rejection of his hometown.

“Because...” Peridot couldn't answer truthfully but she couldn't think of a suitable lie either. "None of your business." she muttered. Pearl walked by holding Steven's laundry basket, she caught a glimpse Peridot's work.

"Wow Peridot," she put the basket on the floor and hovered them. "Did you do all this yourself? It's very impressive. Especially for someone as young as you." she said picking one of the diagrams.

"Of course it is. And it would be quite good for anyone let alone a genius such as myself. It's why I'm sure the judges will be impressed too."

"Well," Pearl put the paper back on the table. "if you need any help feel free to let me know."

Pearl was caught off guard by Peridot's sudden laugh. "I doubt you could help me with any of this."

"And why is that?" Pearl narrowed her eyes.

"Uhf, because..." she looked to Steven for help but he was as confused as Pearl.  "You're...you know…” she looked Pearl over “a _housewife_."

Pearl scoffed, "I am no such thing!"

"Of course you are. Steven is home-schooled, as I gathered from from your permissive allowance of his blatant truancy, which means someone has to be here to care for him during the day which means you can't have a full time job which means someone else has to be there to support you...i.e., you're a housewife."

Pearl stewed, "First of all Peridot, just because I'm not…” she searched for the right word, “ _gainfully employed_ full time doesn't mean I'm unskilled or unintelligent. I'm more than capable of helping you with your science project.”

‘ _Assuming you ever learned to ask nicely_.’ she thought.

Peridot raised one eyebrow, "It's good that you still have your confidence but we all have to accept our limitations. You couldn't even begin to comprehend some of this stuff." she said. In the back of Pearl's head was a little voice telling her to stop arguing with a child more than twenty years her junior.

She chose to ignore it. "I'll have you know, Peridot, I spent over ten years studying and working in engineering to be able to do just this." She stabbed Peridot's paper with her finger.

Peridot scoffed "Why? What does a housewife need to know engineering for?" she laughed again. "Sorry, but this isn’t baking soda and vinegar. Your kitchen measurements won't be enough for a project like this. It requires advanced mathematics. You know, trigonometry, algebra, statistics...calculus." Peridot said, her nose high in the air.

"Well it's true my four semesters of university level calculus hasn't done me much good when it comes to _kitchen measurements_ but it helped immeasurably when I worked for NASA." Pearl said haughtily.

Peridot huffed incredulously, "You worked?"

"Yeah! Pearl built spaceships and moon robots and satellites!" Steven exclaimed.

"That's right Steven." Pearl said.

"I can't believe NASA let secretary anywhere near all of that equipment."

Pearl sputtered, "I _worked_ as one of their head engineers!"

"Your husband let you do all that? When did you have time in the middle of all that cooking and cleaning and babysitting?"

"I don't have a husband." she said through gritted teeth.

Peridot sighed in annoyance. "Your spouse, significant other, boyfriend, whatever. Steven I don't have time to figure out the strange dynamics of your family. I have work to do." She waved him off and went back to her papers. Pearl peered over her shoulder.

"Your math is wrong here." She pointed to a line of one of Peridot's formulas.

"Ugh, that's impossible I don't-" upon further inspection Peridot was horrified to find that Pearl was right. She'd made small error that would have ruined the entire page left unchecked, forcing her to start over completely.

"Well...that was just...beginner’s luck."

"Mhm." Pearl picked up the laundry basket and carried it upstairs to put Steven's clothes away. Steven and Peridot lingered over the table a while longer until Amethyst burst through the back door. She was wet from head to toe, her clothes and hair dark from the water. She dripped puddles on the floor where she was bent over panting until she finally collapsed in a soggy heap.

" _Amethyst_." Peridot whispered reverently. Her smile nearly splitting her face until Garnet followed behind her equally waterlogged. Peridot's face drooped.

“I told you it was going to rain.” Garnet said.

Amethyst lifted one finger, “The...weather...said” she paused again to catch her breath, “forty...percent…chance of rain.”

“It said sixty percent” Garnet kicked the door closed, “but I guess you rounded down.”

Pearl caught them from the second floor railing, “Amethyst! You know water isn’t good for the floors.” She grabbed a two towels and brought them both downstairs, handing one to Garnet and draping the other over Amethyst’s prone form.

“Also, you need to work on your cardio.” Garnet suggested. Amethyst responded with an affirmative thumbs up.

“I swear you two.” Pearl began vigorously wiping the excess water off of Garnet’s arms. “We’re going to get rot in the hardwood.”

Garnet’s lips twitched upward before grabbing Pearl, relieving her of the towel, and pulling her against her still soaked chest. Pearl’s eyes widened as Garnet whispered low in her ear. “You know,” her warm breath fluttered across Pearl’s head and neck and her lips brushed against her ear. “I’d dry a lot faster with my clothes off.” Pearl felt her face heat, but she couldn’t stop her body from melting into Garnet’s arms.

Steven and Peridot were still on the sofa when they came in. Steven didn’t notice them however, he was more concerned with Peridot curled on the floor, mumbling and whimpering to herself.

"Peridot…are you okay?" Steven asked concerned. She began to shake.

Pearl giggled and Peridot woke up, back on the sofa watching Lapis be roughly yanked into Jasper's lap. She wanted to leave but the door was locked. Flashes of past memories and recent nightmares melded together and Peridot couldn’t remember where she was anymore.

" _Garnet_ , the kids are right there."

 _'But Peridot's right here_.'

Pearl ran her hand along Garnet’s arm. Lapis pushed Jasper away.

' _W-wait_ ,'

"Then let's go somewhere-"

'- _let's go_ _upstairs_.'

"-where the kids aren't."

' _Peridot go_ ,'

' _She's gonna sit right there..._ '

'Peridot _**run**!_ '

" _ **Stop**_!" she screamed. Amethyst snapped her head up, Steven jumped, and Pearl and Garnet pulled away from each other at Peridot’s sudden outburst. Peridot opened her eyes and moved her hands from her ears. She looked around, mortified at the stares around her.

' _They must think I'm crazy_.'

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Steven reached out to touch her shoulder but she nearly jumped off the sofa.

"Nyah!" she looked around at everybody's concerned and confused expressions. "N-nothing. I...I just… _hate_ such...disgusting and..overt displays of affection.” She folded her arms. “It makes me incredibly uncomfortable."

Garnet noticed the skinny blonde child hiding behind her sofa. She glared behind her glasses. “Who is this?” she asked Pearl.

Pearl sighed and waved a dismissive hand towards Peridot. “Apparently one of Steven’s new friends from school.” Garnet give Peridot a long look, she withered on the couch under the intense gaze. Garnet left the room without replying.

“Peridot,” Steven nudged her side, “you can’t say stuff like that.”

“Why not? It’s true.” mostly.

“Because it’s rude.”

“So?”

“So!” Steven groaned. “Peridot, how do you ever expect to make friends if you’re insulting them all the time?”

“Friends? Who needs friends?”

“Everybody does. Someone to hang out with when you’re bored or talk to when you’re sad.”

“Hm…” Peridot thought about it. She didn’t often find herself bored but the loneliness could be crushing at times. Even if she could never admit it to herself. “Perhaps...some friends might be nice. How does one acquire...friends?”

Steven chuckled, “Just be nice. Try it with Amethyst.” he said as Amethyst sat down on the sofa between them wrapped in her soggy towel. Peridot hesitated, she wanted to be nice but she also wanted Amethyst to think she was cool.

She cleared her throat, “Hey Amethyst.”

“Sup Periwinkle.”

“Um...you’re looking particularly...absorbent today.”

“Uh...thanks?” Peridot looked behind Amethyst at Steven who gave her a thumbs up.

“And uh...you’re…quadriceps must be quite vascular to keep up with someone as tall as…what was her name?”

“Garnet.” Steven answered.

“Huh…you know I have been working out lately. Thanks Peridot. At least _somebody_ in this house notices.” Amethyst said before leaving the sofa for her room.

“See?” Steven said, “It’s easy. Just keep being nice and you’ll have plenty of friends in no time.” Peridot beamed. She was surprised, being nice felt...nice. Maybe Steven was right, having some friends might actually do her good. She spent so much time holed up in her room and she kept to herself at school, it wasn’t often she had some one take a genuine interest in her or her well being. Lapis didn’t count, she was too self-absorbed most of the time to really care about her. Steven seemed to care, for whatever reason, and Amethyst too. Knowing that gave her a strange warm feeling in her chest. Peridot peeked over the sofa cushion at Pearl in the kitchen before climbing down.

“Ahem…” Pearl looked down at Peridot standing in front of her “Pearl…”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes Peridot?”

“You know, I may have underestimated the importance of having a solid foundation in basic arithmetic.”

“…Okay…”

“I mean without it you’d never be able to just sit around at home all day.”

“Excuse me?!”

“…Er- I mean…it’s something to be proud of. Lapis sits around all day and she doesn’t cook _or_ clean.”

Pearl’s jaw hung open. Steven grabbed Peridot by the arm, “Uh Peridot…let’s go…do something else.” he dragged her back to the living room.

“She didn’t seem too pleased.” Peridot said. “I thought it was very complimentary.”

“ _Uuum_ …maybe lets leave Pearl alone for a little while.” Garnet opened the bedroom door freshly showered and wearing clean, dry clothes. She crossed the living room to the kitchen where Pearl was violently chopping a tomato. The cuts were so fast Garnet was worried she would slice one of her fingers off. There were little indentations in the cutting board where she slammed the knife down.

“Are you…okay?”

“Oh _fine_.” Garnet was skeptical.

“Would you like some help?”

“Oh _no_! Why would I need any help? This is my _only_ job after all. The least I can do is take care of it myself and not bother anybody else about it.”

Garnet was struck, “Pearl…where is this coming from?”

Pearl stopped chopping, she sighed and put down the knife. In the living room Peridot went back to her sketches adding a few more details, she redrew the legs a little shorter for more stability. Steven sighed next to her.

“I think we upset Pearl.”

“So?” Peridot didn’t look up from her paper.

“Peridot, the whole point of having friends is caring about them.” Peridot wondered if Lapis cared about her. She stopped drawing and sat her pencil down.

“Pearl and I aren’t friends. And anyway shouldn’t we be more focused on making Garnet happy?”

Steven raised an eyebrow. “I guess. I just figured, Amethyst already likes you.” Peridot hiccuped silently, “And Garnet’s not always open with strangers. Pearl’s usually easier to flatter.”

“Maybe, but I imagine Garnet could make your life a lot more difficult.”

“Huh?”

Peridot snorted, “She’s obviously the one in charge around here. Plus she’s bigger and stronger than the rest of you. If _she_ doesn’t like you…well, you’d be in real trouble then.”

Steven sat up, “Wh-what do you mean?”

Peridot looked towards the kitchen where Pearl and Garnet were engaged in their own conversation, “I _mean_ you should count yourself lucky she hasn’t decided to express any of her displeasure _physically_.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Y-you mean-”

“I mean, if Garnet doesn’t like something you’re doing she would have no trouble _making_ you stop.”

Steven’s eyes grew wide, “Garnet would never do something like that!”

“Just because she hasn’t done it yet doesn’t mean she never will. You don’t know everything about her. It might just be one little thing and click,” Peridot snapped her fingers, “she goes off on you.”

“But Garnet isn’t _like_ that. She would never hurt anybody…At least…not anyone she cared about.”

“Hmph, shows what you know. Haven’t you ever been so mad you just wanted to punch somebody.” she slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis.

Steven thought about it for a long moment, “Maybe but…I would never do it.”

“Well you’re not Garnet. You can’t be so naive about these things Steven. Maybe if there was a man around, and I haven’t seen one yet, she could be could be kept in check but trust me when I say this, she’s a ticking time bomb. It’s only a matter of time before one of you winds up black and bloody over something stupid.”

Steven swallowed, he looked over at Garnet and Pearl still engrossed in their own conversation. It irked him that Peridot could make such a judgement about Garnet without knowing her. Worse, it left him with doubts about whether or not Peridot could be right. He knew Garnet was proficient in multiple martial arts and Amethyst often told stories of Garnet’s days of underground fighting. Pearl told him Amethyst was exaggerating but if it were true and Garnet _was_ capable of that kind of violence… _would_ she ever use it on them? A few minutes ago he would have been emphatic about the answer and he wanted to be sure but…the things Peridot said…they made sense. Steven paled next to her.

In the kitchen, Garnet put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, “Pearl you have to know how much I appreciate you.”

“I know.” she rubbed her forehead, “I don’t even know why I let her get to me…” Pearl leaned over the sink.

“Probably some unresolved feelings of inadequacy.” Garnet offered. Pearl hugged herself. “Do want to go back to work?” Garnet asked.

She shuddered, “No.”

“Are you happy?”

She gazed at Garnet’s open face. She was wearing her glasses but Pearl saw through them, “ _Yes_.”

“Then what does it matter?” Garnet lifted her chin and kissed her gently. “Besides, you know this place would fall apart without you.”

“Ugh. Yes, I remember.” She glanced at Steven and Peridot on the living room sofa.

“Are we making her _incredibly_ uncomfortable?” Garnet asked.

Pearl scoffed, “Who cares.” she said with a wave of her hand. “Steven, time for dinner. Come help set the table.” Pearl pulled a handful of plates from the cabinet. “Is your friend staying for dinner?”

“Huh? Oh uh…yeah I guess.” he avoided her gaze, irrationally worried about her reading his thoughts through his face. Pearl looked at Garnet who shrugged.

“As long as we don’t see anymore of that attitude from earlier, I don’t mind.” Steven took the plates and set them in front of each chair on the table. Peridot appeared behind them and Pearl handed her the silverware.

Peridot examined them and Pearl wondered if she had something snarky to say about the forks, “Ahem…Pearl the…dishes look impeccably clean. I figure this was your doing.”

“It was the dishwasher’s doing.”

“Either way. Thank you and good job.” Pearl rolled her eyes. Peridot turned to Steven and gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin. He didn’t look at her though and continued to set the table in silence. Peridot’s smile dropped, she supposed she’d just have to try harder at being nice.

Amethyst came to the table just as the food was placed in the middle. Peridot looked down at her meal. A bowl of wheat noodles in a spicy red tomato based sauce, tossed salad and buttery garlic bread on the side. Garnet had a glass of red wine, Pearl drank water, while she and Steven had juice. It was the nicest looking meal she'd had in four years. Peridot twisted her fork into her bowl and put a bite in her mouth. It was delicious and Peridot had to resist the urge to moan. Her mouth watered as she chewed. They never cooked at home. Most of the time if there was anything edible in the kitchen it was in a box or a can. She'd been living on prepackaged food for so long she sometimes wondered if the lack of sufficient micronutients had stunted her growth. Peridot looked over at Pearl chatting merrily with Garnet, then back down at her plate.

She sat her fork down and cleared her throat. "Uhm...Pearl,"

She sighed, “Yes Peridot?”

Peridot flushed a little at her tone “I must have really underestimated your math abilities because the measurements must have been exceedingly precise in order for you to have crafted such an exquisite meal.”

Pearl raised her eyebrows "Oh. Well…thank you Peridot.” Peridot smiled to herself.

Amethyst grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it into a cup. “Are you sure you should be drinking before work?” Garnet asked.

“I work at a bar. Like they care.”

Peridot looked at Garnet. Stoic and stone faced as when they first met. Peridot couldn’t get a good read on her and the glasses didn’t help. She didn’t seem much like Jasper though. She was calm, composed, and hadn’t raised her voice once since Peridot had been here. She wasn’t sure what to say to such a person.

“And Garnet…you seem to maintain a strict order in your household.” Garnet paused before taking a sip of her wine. Peridot gulped, “That is…I know it can be hard keeping everything under control.” Garnet’s face remained impassive. Peridot could feel herself sweating beneath Steven’s too large clothes. “Steven tells me you’re quite…uh…forgiving. It’s great that you can show such restraint.”

“What?”

Amethyst coughed into her wine “Whoa, look at the time.” she looked at her watch-less wrist. “Gotta be at work for midnight so I better get going. Don’t want to be late. Bye!” she raced out the front door. Garnet ground her teeth, Peridot released a low wine. She looked at Steven for help but he was focused on his dinner.

“Peridot.” she quickly looked up, “Would you like to elaborate?”

“Uh…I…” she swallowed. “just…have seen these kinds of… _arrangements_.” she waved her fork between Pearl and Garnet. “You know, they’re very rarely successful. So it’s nice that you’ve managed to make it work for you without having to resort to physical violence.”

A fork clanged, Garnet’s wine glass nearly slipped.

“ _What_?”

Garnet tossed her napkin on the table, “Peridot, I think it’s time you got going.”

“What? Why? What’d I say?” She looked back and forth between their angry stares. “Steven! This is you’re fault!” she pointed to him, “He’s the one who told me to say it!”

“What!”

“Steven?” Garnet questioned.

He held his hands up, “No! I mean…I just told her to try to be nicer.”

“If this is her being nice I can’t imagine what angry looks like.” Pearl muttered.

“Yeah see? Don’t be so over-dramatic.”

Garnet’s lip twitched, “Alright that’s it.” She stood and walked around the table.

“Wait! I’m sorry! _Don’t_ -” Peridot scrunched in the chair, her arms covered her head. She waited a breath and when she realized nothing had happened she stopped trembling and opened one eye. Garnet was at her side, Peridot thought maybe she looked concerned but she couldn’t be sure with the glasses.

“I’m not going to hurt you Peridot.”

She immediately straightened up, “I know that! I…” she faltered, unable to find an excuse.

Frustrated, confused, and upset at their reactions to her sincere efforts, Peridot threw her napkin on the floor. “Fine!” she left the table, “You all are just a bunch of…over-complicated, unreasonable, impossible… _clods_! Try to be nice and this is what I get.” She stomped over to the door.

Pearl and Steven were left at the dinner table alone. "Steven we really need to work on your judge of character." she said to him.

Peridot slumped in the front seat next to Garnet. She was too short for her legs to reach the ground and still stay upright so she let them dangle. And since it would require her to stop her pouting, she refused to readjust to a more uncomfortable position . She'd actually tried for once, for some one else's sake, for stupid Steven, and his stupid Garnet, and stupid Pearl, and…

' _Gnnrgh!_ ' she wanted to throw herself on the car floor and flail around. She would have but there just wasn't enough room. She needed to do something to take up more space, to feel big again. Thinking, building, creating, finishing a long awaited project, all those things made her feel something greater than herself. Recently, talking to Amethyst did too; a change from the norm as talking to other people usually made her feel small. It didn't help that she was scoring in the 99th percentile of intelligence tests before she'd started any formal schooling. It didn't matter that before the accident, she’d had awards, accolades, and the attention and adoration of her mental peers. She hadn't needed silly things like love or validation or...friendship as Steven put it. Now people looked at her like she was tiny and insignificant, if they looked at her at all. It made her want everyone around her to feel stupid and inferior. It left her lonelier but it was just so much easier to talk down to people than talk to them. Especially here in Beach City where maybe the combined IQ's of every resident would equal half of hers.

She stayed silent the rest of the ride home but as her neighborhood came into view she started to wonder what happened after she left. Was Jasper still home? How would she react to Peridot suddenly walking back in? Was Lapis okay? Peridot's gut started to clench and she fidgeted in the seat. Garnet turned a corner and she could see her house down the street. The thought of going back home brought bile to her throat. What if Jasper wasn't finished? What if she tried to make Peridot stay and endure the whole ordeal all over again? Would she be able to get away this time? Maybe she'll just be pissed that Peridot left in the first place and will take it out on her as soon as she walked in the door. It wouldn't be the first time.

Garnet pulled up to the house, Peridot was nearly shaking again. "Peridot?" It took more effort than it should have for her to swallow her pride. She despised looking like the weak, small, stupid, child she knew Garnet thought she was.

"I'm sorry." she said in the smallest voice she could muster.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" she twisted over the seat, tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, all her earlier pride and anger forgotten. "I didn't mean it! "

Garnet stopped the car "Peridot."

“None of it, I swear!” 

"Peridot..."

“I'll take it all back! Pearl's measurements are incredibly inaccurate.”

"Peridot!" Garnet watched Peridot pant and shake in the seat next to her. She looked at the house in front of her. It looked perfectly normal, nothing suspicious or out of place. "Stop trying to give compliments. Now let's calm down. Why don't you want to go home?"

Peridot froze. She could somehow feel Garnet's piercing gaze even through her visor. "I...I never said that."

Garnet leaned back and crossed her arms. "You didn't have to." She looked forward. "Peridot, I didn't like your attitude today. Many of the things you said were very insulting." she looked back at Peridot. "But I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here if you didn't feel safe. Is everything okay? Maybe there's something you'd like to talk about."

Peridot wavered for a bit. It wasn't anybody else's business and they would only make things worse anyway. "No...everything's fine." She got out of the car before Garnet could press her further. It was only drizzling now so she didn't worry about getting wet. She stood at the front door, remembering she didn't have her keys. She could knock but she didn't know who would answer. She looked over her shoulder, Garnet was still in the car at the front of the driveway. Peridot ran back up to the passenger side window.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked.

"I want to make sure you get in okay." Garnet responded. Peridot's mouth thinned out. She wasn't getting in through the front door that was for sure.

"Uh...I forgot my key so...I'm going in through the backdoor." Garnet raised an eyebrow at her "It's always unlocked during the day so you can...you know...go home now."

Garnet looked at her and then back at the house. Against her better judgement she left Peridot there. Despite her nervousness when talking to Garnet there really was a back door to her house. Jasper had changed the locks on it a long time ago and only she had key so neither of them could use it. She forced them both to use the front door at all times so she could keep track of whenever they left the house. Peridot grabbed a bucket and turned it over so she could stand on top of it; from the door's window you could see into the kitchen. Lapis wasn't there but neither was Jasper. She ran around to the side of the house and peered through the window, it was empty on that side too. Finally she poked her head around the front of the house to make sure Garnet was really gone. She didn't want to be seen peeking into the front windows of her own house. She released a breath and tried the front door. Depending on the mood of the house it may or not be unlocked. Luckily for her it seemed like both Jasper and Lapis hadn't bothered to lock it. She crept in and closed the door quietly. She knew Jasper wasn't home but by now it was habitual

She ran up stairs and closed the door changing out of Steven's too large clothes. She hoped he did bring her things back eventually, she didn't have many clothes to begin with. She pulled open the door to her closet. It was filled with more trinkets and tools along with a backpack with essentials she hadn't had time to grab when she left earlier today. In the far corner was cardboard box filled with notebooks, binders, folders, and some loose leaf papers. She had dozens of loose journals filled with thoughts, plans, schematics, notes, and anything else that popped into her head. And she didn't keep one regularly. She'd use it, forget about it, start a new one, then come back to the old one when she remembered again. It wasn't the best system but it worked for her. She pulled out one that she generally used for keeping up with daily events and interesting thoughts.

' _Log Date 091916_

_I encountered Steven's caretakers today. They are an unusual group of people. All of them are completely unrelated and yet they seem to have come together to ensure the survival of one, Steven Universe. I am also confoundingly perplexed at their group dynamic. It seems as if I have...insulted them in my attempts to be...nice and in trying to further my own understanding. In order to have further contact with...Steven and by extension his much cooler relative Amethyst, I need find some way to make amends._

_End Log'_

_ _

Pearl and Steven were putting away the dinner dishes when Garnet got home. Her plate was left untouched on the table. She grabbed it, wrapping the rest of her food in some plastic wrap.

"Did we have to do that Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Yes Steven, unfortunately we did." she said

"I think you handled it well." Pearl added.

Garnet put her food in the refrigerator. "I'm not so sure anymore."

Pearl glanced behind her at Garnet's serious expression. Steven was washing some dishes in the sink, Garnet turned her back to him and lowered her voice.

"Peridot nearly broke down in front of her house."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. But it makes me wonder, if there's something going on at home it may explain her behavior."

"And her outrageous ideas." Pearl said.

"If she comes back over, _if_...we may just want to keep our eyes and ears open."

Pearl nodded. "Hopefully she won't be so mouthy next time."

Later that night Garnet went to tuck Steven into bed but he frowned and sat upright under the comforter. “Garnet?”

“Yes Steven?” she answered.

Steven ran his hands over the spread, wondering how to ask this without upsetting her. “Have you ever gotten so mad you just wanted to punch somebody?”

Garnet stared at him for a minute before answering. “Yes.”

“…Did you though?”

“Why?”

Steven’s mouth formed a thin line. “Nevermind.” he turned around and pulled the covers up.

“Oh no.” she picked him up and sat him up in the bed. “What’s wrong Steven? Did someone make you mad?”

“Yes- but not like that.” he sighed and wiggled his toes under the sheets. Garnet gave him time to gather his thoughts.“If…if one of us ever made you mad…like really mad…”

She finally understood him, and the hurt on her face made Steven’s gut twist. “Steven…how could you think that? I would never hurt you. Any of you. You know that.”

Steven moaned, “I know. I _know_ …”

Garnet began to think Pearl was right about him watching too much television. “Did someone say something?” He tapped his fingers together. “Steven…”

“Peridot said…she said stronger people…they just snap. They push people around to get  what they want.”

Garnet paused, “Is that what I’m like?”

“No! You’re the nicest person ever! I’ve never seen you hurt anybody.” Garnet hoped he never would.

“And has that been your experience with other people?”

Steven looked down, “No.”

Garnet smiled, “Steven, there will always be people who are smarter than you, stronger than you, but that doesn’t make them bad people and it doesn’t mean they’re out to get you. Also don’t listen to Peridot anymore. I think her worldview is a little…skewed.”

“Yeah…but I think she needs someone to open up with.” Garnet’s heart swelled, despite her frustration with the situation. Steven gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. She dreaded the day when she stopped being able to protect him from the rest of the world. She kissed him goodnight and crawled into bed letting the worry pricking at the edge of her consciousness fade away.


	14. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with family forces Pearl to confront some buried feelings.

[ ](http://carbonoid.tumblr.com/post/136867909649)

To say Pearl had been irritable would have been quite the understatement. She'd been snapping at Amethyst for the most minor of slights; Steven tried to stay out of her way and even Garnet was moderately more cautious with her. Pearl fussed to herself around the house, muttering about her little dis-satisfactions with this or that. She was too busy staring at her phone to pay attention when she sat down on the sofa. Sharp claws dug into her side and the pillow cushions emitted a feral shriek. Lion jumped off the sofa and gave her his best approximation of dirty look.

"Steven!" He flinched at her voice and peered over the railing from his room."How many times have I told you to keep the cat outside!"

"Uh..." he tried to count it out.

"Come get him!" He jumped and ran downstairs, gathering up Lion - he was getting to big to hold anymore - and opened the front door to let him out. Pearl double checked the sofa before sitting again and grabbed the laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Steven snuck back inside through the back door. Amethyst stuck her head out of her bedroom and waved to him but drew her hand back when she caught Steven's warning look. Pearl hadn’t seen her yet. Amethyst tiptoed out of her room shutting the door behind her with a soft ‘click’. She pressed herself against the wall hoping if she was flat enough she might blend in with the surroundings. She slid from wall to wall till her fingers grazed the handle of the front door when she heard Pearl’s voice.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving."

"Uh-...I-"

"Amethyst I am not your maid!"

"I- I never said-"

"Those are _your_ clothes in the wash and you need to be the one to move them! I'm tired of picking up everybody's else's slack around here." Amethyst shrunk further into the wall. Pearl made a frustrated noise before grabbing her jacket and keys and bulldozing passed Amethyst through the front door. Garnet pulled into the drive way as Pearl walked down the stairs to her car. She reached for the door handle, barely sparing Garnet glance.

"Hey." Pearl mumbled in passing. She pulled open the door but it snapped back shut when Garnet leaned her hip on it.

“I see your still in a good mood.” She cocked one neatly arched eyebrow above her visor. Pearl leaned back against the door and covered her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry, I'm tired. She's just...so..." Pearl made a strangling motion in the air with her hands before they collapsed against her lap. ”I don't know how much longer I can do this." Garnet leaned closer so their hips touched.

“You won’t have to handle it much longer. Try not to let her get to you.” Pearl didn’t look convinced. “And lucky for you,” Garnet whispered low in her ear “I'll be here to help you relax when you get back home.”

Pearl's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shaped and she blushed “Garnet.” she smiled despite herself.  “I'll probably be back late.”

“I'll save you some dinner then.” Garnet kissed her goodbye and waved as Pearl drove off breathing a sigh of relief that they’d managed to avoid a fight about it. Garnet’s patience wasn’t limitless and Pearl had been pushing at the edges of it these past couple of weeks. She stepped inside and Steven jumped into her unsuspecting arms with a ‘whoop’.

“Hey Garnet. Is uh- is Pearl gone?” He tried not to sound too eager.

“Yes, you can relax now.” she sat him on the floor. “Is Amethyst home?”

“Yep. I think she went out back.”

Garnet walked around the corner of the house to see Amethyst...folding her laundry.

"What day is it?" Garnet asked her.

"I don't know...the first? Why?"

"I was thinking this must be a Christmas miracle. I've never seen you fold anything but a burrito."

Amethyst frowned. "Pearl yelled at me about the stupid washing machine." She grabbed another shirt out of the dryer, folded it twice in some strange triangular shape Pearl would hate, and threw it in the basket with the other oddly folded items. "What's her problem anyway? She's been like...Pearlier than usual."

"You know your mom's been sick."

Amethyst grumbled something rude under her breath. "She's not _my_ mom." Garnet couldn’t exactly argue. Pearl and Amethyst shared a father who had run off with another woman when Pearl was still young - Amethyst’s mother. His return two years later, with a young toddler and no word of what happened to the woman, was still a mystery. It didn’t help that he died suddenly shortly after. Pearl's mother took Amethyst but she made it very apparent that she resented Amethyst's presence as a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity. Amethyst had grown up not knowing her biological mother, barely knowing her father, and despised by the woman who raised her. It was no wonder she clung to Rose to tightly.

“And anyway it's not like she's going to get anything but crap for it. Wasn’t she was out of the hospital weeks ago?”

“It was last week. And I’m sure a hip replacement takes longer than that to recover from. You remember how long Pearl was out of it.” Amethyst didn't like to think about it.

"Yeah well...I'm not going back there." Amethyst said with a final huff.

‘ _That’s probably best for both of you_.’ Garnet thought.

She went back inside and sat on the floor next to Steven who had a set of art supplies spread out over the table. “What’s all this?” she asked him.

He looked up, “Connie and I are trying to decide what medium we want to use for our play. I personally think sock puppets would be the most emotionally expressive.” Garnet didn’t notice the pile of brightly colored socks sitting on the table in next to him.

Garnet picked up a short thick running sock, “You should make this one Amethyst.”

Steven took it from her, “The purple one? Why?”

“Oh, just…reasons.” she said with a smirk. “See if you can find some cotton or something white to use for hair.”

He felt the sock between his thumb and forefinger, “We said we were using only original characters though.”

“Amethyst is pretty original.”

He shrugged, “I guess so.” Steven left to meet Amethyst outside. Garnet could see them talking through the screen door, Amethyst grinned and nodded. Garnet saw her climb halfway through the dryer, her short legs kicking in the air. The two of them came back in together. “I found some dryer lint. It’s gray though. Do you think that would still work?”

Garnet snickered, “Even better Steven.” He gave her an odd look but didn’t ask about it. Before he could open the glue Amethyst snatched  the sock out of his hand.

“Hey!”

“C’mon Steven. I should get to make my own.”

“No, I’m the director.”

“What’s that got anything to do with it?”

“I’m the _artistic_ director.”

She rolled her eyes and tossed the sock over the table at him, “Jeez Steven. Save some roles for Connie why don’t you. No wonder women have such a hard time in this industry.”

“Alright children, that’s enough.” Garnet said.

Steven glared at Amethyst and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to make one for each of you then.” He leaned closer to Garnet, “Don’t tell her but I think I’m going to have to kill off Amethyst’s character early in the story.” Garnet nodded sternly. “Do you- do you think Pearl will be home in time to help?”

Garnet leaned back against the sofa, “Probably not. She said she was going to be back late tonight.” Steven looked torn between relief and disappointment. That she’d been too late to spend any real time with them was made all the more unfortunate by the fact that she’d usually mellowed out by evening.

"Hey Garnet," he looked up from his socks "how come I've never met Pearl's mom? She lives close by doesn’t she?" Garnet cringed. If it could be helped She preferred not to lie to Steven and although Amethyst would be just fine telling him Pearl’s mother was deceased she could see Pearl having a problem with it.

“She…” Garnet struggled to define Pearl’s relationship with her mother. She was grateful there were no parallels in his life. “She just isn’t particularly friendly.” Particularly towards them.

Steven frowned, “Why not? You all are her family.”

“Because she’s a b-” Amethyst was elbowed sharply in the side by Garnet.

“She doesn’t quite see it that way.”

He pressed, “What other ways are there to see it?”

Garnet sighed and rubbed temple, “Steven…not every one comes from a family that’s open and understanding like ours.” Steven remembered sitting at the dinner table next to Connie, angry and uncomfortable. “Pearl’s family, well her mother really, it’s taken a long time for her to accept who Pearl is and even now…she struggles with it.”

“Who…Pearl is? But…she’s her mother. Hasn’t she always known…who Pearl is?”

Garnet chuckled humorlessly, “You would think but it’s not always that easy. I wish they had the kind of relationship that you do with your dad but…” she shrugged.

Steven crossed his arms and legs under the table in that pensive way that always made Garnet think of the young man he would one day be. She wished she had something better to tell him but he wasn’t ready for the details and she wasn’t open to sharing her honest opinion. She had very mixed feelings about Pearl spending so much time with her mother - most of them unsupportive. Ysabelle was a toxic influence in Pearl’s life and it was only after moving away from her that Pearl truly began to heal. She didn’t want to nag, it would only start a fight trying to argue with Pearl’s sense of duty and loyalty, misplaced or not. But seeing her come every night, the same old wounds open and fresh on her face, it took everything she had not to say anything about it.

“Well…maybe’s she changed.”

“People don’t change that easily Steven.”

“How can we ever know if we don’t even give her a chance.”

Garnet opened her mouth but her phone rang before she could answer. “Hey,” the other voice spoke. Garnet didn't say anything but the look on her face turned sour. "...no I don't actually, but I will." she listened a while longer and rolled her eyes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

“Who was that?” asked Amethyst.

“Pearl. She said there was an accident on the bridge and she’s stuck in traffic.” Amethyst stared blankly. “She wants me to go to the house for her.

Amethyst stewed on the information, "Pff, too bad for her. Right Garnet? Garnet?"

Garnet let out a long suffering sigh before getting up. "You're _going_?" Amethyst shuddered.

“Yep.”

“Oh, I want to go too!” Steven raised his hand.

"But you _hate_ spending time with her." Garnet coughed and eyeballed Steven. “Ah- over there…I mean.”

She couldn’t exactly deny it though. The last time Garnet and Pearl’s mother had spent any real time together without Pearl as a buffer Garnet had lasted all of ten minutes before announcing that she needed some air promptly marching outside.

"Steven, you should stay here with Amethyst."

“But I want to meet her. She's my grandmother and we don’t know anything about each other.”

“Lucky you.” mumbled Amethyst.

"You'll be bored. There's nothing to do over there." Garnet tried.

“No I won’t. I’ll bring some games and other stuff to do. And I’ll work on the script for Connie. Come on Garnet _please_!”

He flashed his big, round, watery eyes and her resolve crumbled. "Alright, you can come but-"

"Woo-hoo!"

She laughed "Try not to get too underfoot. Grandma Ysabelle doesn't like little boys running around getting in the way."

Steven nodded and flashed a salute "Serious Steven, reporting for duty, overfeet 100% of the time." Garnet smiled and shook her head.

"Ugh, whatever. You two have fun." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, why don’t you come too?" Steven asked.

" _Nyyoope_."

"But this is your chance to reconcile-"

“Uh- let’s go Steven. Baby steps.” Garnet pushed him towards the door.

“Amethyst we’ll be back later.”

“Yep, if you make it that long.” Garnet rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

They had to take the long way around to Jersey since the fastest route, the main highway leading from Beach City to the rest of the state, was apparently blocked. Steven enjoyed the long drive over though. They passed the large sign on the highway that read 'Welcome to Jersey.' Steven remembered his dad telling him something having about a concert here once and how unsightly it used to be. According to Greg the landscape of the city has improved quite a bit ‘ _Even the gas stations have sushi now_.’ he had said. Steven rolled down the window.

" _Hi Jersey!_ " he yelled to the open air. He ducked as a shoe hit the side of the half open window.

" _Stop scream’n at our city ya mook_!" a voice yelled from somewhere. Steven peeked out the window and blew a raspberry when he was sure there were no more oncoming shoes. Garnet laughed in the driver’s seat beside him. Steven let the window stay open but opted not to stick his head out again. They exited the highway and pulled into a quaint neighborhood. The streets lined with historic two story houses done in traditional red brick. Garnet turned the corner into a the driveway of a small white house with a red door and a covered porch. A white bench hung from the roof to the left of the door. Steven unbuckled and grabbed the door handle. Garnet was half way up the stairs when he raced passed her to push the doorbell. In one quick movement, Garnet grabbed his wrist, his finger inches from the button. He looked up at her. She let go of his wrist but didn’t say anything, shaking her head. Garnet rapped three times on the door. It opened and a tall, thin, stiff woman with graying hair pulled into a tight bun stood at the entrance. She had the same round face and and pointed nose as Pearl but her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in a thin sneer.

She looked Garnet over from head to toe, “If you were going to be late then you shouldn’t have come at all.” She turned around and without another word stepped into the house. Garnet followed her but Steven stumbled on the thin wooden barrier in the entryway. Ysabelle looked down at him as if she’d spotted a large bug. “What is this?! It’s bad enough Pearl couldn’t make it, now she’s sending her entire brood over here? No, I won’t have it. Take him home or leave him outside-”

“ _Ysabelle_.” Garnet’s voice was hard and colder than Steven had ever heard it. “Let’s not go down that road today.” From the day they first met, Garnet decided she wouldn’t be intimidated or made to feel small by this woman. She hadn’t then and she certainly wouldn’t now. It saddened her sometimes, Ysabelle was fierce. In another life she might have had a healthy respect for this woman. Today, she hoped to leave with her sanity intact.

Ysabelle huffed, eerily similar to Pearl, "I see your sense of humor hasn't improved." she glared once more at Steven and led them into the kitchen. Steven heard a thump on the ground with every step. He caught a peek at her around Garnet’s legs and noticed she used a cane and walked with a limp. The kitchen was small, covered in bright yellow wallpaper with flowers. The appliances weren’t sleek and new like the one’s in his house. They reminded him of the old cartoons he watched sometimes. Ysabelle pulled a sheet of paper from a magnet on the refrigerator.

"Here," She made to hand it to Garnet but dropped it on the table when Garnet held out her hand.

Garnet uncurled the fist she'd unconsciously made and picked it up. She recognized Pearl's neat cursive and meticulous attention to detail on what was clearly a to-do list. Pearl would take care of the shopping but the cooking and cleaning still needed to be done.

"The laundry room is through there," Ysabelle pointed in one direction. "Cleaning supplies are under the sink, mop and vacuum are in the linen closet." She looked pointedly at Steven "I trust he will keep his hands to himself and behave while he's here."

Garnet glanced at him "Steven will be fine. He can help." her tone left no room for argument.

Ysabelle glared at them both momentarily before standing up straighter, holding her cane in front of her. “ _Hmph_ , I suppose you’ll want a check at the end of this. I’ll give it to Pearl and she can decide what to do with it after that. Let it not be said I don’t pay my dues.”

Garnet squeezed the back of the dinning room chair, "I'm here because Pearl cares about you and I care about her."

Yellen skeptical but shrugged. "If that’s what suits you." she glanced critically back down at Steven before limping off to another room. Garnet released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She'd accidentally crumpled the list too.

Steven looked in the direction she left towards. "So…maybe Pearl is adopted?" his smile was lopsided if nothing but sincere. Garnet laughed heartily.

“Sorry Steven but the resemblance is uncanny.”

She had Steven follow her to the living room. She vacuumed the carpet while Steven played a game by himself. The floor was lava and he had to make is way over the furniture which was the high ground. They dusted all the surfaces next. Garnet chose to ignore Ysabelle watching them discretely from a corner when she picked up a particularly expensive looking glass ornament to wipe. They moved to the laundry room where she had Steven sit on the top of the dryer while she passed him the socks to fold.

“This one’s missing the mate.” he held it out to her. Garnet took it and sat it to the side. “It must be lonely…not having anybody.” he said.

“That’s what happens when you make all the other socks feel bad for being off colored.” she mumbled, pulling lint from the mesh collector.

Steven pulled the sock over his hand. “I just need time to adjust and see the error of my ways.” he mouthed through the sock hand.

As if summoned, Ysabelle appeared around the corner and pulled sock off his hand with her finger tips. She looked at him sternly, ignoring Garnet's warning glare behind him.

"This is not your house. And these" she dangled the sock "are not your toys." She noticed him sitting on the dryer. "And get down from there. I can’t believe Pearl hasn’t taught you better than that." She spit her daughter's name at him. Steven stared at her back as she left. Garnet didn’t have any words of comfort this time. They didn’t play anymore games.

After finishing the laundry and cleaning the bathroom Garnet headed to the kitchen and looked for something Steven would eat. Pearl hadn't been to the store yet, and the refrigerator and cabinets were empty except for some rice, a few frozen vegetables, and one egg. Garnet made a colorful vegetarian stir fry that sizzled in the pan on the stove. She invited Ysabelle to come eat with them but predictably she declined. It wasn’t long before she limped back in though. The two of them looked up from their bowls as she struggled to lower herself to the dining chair next to him. Garnet thought about getting up to help her but by the time she’d worked up the nerve Ysabelle was already sitting.

"I suppose since you're not accepting any cash you're entitled to a short break." she said. Any previous notions of altruism she might have had vanished. She pointedly ignored the statement and pulled out her phone to check her email.

“Do you always do these kinds of favors for friends?”

Garnet didn't look up from her phone. “Pearl's not a friend.”

“Then I’m not sure what she’s still doing with you.” The image of Pearl chocking her popped back into Garnet's head and it took every ounce of her inner strength not to act on that image.  “So,” Ysabelle began as if they were two friends catching up over tea, “what are you doing for yourself these days? Last I heard you were unemployed.”

Garnet sat the phone on the table, “Last you heard was over ten years ago. Of course, if you’d really wanted to know you’d have called once or twice.”

Ysabelle clicked her tongue, “Pearl always did need coddling. God forbid, she fall apart without a daily validation.”

“Or yearly.”

Ysabelle went on as if she hadn’t heard, “And it's not as though you keep me informed about the goings and comings of your life. How could I be expected to know what you do or don't do for a living?"

It amazed Garnet how sincere she a sounded. "If you must know, I'm an attorney."

"Really..." she leaned back a little more in her seat "What school did you attend?"

Garnet cursed herself for falling into this trap, "Harvard."

Yysabelle didn't quite stifle her laugh. "You're joking. The one in Massachusetts?"

She needed to stop clenching so much. Her teeth were starting to hurt from the grinding and her fingers and palms were sore from the constant squeezing. "Yes." she ground out “I’m sure you remember we met at school.”

"Mm, yes. I remember Pearl introducing you." Ysebelle picked a select group of words as to avoid a direct insult but still cause offense. "You're certainly looking as...masculine as the last time I saw you. I had hoped my daughter wouldn’t still be the deviant little harlot I once-" Garnet's hand slammed down on the table with enough force to shake it. She stood bent over the table like that a moment before slowly straightening. Ysabelle always thought the fact that she wore glasses indoors was tacky but she was truly grateful that she couldn't see Garnet's expression right now.

“Steven,” she said, her voice stiff "I'm going outside. I'll be right back." She grabbed her phone and left the two of them alone at the table.  Steven waited till he heard the door slam shut.

"Grandma- er Ysabelle…I think-"

"I am _not_ your grandmother." she leaned away from him as if he were a disease.

“But...Pearl’s my-”

" _You_ are the illicit by product of an even more illicit relationship that my daughter was somehow roped into." Steven shut his mouth. “Pearl makes her own decisions. She chose this…ridiculous farce of a life when she could have had everything. Instead she ended up saddled with _you_.” she pointed one long slender finger at him. "I don't have any grandchildren." Ysabelle grimaced as she stood up painfully. "And at this rate I won't ever. Not that it matters..." she mumbled as she walked away from the table. Steven stared at her back as she left.

Pearl pulled up to the house and parked in front of the street. After two hours stuck in traffic she was sore and tense. She still had things to organize at the house and she'd have to spend the next week scheduling her therapy appointments in addition to keeping up with all the bills. She had so much on her mind she almost didn't notice Garnet on the phone near the outside of the patio. Pearl walked up her with a paper bag full of groceries in one arm and and a stack of mail under her other. Garnet hung up the phone and grabbed the bag from her. Her expression told Pearl the day had gone as expected.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Garnet grunted. "I don't know what she said but whatever it was I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Pearl. You're not responsible for your mother's behavior."

"I know. Still I...really appreciate you doing this for me." She sat the mail down on the stone pedestal next to the door while she searched for her keys.

"I just remind myself I'm doing it for you." she said as Pearl opened the door. They walked into the kitchen together.

Pearl saw him at the table, "Steven!"

"Oh right...I brought Steven too." Pearl gave Garnet a questioning look.

“He wanted to meet his grandmother.”

Steven had his arms crossed and was leaning on them over the table. He didn’t turn around when Pearl greeted him. "Steven..." Pearl called in her singing voice "I brought you something." He dragged his gaze up to meet her. She pulled a box of animal cookies from behind her back. He sat up slowly and took the box without bothering to thank her. "You can eat them before dinner today since I'm not sure what time we'll actually get to eat tonight." Steven stared down at the box in his hands.

Pearl whispered to Garnet "Has he been like this all day?"

She shook her head "He was fine a few minutes ago."

The two of them chatted as they put away the groceries together, oblivious of the storm raging in Steven’s head.

“Pearl?”

“Hm?”

“Do you…do you resent me?”

She turned abruptly, “What?!”

Steven’s swallowed the lump in his throat, “I know it’s my fault you never got to have a family of your own.”

“Steven...what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry.” his bottom lip trembled. “It’s all my fault! I’m sorry my mom’s not here, I’m sorry I took her from you. I’m sorry you have to take care of me instead of…” he couldn’t come up with an alternative “instead of doing whatever you wanted to be doing. I’m sorry I ruined everything.” he wiped his face on his jacket sleeve.

“Steven…” Before he looked up Pearl was in the chair next to him, her face a reflection of his inner agony.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” she wrapped her hands around his cheeks, “Why would you think that?” He bowed his head and Pearl’s heart seized in her chest.

“Steven I-”

“We’re so sorry.” Garnet had taken her glasses off and was standing behind his chair. “Steven.” she knelt down beside. “We are _so_ sorry for ever making you feel like we didn’t want you or that we felt stuck with you.”

Pearl lifted his face, “Steven, you are not a consolation prize for Rose’s death. You’re her son. _Our_ son and we love you.”

He sniffed, “But-”

“No buts.” Garnet added. “Steven we loved your mother dearly and we miss her everyday but,” she sat in the other chair next to him. “We wouldn’t trade a single moment with you for her life.” she wiped her eyes, then his. “We cherish everyday we get to spend you.”

Steven’s eyes widened and filled impossibly with more tears. The three of them embraced, crying and laughing. “So, it’s not true what she said?”

“What who said?” Pearl asked.

“Oh no.” Garnet pinched the bridge of her nose underneath her visor. “I leave her alone with you for five minutes...I'm sorry Steven, I should have known something like this would happen."

“What? What would happen-” Pearl rubbed her hand over her reddened face. “She wouldn’t. She- she-” Pearl knew it was a lie. She sighed and shook her head. “Steven don’t listen to another thing she says.”

“But-”

“No!” she held up a finger “Not a word, for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Garnet and Pearl shared a look before Garnet moved to put the rest of lunch dishes and groceries away. Pearl hugged Steven one last time before walking up to Garnet near the sink.

Garnet whispered, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Pearl looked back at Steven. He looked calmer, although he still hadn’t opened the cookies. “But this conversation was probably a long time in coming.” Garnet nodded. "So where is she?" Pearl asked.

"Probably off slaughtering a lamb."

"Garnet." Pearl nudged her with a smile.

" _Pearl_."

' _And she doth appear_.' Pearl thought.

“First you don’t call to say you’re late, then you send your… _groupies_ here to shoulder your responsibilities.”

‘ _Really mother? Groupies?’_

“I’m sorry, I should have called. I figured it would be better than nothing.”

“Unlike you Pearl, I’d rather nothing than settle for less.” Garnet muttered impolitely under her breath. “What did she say?” Ysabelle asked.

“Nothing. Come on I picked up your new prescription.” Ysabelle followed her into the living room. Garnet’s glare trailed behind her.

In the living room Pearl spoke in a hushed tone, “I don’t know why you have to be so antagonizing.”

“ _Me_?” Ysabelle placed a hand dramatically over her heart. “I don’t know you what _you_ expect when you come around here, showing off all your bad choices.”

Pearl closed her eyes and made the difficult decision not to respond. She sat down on the burgundy leather sofa and pulled a crumpled white bag from her purse. “I talked to the pharmacist.” she held a small orange bottle. “These you take twice a day once in the morning and once at night and this one you take three times daily with food.” Pearl looked up as her once vibrant mother struggled to relax on the sofa. She held the cane between her folded hands, her back was stiff and her face was set in a grimace.

Pearl sighed, “You’ve been doing too much, I can tell. You’re never tired this early in the day.”

“Stop hovering Pearl. I don't need nor want your opinions about how I should be living my life. You certainly don’t listen to mine.”

Pearl turned way, “Mother…I just want for you to-”

"I could care less about what you want Pearl."

She pulled away and placed the pills on the end table next to her. “Okay.” she said quietly. Pearl reached back into her purse and took out the stack of envelopes she’d taken from the mailbox earlier. Ysabelle eyed her from the corner of the sofa shuffling through the letters. She opened one of the envelopes and read the letter silently.

"Pearl. What are you doing?" her mother asked, jarring her from her focus.

“Uh-” she couldn’t tell if it was trick question. “Reading?”

“No Pearl.” Ysabelle shook her head . “What are you doing with your _life_? I would have thought, after all this time you’d have gotten over things and found… _some_ way to move on.”

“I-” she stumbled. “I have.” Pearl clutched the stack of mail tighter, “I did move on. And I’m happy now.”

“Oh _really_? I would think you’d have gotten some help by now.”

“You mean besides all the help you provided?” Pearl mumbled.

Her mother clicked her tongue, “For all the good it did you. I see your fears of men haven’t abated.”

Pearl dropped the stack and turned a brilliant shade of pink. " _Mother_! I'm not- I’ve never been _afraid_ of men!"

“Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s the only reason you're still with that negroid of a woman. I mean really Pearl, if you want someone who looks like a man you should find yourself a real man…Pearl?” Ysabelle looked up from her nails. Pearl's face was a deep shade of crimson and her teeth showed to the molars in her scowl.

"Pearl-"

"Stop." She held up her hand and left the room without another word.

Steven and Garnet stopped chatting when Pearl marched into the room. She looked around the kitchen until she found a yellow pair of gloves. The rubber popped as she stretched it over her wrists. The two of them didn’t mention the furious look on her face. Ysabelle limped in shortly after her and it became obvious what happened. The back of Pearl’s shoulders rocked as she scrubbed rabidly at a pan in the soapy water of the sink.

“You know you shouldn't take everything so personally. You always used to gain weight when you worried so. I can tell you've doing it more often.” Pearl ignored the dig and rubbed harder against the dish. Garnet thought she might wear a hole through it. Ysabelle caught sight of the box of animal cookies in front of Steven. “Honestly Pearl, letting him eat cookies, at his size? You ought to give the boy a vegetable once in while.”

“Huh?” Steven looked up.

Garnet would have jumped to his defense but Pearl spoke before she could, “He eats fine mother.” She held a teacup now. The hot porcelain gouging the rubber over her palms under her fierce grip.

“Fine? Really, Pearl. He's a handful of donuts a way from ending up like his cow of mother-”

“ _Enough_!” The teacup shattered against the hard tile floor. Pearl ripped off the gloves, “I'm sick and tired of you driving away everyone I have ever loved and I am _not_ going to stand for it another minute.” She panted against the back of the sink, her hands were red and stinging, and she could already feel the pink blanketing her cheeks.

Ysabelle snorted, “Pearl, you've always been so dramatic. Throwing these little fits as child. You haven’t grown out of that either.”

“Fi- fits?! If you’re referring to the severe panic disorder I suffered from as child, then no mother I wasn’t _throwing_ them. Although you used it as an excuse to punish me anyway.”

“It wasn’t a punishment Pearl but you needed to be treated.”

“I didn’t need to be imprisoned in a psychiatric unit for months at a time!” Pearl caught her breath. “You left me, so often and for so long...I used to think I would never come home. I thought...maybe the real reason I was there was because you didn’t want me around. You treated Amethyst as if it her fault dad left and she was just a baby." Yellen flinched visibly at the accusations and her haughty look quickly turned into a bitter sneer.

“You had, food, clothing, and roof over your head. _Both_ of your ungrateful heads. And in fact Pearl I remember you getting world class dance lessons, tutors from esteemed colleges, you had every advantage. It's not my fault you squandered it.”

“I didn’t squander it mother. I chose not to let my life be dictated by what you wanted anymore.”

“I only wanted the best for you.”

Pearl’s gaze dropped, “No…you didn’t. I used to practice for hours. I remember once I hurt my foot. You told me I couldn’t come home until I had perfected the entire routine.”

“And you did eventually.”

“I couldn’t walk for weeks. The doctors told I might need surgery to fix the damage.”

“But that’s not what ended your stage career. You can’t blame me for that.”

“That’s the point mother. You never cared about me or Amethyst. I was hospitalized and you didn’t call once.”

“Your…friend here” she waved at Garnet “informed me about the situation.”

Pearl swallowed, “Did she tell I almost died?”

Steven remembered that night. He hadn’t known it was that serious. “I’m sure she would have called back.”

Pearl bit the inside of her lip, crying in front of her mother had only ever made it worse. “Wasn't there ever time...when you cared about more than just what I could be to you? Did you ever really...love me? Love us?”

Ysabelle’s gaze was hard, “Pearl I've told you before, those histrionics will never get you anywhere in life.” she sighed. “You have to know I never wanted children. But your father…I would have done anything for that man.” Pearl saw some evidence of grief in her mother. A sincere sorrow that had been missing for most of her life. “And what was I supposed to do? Leave you out on the side of road? Same with the other one. I mean really, what would people have said?”

Pearl dropped her arms, “So no.” Her posture sagged and she pushed off the sink. Garnet watched her leave through the front door.

“Steven, why don’t you go outside and play in the backyard.” She eyed the screen through the living room. “I need to have a talk with her.” Steven nodded and Garnet left the table. He slid down from his chair. He felt a pressure under his foot and lifted is sandal to find a white shard of the broken cup stuck in the soft material. He pulled it out and left it on the ground near the rest of the shattered pieces. Ysabelle was still at the table. She refused to look at him or the mess on the ground. He walked around through the archway to the living room but stopped near the wall.

“I have a friend like you. She says a lot of things she doesn’t mean either. Sometimes…we say things that hurt people…even though we’re really only mad at ourselves.” He turned his head, Ysabelle faced away. “I think…if you could ever learn to forgive yourself…Pearl probably could too.”

He didn’t see her expression falter when he left.

Garnet found Pearl sitting on the bench swing with her foot pulled underneath her and her head resting on her arm on the back of the chair. Pearl felt the chair rock a little as Garnet sat down next to her. It was almost sunset but still light enough for the neighborhood kids to be out playing.

"She never cared. Not about me or Amethyst or anyone."

"She cared about your father." Pearl curled in on herself even more. "But that's not enough. You're her children. You're supposed to be the most important people in her life." Pearl didn't turn around. "You can't change how she feels or the way she acts and you can't change the past. All you can do is accept it, learn from it, and move on."

Pearl unfolded, placing her feet on the ground. "I always thought, if I worked hard enough, or got into the right school or ignored everything about who I was so I could be who she wanted me to be, then maybe..."

Garnet leaned over in the seat "Pearl, if your mother can't see how beautiful, intelligent, and talented you are by now, then she never will. I'm proud of you today, for standing up to her." Pearl smiled weakly and scooted into her embrace.

"It was a long time coming. I'm never going to hear the end of it tomorrow though."

Garnet chuckled, "Somehow I don't think she'll have much to say tomorrow." she said wrapping an arm around her.

Steven poked his head through the door, “Hey Steven. Are you ready to go?” Garnet asked.

He nodded and climbed onto the bench squeezing between the two. “Yeah. I think I’ve had enough family reunions for today.”

Garnet and Steven waited in the car for Pearl to gather her things and say goodbye. She pulled out first and Garnet followed behind her. Steven strapped in the front seat next to Garnet. “Okay, one down. Only two more to go.”

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182167436670/)


	15. Stage Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thine mineral I craveth.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/153474299779416630/)

"Gotcha!" Connie slammed the clear plastic box over the unsuspecting crab.

"Steven, I got another one!"

"Great!" he waved her over to the shoreline where he was adding a moat to their sand castle. They built it a little too close to the tide and Steven was having to re-dig the moat bigger and bigger. Their shoes were off and the ocean water tickled their toes with the crisp bite of fall. It was good to be home. The trip to Jersey had worn a hole in him and while Pearl and Garnet helped soothe the ache, it would be awhile before it completely closed. Steven only had a taste of what Pearl had grown up with. It made him sad to think she'd spent most of her childhood feeling the same.

Connie carried the box with crab over to the castle. She sat it near the entrance behind the moat and raised the box. The crab waddled against the sand walls before finding the entrance.

"I think this'll do nicely." Steven said, staring proudly at the structure with his hands on his hips.

"I agree. The moat was a nice touch."

"Yeah, although with the tide coming in we may need to dig another one."

"Hm, what we really need is a tall barrier and a good dam." Connie ran across the beach to the corner where a scattering of branches and logs were stuck in the sand. She came back with an armful and she and Steven began digging a larger moat further out and shoving the misshapen piles of broken tree branches and driftwood in the long trench of water. They were half way finished when Jamie rounded the cliff bend, dragging his over-sized parcel bag behind him.

He waved to them, "Hey Steven." Jamie grinned behind his sunglasses.

"Jamie!" He and Steven high-fived, although Steven had to jump to reach him.

"Hi Jamie." said Connie

"How was your vacation?" Steven asked.

"If you mean" Jamie held up a fist, "my foray into the cutthroat world of theater? Not so great actually. I didn't get a single role."

"Oh man that's tough. How was Kansas though?" Steven said.

"Huh? Oh, that was just to visit my mom." He sat his mail bag down in the sand.

"Is that where you got your cool movie glasses?" Connie asked.

"These?" He removed the cheap plastic, "I got them from a gift shop in the Empire City _Theatre d'Arts_." he said with an overemphasized French accent. "They were playing a Sardonyx piece there." He sighed wistfully. "I love her work. Anyway, here's all the mail you didn't get while I was gone." Jamie handed Steven a stack of envelopes including a textbook sized package. Connie wondered how Jamie could afford to take so much time off. There were only two delivery personnel in the entire postal department for the city.

"My Sea Pals!" Steven held up the box in triumph. The front label featured two dancing figures that resembled tiny white alien mermaids. 

"I'm pretty sure you have some more in he-eee..." Jamie trailed off as Garnet sauntered her way up the beach towards him. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew comically wide as he took in the full view of her. Her top was a simple tight sports bra leaving her taut abdomen exposed and shiny with sweat. Her hip hugging pants completed the look and highlighted her powerful lower half in just the right places. Her hair was tied up with a messy blue band and showed off her wide, gold, hoop earrings. Jamie's pupils marked a trail from her sneakers, up her legs, past her torso, over to her thick, moist lips, and reflected off her dark glasses. Jaimie's jaw quivered and some nonsensical noise fell unbidden from his throat.

Steven saw her behind them. "Hey Garnet. Watch'a up to?"

She smiled at him. "Just work'in out."

"Aren't you cold?" Connie asked.

"Nah," she waved her hand. "I'm alright."

"Garnet you're the only one I know who has to stay fashionable even during a workout." Connie said.

"Gotta look good. You never know who might be watching." she smirked and leaned on one hip. Jamie chocked on a glob of spit caught in the back of his throat. Garnet noticed him for the first time.

"Hey Jamie. Is that for us?" she referenced the stack of letters in his hand. Jamie couldn't articulate an appropriate response so he shook his head, never taking his eyes off her.

"Can I have it?" Jaime shook his head but didn't utter a word, offering them to her with the reverence of a priest at his temple. Garnet took the stack and rifled through it, unconcerned with Jamie's unfaltering stare.

"Hey Jamie, I'm pretty sure I ordered a lot more Sea Pals than this. Do you have the rest?" Steven asked. Jamie nodded but didn't reach for his bag.

"Uh, okay. I'll just get it myself then." Steven dove head first into the bag, shuffling through the cardboard boxes and white envelops. He was bent over enough for one foot to levitate up from the sand.

"Did you find them?" Connie hollered.

"Not yet!"

"Watch out for paper cuts."

"Okay."

Jamie continued to stare at Garnet in front of him. Behind him, Steven pulled himself out of the bag with an armful of boxes.

Connie tried to count them all, "How many Sea Pals did you order?"

Steven looked down over his nose to the boxes, "Uh-"

Connie giggled at his cross-eyed expression. "Are you starting a farm?" ****  
** **

Steven blinked, "No, I'm setting them free. Pearl says it's wrong to keep animals trapped in cages and enclosures. And these guys are trapped in box! Luckily nobody makes them anymore so I just ordered that last few dozen boxes."

He walked them over to the edge of the shore near their sand castle and tore open the first box. He turned it upside down and dumped out the white, powdery substance inside. The wind from the ocean blew most of it back in his direction. He coughed and sneezed and wiped his face with his shirt.

"Well," he said, dusting off the rest. "Maybe these can just learn to live on land."

"At least they have a nice castle to stay in." Connie said pointing to the structure beside them.

"True, true. Just in case though, let's open the rest of them under the water." The two of them rolled up their pants and got to work on the rest of the boxes.

In the distance Jamie still hadn't moved from his position in front of Garnet. She turned around to leave when he called out to her.

"Wait!" she stopped "Do you have any mail for me?" he asked. His eyes were big and hopeful.

"Uh...nope. Thanks Jamie." she left him staring at her as she walked away. Steven and Connie walked up to him, watching him as he watched her leave.

"Thanks...Garnet." he said.

Once she was out of sight Steven and Connie looked up at him, the same question in both their eyes.

"Jamie...do you like Garnet?" Connie asked with a not so innocent lilt to her voice. 

" _Like_ her? Nay child. I _love_ her!" He held up a passionate fist. "Those luscious curves, that sensual voice, her mysterious glasses and brash confidence. She's the perfect woman." Steven blushed. Connie giggled.

She tried not to be too cheeky, "I don't think you're her type."

"What! Oh. It's because I'm short isn't it." he said, holding his head down in dejection. Connie tilted her head from confusion. "Women like her want a man they can look up to. _Well_ , She'll see! I like my women tall, dark, mysterious." Steven's blush darkened. "I'll show her one day that I can handle all that she has to give me." He covered his burning cheeks with the cool water from his hands. "I know! I'll write her a poem. Or better yet _a song_! You'll see. I'll win her heart yet!" he ran off forgetting his mailbag on the beach.

"Jamie's not a very good mailman is he?" Connie asked.

Steven shrugged "We're lucky we get mail at all at our zip code." The two made their way back into the house. Garnet was in the kitchen mixing a scoop of protein powder into a shake mixer. The mail was laid out on the dining room table. pink envelope with a red heart pasted to it stuck out to Steven. On the front was Garnet's name in fancy lettering and on the back, 'anonymous' was written in the same hand writing.

Steven held up the letter, "Garnet did you see this one?"

"Yep."

He turned it over again and caught a whiff of something faint and masculine wafting off the envelope. "It has your name on it."

"Mhm." she sat down at the table and began to open the rest of the mail.

Steven waved it in front of her face. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Garnet hummed to herself. "Nope."

"Why not? It's probably from Jamie, don't you want to know what it says?" Steven asked, leaning over the table towards her.

"Yeah, it might be something really profound and heartfelt." Connie added.

"Uh-huh. Just like all the others."

"There were others!" The two of them exclaimed simultaneously.

Garnet laughed at their shock. "Jamie's been writing me letters for years. I stopped reading them a long time ago."

"You mean Jamie's had a crush on you _for years_ and you've never told him you don't feel the same?" Connie asked.

Garnet shrugged. "I figured it was obvious." Neither of them could deny it.

"Can I open it?" Steven asked.

"Knock yourself out." Steven peeled open the envelope carefully and pulled out the letter. It was thick and uneven around the edges, a unique sign of craftsmanship.

Steven cleared his throat.

_'Dear Garnet,_

_Today, when I saw you, majestically silhouetted against the sunlit tide, a white hot rod of unbending steel pierced-'_

"Ah, wait minute" Garnet said snatching it out of his hands and quickly scanning the next few lines. "Okay it's fine." she handed it back to him.

_'the deepest artery of my being. You are a cardiac surgeon and I am a transplant patient, holding still my beating heart, awaiting your tender hands. But no more! I shall wander the endless halls of my thoughts and my desires not a day longer. After years of waiting, wondering, hoping, I implore you my beautiful Garnet! Join me for dinner...or maybe lunch if you want to keep it casual, next Friday at the Crab Shack. I await your response as the camellia awaits the rise of the moon! (cause, you know...it only blooms at night and stuff.)_

_Yours_ _truly_

_Love Jamie, <3 _

He left his phone number at the bottom and a lipstick imprint of his kiss. Steven was gushing over the letter, hugging it to his chest. His smile was big and goofy.

" _Aw! Garnet_!" he said.

"Wow. I had no idea Jamie had such a poetic soul." Connie said.

"It's too bad really." remarked Garnet

"You mean you're not going to go out with him?" Steven asked.

Garnet put her mail down and stared pointedly at him. "Am I going on a date....with Jamie...our mailman..." Steven looked hopeful.

"You could at least meet him for lunch."

"Sorry Steven, not happening." she picked up her mail again.

He sighed, "I just want to see love blossom." Steven was a bit teary at the thought of poor Jamie waiting by himself at the Crab Shack. "What if he never learns to love again?"

"Don't worry, Jamie will be here again tomorrow, probably with more letters."

"Garnet what if you wrote him a letter back?" Connie suggested. Garnet looked skeptical. "It could be poetic and sorrowful, talking about how your heart's already been taken. Here," she grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen "you tell us what you want to say and we'll write it for you." Garnet was somewhat tickled by the idea of a ten year old transcribing her rejection letter. "I'll start. ' _Dear Jamie_ ,' Your turn."

"Okay, write down the letter 'N'".

"'N'. What next?"

"The letter 'o'"

"Uh-huh. You can just say the word you know."

"Don't worry I'm almost done. Add a period."

"Mhm...oh." She picked up the letter and read it aloud. "I think we're going to need more than this."

"Oh I know!" Steven raised his hand. "Forever and ever and even after that. The end. Yours truly Garnet."

"Sounds good kids." Connie folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to Jamie. Steven sealed it with a _Sniffling Waffle_ sticker. The next morning Steven waited on the beach for Jamie to show up. Jamie came at a different time everyday so Steven had to find ways to entertain himself while he waited. He tried adding onto their sand castle but the tide was too high and kept washing it away. He climbed up a large boulder to see if it would help him spot Jamie but slid down, bruising his bottom on the hard landing. Lion was getting bigger these days. Steven tied a makeshift harness to him and had Lion pull him through the sand on his shield. Lion went along with it for all of thirty seconds before shrugging off the loose ropes and running to hide under the house. Steven was on his back, counting clouds when Jamie finally showed up a few hours later. Steven ran up to him, stumbling in the sand in his rush.

"Jamie! I have something for you!"

"You do? Is it mail?"

"Nope, it's from Garnet..."

"Garnet..." Jamie saw hearts floating around the envelope in Steven's hand. "Wait! I have something for her first. Steven you can read music right?"

"Of course."

"Good." he pulled two pieces of paper and handed Steven one of them. It was a music sheet. He read it and ran to get his ukulele. He sat the paper in the sand under a rock so it wouldn't blow away and spent half a second tuning his instrument.

"Okay, ready." Jamie cleared his throat. 

_"All I wanna do is see you turn into my giant woman,_

_Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait_

_to see the couple we'd make together._

_You might even like us being together_

_and if you do we could last forever_

_and if were me I'd really want you to be my giant woman._

_Oh-_

Steven abruptly stopped. "Uh, Jamie...Ai-yah...don't think now's the right time to be writing Garnet sonnets." He rubbed the back of his head and his smile was nervous.

"Why? Is she not here? I can come back later." Jamie said.

"Uh, yeah! Come back later." Steven turned around and ran back to the house forgetting to collect any of the mail from Jamie. He grabbed his phone off his bed and dialed Connie's number. It rang a couple of times before her mom picked up. He could hear her yelling for Connie, calling him ' _the universe boy_ ', over the phone.

" _What's up Steven_?"

"Connie, we have a problem."

" _What's wrong_?"

"Jamie came back."

" _Oh! Did you give him the letter_?"

"No! He wrote Garnet a song."

" _Aw, that's so sweet!_ "

"No! Connie I can't give him this. We have to write something better." She was silent on the other line for a moment. "Connie?"

" _Okay, I have an idea. Go get another piece of paper_." Steven grabbed a sheet and a pencil. " _You got one? Okay, write this down. 'Dear Jamie, my waiting Camelia, it is with the heaviest of hearts that I let your soft petals wilt under the light of my moon, which is really the light of a scorching, torrid, desert heat. I am the surgeon to your as yet still beating heart, but I must return it to you, and urge you to seek a second opinion. You might do as well with diet and exercise. Yours, but not really,_ _Garnet._ "

"Yours...but...not...really...Okay got it! I added a part about his hair being nice too."

" _Great! That matches Jamie's poetic language and lets him down easy_ ." Steven re-read the letter. His handwriting wasn't as nice as Connie's but it was a rejection letter so it probably didn't matter anyway. He folded the paper and placed it in a new envelope with a _Pining Grapefruit_ sticker this time. When Jamie came back later that evening he brought flowers this time.

"Oh, what are those?" Steven asked.

"Roses for my dear sweet Garnet. May their scent remind her of my everlasting love. May her spirit be held aloft by their beauty and may the thorn's prick pierce only the sadness she feels in my absence."

"Ah..." he held the letter behind his back.

"Oh Steven! Sometimes I find myself so overwhelmed with love that I am positively overcome by it! I'm dizzy with it. I see her face in my mind's eye, her smooth buoyant lips, her soft pliant skin, her titillating smile-"

" _Ah_ \- Okay!" He pressed his hands over his ears "I get it, you _really_ like her."

"Like her? Steven I've never been so in love."

Steven swallowed, "Never?"

"Never. In fact I'm terribly nervous about this date. What if I say something awkward or stupid? I don't think I could handle it if she turned me down. I've faced so much rejection, day after day, night after night, audition after audition, it was all too much. I wouldn't be able to go on another moment if my true love rejected me too!" He sighed, "Now, where's that letter you wanted to show me?"

Steven thumbed the envelope in his hand. Jamie couldn't let Jamie be rejected again. What would he do? He'd lose all hope forever and Steven would be responsible! He started to sweat under Jamie's intense and eager gaze.

"Uh...it's..." He scratched his chin, "I forgot it in the house! Come back later tonight."

Jamie looked up at the house in the distance, sighing wistfully. "Alas, it seems our meeting is prolonged yet." He jammed the bouquet in Steven's hands. "Give these to her for me?"

"O-kay." He went back home disappointed and wondering what he was going to tell Jamie now. He sat glumly at the table where Amethyst was playing _Vegetable Assassin_ on his tablet. He put the flowers down next to her.

She glanced over at them "Who are these for?"

"You can have them." he said with a pout.

"Really Steven? Thanks!" She said picking them up "I promise not to eat anymore of your BBQ Chaps. Scouts honor." he didn't know she had been eating them in the first place.Although he did notice how they seemed to be mysteriously running low.

"Amethyst how do you tell somebody you don't love them?" he asked.

"Ooh! Wittle Steven has a cwush?" she clasped her hands against her cheek and laughed patronizingly.

"No, Jamie does."

"Heh- er, wait." she stopped laughing "Jamie the mailman...has a crush...on you?" she dropped the tablet.

"No!" he said.

"You gotta just tell'em like it is dude. Rip'em off like a band-aid. Or a leech. No other way around it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Steven steeled his resolve. He was going to go back downstairs and leave the letter in the mailbox for him. When Jamie came back he'd just have to hope for the best

Later that night Pearl and Garnet were sound asleep when a noise echoed through the wooden beams and bounced off their bedroom walls. Pearl squirmed in the bed, pulling the pillow over her head to try and mute the noise. Garnet was hoping if she squeezed her eyes tight enough it would go away on it's own.

Finally, Pearl sat up, bleary eyed. " _Garnet_."

She groaned. "I'm going." Garnet peeked through the curtains, Jamie was standing outside holding a stereo over his head. Garnet dragged her palm over her face and mumbled to herself about stubborn, over dramatic, pinning, _men_. She opened the door and leaned over the railing.

"Garnet, you're here! With the way Steven was acting I thought maybe you were avoiding me! I received your missive. Oh Garnet, let's watch the sunset and eat crab legs together!

"Jamie! Go. Home!" she yelled back

"What?" he screamed.

"I said-"

"Hey! People are trying to sleep over here!" Amethyst came outside. "Oh hey Jamie. Why are just standing there all sad like that?" she screamed.

"But Garnet," He held out the letter with poorly scribbled handwriting. "You said liked me!"

She squinted at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "I'ent write that."

"What's going on." Steven opened the front door, "Jamie? Did you get my letter?"

"You're letter? Wait so...Steven...you want to go out too?"

"What!?" Garnet turned around.

"So you do have a crush?" Amethyst shouted.

"I said I liked your hair Jamie. Not you!" Amethyst and Garnet both exhaled from relief.

"Garnet, what's going on?" Pearl stuck her head out the window.

She froaned, "Pearl go back inside!"

"But Garnet!" said Jamie.

"Jamie?" said Pearl.

"Hey Pearl." Steven said.

"Steven! What are you doing up this late? Amethyst, did you drag him out here?"

"Why are blaming me?"

"Everybody! Go to back your rooms. I'm handling this. Jamie go home. We'll talk later."

"At the Crab Shack?"

"Go!" Jamie tucked his stereo under his arm and ran off.

The next day Steven was sitting to Connie on the beach. "Okay, I've got the wig and I think Onion has a trench coat we can borrow. You'll stand on my shoulders and do all the talking. I'll call Jamie and-"

"No." Garnet walked by.

"What?"

"I've got this Steven."

He and Connie shared a glance. "Okay but, let us know if you need us to dress up as an adult and have lunch at the Crab Shack for you."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can handle Jamie on my own."

Garnet walked into town. She found Jamie sitting on a log washed on the beach across from the boardwalk. He didn't see her come up behind him and he jumped up when he heard her footsteps in the sand.

"Garnet!"

She held up her hand. "Sit down Jamie."

"Okay." she sat next to him. They sat companionable quiet together.

"I can't date you Jamie."

He sighed. "I thought so." he said. She looked surprised. "I went back and re-read the letter. Steven has really bad handwriting." he fidgeted in the sand. "If I were taller or more famous, would you change your mind?"

She frowned behind her glasses. "Jamie you shouldn't try to change for anyone but yourself."

"But I've loved you for years! And you've never even noticed me." his lips quivered and he sniffed, rubbing at a stray tear.

"Yes I have. You and lot of our other neighbors have become very good friends to us over the years. I think your good kid and you've got a lot of talent."

"Then why won't you date me?"

Garnet sighed. "First of all I'm already seeing someone. Second...Jamie you may think you love me but you really don't."

"Bu-" She held up a finger to quiet him.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight. Love takes work. It takes time and effort and a willingness to sacrifice for the other person. And you _literally_ don't know the first thing about me. You don't know that sometimes I can come off as standoffish or that I can be cold or distant. That I don't always open up to the people I love most and that sometimes it hurts them. I have days where it feels like there's a pressure inside me that I have to constantly keep buried. I'm afraid one day I'll lose my grip on it and it'll explode and I don't know what will happen if it does." She smirked at him, "But you wouldn't know any of that would you?"

"No..."

"That and...I don't really like boys."

"Oh. I didn't know that either."

"Really? I always thought it was obvious." Garnet said more to herself than him.

Jamie stared over the ocean. "I guess I'm never going to find my one true love."

"You never know. There might be someone out there pining for their own Jamie. And if not, you're still complete just as you are." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So...what am I supposed to do now?"

"Grow your talents."

"I tried that already." he hung his head.

"You jumped off the deep end a bit too soon. Start with local theater. Use things like social media to develop a devoted fan base."

Jamie thought about it. "That's some pretty sound advice."

"I know." she popped him on the back and got up. He coughed at her forceful smack. Steven and Connie found him a on the beach after Garneet had left..

"How'd it go?" Steven asked.

"I'm okay I think. Your mom's pretty smart Steven."

"I know." he said with a grin.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Connie.

"I've decided-" he stood up "to put on a production! It's going to be classic adventure tale with romance, tragedy, comedy, and a satirical commentary on our societal norms and expectations."

"Sounds fun." Steven said as they walked back up to the boardwalk together.

"Yeah. Hey by the way do you guys have plans for lunch today? I kind of already made reservations at the Crab Shack."

"Oh, oh, I'll get the trench coat!" Steven yelled.

[ ](http://uzuluna.deviantart.com/art/Steven-universe-Jamie-529281749)

_All I wanna do is see you turn into my giant woman,_

_My giant woman!_

_All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait_

_to see the couple we'd make together._

_If you'd give it a chance we could do a great dance_

_because you'd be my giant woman._

_You might even like us being together_

_and if you do we could last forever_

_and if were me I'd really want you to be my giant woman._

_Oh won't you do it for me and you just might see_

_that we are so much cuter together._

_I can see your smile, we'd last a long while_

_because you'd be my giant woman._

_Only if we try being together_

_you will see that we can be whatever._

_I hope you agree that you should really be my giant woman._

_My giant woman!_

_All I wanna do is see you turn into my giant woman._


	16. Pearl

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/garnet%20human)

 

Pearl took a long slow breath. She was here unannounced and hadn't called beforehand like she knew she should have. She kept telling herself she would but the conversation replayed in her head every time she reached for the phone. It would play out predictably and she couldn't find the strength or the mindset to do it. She was out of time, minutes away from the house and with two strangers. Her mother was going to have a fit. Damn her procrastination. Pearl closed her eyes, she could just hear the criticisms now.

Rose pulled to a stop in front of the house. She and Garnet got out of the car but Pearl didn't move. She dragged her fingers along the door handle. Garnet and Rose stared from the lawn and she quickly grasped the door and pushed. She shoved herself to the front before they could reach the door. Pearl planned on using her body to shield them from her mother's withering gaze. It made for a comical image since the two of them were both bigger and taller than her.

She knocked, "Don't you have a key?" Garnet asked. Pearl indicated not to ask. The door opened to a tall stately, woman. Her hair was cut in a neat bob around her shoulders and she was dressed in a firmly pressed blouse tucked into a knee length pencil skirt. Her jewelry was reserved but tasteful and Garnet noted she didn't wear a wedding ring.

"Pearl? What on earth!"

Pearl cleared her throat. "Mother, these are some friends of mine. We're just here to pick up a few things."

Her mother assessed her from head to toe. "What have you done to your hair!?"

Pearl touched the neatly cut ends of her now shoulder length hair. She'd gotten it professional styled after Garnet's chop job. Pearl noticed it was beginning to resemble her mother's. "I thought a change was in order." She searched her mother's face for approval. "What do you think?"

Before Ysabelle could voice her opinion Amethyst pushed past the doorway into Pearl's arms. "You're back!"

Pearl stroked her head. "Hello, Amethyst."

Amethyst peeked past her waist to see Pearl's new friends. "Who are they?"

Pearl did her best to ignore her mother's disapproving stare. "Mother, Amethyst, this is Rose and Garnet. They're here to help me pick up some things from my room."

Amethyst's face fell. "What! Why? Aren't you going to stay?"

Pearl pulled her off. "Sorry, Amethyst but no. We're getting an apartment together a little further away from the city." She faced her mother. "It works out because it'll be cheaper and we'll be splitting rent three ways. Plus, Amethyst, you'll be able to come visit us now."

"She'll do absolutely no such thing!" Ysabelle grabbed Amethyst's shoulder and shooed her back inside.

She looked matronly and imposing in front of the doorway. Garnet noted she still hadn't acknowledged either of them. "Pearl, I don't know who you think you are or what in _God's_ name has gotten into you that you think you can just _waltz_ right up here, unannounced and expect me to welcome you with open arms!"

Pearl wanted to say she hadn't been expecting a warm welcome either way. "I'm sorry mother, I know this is very sudden-"

"And on top of that you've completely butchered your hair!" Pearl thought it looked nice but she and her mother never could agree on anything. Only after Ysabelle had the rest of the lecture out of her system were they allowed inside. Pearl immediately directed them towards her bedroom, her mother couldn't comment if they weren't around after all. Once Ysabelle was out of sight Amethyst poked her head through door and Pearl waved her in.

"Can I really come visit you?" she rammed into Pearl who winced at the onslaught.

"Of course." she pried Amethyst off her. "Assuming you can get mother's permission."

"No!" she whined. "She's never gonna let me. Just don't tell her."

"Amethyst that's only going to get to you in trouble. Do as she says and I promise we'll figure something out eventually."

"You _always_ say that!"

"I do not."

"Yes you do!" Amethyst blew a raspberry at her and hurled herself onto Pearl's bed in a huff. Pearl refused to acknowledge the behavior. It didn't take long for Amethyst to grow bored of her own pouting though. She lifted her head and tucked her arms under her chin and watched Pearl and her new friends pack boxes with various things from her room. A stack of books, some extra clothes, a glass ballerina she'd gotten as birthday gift one year. Amethyst sat up and swung her legs around the front of the bed.

She scratched the back of her neck, feeling the short strands of hair there.

"Don't scratch Amethyst you'll only make it worse."

She glared at Pearl but dropped her hand. "I hate my stupid short hair. I wish it was long and pretty like yours."

Pearl's face warmed a bit. Amethyst always had a knack for pushing her buttons and touching her heart. "It's not exactly long anymore but..."

"I think you look adorable!" Rose said from her spot on the floor, a box of old magazines Pearl liked to keep for scrap-booking, between her legs.

"Really?" Amethyst almost reached up to scratch again but set her hand down half way. "I think it makes me look like a boy." she slouched over the bed.

" _Well_ ," Rose leaned over to lift her chin "you look like a very cute boy." Amethyst's smile lit up the room.

"I really like your hair too. It's so big!" she flung her hands into Rose's long bouncy curls. Pearl cringed, she didn't want to think of where Amethyst's hands could have been last. Rose didn't seem to mind though. Pearl never understood why her mother had been so insistent on Pearl maintaining her long hair when she frequently cut Amethyst's short enough to break the skin. Garnet edged over to where she was standing in front of her bookshelf. She nudged Pearl with her shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

"Are you alright?" Garnet asked.

Pearl let her restless fingers drop. "I'll be fine. These visits home can be...difficult."

"Your mother is certainly something." She looked back at Amethyst who had already forgotten about

Pearl and had crawled off the bed to sit next to Rose. They were flipping through one of Pearl's magazines and pointing out the pictures to each other. "Have you talked to her?"

"About?"

"About your switching schools, leaving the thing you've been doing since you could walk, and moving in with two women who you may or may not be dating." Pearl dropped the book she was holding. She could have choked. She checked the door, sure that her mother would burst through at any moment.

She sighed when she realized how paranoid she was. "I need time."

"Right. Like you needed time to tell her we'd be coming today." Pearl blushed again, though Garnet had a point. She was avoiding it. It wasn't necessarily the conversation she was worried about, just the fallout from it. There were so many things she'd let her mother convince her not to do. She was staunch in her decision about this but after talking with her mother she knew there would be weeks where she'd torture herself with uncertainty and doubt.

Pearl looked around her room, stripped bare of all personality. "I think that's everything." Rose and

Garnet helped her carry boxes to the car. Ysabelle watched from the door. Pearl ignored her sour features.

Amethyst struggled to get one of the heavier boxes into the trunk. "Here, let me help you." Garnet offered to hold it for her.

"No, I got it!" She shoved it into the car with grunt. "See?"

Her proud grin evoked a soft laugh from Garnet. "I guess you showed me." Her haircut really did make her look like a boy, even with the short dress and leggings underneath. Rose was right though, she was cute either way.

Rose shook Amethyst's hand before they left. "Goodbye Amethyst. I had a lot of fun talking to you today."

Amethyst glowed from the praise. "Yeah me too! If I come, can you show me how to have curls like that?" she pointed to Rose's hair.

"I'd love too."

Pearl gave her a goodbye hug. "Sorry I spit at you."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "It's fine, I forgive you. I'll give you a call next week after we're settled in okay."

Amethyst nodded glumly. "Okay."

Pearl and her mother exchanged a brief, icy farewell before the three of them climbed in the car. Amethyst waved goodbye as they drove away.

@

[say you love me]

Pearl was petite but the small amount of heat radiating off her was starting to make Garnet sweat. The texture of rough wooden beam, with it's jagged edges prime for splintering, grounded her. She couldn't tell if that was actually Pearl's pinky inching closer to hers, or her wishful thinking. Pearl shivered and Garnet assumed it was as good an opportunity as any to press closer. To her delight, Pearl didn't move, in fact she hugged Garnet's forearm and nestled her head against her shoulder. Garnet could feel the edges of her cheeks stretch. She was glad they weren't facing each other. She imagined her wide, toothy, smile looking a bit frightening bathed in the moonlight.

"Are you cold?" she didn't want Pearl to leave but she wasn't going to let her freeze either.

"Only a little." Pearl still didn't let go.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Garnet walked her away from the pier back to her car. It was the only one in the middle of the dark empty lot. Garnet kept her hands in her pockets, mostly to avoid doing anything stupid with them, while Pearl clung to her arm. The separated only after reaching the door. She pulled out of the lot and drove in the opposite direction they came from.

"Where are we going?" Pearl asked.

Garnet smiled, she'd been expecting that question. "Just wait."

"How did you find out about this place?" Pearl was referring to the sleepy beach side town Garnet had driven them to.

Garnet turned the corner up a winding hill. She shrugged. "I'll be graduating in a year. I was thinking it'd be nice to own some property out here. No one knows about it yet so the land will be cheap."

Pearl swallowed. "Will you be leaving then?"

"Not immediately. I still have to get job first." she made it sound so obvious.

Garnet turned off the highway onto a grassy hill. She tugged the parking break up and slammed the door shut. Pearl followed her up the hill. They walked for a while, through trees and bushes and over the crunch of dead leaves and twigs. Pearl worked to banish the thoughts of being lost forever in the forest. It would be a snowy day in the dessert before Garnet let that happen.They passed a final set of trees. At the bottom of a steep hill was a wide clear pool fed by a cliff side waterfall. Pearl stepped over to the edge. Her image was reflected in the dark water, illuminated by the bright, round moon overhead.

"How on earth did you find this place?" she asked.

"I was looking for something more secluded. I think I'm getting tired of city life."

Pearl looked over her shoulder. "Are you planning to live as a hermit?

Garnet laughed in good humor. "I suppose this is a bit isolated. I like the idea of being near water though. We were never close to it growing up." Pearl stared at the waterfall ahead of them. It was crystal clear, even in the dark, and foamed white and bubbly at the bottom. "Do you ever miss it?" Garnet asked. Pearl turned aside abruptly. "Dancing, I mean."

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself. "Sometimes. I miss the grace and the elegance of it. But I don't miss having to do it all the time." Garnet nodded. "Rose said I should take up fencing. Can you imagine? Me? With sword?" Pearl laughed it off.

"Maybe you should try it. There's a certain grace and elegance to that too." Pearl's mouth twisted with skepticism. "I think you'd be good at it. It's all about balance right?" She grabbed Pearl's hand, lifting it to her shoulder. "And posture." she held Pearl's waist with her other hand and straightened her back, pressing their bodies together at the chest and pelvis. "And timing." She took one step back and Pearl followed her lead. "And proper footwork." The danced in the dark alcove. Pearl heard music in the silence around her. She trembled mildly, although she was no longer cold. Pearl let her eye lids drop as Garnet twirled her. She caught Pearl with her back arched over her hand and lifted Pearl back to her feet. "Being in sync with your partner helps too." The were closer enough now that Garnet could feel Pearl's breath on her lips. Her eyes were wide and glassy and Garnet thought she might be falling into a trance. She was numb to Pearl's nails digging into her shoulder as their faces inched closer. The briefest touch of Pearl's lips on hers broke the spell and she jerked away.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands. "Garnet I-...I'm sorry...I ca- I can't. Rose and I...I'm not like her."

Pearl hugged herself, slipping out of Garnet's grasp. Rose had left earlier that evening, on a date with a woman twice her age who took pictures of the city-scape to sell to magazines or something like that. Garnet had forgotten her name. She ached, seeing Pearl's face after Rose left and offered to take her out. Garnet felt something powerful and unfamiliar tonight, rising from her belly to her chest, and up into her throat. All of Pearl's features were highlighted, her laugh when she thought something was truly funny, her smile when she felt awkward, all her little nervous ticks, the way she clung to her. Garnet swallowed the feeling, pushed it back down till it burned a hole in her stomach, made her head pound, and her eyes water.

Pearl reached out to Garnet hesitantly, but she stiffened. "Come on. We should get you back before you freeze to death around all this water."

They didn't touch on the way back to the car and Pearl was silent the rest of the drive. She'd scrunch her face every few minutes, like she wanted to say something. A few miles from their apartment she finally spoke up. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you...for taking me out." Garnet squeezed the steering wheel. She wanted to scream or cry or punch something.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Anytime."

Rose came home the next afternoon, looking chipper and none the wiser to Garnet's emotional anguish. Pearl lit up when she saw her and Garnet tucked her feelings away somewhere hidden, where she could forget about them. Her friends were happy and that was all that mattered.


	17. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl agrees to accompany Steven to field day, unfortunately for her so does Greg.

[ ](https://pencilhead7.deviantart.com/art/Mr-Greg-622835661)

Steven and Connie chatted in the back seat of Priyanka's car. Connie had a report due for school and since her teacher wasn't allowing them to use the internet as a source it necessitated a trip to Buddwick Public Library. Steven had asked about the strange rule and Connie told him her teacher thought it was good for students to learn to use resources that weren't always online. Connie's mom agreed, saying that internet was unverifiable and filled with so much hyperbole and sensationalism that it wasn't a good source of valid information. Steven may have retorted had he understood much of anything she said.

"It's my fault really, last time she let us use internet I ended up writing a very...ahem, erroneous paper about raccoons having heat vision." said Connie

"Raccoons have heat vision?" Steven asked.

"And that would be why we use the library." Priyanka said. She parked and turned off the car while the kids unbuckled their seat belts and climbed out. Connie had a backpack full of books to return among all her school work. Priyanka reminded her to be on her best behavior and kissed her goodbye promising to be back for them in a couple of hours. Steven and Connie walked up to the automatic double doors and Steven gasped when he saw the inside.

" _W_ _hoa_! Connie, it's huge!" The librarian at the desk next by the door shushed him curtly.

"It has two floors!" he whispered holding two fingers up to her face. "Two floors!"

Connie giggled "You've never been here? I'm surprised. You love books."

"Pearl only ever takes me to the smaller one closer to town." Connie found a table while Steven looked for the nonfiction rows. He ran straight for the section dedicated to comics, manga, and graphic novels. There was a rolling footstool which he used to push himself on his belly through the rows of shelves. Steven reached down to grab the sequel to the _Familiar Unfamilia_ r series he was reading. When he pulled it out when he noticed another book half hidden underneath the shelves. He picked it up and dusted it off. It had no title cover or summary. He flipped through it and found that the pages were all handwritten. The last page was signed, _Buddy Buddwick._ The founding father,William Dewey's ever loyal first mate. He looked inside the back and front, it didn't have a library stamp either.

He found Connie in the back at the table. "Connie, look what I found." she looked up from her writing at the plain brown book he held.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a journal. Look who signed it." He pointed to the last page.

"Wow! Do you think it's real?"

"I don't know. They named the library after him." They both looked at the painting of the homely Buddy Buddwick.

Connie gasped "What if the library is actually a zombie graveyard and Buddy's buried under here haunting the library until his prized journal is returned to him?" she waved her arms in a ghostly manner for effect. Steven stared at her until they both burst into fits of giggles. The librarian shushed them loudly from afar. "You should keep it. It doesn't look like it belongs to the library anyway." She said.

"I know, I'll give to Jamie. He wanted to write a classic adventure for his play and this is the ultimate adventure. Do you want to read it before I give it to him?"

"Thanks but I've got to finish this paper before Friday."

"School sure seems like a lot of work." he said flipping through some pages in the book.

"Yeah, it is but we do fun stuff sometimes too. Hey, that reminds me. Are you coming again week?"

"Huuum..." he scratched his chin with a finger "Sure. Why?"

"This Friday is field day. You just have to get your tickets."

"What's field day?"

"Only the greatest day of school ever! It's once a year and we get to spend the whole school day outside playing games and your parents get to come and they order pizza and ice cream for everybody..."

"Pizza...games..." Steven got progressively louder. "parents?!" the librarian could be heard shushing him again. "That sounds like so much fun." he tried whispering.

"Yeah!" Connie whispered. "Come to class tomorrow and I'll show you where to go."

"Yay!" Steven whispered.

"I'm home!" Pearl and Garnet were in the kitchen when he walked in.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted. Her face was rose red down to her neck. "You're home early." She muttered nervously.

"Huh?" He looked at the wall clock, "It's already five."

"Oh! Why would you look at that...h-how time flies!" Her smile was awkward. Garnet was suspiciously silent.

"Uh...okay. Can you drive me to school tomorrow? It's field day and I want to go!"

"So it's tomorrow then?"

"No, it's Friday but Connie said I had to sign up first."

"Oh! of course, I'll drop you off and you just let me know what you need okay?"

"Thanks Pearl!" they smiled back at him but didn't move, as if they were waiting on him. "So...I'll get my stuff ready." Pearl nodded enthusiastically. Garnet gave him a thumbs up.

Pearl sighed and relaxed against the kitchen counter, "We have _got_ to be more careful."

"You started it." Garnet countered. Pearl's  blush ran down her chest.

Steven opened pulled out one of the few uniform sets he owned, his sneakers, and his backpack. He didn't carry much of anything in it besides his lunchbox since he rarely ever did actual work at school but it complimented the rest of his look. He laid out all of this out on his bed. Steven leaned over the railing to see the kitchen. "Oh!" Pearl and Garnet were edging towards their bedroom but jumped at the sound of their names "And Connie said parents can come too so you're all invited!"

They glanced upstairs, stiff and awkward. Pearl smiled nervously and nodded again, now hiding behind Garnet who gave him another stoic thumbs up.

Pearl dropped him off the next day and Connie met him at the front of the school. She walked him to the office where a group of students waited in line outside one of the doors. Connie waited with him at the end of the line. She poked him after a minute and pointed down the hall.

"Hey Steven isn't that your friend Peridot?"

"Huh?" he saw her walking towards the office. "Hey Peridot!" she stood behind him in line.

"Steven."

"I still have your clothes if you want me to bring them to you."

" _No_!" she nearly shouted. "I mean...I'll get them myself...some other time."

"Okay. I don't think Garnet's mad anymore if you want to come back over." Peridot didn't comment.

"Who are you going with Peridot?" Connie asked.

Peridot scoffed. "As if I would be caught participating in such a...boorish affair. I'm just here to pick up the forms for the science competition."

"But Peridot, it's supposed to be so much fun[!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoPj094gLDI)" Steven said.

"And Steven told me how hard you've been working on your project. Don't you think you deserve a break?" Connie added

Peridot rubbed her arm and mumbled, "It doesn't matter...even if I did...I don't..." she rushed the last words. "...have anyone to go with anyway."

"What about Lapis?" Steven asked.

"What about her?" replied Peridot. Before he could respond the door opened and the last student in front of him left

"Next!" He entered another small office with a woman sitting behind a desk covered in pens, pencils, and other various school themed knickknacks. Steven sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Name?" she asked.

"Steven Universe."

"Grade?"

"Uh...third!"

She opened a file cabinet on one side of her desk and pulled out a piece paper and an envelope. "Have this signed by the adults you'd like to bring and return it by Friday to get your tickets." She handed him a sheet of paper explaining rules for field day, expected activities, time and date, etc. Steven looked at the spot for the signatures; there were only two spaces.

"Can I have another one?"

"What?" the woman asked.

"There's only two lines here and I'm bringing four people. Don't they all have to sign?"

"You can only bring two family members."

"What! But...there's more than two people in my family."

"Sorry, We have a limit on the number of people we can allow to attend. You'll just have to choose who goes with you." Steven slipped off the chair and dragged his feet out the office. The next student hurried in after him.

"What's the matter Steven? Didn't you get the papers?" Connie asked, noticing his sullen look.

"She told me I can only bring two other people." he hung his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Steven. Who are you going to pick?" she asked.

"I don't know." he slouched even further.

"What difference does it make?" asked Peridot with no lack of seriousness.

"If only two people can go then that means there will be two people can't!"

"...So?"

" _So_?! I can't leave people out like that!" Peridot raised an eyebrow, clearly no closer to understanding. Steven groaned loudly and shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped away. Connie tried to comfort him some suggestions but he wasn't happy with any plan that involved only half the people he cared about. Peridot followed them out to the car circle at the end of the school day. The three of them sat on the curb waiting for their rides. Connie's mom arrived first, as usual, and Steven waited on Pearl with Peridot. Peridot was scribbling something on a piece of paper in her lap. He tried to peek over her shoulder to see what it was but she covered it with her hand and turned away. Pearl pulled up into the driveway and rolled down the window calling his name.

"Steven!" Peridot grabbed him before he could get into the car. "Here." she shoved the paper she was writing into his hand. "It's for your...people." Steven unwrinkled it and read it. Before Peridot could say anything to stop him his eyes were watering and he was pulling her into a tight embrace. She froze and tried to stop the blush creeping up her cheeks. Steven released her and climbed into the front seat. He handed Pearl the note explaining it was from Peridot. She was skeptical but she read the blocky handwriting anyway. 

> _Log Date 092616,_
> 
> _Having spent several hours in the company of Steven's so called...family, I have determined that all of them are completely and utterly backwards However, it is my understanding that this is exactly what makes them- you so unique. It appears that my views on this actually make me the one who is...backwards. I seem to have offended you and your...family. This was not my intent. I have not been...encouraged to express my opinions...considerately. I hope you understand. I'm trying to understand. I'm sorry._
> 
> _End log,_
> 
> _Peridot._

Steven was looking at Pearl with those big round glassy eyes. She wasn't as easily persuaded as Garnet but Peridot's letter did seem sincere. And she did look awfully pitiful standing there kicking rocks by herself.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Pearl leaned over the window. "Peridot, would you like a ride home?" Peridot looked up, genuinely surprised. She nodded and climbed into the backseat.

"Can she come over and hang out a little first?" Steven asked.

"I don't know Steven. It's a weekday she has school again tomorrow. Besides we can't just take another child home with us without telling anybody. Her family will worry." Peridot was putting on her seat belt when she overheard the conversation. They would wonder where she was but they wouldn't worry.

Steven leaned over the armrest to the backseat. "Peridot, can you call your mom and ask her if it's okay for you stay?"

Jasper didn't like them spending time with other people but she usually didn't care if she thought it was for school. "Uh...I guess."

"Great!" he handed her his phone. She knew the house number by heart luckily. It was still early so she didn't have to worry about Jasper picking up, although she wasn't sure Lapis would either. It rang three times until Lapis answered. Steven and Pearl could hear Peridot whispering to her in harsh tones.

"I don't know!...Just tell her something...Fine." Peridot ended the call and handed the phone back to Steven. "She has no problems with me accompanying you to your home for a limited amount of time."

Pearl didn't exactly believe her but Garnet's warning about keeping her ears open rang in her head so she let it drop. They got back to the house to find Garnet sitting, one leg crossed over the other, on the coffee table. Amethyst was explaining something animatedly to her.

"Okay so look, if it's going to work we each have to play a role. You can be the queen, Pearl and I will play the princesses, Steven can be the dwarf." She tapped her foot, "I guess he could be the prince but it doesn't really suit his personality. Plus he's dead already so..."

"Mm," Garnet's mouth twisted, "I don't think anyone's going to get it Amethyst. Those costumes are too general. We'll end up spending the entire night explaining to people that we're not fancy pirates."

"Ugh!" Amethyst groaned loudly. "Doesn't anybody watch T.V. anymore!?".

Steven and Peridot followed in behind her. "Hey Peridot, you have cable right?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh..." Peridot stood frozen as caught Garnet staring at her. "Ngh..." she squeaked.

"Garnet you're home early." Pearl said.

She shrugged. "Traffic wasn't bad today." she saw Peridot. "I see you brought a guest."

"Oh, right." Pearl looked at Peridot standing stock still at the front door. She handed Garnet the letter. "I figured we could give her second chance." Pearl leaned on Garnet's shoulders while she read.

"Hm." Garnet chuckled before bursting into full out laughter. "Alright Peridot. Y've earned yourself a second chance." Peridot's cheeks lit up.

"Nice going Peri." Amethyst said. Peridot glowed.

"Steven I think we have her clothes somewhere upstairs. Why don't you get them for her-"

 _"Garnet!"_ Steven ran into her lap.

"What's wrong Steven?" she held his face in her hands.

"They told me I could only bring two people!" He sniffed multiple times.

Garnet looked to Pearl for clarification. "The school only lets two family members per student attend Field Day." she said.

"It's not fair. Garnet how am I supposed to choose?" He imagined Garnet using her mammoth strength to help them win at the last minute during tug-o-war. Pearl knocking out her opponent with grace and style in a giant Q-tip battle. Amethyst tearing through mountains of pies faster than anyone else at the table during the pie eating contest. He and his dad dad sliding to victory in the three legged race. Steven's bottom lip quivered and he had to rub his eyes to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry to hear that Steven." she wiped the corners of his eyes with her thumb. "I have to work that Friday anyway but have fun with whoever you decide to take."

"I fail to understand what the big deal is. It's just like any other day at school. Except dirtier." Peridot said petulantly on the sofa behind them.

"You don't want to go Peridot?" Garnet asked.

"She does, she just doesn't have anyone to go with." Steven answered for her.

"Steven! That's not...I mean...who cares...it doesn't matter anyway. Like I said...it's for dumb babies."

"Aw, Peridot." Garnet said."Don't you live with your step parents or something?" Amethyst sat on the sofa next to her. "Can't one of them take you?"

"As if I'd want either of them to-"

“Amethyst, you're not doing anything that day right? Can't you take her?"

She twitched , _"Steven!"_ Peridot hissed.

"Mm...eh, what the heck. Mud, free food, throwing stuff at people, my kinda party."

Peridot's eyes grew round and wide. She swallowed, "Really?" as she said in her smallest voice.

"Sure." Amethyst rubbed her head affectionately. "Besides, it's not like there's a rule that says you have to bring your actual parents or whatever."

Peridot's smile was huge. "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around Amethyst waist. Amethyst laughed nervously.

"I think that solves your problem Steven." Garnet said. "You can take Pearl and your dad."

Pearl jolted. "Er- What!"

Steven ran up to Pearl hugging her leg. "Please Pearl! Please, please, please, please..."

"Oh...Steven...I don't know that your dad is going to want to spend that much time with me."

"Or vice-versa." Garnet muttered.

"Sure he will! I'll call him now!" He pulled out his phone and dialed Greg.

Pearl walked over to sit next to Garnet on the table, trying not to pout. "Don't worry Pearl. It'll be fine. You probably won't even have to see Greg that much. And I bet you'll like getting throw stuff at him.

"True but...past experiences have taught me that me and Greg alone usually doesn't end well. Not mention all the mud and dirt and..." she shuddered. Steven hung up the phone and ran up to her.

Garnet wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do it for him."

"Pearl, dad said he'd love to!"

"Oh...great." she said through her teeth, trying to make her smile look as sincere as possible.

Friday quickly came and Steven was bouncing up and down in the back seat of Greg's car. He wanted to look out the window but there was too much stuff next to and behind him blocking his view. Pearl was in the front seat trying to ignore the blaring music of Greg's old rock songs that Steven insisted they play on the way to the school. She let Amethyst take Peridot in her car so she was stuck riding with Greg on his terms. He'd had tried to make awkward conversation with her on the way there and she'd just as awkwardly deflected all his questions. She promised herself that for Steven's sake she would try though so she did it with as little snark or attitude as possible.

They pulled up to the school parking lot and climbed out of the car. Steven tried not to let too much trash fall out behind him. Dozens of other children walked merrily with their families. It was nice to see the school in such genial mood. Everyone wore brightly colored clothes or their class colors. Even the teachers were in shorts and t-shirts. Pearl had done her best to dress casually. She prided herself on being fashionable but her usual tastes wouldn't be appropriate for this situation. She wore some simple loose shorts, a plain t-shirt, and her white sneakers she only broke out for special occasions. Steven had on his normal outfit, and Greg wore some stretchy black shorts with what looked like a blue yoga shirt. Pearl couldn't her laugh the sudden image of him falling over trying to do downward dog.

She had to hold Steven's hand to stop him from running across the parking lot and in front of moving cars. The walked up to a little booth with two people waiting to register them. They wrote down their names and were handed stickers to put on their chests. Steven saw Connie approach as they finished.

"Hey Connie, hi Stephanie, hi Mr. Maheswaran!" he ran up to her.

"Hey Steven!" Connie said.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She had to work today so Stephanie came with me instead." The adults exchanged pleasantries. Before they parted Amethyst and Peridot ran up them hooting and hollering.

"Ready to lose!" Amethyst yelled.

"Yeah! Losers! Nyah!" Peridot made an L shape with her fingers above her head, pulled down her bottom eyelid, and stuck out her tongue. She and Amethyst high fived; they wore wearing matching purple and green tie-dye shirts. Amethyst's said ' _thing 1_ ' and Peridot's said ' _thing 2_ '.

"No way, you're going down!" Connie shouted.

"Yeah, prepare to be beaten!" Steven added. Stephanie smiled at Amethyst who winked back at her.

"Alright come on everybody. Let's see where we get in at." Pearl said. They walked in through the gym and out to the field where a myriad of events had been set up. There were booths with brightly colored flags, a tug-o-war rope laid neatly over a large pool of mud and a table with a pretty checkerboard pattern stacked with boxes of ready to eat hot dog buns and wieners. Steven was only mildly disappointed they weren't pies. Beyond that was there was a setup for a sac race, an obstacle course, an egg toss, a trough for apple bobbing, and a relay race.

The egg toss was first. Steven and Connie faced each other. They did well for a while but Steven tossed one too far and Connie missed it. Greg accidentally tossed one on Pearl's shirt and she _accidentally_ tossed another back on his head. Amethyst and Peridot ended up winning but only because Peridot could calculate the trajectory of the egg in her head. Next was the hot dog eating contest. They were seated in rows and given plastic bibs while stacks of hot dogs was placed on the table in front of them. Pearl was disqualified when the refs found out she was only eating the bun and leaving the dogs under the table. Steven and Connie were tied at two, Greg had three, and Peridot was so busy dissecting hers to figure out it's component meats she'd forgotten she was supposed to be eating them.

All the other participants had either dropped out or been disqualified. Amethyst and Stephanie were tied at ten and the crowd began to cheer them on. Suddenly Amethyst grabbed her throat making gagging noises. Her eyes bulged and Pearl rushed over to her and began the Heimlich maneuver. After a couple of good hacks she was free of the offending hot dog morsel. It flew out from her throat and landed across the table. Stephanie ended up winning although she was a bit too worried about Amethyst to appreciate it. The next event was apple bobbing. Pearl refused to put her face in the water, claiming it was ' _a cesspool of other people's germs and filth_ '. Nobody but Greg was able to grab even one. He and Steven high-fived, Pearl rolled her eyes. She excelled at the relay obstacle course though, her lithe body and flexibility allowing her to outpace most of the competition. Stephanie and Doug won the relay race. Connie and Steven's short stature put them towards end but it was Amethyst and Peridot who came in last. Amethyst's initial endurance propelled her towards the front at the beginning of the race but she quickly lost stamina, dragging her feet to last place and doubled over panting. Garnet was right, she really did need to work on her cardio

The last event of the day was the three legged race. Steven and Connie paired up again, Stephanie with Greg, and Peridot with Amethyst, leaving Pearl with no one else but Greg. The two of them awkwardly held the rope staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Pearl huffed impatiently and bent down to tie it around their ankles. She hooked her arm through his and leaned forward. Taking her cue, Greg did the same. The ref waved the flag and the runners took off. Steven and Connie were soon left behind but they didn't seem to mind, holding each other and laughing joyfully. Amethyst, still pooped from the last event, ended up being dragged at the ankle by a struggling Peridot. Stephanie and Doug were neck and neck with Pearl and Greg. They could hear their families rooting for them as they neared the finish line. Pearl could see Stephanie and Doug falling behind out the corner of her eye. She met Greg's glance on her right and knowing nod passed between them. They gripped each other's shoulders and pushed for those last few inches. They felt the ribbon snap from it's post, winning the race. Cheers and applause lit up the field, partly for them and partly for a successful end to the day's activities. Someone came by and cut the rope from their ankles. Steven ran up and hugged his dad congratulating him on a job well done, Amethyst offered Pearl a muddy high five which she reluctantly returned. Pearl turned around to see Greg grinning like a fool. They caught each other's eye and Pearl felt herself being swept up in what would have been a choking hug by Greg. She heard the sharp crack before and felt the sting in her palm before she realized her hand had made contact with his face. A heavy quiet swept the field. Pearl's hands snapped over her mouth. She reached out but drew her hand back before she touched him.

"Greg...I-I'm so sorry...I-I don't know..." her jaw quivered as she became aware of crowd around them muttering. Greg held his cheek and stared at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Dad...are you okay?" Steven asked him. Greg was abruptly brought back to reality. He let go of his face and crouched down leaving the red mark exposed and visible.

"Don't worry Steven, it...it doesn't hurt. I'm sure Pearl just got carried away. Don't be mad at her okay? Right Pearl?" He looked up but Pearl was gone.

She'd run as far as the parking lot before she got winded. She was bent over panting near where Greg's van was parked. She shook and squeezed her eyes shut, told herself it would be okay and tried not to hyperventilate. What had she done? What was wrong with her? How could she have _hit_ Greg? And in front of Steven at his school of all places! She had no answers only memories of the absolute panic she felt when she thought Greg was about to hug her. Was she that disgusted by him? Did she hate him that much? She would never have thought so before but...

"Pearl!" Amethyst came running. "Pearl?" she fell to the ground in between two cars pulling hugging her knees. Amethyst put a hand on her arm.

"Pearl...it...it's okay. It was an accident." Pearl knew better.

"Do you have the keys?" Pearl asked her. Amethyst pulled them out of her pocket "Where's the car?" Amethyst pointed one row over from where Greg was parked. Pearl stood up, "Make sure Steven gets home okay, for me. I just...I need to be alone right now." Amethyst nodded and watched her head for the car.

Pearl drove in circles for a miles, trying to avoid the spiraling thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. Memories of Rose mixed with the guilt over what had happened today. The anger she'd felt towards Greg and though she hated to admit it to herself, the pain over what still felt like Rose's betrayal. She spent years pondering the question, ' _if it hadn't been for Greg'._ It had been soothing once but now...after Steven, after Garnet it was a lie she no longer found comforting.

After a few miles she saw some low lights flashing over a squat square concrete building. It looked fairly nondescript. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Her hands were tight on the steering wheel, she inhaled deeply and forced herself to relax. It was Friday and probably be busy. She hoped the crowd would be somewhat relaxed. The lighting inside was warm and dim and the soft, soothing sounds of a piano floated from in the back. People spoke in hushed voices at small tables and booths. Pearl sat down at the bar ordered a ginger ale. She didn't drink it, but shuffled the ice with her straw, watching it melt, stewing in her misery.

** **

"You know," Pearl cringed at the voice, "a drop of grenadine and cherry would really spice that up." It was the last person she wanted to hear from. She turned around and Greg took a seat next to her at the bar.

"Greg...I'm so sorry." she covered her face with her hands "I have no idea what came over me."

"It's okay. I think I probably crossed a line."

She squeezed her fists together, "That's no excuse." Greg didn't respond. The bartender came by and asked for his order. He left for a moment and returned with a brown bottle. He popped the cap off the beer and sat it on the counter in front of Greg. "How did you find me?" Pearl asked.

"I had GPS installed in your car to track you years ago." Pearl whipped her head around.

Greg held up his hands defensively. "Sorry, just kidding. It's one of those ' _Where are my friends hanging out now_ ' apps."

"Oh." she said clearly relieved.

Greg bit his lip and fiddled with the bottle in his hand. "Look Pearl, I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you Greg."

"I wouldn't blame you even if you did. I knew how you felt about Rose and instead of backing off I pursued her anyway."

"That wasn't the problem. I couldn't really blame you for going after the woman you loved. But Rose...she loved you back and I..." Pearl released a long suffering breath. "No matter what I did it always felt like I wasn't enough." She went back to her drink, trying to make out her reflection in the brown liquid. "I knew who and what Rose was when we got together but..." she grit her teeth "for all I know Greg, we never would have lasted anyway. Much as I hate to admit it...I was...jealous, that I had to share Rose's heart with whatever and whoever else she chose."

Greg swallowed and rubbed the back of his head, "I know you might find this hard to believe but...I felt the same way about you." he said, Pearl looked up from the bar. "You and Rose had so much history together and she always seemed to light up when you were around. I thought...how could I, some grizzled old man, possibly compete with that?" Pearl felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what she saw in me but I was grateful she even gave me the time of day. She talked all the time about how much she wanted to see you happy and how much she wished we had...gotten along. I know you tried and I know how hard it was for you."

"After Steven was born...I treated you so horribly. All those awful things I said to you."

"You were grieving. And besides, we both know how I acted after."

Pearl didn't say anything but stared back into her drink. "She loved your music." she said quietly.

He chuckled softly "Rose loved a lot of things. It was sort of like she had this...light. You wanted to drink it in and whenever she was around you never felt like you got enough. I think Rose probably made everybody feel inadequate...except maybe Garnet. She brought out the whole you, ugly parts and all...and loved you for it anyway. It made you want to be a better person for her. I can see why you'd think you weren't enough but coming from someone who saw you through the eyes of the woman who loved you...trust me, you were everything."

Pearl shook with unrestrained sobs before reaching over her seat to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Greg took a second before he realized what was happening and returned the embrace. "You know...you don't have to do this." he said.

** **

"It's okay." she released him and wiped her eyes. "I think I do." The last song stopped and suddenly the room was filled with young familiar voice. Pearl looked behind her at the stage to see Steven and playing and singing softly to a tune on the piano.

_"Why don't you talk to each other, just give it a try."_

_"Why don't you talk about what happened?"_

"Steven?" Pearl looked at Greg.

"Ah, sorry. You know Steven. He's not about to be left behind after something like this. I did tell him to wait in the car though."

_"I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why."_

"This must be one of his new ones. I've never heard it before." Pearl said.

"Me neither. You know, I remember you and Rose used to dance all the time. Remember that video you recorded for me?" They both laughed at the shared memory of her and Rose helping him make a music video for his rock show. When Pearl opened her eyes Greg was holding out his hand for her. "I'm not very good but...Rose did teach me a few things and I've watched you more than enough times." She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

_"I know you both you need it."_

_"A friend who knows what you're going through."_

They started simply. Pearl looked up from the ground and met Greg's eyes. She was led into a gentle spin. She came back and he placed a hand on her waist and held her other hand in his. He searched her face for permission, she smiled softly and let her hand rest on his shoulder.

_"You might not believe it, but you've got a lot in common."_

_"You really do."_

_"You both love me and I love both you."_

They glided, light, and easy across the dance floor. Greg spun her once more and dipped her. Muscle memory took over and Pearl let her body go through the motions. When the song ended the crowd applauded and Steven scored a few tips.

"Hey sport." Greg said at the foot of the stage

"Hi dad."

Pearl smiled sadly at him. "How'd you get them to let you play?" Greg asked.

"I told them it was your anniversary."

"Oh." They both said awkwardly.

"Steven..." Pearl started, "I'm so sorry about today. My behavior was inexcusable. I hope you can forgive me for ruining it for you."

"Pearl, you didn't ruin anything. I only want you both to get along...mom would want that for you." Pearl had to fight to hold back more tears.

"Your right." she said hugging him tightly. "She would."

"Well, we're here and I already ordered a beer. Assuming it's okay with Pearl, you got any more mystery songs for us Steven?" Greg asked.

Steven looked to Pearl for permission. "Sure, why not. Maybe your dad even has some more moves he wants to break out." she was feeling generous.

Steven cracked his knuckles and played something up a little more upbeat. Other couples eventually stood up and joined them on the dance floor. Greg danced with Pearl the rest of the night and she felt a little more of the weight between them lift.

Pearl opted to drive Steven home since Greg had been drinking. She felt a little bad about stranding Amethyst earlier but Pearl had to assume she got home safe, otherwise she'd have heard from her by now. She and Steven rode with the windows down, enjoying the cool night breeze. Steven leaned on his arm out the window, something she normally would have prohibited but she didn't have the energy to deal with all her own little rules on top of her enormous guilt. She hoped he really wasn't too upset with her. He seemed okay earlier but maybe that was just a performance for her sake.

"Pearl," she jumped a bit. "Are you and my dad going to be friends from now on?" he asked.

"Oh...Steven." She bit her bottom lip. "We're- I'm going to try. I promise."

_'I owe you that much.'_

He stayed quiet a moment, pulling his head back in the car. The wind rustled a few stray hairs into his face. He blinked when they landed in his eyes and she was tempted to brush them back for him.

"Pearl? You and my dad both loved mom right? And she loved both of you...but...you didn't love dad."

Pearl stared a the road straight ahead, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. "No...I didn't."

"Is that why you didn't get married? Peridot says you can't be in love with more than one person at a time. That it's wrong."

Pearl mentally added Peridot to the list of people she forbade Steven from listening to. "That isn't true. People can't help how they love. It's part of what makes us human." She sat on his other question.

"As for your mother and I...well...there were a lot of reasons." both legal and personal. "The situation...the timing just wasn't right for us." and then Rose was pregnant and suddenly they didn't have any time at all. "It wasn't that long ago Steven that your mother and I wouldn't have been allowed to be together at all, let alone get married. It's only recently become an option for Garnet and I." she said with barely concealed distaste. "Your mother...it...it wouldn't have been fair to ask her to choose between your father and I. Rose had so much love to give...I don't think she ever would have found a way to spread it out evenly and I don't think the world would have known what to do with that."

Steven looked down at his intertwined hands, pondering what the world would look like if it did. When Pearl didn't say anything else he took off his seat belt and scooted across the seat so that he could lean his head on the armrest between them. Pearl stroked the curls out of his face until he fell asleep.

[ ](https://steven-universe-art.deviantart.com/art/Mr-Greg-623327436)


	18. Sadie's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven convinces Sadie to sing for Beach-A-Palooza. She and Lars have a night out.

Steven's mood was bright as he skipped along the boardwalk. It was beautiful outside, the hot muggy summer air finally hinting at crisp fall wind. The sky was cloudless blue and the smell of hot, salty, fries wafted through the air. Steven was busy passing out Beach-A-Palooza fliers to everyone. Mr. Smiley recruited him every year since he and his dad first performed. They put together crowd-gathering musical performance, taking Beach-A-Palooza from a quiet open mike night to an ever growing outdoor concert.

He ran into Lars outside the Big Donut. “Here you are’s my Lars.” Steven held a flier out but Lars walked by as if he hadn’t seen him. “That’s okay, I’ll give it to you later!” he waved goodbye to Lars

Inside, the register was unattended. “Sadie, my lady! Sadie?” Steven called out. A beat came through from around the side door to the stock room. He crept by the counter and turned the knob. Sadie was on a stool stacking boxes on shelves. He watched he dance and sing to a pop song coming from the radio on the self in front of her. She sang perfectly in key, even hitting some notes it was clear the artist couldn’t. His eyes sparkled and when the song ended he applauded loudly.

“Yay! That was great!”

“ _What!”_ She slammed her hand down over stereo and the music went silent. _“_ Who-? No, I was just uh..hm...Steven. Did you…need something?”

“Sadie, I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Yeah, no one does. Did you come to spy on me?” Steven gasped, “I’m just kidding.” she laughed. “I know you didn’t.”

“I came to give you one of these.” he handed her a flier.

“Wow, is it already this time of year again?”

“Yeah! Omigosh...Sadie, you should sign up! You could sing something!”

Sadie looked like she’d swallowed a bug, “I don’t know.”

“What about this one?” he pointed to the radio. “You like that song right?”

“That dumb thing? Anybody could sing to that. It’s so cheesy and- and dumb and...I know every last word.”

“That’s perfect then.”

“Do you really think people would want to hear _me_ sing?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t they?”

The bell on the front door dinged. “That’s probably a customer.” she left the stock room to catch Lars walking back in.

“Hey, how was your break?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched “It was okay.”

“Well, I hope so. It’s your third one this shift.” she muttered. Lars rolled his eyes. “Hey so...I think I’m going to sing in Beach-A-Palooza this year. Will you uh, come see me?”

“You can sing?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“I mean...yeah I guess...If you want.” Lars looked away and shuffled his feet over the sticky, orange and white linoleum floor.

“Cool. Maybe you could come over sometime before and watch me rehearse...or something. It’ll be like a preview. We could watch a movie too...if you want.”

“Yeah! I mean…” he cleared his throat “yeah...that’d be cool. I guess. Whatever we’ll figure out later.”

“Okay.” she happened to notice Steven staring at them with rapt attention. “Steven, it’s kind of rude to eavesdrop.”

“I’m not eavesdropping.” he said with his eyes bulging nearly out of their sockets. Sadie and Lars both raised an eyebrow at him. “I just want to be part of the fun.” he whined.

“If want, you can come over at after my shift is done and help me come up with a routine.”

His eyes twinkled, “I’d love to.”

“Alright.” she chuckled. “I get off in a couple of hours so I’ll see you later.”

“Great! Oh and I’ll take a chocolate jelly filled donut before I leave. If you don’t mind lady Sadie.” he fluttered his eyelashes.

“Okay, one chocolate jelly coming up.”

“Weirdo.” Lars added.

Steven knocked on Sadie’s door without pause until he heard her yelling from inside. “Hang on! I’m coming!” Sadie opened the door in her bathrobe and some fuzzy house shoes. Steven was at her doormat smiling broadly.

She laughed at his silly demeanor “C’mon goofball. You ready to get started?”

“Yes ma’am!” he yelled and ran in her house without waiting for an invitation. They walked through the living room to a door in the staircase.

“Whoa. Secret door.”

“I wish it was a secret.” Sadie said. She opened it and they went down a set of carpeted stairs. In the room was a four poser bed, a well-worn bean-bag chair, a bookshelf full of cult action and horror DVD’s, and a pile of stuffed animals big enough to fill a single toy aisle.

“You live in a basement?” he asked her in awe.

“I prefer to think of it as a bunker.” she climbed over her small dresser and cracked open the window, placing a potted cactus on the ledge. On her way down she noticed Steven staring at her pile of toys and dolls with undisguised longing.

“You can have one you know. They’re not really my thing.” Steven gasped and dived onto the toys popping up with a large gasp and curling up against a large, fuzzy, blue bunny. Sadie went to the bottom shelf under the DVD’s and pulled out a square CD case. She popped it into her DVD player and turned on the TV flipping through the channels to find the one that corresponded to the DVD player. She snapped her fingers and nodded her head as the music drifted through the poor T.V. speakers.

“Streaming is expensive so we do things the old fashioned way.” Sadie said as an explanation.

“That’s cool. My T.V. plays DVD’s too.” Steven said. He climbed out from the pile shaking off a teddy bear hugging his ankle. “What are you thinking of wearing? Maybe something flashy or sparkly!”

“I don’t know about that. I’m just going to get up there and sing right? Why does it matter what I wear?” Before Steven could answer the door slammed upstairs. Sadie cringed and sighed, dragging her hand over her face.

“Who’s that?” he asked. The floor boards upstairs creaked under the loud stomping.

“My mom.” Her door burst open and Barb hollered at Sadie from the top of the staircase.

“Here Sadie, take a look at what I got you- hey! Aren’t you Greg’s boy?” she saw Steven on the floor next to her daughter.

“Yup, how are you?” Steven extended his hand to shake.

“Haha, good to see you Steven.” she ignored the hand and ruffled his hair “Sadie take a look at this guy!” she held up a pink teddy bear holding a heart. “Ain’t he just the cutest!”

Sadie sighed and accepted it “Thanks mom.” she tossed it into the pile with the others. Steven gasped in horror at her indifferent treatment of the toy.

Barb hardly seemed to notice her daughter’s disinterest “So Steven, you’ve got my daughter here all alone in a basement with no parents around.” she nudged him with her elbow, “What are your intentions with my little Sadie?”

“Mom!”

“Aha! I’m just kidding.”

Sadie groaned through her blush. “Were getting ready for Beach-A-Palooza!” Sadie smashed her hands over his mouth but the words escaped, muffled but intelligible.

“ _What_!” Sadie had been dreading this very moment. She hadn’t told Steven explicitly to keep it a secret, since she’d told Lars right in front of him, but she’d also hoped to have him out of the house before her mom got home. “My baby girl is going to perform in front of crowd of all her friends and family and potentially a hundreds of other strangers?” Sadie swallowed and waited for the churning in her stomach to ease before answering. Fortunately, Steven stepped in.

“Yeah! And she’s gonna sing! We were just talking about what to wear.”

“Sadie you have tons of fancy clothes. C’mon Steven let’s pick out something nice for her.” Steven’s eyes glowed and he ran to join Barb in the closet.

“Mom, I appreciate your help but I think I’ve got this.”

“Aw it’s no trouble kiddo! We’d love to help. Right Steven?”

“Right!” Sadie sighed again and dropped onto the bean-bag chair while the two of them rooted through her clothes. Barb threw a couple of odd things on the floor while she searched for a certain blue two-piece. Steven picked the ballet set with the matching tutu and set it on the floor with the other things Barb threw out.

“You did ballet?”

“Yeah, when I was like five.”

“You should have seen her Steven. She was the lead in a play and everything!”

“I cried the whole time I was on stage.”

Barb didn’t remember that part as much.“Remember when you played softball?” She pulled out her old uniform.

“I remember when I got kicked off the league after you yelled and almost got into a fight with the umpire.”

Barb shrugged, “Them’s the beats. What are you gonna do right? You did swimming too and I didn’t get you kicked out of that.”

“No, but you never came to any of my meets. And then the one time you did…” Barb looked away trying to think of something to lighten the mood and cursing herself for dredging up dark memories.

Steven ended up being the one to save her, “Sadie, what about this?” he pulled out a light blue halter top with short skirt.

“Steven you found it! I bought this forever ago and I still haven’t seen Sadie wear it. It’s perfect. Cute but loose fitting. You could really shake a tail-feather in this.” Sadie looked terrified at the prospect of doing anything in that outfit.

Steven gasped and held his face “You could do a whole dance number!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t really know how to dance-”

“I know people who know how to dance! I’ll get them to teach me!” Steven ran upstairs without another word.

“That kid.” Barb shook her head out of fondness for him. “I’ll straighten your hair and do your make up okay? Oh, my little Sadie. You’re going to be the prettiest star on stage.” Barb stroked a strand of her daughter’s hair.

“ _No_.” Sadie jerked her head out of Barb’s grasp. “It’s just, I don’t want what happened last time.” Sadie hadn’t wanted to say it in front of Steven but Barb was usually too drunk to remember pay the light bill, let alone come to any of her activities. When she did make it she usually embarrassed herself and turned the event into a debacle for everyone there. On the way to one of Sadie's swim meets Barb was so intoxicated she drive into a light post just outside the building. No one was hurt, but the penalties had been severe. She had her license revoked, had to pay huge fines, and almost lost her job. It was fortunate Sadie was young enough then that the judge had decided not to demand any jail time. Not to mention Beach City was a small place so mail could be delivered on foot or even by bike if need be. The stuffed animal she’d gotten for Sadie afterwards had been huge, not that it made up for anything.

Barb released her hair and sighed. “I’m sorry sweetie. I just wanted to show you that I care about your interests and I want to be there to support you but if you don’t want me there...I understand.”

“Mom no! Of course I want you there but...you have to promise me...promise me you won’t drink...at all...not once for the whole day.”

“Is that all? You got it kiddo. Totally sober for twenty four hours, can-do!” she held her forefinger and thumb together in the ‘okay’ sign. Sadie knew her mom meant well but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her mom sober for more than a couple of hours. It didn’t seem like something that would change in a couple of days but there was nothing she could do but hope.

Steven swiped through the dance videos on _YouView,_ saving a couple of them for inspiration. Sadie needed something grand and elegant, smooth with maybe a little edge to it.

Amethyst slid from the back of the sofa. She peered over his shoulder, “Watcha’ doin’?”

“Looking up dance videos.”

“Ooh! Here, lemme see.” she grabbed the _Mypad_ from him and typed something into the search bar. A grainy video loaded.

Steven squinted at it, “ _Twerkfest 2015?”_

“Yeah. It’s like a street dancing competition.”

“Oh! Like that movie.”

“Um yeah, except way better.”

Amethyst watched the video over his shoulder. Steven wondered how he was going to learn this well enough to teach Sadie. “Maybe we could do something a little simpler?” he asked.

“Um,” she tapped the search bar again and a list of videos propagated along the side of the screen.

“Oh, let’s watch this one.” Steven clicked the video at the top of the page. ‘ _Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: Can they dance? How will they dance? Let’s find out!_ ’

They watched for a few minutes before Pearl and Garnet walked in. “-and then he has the nerve to talk about _my_ age! I mean of all things!”

Garnet responded, “You have to give him credit. He certainly has moxy.”

Steven waved to them from the sofa, “Hey Pearl. Hey Garnet.”

“Waddup.” shouted Amethyst.

“He certainly has something. Hello Steven. What have you been up to?”

“Just watching some dance videos.”

“He’s trying to learn.” added Amethyst.

“I told Sadie I would put together a routine for Beach-A-Palooza.”

“Steven!” stars hovered in the irises of Pearl’s wide eyed gaze.

“Don’t get all excited Pearl.” Amethyst warned.

“Why didn’t you just ask _me_?”

“Euh-” he blanked.

“Hold on.” She opened a small cabinet against the wall. “It know it’s here.” she mumbled. “Aha!” A faded record case was in her hand. She flipped the record on the turntable and gently placed the arm down. Light classical music with a contemporary lilt filled into the room. Steven turned around over the back of the sofa to watch as Pearl pulled Garnet to her. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Now watch closely okay? This should be easy for you" They began with linked fingers and a simple two step. Garnet spun her gently and ended with her hand on Pearl’s waist.

“See?” she said. Steven shook his head seriously. “Good. Amethyst?”

“What?”

Pearl cleared her throat and Amethyst groaned. She slid off the sofa to meet them in the middle of the room. Amethyst sullenly held out her hand for Steven to join her. He gasped with excitement and bounded off the sofa to reach her.

“Ready? 1, 2, and-” Garnet and Pearl began again but Steven spun into Amethyst who knocked into both of them. “Try again. And focus this time.” Pearl let Garnet take the lead. She missed the mischievous glint in Garnet's eye but she didn’t miss a beat when Garnet dipped her. A soft warm handed glided down her hip to her thigh and she was suddenly thrown against the wall, trapped between Garnet’s soft, muscular body. Before tensions between them could escalate she squeezed out from Garnet’s hold.

“Oh my. That was…a bit too advanced for you.” She fanned herself with her hand.

Amethyst had Steven over her arm with his hand blocking her cheek as she tried to puckered her lips in a feigned attempt to kiss him. Pearl shook her head in exasperation when they both fell to the ground laughing.

“Steven, you’re not taking this seriously. You need to follow your partner’s footsteps and let them lead. I assume Sadie will be leading of course.”

“Oh uh, actually it’s not really a partner dance.”

“Oh.”

“But thanks anyway. I’m more of a behind the scenes man this year.”

Amethyst was about to ask who Sadie was when someone wailed Steven’s name outside the door. Footsteps, slapped against the wooden stairs and the door knob bounced against the inside wall of the house. Peridot was at the entrance, her eyes were aglow and she was clutching a smooth, green, sphere.

“I did it.”

“Hi Peridot!” he waved merrily.

“Steven!” she hopped from foot to foot. “Look…” she put the object down on four cylindrical extensions similar to legs and it rotated up to reveal two small holes on the top. The sphere rotated again, facing each of them in turn.

“Wow! That’s great peridot! You built a pet bowling ball.”

“What? No!”

It waddled towards Amethyst who picked up her feet to keep from stepping on it. She squatted to get a closer look and flicked it. It tipped over off its legs which slid over the surface till they reached the floor again, when the sphere stood up again.

“Congratulations P-dot. This thing is sure to be a hit at the bowling alley.”

“It’s not a bowling ball.” It moved past them to the sofa where Lion was curled up against the back. It bumped into his nose and Lion sniffed suspiciously.

“I have to admit Steven. I had originally planned on making several small prototypes but after careful consideration and a thorough review of my materials and the timeline I was working with, I decided your ‘giant robot’ thesis might actually be more feasible.”

Steven gasped, “So you're actually going to build a giant robot?”

“Huh? No. This is the-" she sighed, "You know what? Nevermind.”

“Aw, he’s so cute! I think he likes me.”

“It’s not cute. And it’s _not_ a he.”

Steven shook one of the four legs but it lost its balanced and toppled over again. “It’s not a pet either. The algorithms I wrote won’t respond to any typical human gestures.”

“Are you sure? I think he likes Lion.”

Peridot frowned and picked it up. “ _It_ doesn’t like anybody. It’s just a machine, albeit an incredibly expensive, highly complex, impossible to recreate machine but a machine nonetheless.”

“What’s it do?” asked Amethyst.

Steven raised his hand “Oh I know! It’s a pinata!”

“Er- no-” Peridot tried to explain.

“ _Oh oh oh_ , it’s one of those massage balls.” Amethyst tried.

“What? Of course not.”

“Is it chia pet?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“A strobe light.”

“But it’s green.” said Pearl

“You gotta open your mind Pearl, we can rave to any color.” Amethyst nodded making dubstep noises.

“No, no, no! It’s none of those things!” said a frustrated Peridot. Lion crouched down and glared at the orb. It lifted a cold metal leg and probed at Lion’s nose who sneezed.

She was so busy arguing with them she didn’t notice it crawl over to Lion who swatted it with a paw bigger than the globe’s surface. It rolled across the floor and hit the bottom of the stairs with a loud clank. The noise grabbed everyone’s attention and Peridot ran to it. There was small scratch on the tip.

“Sorry Peridot. I guess I’m bad luck for your inventions. Bad Lion.” Steven tapped him on the nose. Lion huffed and meandered off. Peridot picked it up and turned it over to check for damage. “I guess you could say I’m kind of _ballistic_.” Crickets chirped in the distance.

“Now’s not the time for puns Steven.” Garnet said.

“Sorry, am I being too _roundabout_?” Pearl smacked her forehead and Garnet shook her head.

“Whoa. It’s bleeding some kind of green goop.” Amethyst pointed to the top where a small crack that was indeed leaking. Peridot caught Amethyst’s wrist in a tight grip just as she aimed to stick her finger in it.

“No! The coolant inside is highly coercive.” Pearl grabbed some towels and wrapped it up. Amethyst clutched her finger to her chest with a petrified look on her face.

“Can you fix it?” Steven asked.

“Of course. It’s just a superficial crack. The outer shell on the prototype is just a glass hybrid. That’s what all the sand was for. The final material will be much more durable. And it’s still less damaged than the first time you almost broke it. I’ll take it home and repair it there.”

“Do you want to stay and help us out?”

She narrowed her eyes looked across the room for something that might possibly need her help, “With what?”

“We’re- er well- _I_ have to come up with a dance number for Sadie by Beach-A-Palooza. You wouldn’t happen to know how to dance would you?” he asked her.

Steven always seemed to be filled with odd questions. “Erm.” she thought about it seriously for a minute. “I can do the robot.” Steven went starry eyed.

Sadie rummaged through her drawers for her Big Donut shirt. It was underneath a ruffled stack of clothes on the floor. She dressed quickly, grabbed her bag, and went upstairs. It was the weekend so her mom should be home. Sadie found her, slouched over the table, half asleep and drooling. She still held the tall clear bottle of vodka in one hand. Sadie looked at her watch. It was early afternoon but her mom would probably be out cold the rest of the day and she didn’t look comfortable with her back bent at that angle. Sadie crept over to her and tried to ease the bottle out of her hand.

“Wha- What!” Sadie jumped back as Barb snapped awake.

“Mom, it’s okay. You fell asleep.”

Barb squinted at her, her face was drawn and dark folds hung under her eyelids. “Hey…! Don’t you...talk to me….” she hiccuped “like that- in that tone...young lady.” she slurred and Sadie tried to avoid the spittle flying out of her mouth.

“What tone mom? I’m talking to you like I always do.” Sadie helped her stand. “You’re going to be sore tomorrow. Come lay down on the sofa.” It would be too much trouble trying to get her upstairs to her bedroom. Barb stood up to quickly and almost fell. Sadie pulled on her shirt and caught her around the middle. Barb leaned over, putting all of her weight on Sadie’s shoulders. Her knees shook with the effort of holding her mother up and she had to swat at the hand holding the bottle, to keep it from narrowly hitting her head.

“That’s right. No _sass_ from you.” Sadie wobbled over to the couch and dropped Barb onto it.

“So much for your promise.” she mumbled.

“Wha- what was that?” Barb asked, looking cross eyed at her.

“Nothing mom.” Sadie pulled off her mom’s shoes as Barb collapsed on the sofa cushions.

“Yeah. Cause- cause I only told you one day. Not...every day...just- just-” she hiccuped again “just that day so...so you better...better _watch_ it.” she was snoring by the time Sadie found a blanket to cover her with. Barb didn’t resist when Sadie took the bottle this time. She looked down at the cheap store brand label. At least her mother knew how to budget, she thought cynically. What money  wasn’t spent on alcohol Sadie normally used to buy groceries. When she wasn’t at work, she cooked and cleaned, paid the bills, and made sure her mother did the minimum to take care of her health. Barb tried to help but being incapacitated as she was most of the time made it difficult. Sadie thought of the mountain of stuffed animals on the floor in her room. She’d long since figured out they were just a means of atonement. She had toys and dolls she’d long since grown out of, gear for sports she hadn’t done in years, old movies that Sadie had loved when they came out but that she probably couldn’t even remember the names of if you asked her today.

She was caught in a time loop with her mom. Through Barb’s alcohol infused gaze, the lines were fuzzy and Sadie never really grew up. Barb had no idea who her daughter was anymore. Either that or the days had merged into years in a drunken haze and Barb couldn’t tell the difference between the Sadie of now and then.

She went to the kitchen sink and poured the rest of the bottle out and threw it away. Under the sink were three more bottles of whisky, rum, and tequila. She poured those out as well. The fridge had a six pack of beer. She opened every one and dumped it into the sink, crushing the can after and throwing it away. The garbage was beginning to overflow with empty bottles. She threw away the rest of the vodka in the cabinets, the gin behind the T.V. stand, the cheap wine hidden under her bed, even the faux-absinthe in the trashcan under the bag she thought Sadie didn’t know about. It would all be restocked soon enough but at least Sadie was assured tomorrow would be a dry day.

A paper bag lunch with her name on it was sitting next to the bowl with the mail and keys. She didn’t think she’d be in the mood for peanut butter and jelly again today and left it, grabbing just her house keys and locking the door on her way out. Lars was waiting outside her mailbox looking bored. Strange though it may be the mundane life she lead outside her house always felt more real and grounded than the backwards parenting she did at home. Even Lars' more than occasionally annoying antipathy brought a sense of relief. It felt nice to feel normal.

“Wow, you’re actually here on time.” she looked at her watch. They were still a ten minute walk from the Big Donut. Sadie usually arrived on time to open with Lars coming in just after all the work was done.

“Yeah, my stupid parents wanted to talk about my grades or something. I had to get outta there.” They headed towards the shop together.

“How is school? Are you passing any of your classes this year?”

“At least two. I don’t know what they’re getting all worked up about. It’s just school, who cares.”

“I guess if you want to go to college.”

“Yeah, more dumb school. Sounds great.”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s not for everybody but it’d be nice to get away.”

“No kidding. No way I’m staying in this lame town a day after I turn eighteen.”

“You might want to focus on school then.” Sadie didn’t really have any plans that far into the future. It was too much to think about today.

“Whatever.” They were almost to the Big Donut when Sadie asked Lars if he wanted to come over later.

“I just bought _The Organ PIckler Part 8_ and we never finished season six of _Dead People Walking_.”

“Okay sure. Are you still gonna do that thing for Beach-A-Palooza?”

“Yeah. You’ll be there right?” he nodded. “You know, I was really nervous at first and even though my mom and Steven are getting a little too into it, I think it should be fun.”

“Yeah? I’ve never heard you sing before.”

“I know, nobody has. Not really anyway. I hope people can actually pay attention to it through all the crazy make-up and glitter those two have planned.”

Lars snorted. “You? In make up? So weird.”

“I know. It’s not really my thing but if it’ll make them happy…”

“It’s not like you need it.”

Sadie almost forgot to breathe. “R-really?”

“I mean-” Lars fumbled for the right thing to say. “You look nice already. You don’t need make-up to look pretty or whatever.” he turned his head so she wouldn’t see his blush. Sadie’s face grew warm.

“You mean that?” She asked. Lars panicked

“I mean...you know...usually.” They were at the doors to the Big Donut when Lars saw Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck hanging out across the street. It looked like they were headed over. Sadie had just unlocked the doors when Lars nudged her inside.

“Hey-”

“You go ahead in Sadie. I’ll meet you there.” Sadie saw Jenny talking to her friends when Lars tried to subtly inch his way over to them. She rolled her eyes at his blatant sycophantic behavior. She opened the register and counted the cash, took out all the frozen donuts and put them in the warmer, pulled down the chairs and set up the tables. By the time she was done Lars was strutting through the front doors with his chest puffed out and a haughty grin on his face.

“What are you so happy about?”

“Nothing. Jenny just asked me to hang with her and the guys on the far side of the beach.” He walked behind the counter

“Oh, that’s cool.” she said not really paying any attention.

“Yeah, we’re going tonight after dark.”

Sadie looked up. “But I thought we were going to hang out tonight.”

Lars huffed. “Whatever Sadie, we can hang out anytime.” She tried to look unconcerned about Lars’ obvious dismissal of her. It certainly wasn’t anything unusual. They spent the rest of the day in limited conversation. It was almost sundown by closing time and Jenny came through doors before Sadie locked up for the night.

“Hey Sadie.” She was surprised Jenny remembered her name.

“Hey Jenny, we’re almost closed but what can I get you?”

“Nothin’.” she leaned on the counter “I was just wondering if you were hanging out with us tonight.”

“I don’t think Lars would like that.”

“Who cares what he thinks?”

“But you invited him didn’t you?”

“Not really. He was just there when I said it.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I’ve still got some preparing to do for, uh- for a thing tomorrow.”

Jenny shrugged and stood up “Just text me if you change your mind.” she said before left the store. Sadie locked the doors and ambled home. She didn’t know whether to be more mad or depressed about Lars ditching her. She’d become accustomed to it over the years,bbut it stung nevertheless. She was at her door when she remembered her mom asleep on the sofa - she was probably still asleep on the sofa - and the long night that waited for her at home. An evening babysitting, watching lame horror movies and binging on a T.V. show she’d only started watching because Lars liked it. Sadie let go of the doorknob. She decided that wasn’t going to be her night and pulled out her phone to text Jenny.

_\- Ill be there tonight_

_\- Cool. c ya in a few_

It was dark by the time she made it back to the beach. Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, and Lars were lounging about around a bonfire. Sour Cream was sitting on top of a cooler with some headphones around his neck and his phone in his hand. He had a speaker next to him in the sand blasting house music. Buck was sitting in a low lawn chair holding a beer can and Jenny was next him on blanket taking long puffs of a joint. Lars was in between Jenny and Sour cream. She couldn’t see his face but his legs were out in front of him and his arms were holding him up from behind in the sand. If she didn’t know any better she’d think he was actually relaxed. Jenny saw her approaching and waved.

“Look who’s here ya’ll. Hey Sadie!” She sat down between Lars and Jenny. Buck nodded to her and Sour Cream waved. Jenny scooted over to make room for her on the blanket.

“Sadie!” Lars leaned over and wrapped her in a warm hug.

“Hey Lars.” She leaned away, unsure what to do with his brazen show of affection.

“Sadie, you want one?” Buck held up his beer.

“No thanks.” she said.

“I’ll take one Buck!” Lars said with a wobbly smile. Sour Cream sat up and tossed him a can from the cooler.

Lars fumbled but caught it. “How much have you had to drink already?” Sadie asked him.

“ _Relax_. It’s all good in the hood Sadie.” he said popping open the can and taking a large swig. He burped loudly when he was finished and grinned at Sadie, showing off his pearly white teeth.

“I like this new Lars. Very chill.” Buck said. Sadie wasn’t sure she agreed.

Jenny coughed a little “Maybe all he needs is to smoke and drink more often.” she said, laying back on the blanket with her arm behind her head. She took another drag on the joint and offered it to Sadie who refused again.

“Where’s Kiki? She didn’t come tonight?” Sadie asked.

“You know Kiki, she’s a square.” Jenny sighed, “But she’s my square I guess.”

“Sadie...have I ever told you...your eyes...they’re so pretty. Like the stars.” Lars gripped her cheeks. Sadie was suddenly drowning. Her ears were ringing, Lars was next to her, on a blanket, under the night sky, staring into her eyes, holding her face, and giving her a sincere compliment.

“ _Ooh_.” Jenny said. “Looks like Lars and Sadie have a thing for each other.”

Sadie smacked his hands away. “N-no! Of course not! Lars is just...he’s just…” she looked at him again. He still had that big cheesy smile on his face and was starting to sway a little. Maybe it was the fire but her face burned brighter the longer she stared at him. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, not quite falling, but not quite balanced either.

“Come on.” she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the others. She could hear Jenny cheering her on. He tripped in the sand several times before they were far enough away that she could still see the fire but was pretty sure they wouldn’t hear them. She found her hand had somehow trailed down from his wrist into his hand but she dropped it as soon as they stopped. The waves lapped at the bottom of her shoes and she blinked as the salty air nipped at her eyes. She heard Lars pop open another can. She wasn’t sure where he got it or if he’d had it in his pocket the whole time but she wanted to smack it out of his hand.

“H-hey Sadie-”

“Why do you do always do this?!” she yelled into the ocean.

“Wha-?”

“You say you want to hang out then you blow me off for some people _who don’t even like you_. Now I’m here and you’re all over me?”

“I’m- I’m _sorry_.” he said giggling. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

“No you’re not! You’re drunk and probably high too.” He fell ungracefully in the sand. The empty beer can rolled out of his hand. Sadie sat down and folded her legs just out of the water’s way. “I just don’t understand. What do you want?”

She heard sobs coming from beside her. She could barely make out Lars’s form, hunched over, crying into his arms. “I- I’m sorry.”

“L-Lars?”

“I just- I just want p-people to l-like me.”, he wailed through his tears and hiccups.

“People do like you! Your parents like you. Steven likes you. I...like you.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah...I have...for a long time. Not that you cared.”

He sniffed and wiped his nose. “Sadie? Do you ever get lonely...even when there are other people around?”

Her breath picked up, “Yeah.”

Sadie turned around and she could see the outline of Lars’ face inches from hers. She came halfway, their lips met, and for a minute the world around her disappeared. She didn’t know how long it had been when they separated, still lost in a daze of glorious bliss. She could still taste his tears on her lips

Lars held her face in his hands. “I love you.” Her body acted without thought and they were together again, discovering the landscape of each other’s mouths. Sadie moaned slightly as Lars’ hand brushed against her back and she fisted the shoulder of his jacket. They broke apart finally, gasping for breath and holding each other.

“Sadie, I-” she was on him again, he was on his back in the sand with her on top of him.

“W-wait-” she splayed her fingers over his lips.

“Lars for once, don’t ruin this. Just- just let me have this one thing.” she said, fear and longing strangling her voice. She kissed him again and she couldn’t tell if Lars squeezing her arms was a good sign or not. She reached down to unbutton his pants, only breaking the kiss to undue her own bottoms. They were sloppy and unpracticed but it was still _so_ good. Her fingers locked with his in the sand, Lars was quiet but for the occasional grunt. Except for their mutual panting they were both silent at the end. Sadie lay on her back in the sand next to him, she had so many questions but they would have to wait till tomorrow when he was sober. She took him home instead of back to the others. She had to root around his pocket for his keys. They made it upstairs and into his bed unnoticed. At home Barb was still unconscious on the sofa, just as Sadie expected. She dropped the keys into the bowl and saw her lunch remained where she left it on the counter. The food was all still there. She didn’t even notice the taste of the stale bread or the slightly brown banana, lost in her own dreamy thoughts. After her shower that night she went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next day Lars didn’t meet her on the way to Big Donut and everything was already set up when she went in. She put her bag and jacket down in the back room and found Lars sitting at the table, a familiar brooding look on his face.

“Hey, you’re here early. Thanks for setting up for me. Your parents get on you about your grades again?” he stood up looking nervous, if not for his tan skin his face would be almost pale.

“Uh...Sadie?”

“What’s wrong? You look like you saw ghost.” she laughed and put her things in the locker on the wall.

“Yeah...so...about last night…”

“Oh, right…” Sadie cleared her throat and Lars coughed, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Did we- ?” he asked

She turned away slightly “You- you don’t remember?”

“Some of it…”

“We kind of- I thought- I mean- that’s what you wanted right?” Her voice was hurried.

“What!? No!” he said, the color rushed back to his face.

“B-but, you came onto me!”

“So! That doesn’t mean I wanted to…” he trailed off.

“What did you expect me to think?”

“I didn’t expect you to take advantage of me like that!”

“Take- Lars…! You-...I mean...I didn’t…”

“It was my first time! And I was drunk!”

“I- I’m sorry…” she began to shake and her head spun. How could such a wonderful thing have gone so wrong? What did Lars think happened?! “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You told me not to ruin it for you!”

“So you do remember!”

“Not all of it. Just bits and pieces.” they stood across from each other hurt and confused and suddenly unable to relate.

“Lars, you think I don’t notice you don’t want to be seen with me. It’s fine if we’re hanging out in private but as soon as a better deal comes along you drop me like a hot rock. And after last night…I just...”

“I asked you to wait. I thought we were friends.”

“I...thought you loved me.”

It hung in the air, awkward and heavy between them. Sadie stood up and dropped the store keys on the table. “Here, you can lock up tonight. I’m going home for the day.”

She cut through the door, staining her sleeves with the tears she held back for his sake. They blurred her vision and she kept her head down to keep from having to meet anyone’s gaze on the road home. The empty living room was a welcome sight. She opened the cabinets in a harried search for a balm to quiet the raging storm in her head. It hit her then that she’d gotten rid of all the liquor yesterday. Sadie panicked trying to think of any place she might have missed. She laughed when she remembered the last place she would have checked. Sadie ran outside and opened the mailbox, in it was an unopened brown bottle. Of course her mom delivered the mail there was no one to find it but her. She took it inside and searched for a clean glass. Her hands shook and some of it spilled out of the bottle and over her hand when she poured it. Her breath came in shuddering gasps and she tried not to choke or hiccup as she swallowed the shot in one gulp. She coughed a little as went down, burning the back of her throat and stomach. She poured another glass though and the second one went down smoother. She poured until she couldn’t remember what she was crying about.

Later that day Barb came home and found her daughter passed out on the table. She picked up the bottle, recognizing it as part of her hidden stash and she put both it and the cup away. She picked Sadie up, cradling her like she used to when she was small and took her downstairs to bed. She took Sadie’s shoes off and and pulled the covers over her, kissed her forehead and closed the door behind her.

 [](https://cartoon.aminoapps.com/page/blog/characters-that-i-love-sadie-miller-from-steven-universe/n5YS_Lu8Em33znZP3RVn1g50j6Zzxwm)


	19. Beach-A-Palooza

Everything comes to a head at Beach-A-Palooza

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjChrCq9avYAhWl5YMKHeHjBTIQjhwIBQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fknowyourmeme.com%2Fphotos%2F1018924-steven-universe&psig=AOvVaw1KciRm5Hf-JYTHEldSX4SM&ust=1514523363848936)

"Jamie!"

"Steven!" The high fived mid air and landed with a wink, pointing at each other smoking gun style.

"Thanks again for helping me out Steven. I was originally going to do a one man show, especially since no one else auditioned for the other roles. But we're already in 200% better shape than that!”

“That’s great Jaime. And I don’t think that’s how math works. What was your original idea?"

"Mimicry. A subtle and highly underappreciated art. But this is better. And I never could have done any of it if it you hadn’t loaned me that book. Truth is so often better than fiction.”

Steven sat on one of the speakers, “Glad you liked it.”

“It hit kind of a lull by the fifteenth entry so I stopped reading it after that but the first half was great! I never would have thought to do historical drama but Buddy Buddwick is a fascinating character. Much more so than that dry old Dewey. That and the mayor wouldn't have his ancestor's name defaced and since he's funding it, it works out perfect."

“And it was awfully nice of Mr. Smiley to build this huge stage for us." Steven gestured to the massive theater set behind him. They'd done some reconstruction after the first of the annual Beach-A-Palooza adding curtains, props and artsy design features.

"It was my pleasure Steven. And if as many people as I expect show up I might actually start to make a profit from this thing." Mr. Smiley was on the stairs behind Steven there dressed in a suit jacket, tie, and beach shorts.

"Hey Mr. Smiley!"

"I hope this mystery act of yours is as good as you promised. You sure you and your dad don't want to sign up again this year?"

"No thanks. Dad had car wash business to attend to and I think this is better than the song we came up with."

Mr. Smiley rubbed his bald head. "Okay, just don't be late."

Steven gave him an innocent smirk. "Don't worry Mr. Smiley, we’ll _thesp_ -be on time." Steven waggled his eyebrows, Mr. Smiley's face remained blank as he left the stage. "Acting.” Steven whispered

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibnJOn9KvYAhVE9IMKHSKQAJcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsteven-universe.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARose_quartz_gem_dusk.png&psig=AOvVaw2dSfo_LPnDwb9GSM9XzMai&ust=1514523079678270)

“ _Dude_ , your dad’s ride is so freakin’ sweet! I can’t even believe he let you drive it here. I bet he’s probably got a collection by now so I guess he wouldn’t care if you like, totaled one. Right dude...dude?”

Amethyst flicked Stephanie, “Huh?”

“I was talking about your dad’s sexy new car.”

“Oh yeah. It’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, it’s more than cool. What’s up with you?”

Stephanie shook her head, “Nothing. Sorry.”

Stephanie texted Amethyst earlier to let her know they would be back to visit Connie for the weekend. Their dad had given them the car to drive to town and after the escapade at the warehouse a few weeks past Stephanie thought Amethyst might be interested spending some time together. They mentioned the sports car and Amethyst insisted she’d be ready by the time Stephanie came to pick her up.

“So...anyway. I heard they do street racing some nights. You should totally bring your dad’s expensive new car so we can use it to enter a super dangerous race where we might like, crash it or drive it over a cliff or something…” Stephanie stared into the distant blue ocean. “Hello?!” Amethyst slapped their arm.

“Ow! What?!”

“You’re not listening. You just agreed to let me wreck your dad’s shiny new toy.” Stephanie grumbled something under their breath. “What?” Amethyst asked.

“I- nothing. Never-mind.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s nothing. I forgot.”

“No you didn’t. Just tell me.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m complaining.”

“So what. I complained to you.” Stephanie mumbled again. “Uh, sorry what was that?” Amethyst put her hand up to her ear. “I couldn’t hear your delicate whispers.”

“I _said_ ,” they sighed for the third time, “my dad told me last night he was thinking of getting remarried.”

Amethyst almost missed a step, “Oh shit. I guess...it’s not a good thing then.”

 **“** It’s fine. She’s…fine. I guess.” Amethyst didn’t bother to cover her laugh. “What?” Stephanie asked.

“Obviously it’s not.”

“Yeah. I guess it’s really not. I want my dad to be happy, but she’s so awkward. I can’t be in a room alone with her without her saying something weird.”

“Or rude?”

“Yeah! It’s so _annoying_! Like, just because you and my dad are shacking up doesn’t give you the right to try and give me life advice.”

“Or get into your business.”

“Or ask me stupid questions _._ You know my mom wasn’t exactly thrilled when I finally told her. And then she was even more mad when I asked to move in with dad. I know Doug is trying and things between my mom and I are getting better but the whole point of living with my dad was to- to have the space to…I don’t know.”

“Find yourself?”

They shrugged, “It sounds really stupid and cheesy when you say it out loud.” They groaned and raked their fingers through their long dark hair. “I know I said all that stuff about being true to yourself. I don’t want you to think I’m a hypocrite.”

“What? Why would I think that? Just because you want to be comfortable in your own home? I mean being yourself is important and blah, blah. We know already. It doesn’t mean it’s not still hard.”

A small smile inched along their face, “You know, I never really thanked you for not asking.”

“Asking…for money? You happened to catch me in between unemployments. Give it a few months”

They chuckled, “No. For not asking about the whole…gender thing. Or I guess lack of it. It’s always the first thing everyone wants to know, if they’ve got the guts to ask anyway. It’s nice to have someone who doesn’t make me think about it all the time.”

Amethyst’s cheeks pinked, she coughed. “Glad you think I’m good for something.”

Stephanie blushed as well, “Oh you know, a few things here and there. Hey, so um, I know you're going to Beach-A-Palooza with your family but what about when it’s over?”

“I doubt we’re doing anything”

“Oh well...do you want to maybe...hang out after?”

“Erg, sure.”

“Okay!” They said, a little too excited, “I mean, cool. I’ll pick you up after.”

Steven snuck up behind them before Amethyst could ask for more details. “Hey, Amethyst. Hey Stephanie. Are you both coming to Beach-A-Palooza tonight?”

“Sorry Steven. I probably won’t make it. Connie’s got matheletes tonight.”

“Oh. Tell her said good luck and to make sure she gets all- _squared away_.” He winked and elbowed Stephanie in the side who coughed out a forced laugh.

“Right. Okay Steven. We’ll see you later.” Amethyst shooed him away.

“Okay, bye!” he skipped off ahead of them.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibnJOn9KvYAhVE9IMKHSKQAJcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsteven-universe.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARose_quartz_gem_dusk.png&psig=AOvVaw2dSfo_LPnDwb9GSM9XzMai&ust=1514523079678270)

The night of the performance Pearl arrived early enough to find a seat in the front. Amethyst and Garnet would be arriving later, just before Steven was set to appear on stage. There were only a few other people in the audience so she took her place in one of the fold out chairs and sat her bag in the seat next to her. She pulled out a the production notes from her purse and unfolded it. Mr. Smiley handed them out on her way through the parking lot. Under production cast and crew, three names were listed. Steven and Jamie appeared under the bold letters, in all capitals, MAYOR DEWEY.

"Oh Peearrl..." she looked up from her program to see none other than Bill's red cheeked face in front of her, smiling like they shared a secret. "I'm so happy you could make it to my showing! Maintaining the arts is such important work, especially when it’s about the life of such a great figure from Beach City's history."

"I thought it was based on a book." Pearl flipped through the rest of the pages trying not to pay him too much attention. It was especially difficult though since Steven and Jamie were the only two people involved and there wasn't a lot of material to distract herself with.

He tapped her paper and winked at her. "Maybe, but I wrote this version of it." When Pearl didn't respond Bill scooted one seat down to the chair next to her. " _So_ , I hear your  boy is involved. You know-" he yawned and wrapped his arm around the back of Pearl's chair. She looked back, horrified, "my son Buck once starred in a commercial for prune juice-"

Pearl felt the tip of his finger tickle her shoulder and without another word vaulted two seats down from him. Bill didn't notice, still rambling on about Buck's acting days. By the time he turned around Garnet and Amethyst were already seated between the two of them.

The audience quieted and the curtains opened. Jamie appeared on stage in an elaborate wig and a full costume. In the background was an early 19th century town square crafted from paper and wood. Jaime announced himself as Buddy Buddwick and went on to monologue his dreams of discovering the world. The audience clapped and the first act began. Jaime’s stage presence helped make up for the lack of other cast members. When the curtains opened on act two Steven appeared as giant tentacle monster that Jaime had to fight off using what appeared to be an old wooden broom stick. Pearl gripped Garnet’s hand and waved to Steven who broke character by trying to secretly wave back. Pearl whispered to Garnet how talented he was and how she wished they’d gotten him into acting sooner. Garnet only agreed with half the statement. With Steven playing all the supporting characters and helping behind the scenes he was forced to run off stage at the end of every role for a costume or set change. In the final scene Jamie, as Buddy, finally discovers the moving dessert castle. In his elder years he decides to retire and writes a book detailing his many adventures. He closes the book with a speech and the play ends. The audience applauded and Steven and Jaime made their way to the center stage for their bow. Most of the crowd filtered out but a few stayed to ask questions about the show. Nanefua snuck behind Jamie and gave him a congratulatory smack on the behind.

"Excuse me, head of production coming through. I need a moment with the talent." Bill pushed his way through the line of people. "Good job on the execution Jamie." He wrapped a paternal arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I would have been a little more explicit with the political message but we'll work on it next year."

"It's not really supposed to be political."

"Nonsense, everything is political! C'mon let's go tell that old coot Smiley he can charge _double_ next year." he dragged Jamie offstage to continue their discussion. Steven waved to Garnet and Amethyst while Pearl made her way onstage to hug Steven and tell him what an excellent job he'd done.

"It wasn't exactly historically accurate but I suppose I can overlook that little detail since you did such a good job."

Garnet and Amethyst followed her up the stairs. "You did awesome Steven. We're very proud of you."

"Yeah. Hey Garnet, I think I saw Jamie blow a kiss at you." Amethyst said. She and Pearl giggled to themselves at Garnet's obvious distaste.

"Thanks, are you all staying for our _mystery guest_?" Steven asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, we'll be there. Sadie's the last to go on right?" Garnet asked.

"Ssh!"

"Oh, right sorry. Our mystery guest is last right?"

"Yep. She should be here any minute. Speaking of which, I should go prepare. I don't think her mom's going to remember to bring the extra glitter." he mumbled as he shooed them back off stage. Garnet informed him they'll be looking for a good spot in the front. They expected it would be packed by the end of the night.

The crowds poured in and the hours ticked by. The first couple of acts were already over and Sadie still hadn't showed up. He tried calling her a couple of times but received no response. It was cold and dark, but he stood by the stage staring at the street waiting to see if he would see her. Halfway through the night, Sadie still hadn't arrived or called or texted him. Her turn was approaching and she still needed to dress, put her make on, and make sure they had everything set up perfectly. Steven peered around the stage. Kiki and Nanefua were on right now, it meant he had a little over an hour to find her. He left the beach and ran to her neighborhood, fortunately she didn't live far. He banged on the door and after a minute Barb opened the door.

"Steven?"

"Where's Sadie? We're late!" Barb frowned and pursed her lips.

She invited Steven inside. "I don't think Sadie's going to want to do Beach-A-Palooza this year champ."

"What! Why? What happened?"

"She's been pretty mopey since last night. I tried to ask what's wrong but she won't talk to me. She's in her room if you want to see her but..." Steven didn't need to hear another word. He ran to the near hidden door in the stairwell where her room was. Halfway downstairs he saw Sadie curled up on her bead underneath a blanket.

"Sadie?" he called quietly. He crept down the rest of the stairs. She rose when he nudged her shoulders, moving the blanket from over her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair stuck out in every direction, her face looked dry and haggard, and he could smell the alcohol through her skin.

"Steven?" she looked almost surprised to see him before her eyes drooped again and she pulled the covers over her head. Steven grabbed the blanket before she could get it all the over though and shook her.

"Sadie no! You can't go to sleep! You have to perform at Beach-A-Palooza tonight! It's in less than an hour!"

She couldn't quite focus on him "I can't."

"Yes you can! Of course you can! You just have to get up." He tried to sitting her up by her arm but she was dead weight.

"Steven- I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't..." she cried into her hands. Steven tried frantically to think of something that would cheer her up but he had no idea what had brought on this sudden malaise. Sadie was always cheerful, he couldn't imagine anything that would bring her so low that she'd miss her own performance.

Sadie fell back into bed, sobbing over her pillow. Barb showed up behind him. "I don't know what to do either. I've never seen her like this." she hadn't even broken her promise, seeing her daughter slumped over the table, clearly suffering but unwilling to let anybody in to help. It broke her heart. "C'mon kiddo, I think you'd better go." Steven's shoulders drooped as Barb walked him upstairs and out of her room. "Maybe we'll try again next year." she said in the kitchen.

Steven thought about all the hard work they'd put into this and how disappointed everyone would be. "Grab the make up kit. I know what I have to do."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibnJOn9KvYAhVE9IMKHSKQAJcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsteven-universe.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARose_quartz_gem_dusk.png&psig=AOvVaw2dSfo_LPnDwb9GSM9XzMai&ust=1514523079678270)

"Where is he?" Pearl asked. They were close enough to touch the tip of the stage. There was only standing room now. The beach was packed with people, some of them here to watch the show, some putting on mini performances of their own. The second to last act was on stage now, Pearl glanced around for him. If he and Sadie didn't arrive soon they'd be late for their own act.

"You think she got stage fright?" Amethyst asked.

"They'll be here. Have a little faith you two." Garnet said.

The last act before Sadie finished and Mr. Smiley walked out on stage with his mike. "Thank you Ronaldo for that fascinating take on...rock aliens. Any-who, I hope you all are ready for our final act. Give it up for our mystery guest...Steven Universe!"

" _What_?"

The crowed gasped as Steven burst on stage dressed in Sadie's light blue skirt and halter top. He accessorized with some bedazzled, low, white heels and a star tattooed in pink around his navel. His makeup and hair were done and he was coated in enough glitter to temporarily blind the audience. Garnet and Pearl's collective jaws dropped.

Amethyst burst into a fit a laughter. " _Whoo_! Go Steven!"

_"I can't help it if I make a scene."_

"Did you know about this?" Garnet whispered to Pearl. She shook her head silently. She had to admit, when she saw him mimic a few of the maneuvers she and Garnet had performed earlier she couldn’t stop the streak of pride. They’d spent hours practicing so Steven knew every portion of Sadie’s routine. He wasn’t as graceful or as poised but he remembered to keep his back straight at least.

_"Stepping out of my hot pink limousine."_

"You called it Gunga." said Kiki.

"Of course. That mystery-act-bit had Steven written all over it." He bent over and gave the audience a glimpse at his ruffled pink underwear.

_"I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,"_

There were a few moves Amethyst taught him involving his butt and his hips Pearl probably wouldn't approve of but he hoped she’d be more forgiving since it was technically for art.

_"When I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh."_

"Where did he get that outfit?" Pearl asked.

"With Steven...who knows." answered Garnet.

_"Everybody needs a friend and I've got you and you and you! So many I can't even name them. Can you blame me? I'm too famous!"_

He ended with a little bit of Peridot’s robot and some of his own personal flair. _"Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world as turning. Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning."_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibnJOn9KvYAhVE9IMKHSKQAJcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsteven-universe.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARose_quartz_gem_dusk.png&psig=AOvVaw2dSfo_LPnDwb9GSM9XzMai&ust=1514523079678270)

Peridot hadn't heard anything from Lapis in a while. She had a bag packed and was just pulling out the last nail in her window. She used to use to sneak out before Jasper caught wind of what she was doing and had the thing permanently closed. It had taken her all spring and most of summer to loosen every nail. She had to wait till everybody was asleep and pry them up centimeter by centimeter. She couldn't take them out completely though since Jasper would notice if they were missing so she had to leave them just loose enough so that when the time was right she would be able to open the window with ease. It could only be done once though so she had to make sure she was ready when the time came. She had everything she needed, or everything she could afford to hide and carry for a couple of weeks, until the science competition, until she found a place to stay, until she was far enough away that those two would never find her.

Her lanky arms bulged with what little muscle she had. The window creaked and groaned but eventually opened with one final jerk. Peridot lost her balance and found herself staring at the backyard as her torso hung over the windowsill. Her heart raced and she threw herself back on her bedroom floor. This was the final step, within hours Beach City would be a long nightmare she could finally escape. She couldn't leave though, not quite yet. Much as she hated Lapis, leaving her behind with Jasper in one of her moods just didn't feel right. She wasn't going to say goodbye but she needed to be sure that she would be okay, insomuch as one could be trapped in an enclosed space with Jasper. If things looked too dire she'd call the police and leave before they got here. She wouldn't be surprised if those two didn't even notice she was gone.

She pulled her bag out from under the bed and leaned it against the wall under the window. Around the corner and down the hall from her room was Lapis and Jasper’s room. The door was left ajar and there were small noises slipping through the cracks but none of the yelling she expected. It was unusual for one of their fights to end in anything but screaming and crying. She wondered if Lapis had just given up and accepted her victim-hood at Jasper's hands. Peridot had her doubts about that too, Lapis was if nothing, a glutton for punishment.

She turned the knob as slowly as she could without making any noise. They weren't within the slit of her view and she opened the door a little wider. They slid into view. Jasper had Lapis by her neck on the wall behind her. Lapis' face was bright red as she gripped Jasper's forearms uselessly. Peridot shook but she couldn't look away. Jasper's face sported a wide sadistic smile, like a kid squeezing a balloon till it popped. Peridot envisioned Lapis passing out, Jasper dropping her limp body on the floor, and turning on Peridot.

She looked on the ground around her feet for something to use. She found an old sneaker and threw it. Jasper dropped Lapis when she felt it smack the back of her head. Lapis gasped and coughed, holding her throat, her face red and her eyes teary. Jasper whirled on Peridot in the doorway. She trembled, Jasper was close to six feet and almost two hundred pounds of muscle. They bulged grotesquely through her skin clothes. Peridot had always wondered what Jasper had done to herself, what she had taken, or what she had sacrificed to become such a gruesome figure. Judging from the murderous look on her face, Lapis coughing a shaking on the floor, and the four years she'd spent living in fear, it must have required a sacrifice of, first, foremost, and at minimum, her humanity.

"You little _shit_."

Peridot scrambled from the doorway. Jasper's savage roar not far behind her. She slammed her bedroom door closed, there was no lock on it though and she searched for something heavy to board it with. She got behind the desk and pushed it sideways along the wall to the door. It wasn't heavy but she didn't have the strength to move it fast enough to keep Jasper out in time and she barreled through the door. Peridot yelped and pressed herself as far as she could against the opposite wall.

"You got a lot of goddamn nerve." Jasper inched towards her and the either the ground or her legs began to melt beneath her feet. She eyed the open window. "Although, I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that kind of backbone from you." Peridot tightened every muscle to keep from shaking at the malicious grin. "You know what's about to happen. Don't you?" Images of her broken and bruised body underneath Jasper's feet flitted across Peridot’s vision. "Try not to cry." Jasper was only inches from Peridot's face, she could feel the hot air from Jasper’s nose. "It'll only make you look weaker."

Peridot squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them Jasper was upright, her hands curling into fists. "I'm not...the weak one."

"…What?"

"You- you're just a bully.” Peridot sniffed as her nerve ebbed away. “You prey on people smaller than you because it makes you feel bigger and stronger. I know- I know how it feels. To feel…small...and unworthy. Because everybody knows…on the inside...” She pointed to the prominent green vein in Jasper's bicep. “you're really the one who's weak." Peridot tried not to drop to the floor under the fierce image of Jasper above her. Her yellowed incisors showed and the whites from her eyes bulged.

"Is that so?" Peridot slumped to the floor, the wind knocked out of her from Jasper's punch to her gut. She clenched her midsection and tried to focus on breathing. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she clenched them shut, hoping none would fall. "I know what happened to you.“ Jasper crouched down on the floor. She flicked a tear from the side of Peridot’s cheek. ”You cried for hours over your parents, like some helpless baby, couldn't even call the cops yourself. Someone else had to do it for. I hear you at night, when you think we’ve all gone to bed." Jasper's smirk was merciless "You thought no one would notice you calling for mommy and daddy to kiss you after your nightmares."

She burned with shame at the tears that she couldn't slow any longer and wondered at the unfairness of it all. One random accident and her entire life had been overhauled in less than twenty four hours. "Now all of a sudden you think you're tough shit." Peridot saw stars and felt the world spin as she fell to the ground again. She tasted blood and felt a tear on the inside of her cheek. Her jaw pulsed with white hot pain.

"Not such a smart ass now are you?" Jasper circled her. " _Well_...? Get up! C'mon Peridot, you're such a big tough _girl_." Peridot curled tight on the floor. "I said. Get. _Up_." It was nothing but sheer will that lifted Peridot off the floor. She used the wall for support, her other arm wrapped around her bruised belly. Her breath was short and shallow, her knees shook, and she  grimaced at the coppery taste in her mouth. She was almost upright when Jasper's foot collided with her chest, slamming her against the wall. "Maybe now you'll learn your place you little-"

"Leave her alone." Jasper and looked behind her. Lapis had the shotgun aimed directly at her head.

"Both of you are out of your minds today." Jasper left Peridot and turned on Lapis. "You're not going to shoot me with that thing. I know you Lapis. You don't have it in you. If you were gonna do it you'd of done it long time ago."

Lapis cocked the gun "I should have done it a long time ago." Jasper took a step forward. Lapis took a step back. Her hands shook and her jaw was taut. Jasper took another step and Lapis pulled the trigger.

Peridot looked up. Nothing happened, no booming noise, no brain matter splattered everywhere. Jasper stood in front of them, alive as ever.

" _What_?" Lapis checked the chamber. "No...I- I thought I-" Jasper snatched the gun from her hand and swung the butt end across the side of her face.

She turned back to Peridot. "It's too bad for you that dumb bitch doesn't know how to load a gun. Otherwise I might have been in trouble." In one long swing Jasper forced it down onto Peridot's back. She would have cried out but she still couldn't breathe. "Don't worry Peridot. It's not all your fault. My brother wasn't shit either. You don't come from good stock." Peridot looked up just in time to see the gun above her. She covered her head, but Jasper went for her midsection again, hurling just below her chest into her diaphragm. She felt something snap. Jasper's swings were random, she hit Peridot’s legs, arms, back, chest, stomach, anywhere that wasn't protected by her hands. She felt herself drifting and could vaguely hear Jasper's exhausted pants.

"You know what I outta- huh?" something tugged at Jasper’s leg. She looked down. A bright green orb poked at Jasper’s calf. She kicked it away and it hit the back wall with a thud. "You and your toys." Jasper walked over to where it had landed. "This that thing you've been workin' on all this time."

Peridot opened her eyes. "Wa-it." she couldn’t inhale enough to get the word out. Peridot reached for her uselessly. "D-don't."

Jasper’s smile when she looked at her was heedless and cruel. "Aw. You worked really hard on this didn't you." She put her foot on it and pressed. "What shame."

"N-no..." Peridot used the last of her strength to drag herself behind the desk. She heard the sickening crunch of three years of efforts smashed in dozens pieces. The tension inside it gave way and it exploded in a mess of green goop, plastering the walls, furniture, and spraying all over Jasper.

"What...the-" Jasper screamed as the acid burned into her skin. Crossing Jasper's path to the door wasn't an option but the window was still open. It took all of her energy to stand but she was able to limp over to it. She didn't have the strength to lift her backpack, let alone carry it. She managed one foot over the edge of the window. The drop looked a lot steeper than it had just a few minutes ago. There was no other choice though and she plummeted to the ground. Her legs couldn't support her and she fell to her knees when she landed. Her thoughts were murky or maybe that was her vision. She swayed on her feet from the dizzyness and nausea.

This wasn't part of the plan. She didn't know what had happened to Lapis, if she was unconscious or dead, but she couldn't go back for her. Without medical attention Jasper could die and if she didn't she would surely blame all this on Lapis. Peridot started walking, it was getting dark and with every step it felt like her lungs were burning.

She found herself headed to Steven's house. Could they help? _Would_ they? She hadn’t exactly endeared herself to them. Maybe they would tell her that she was a nuisance and that they didn't have time to deal with her drama. Maybe they would look at her and wonder why she was bothering them her stupid problems. Maybe they would freak out and slam the door in her face. She didn’t know why but the thought made her tear up again. Whatever, it didn't matter. She didn't need them or Lapis or her parents or _anybody_. She was just _fine_ on her own. It was only weak people like Steven who needed to be taken care of. She wasn't weak, she wouldn't be like Lapis. She wouldn't be like Steven.

She heard music in the distance and applause. There was stage and Steven was on it singing and dancing, she ground her teeth, _in a dress_. She stumbled and fell to her knees in the sand. What was wrong with him? Who did he think he was? How... _dare_ he. And in front of a hundred strangers no less. She squeezed some sand in her fist. Why should he get to have that? What gave him the right? It wasn't _fair_! She would show him. She would teach him, just like she had been taught.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiJmZWX9avYAhUN24MKHWEMArcQjhwIBQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fes.steven-universe.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FArchivo%3ARobonoide_Flask.png&psig=AOvVaw0KOdkRRNax93z-mKpoAj72&ust=1514523204388466)


	20. Friendsick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Jasper between them, Lapis and Peridot take out their anger on each other.

[ ** ** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQxeF1ivLmJv0dP63q70BFYLftMv6UAyMBpOZp9myEbIxMpSJ84tVQY/)

Steven scanned the crowd hoping Barb or Sadie would have showed up at the last minute. He saw neither of them. The cheers died down and Mr. Smiley appeared behind him.

"Wow, what a surprise ay, folks? Steven was our last performer for the night. Thank you for coming, exits are everywhere. Make sure you have your parking ticket."

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst climbed on stage. “ _Steven_!” Steven gasped as Amethyst grabbed him from behind. She chuckled, “Man, you got guts kid.”

Pearl held his shoulder, “It was certainly…unexpected.”

Garnet smiled, “You were quite the crowd pleaser.”

Amethyst searched the stage. “What happened to Sadie?”

Steven looked down at his bedazzled shoes, “She never came.”

"She bailed?!” Amethyst nearly jumped off. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I went her house. I think she might have been sick.”

 _“Damn_.” Amethyst added. “Millennials really are flaky."

"You did a great job without her Steven." said Pearl.

“And I’m sure she’d love to hear about how the performance went, when she feels better.” Garnet said.

Steven sighed, “Yeah. Maybe I’ll make her a get well package.”

Garnet nodded, “That’s a nice idea. Why don’t you change out of those clothes and we’ll stop by on the way home.”

“Okay.”

Pearl hugged him and glanced over to see Amethyst still on stage. “Amethyst are you coming?”

She was staring at her screen. “Huh? Um, I might be doing something later. _And_ I want to be around in case Jaime needs Garnet’s number to send her sext messages or nudy photos.”

“Don’t you mean text messages?” Steven asked.

“Nope. _Ow_!”

Amethyst grabbed her ear where Garnet flicked it. “You will _not_ give him my number.”

Amethyst’s shrug was over exaggerated, “Alright, if you say so. Your loss.”

Pearl and Garnet left for the parking lot. Amethyst sat over the stage while she waited for Steven to change back into his clothes. He left folded the skirt with the shoes and put them down on the stage next to Amethyst. A familiar spike of blonde hair wobbled in the dark sand beyondhim. Steven squinted and the image formed into the familiar shape of Peridot’s head. He waved although he couldn’t see her clearly.

“Hey Amethyst.” he tapped her arm. “Look who’s here.” he pointed out.

She looked away from the screen, “Oh wow. She actually made it.”

Steven dropped down from the stage and ran past the ocean towards town where Peridot walked from. His vision cleared the closer they came. Steven halted in the sand when he finally saw Peridot’s face. It was bruised and bloodied and her lopsided gait led her to stumble and fall forward in the sand.

“Peridot!” Steven ran and landed on his knees in front of her. “What happened?! Are you okay? Amethyst!” he called and she ran.

Peridot grabbed the top of Steven’s sleeve. Her grip exposed his shoulder and pulled him down to the ground with her. “You-” coughed and splatter of blood landed in sand. “you little… _fag!_ ”

Peridot spiraled deeper into her misery. She wanted them both low, where Peridot could meet him on a level playing field. She succumbed to her grief and inability to forgive herself, or Lapis, or Jasper, or her parents, or Steven or _anyone_ who had what she didn't, what she couldn’t.

Amethyst called her name but their faces were smudges and muted noises over her. Steven yelled and a crowd of bodies and shouts surrounded her. The sand stung Peridot's eyes and bounced into her mouth. She’d come to take her revenge or ask for help or receive absolution here she was, laying in the sand moaning and crying. Jasper was right about both of them. They were weak and helpless and the world was far crueler than she had ever been. They would never survive without her.

It was her last thought before darkness fell.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiExvCC9YvZAhXo4IMKHfRBC_kQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweknownyourdreamz.com%2Fsymbols%2Fminecraft-rose-symbol.html&psig=AOvVaw2PzeTIgiUZ-Gl86TsOdyZ2&ust=1517821812750539)

Amethyst’s toes touched the floor from the chair she sat in next to Peridot’s bed. The atmosphere in the room was warm and cheery, the walls painted bright colors and a mural of white clouds floating over blue sky on the ceiling. It helped alleviate the somber mood posed by the white medical equipment hanging from the walls and bedposts. Amethyst thought of Pearl when she looked at Peridot. Small and sunken into a bed too large for her surrounded by stiff plastic hospital pillows and scratchy blankets. She wondered how many times Peridot had ended up in the hospital. And then wondered if any one had  ever bothered to take her at all. The poor kid’s mother hadn’t shown up yet and all their attempts to get in contact with her relatives had ended in broken phone lines and missed calls. Amethyst shuddered at the unfamiliar steak of protectiveness she suddenly felt.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Steven asked from the chair next to her.

Amethystnodded although she suspected Steven could detect the lie in her forced smile.

"Probably." Steven stared at Peridot on the bed. She looked distressed even in her sleep. Her slight eyebrows formed a frown and her breaths were shallow.

"Who would do this?" Amethyst balled her hand into a tight fist. “Do you think she got into a fight?” Peridot didn’t seem like the fighting type to Steven, although she did seem like the fight starting type.

“She didn’t get into a fight. Someone she lives with did this.”

“What!” The memory of his and Peridot’s conversation about Garnet flashed.

“I don’t know Steven.” The anger quickly passed from her face. “But this wasn’t some random attack. We just saw her earlier that day and she was fine. I don’t think this is first time either.”

Steven swallowed. He thought of everyone he knew in town and everyone at school. No one came to mind. It was possible she was attacked by a group. He shook his head. None of the scenarios he came up made sense and Peridot wasn’t awake to tell the story.

There was clamor outside the doors and a frantic ‘Where is she?’ called out.

A woman with short brown hair burst through the doors. "Oh my God. _Peridot_!" she didn't look much better. A purple knot bulged from the side of her forehead and her throat was mottled by red fingerprint shaped marks. Amethyst and Steven went completely unnoticed as she leaned over the side of Peridot's bed looking worried and tense. "Peridot?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she would have gasped if her chest wasn't hurting so much. "L-lapis?"

"Thank God you're here. I was so worried. I passed out and then when I woke up you were gone and Jasper was gone and I had no idea if she'd taken you or what had happened!"

Amethyst sat up now that she had  face to connect with the name. “Wait…Lapis?”

She turned around, “Yeah. Who are…you?” a glimmer of recognition crossed both their features but before they could Peridot sat up.

Lapis turned"Peridot, I'm so sorry. I-"

Peridot pointed to the door. "Get. Out." she grunted.

"What?"

"I don't...want...to see you." she wheezed.

"Peridot-"

"Go _away_!" her shout ended in a coughing fit. Lapis stepped away from the bed. She straightened her back and left room.

“Did you know her?” Steven asked.

“I…I don’t know.”

Lapis crouched in front of the doors, arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up into the knees of a tall black woman with large, dark glasses and larger, darker hair.

“Are you Lapis?” she asked.

Lapis winced as she got to her feet. “Yeah.” If the woman noticed she didn’t remark on it. “Thank you. Are you the…doctor?” she noticed the absence of a white coat or scrubs.

“No. But she did tell us that Peridot would be alright.”

Another woman, slender with fine features and sandy red hair appeared from down the hall. “Pearl, this is Lapis. Peridot mentioned her once remember?”

The two of them stared at each other. Garnet didn’t interrupt, afraid of breaking whatever trance the two women had found themselves in. “Lapis?” Pearl’s blue eyes grew wide and large at the sight of the familiar woman.

“Pearl?” Lapis swallowed and immediatly winced at her sore neck. She became acutely aware of how bad she must look. Pearl’s face softened, she grew tearful, took a single step forward, wrapped her arms around Lapis’ neck.

“I can’t believe it! Is it really you?” Pearl’s smile was wide and bright. Lapis, looked slightly less joyful in her sorry painful state.

“Pearl?” she asked again. “What-” she glanced quickly around the hospital “what are you doing here?"

"We came here with Peridot. How do you know her?”

“I’m her…guardian.” Lapis answered.

Garnet gave Pearl a questioning look. Pearl looked back at Lapis. “Er- Right. Lapis this Garnet. Peridot is one of Steven’s friends from school. We’re his parents.”

Lapis thought of the little boy in the chair next to…“So…that _was_ Amethyst!”

“Yes! We’re all here.”

Lapis swiped her bangs back, “I can’t believe it. Ten years later and you’re still taking care of me.” her laugh was hollow.

Garnet raised an eyebrow. “I used to babysit Lapis.” Pearl responded to her questioning gaze. “Sometimes I’d bring Amethyst. Her mother was very good to me. I probably would never have left home if it hadn’t been for her encouragement. How is she by the way?”

Lapis swallowed the bitter tears. Now wasn’t the time. “I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve heard from her.”

“Oh.”

Lapis cleared her throat, “Listen. Thanks for helping Peridot. She mentions Steven often.”

Pearl frowned. “Of course. Lapis…what happened?” Pearl put her hand on Lapis’ shoulder but she shrugged it off.

“It’s nothing.

A suited woman beckoned Lapis from the other side of the hall. Garnet watched her push off the wall and walk towards her. At the third this year, Garnet was getting really tired of ending up in hospitals.

"You were right." she looked over at Pearl next to her. "There really was something going on."

"I should have pushed her to tell me more that day I took her home."

Pearl squeezed her arm, "You did what you could and either way, we're here now.”

“How long have you known Lapis?”

“Oh goodness. Years. Although we lost touch when I left for school. She and Amethyst are the same age so watching both of them was an easy way for me to earn some quick money in my teens. Her mother was a wonderful woman. Rose always reminded me of her. I can’t believe her family would let this happen to her. They were such good people.”

“Maybe they don’t know.”

The suited woman handed Lapis a business card and left. She looked defeated with her drab clothes and bruised visage. She caught Garnet and Pearl staring at her expectantly.

“Everything alright?” Garnet asked.

Lapis looked away, "The social worker said Peridot couldn't come home unless I moved to a safe house. And since there aren't any in Beach City we'd have to move...again."

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other. "Lapis if you want to press charges I could probably help you get whoever did this removed from the house. You wouldn't have to leave. Especially since you have custody of a minor."

"I don't...have custody that is. Peridot isn't mine. Jasper is technically her legal guardian. I don't really have any say over what happens to her."

The name struck a chord with Garnet but she ignored it. "That's not true. How many years has Peridot lived with you?"

Lapis counted in her head "Just about four."

"Then you ould potentially qualify as the de facto custodian. Especially if this Jasper person is found to be an unfit parent. How long have you been together?"

"Too long." Lapis sighed and pressed her palms against her eyelids. "But Jasper owns the house. She owns everything...I don't have anything without her."

"Her?" Pearl and Garnet said in unison.

Pearl let her question slip. “A woman did this to you?” She quickly covered her mouth.

Lapis’ look was cold and hard. “Yes. And for the record if you saw her you wouldn’t be so shocked.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I just didn’t expect- I mean I had no idea you were-”

“I’m not. Jasper’s just- never mind. It’s none of your business.”

“I’m sorry Lapis. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You could still go to the police.” Garnet mentioned.

Lapis huffed, “Right. And tell them what. My crazy wife beat the shit out of me and her neice and watch them laugh in my face and say ‘Alright ladies, enough catfighting. Let’s all try to get along.’ No thank you. I get enough condescension in my daily life. They can’t do anything about it anyway. She’ll just say it was self defense?”

Garnet folded her arms, “How exactly is beating you and a child almost to death self defense?”

“I may have…held a gun up to her.”

Pearl gulped. “Either way that doesn’t constitute what she did to Peridot.”

Lapis groaned, “Look. I appreciate your help. I really do. But I can handle this on my own.”

Pearl grabbed her arm before she could escape down the hall, “Lapis. I’m sorry but…you really can’t.”

“ _Excuse_ me.” she jerked free from Pearl’s grip. “You don’t know anything about me anymore.”

“I know you need help. Lapis please. Jasper could kill you next time. Think of Peridot.” Lapis cringed and fought with herself over the issue. “Why don’t you stay with us. We have the space.” They really didn’t.

“What?”

Garnet jumped in, “Uhm, sure. You can stay as long as you need.”

“I know we have history Pearl, but you don’t owe me anything.”

She risked Lapis hand again, “Maybe not. But your mother…she probably saved my life. If you can’t do it for me then please. Let us help you for her sake.”

Lapis shook and used the back of her free hand to cover her eyes. She stared hard at Pearl through dark, shadowed eyes, and nodded.

“Thank you.” It was all that needed to be said. Pearl smiled and hugged her.

“We can drop you off to pick up anything you might need on the way home.”

“No!” Lapis held up her hands. “It’s okay. I brought everything I needed. Just in case.” And she had no desire to go back to that house. Jasper wasn’t there when she left but there was no telling when she’d be back.

“Do you want to stay here until Peridot wakes up?” Lapis shook her head. Peridot had obviously had enough of her. She was grateful they didn’t question her about. Their little boy Steven had been ecstatic when they told him she and Peridot were staying. And had shouted in glorious merriment.

"Woohoo! Slumber party! " Steven ran back into Peridot's room before Garnet or Pearl could shush him. "Amethyst guess what? Peridot gets to stay at our house forever!"

Pearl corrected him outside the door. "For the foreseeable future!"

"What!" Amethyst and Peridot both exclaimed.

Lapis hid in the corner behind the door, out of sight.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiExvCC9YvZAhXo4IMKHfRBC_kQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweknownyourdreamz.com%2Fsymbols%2Fminecraft-rose-symbol.html&psig=AOvVaw2PzeTIgiUZ-Gl86TsOdyZ2&ust=1517821812750539)

The steps up to the house creaked under Steven's pounding feet. Pearl cringed when the front door hit the back wall. It would probably leave a scratch. Lapis, Pearl, and Garnet followed behind him. Amethyst would be coming back later with Peridot once she’d been released.

"Welcome home!" He ran to the kitchen. "This is the refrigerator. We threw away all the old food last week and Pearl cleaned it out so there's no more moldy stuff and this is the stove." He pointed to the back left burner. "This one doesn't work anymore though cause Amethyst spilled water in it." He jumped on the sofa. "My room is upstairs. You can climb the bookshelf to get up there if you need to. Just don't do it while Pearl's around." Pearl rolled her eyes as if she couldn't hear him. "I have all the _Lonely Blade_ movies but only the third game. And you can play with all my Guys like Ninja Guy and Dave Guy. Especially Dave Guy. Actually you can have him because I have a lot and I already took the arms off of some of them to-"

"Steven." Pearl interrupted. "It's nice of you to want to share but" She looked at Lapis lost expressions. "we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Lapis, Steven's room is just upstairs if you'd like to lay down." Garnet said.

"Wait! Let me change the sheets first." Pearl sprinted upstairs to grab Steven's laundry. She ended up taking out his trash, straightening and organizing all his toys, and dusting in addition to dressing the bed in fresh sheets. "I just couldn't help it. Steven's room is mess. There was food everywhere, and he knows he's not supposed to be eating upstairs." Garnet kept quiet about the pizza and movie nights they had when she was gone visiting her mother.

"Thank you. I- I don’t know what to say."

Garnet spoke, "You don't have to say anything."

"Come on Steven, it's time for bed." Pearl ushered him towards their bedroom.

"But it's almost noon!"

"You don't have to sleep just come lay down." Garnet knew he'd probably fall asleep within minutes of laying down. They’d been out all night after all.

He whined but let himself be dragged into the room. "Goodnight Lapis!"

Her smile was strained. "Goodnight Steven."

Lapis looked around their house. It was well kept and brightly lit. There were framed pictures of Steven and his family in the cubby holes behind the sofa. They looked happy. Lapis wasn't sure what she felt. Was she jealous? Twenty four hours ago she was virtual prisoner in her own home and now...there was no one to make her do anything. It was terrifying.

Lapis dropped the cheap duffel bag with all her worldly possessions on the floor and headed for the backdoor. She could smell the sea from their porch. She'd almost forgotten what it was like. At the bottom, she kicked off her flimsy sandals and wriggled her toes in the sand. She and Steven had that in common, open toed till the last minute. The sand was cold under her feet. There was no where to go but she went for a walk anyway.

Steven didn't know what time it was when he woke up. The curtains were drawn but a bit of slated orange light peeked through to the crinkled sheets. Garnet and Pearl didn't move when he climbed out of bed. He tiptoed across the carpet and shut the door with soft click. He looked upstairs to his room. Lapis wasn’t in bed. He looked around but the house was open enough to leave very few hiding spots. Her bag was on the floor in the living room; it was still zipped. He jumped when the back door banged against the wall. Lapis must have gone outside. They knew the hinges were a bit off and that you had to shut hard to keep it closed. Steven found her discarded shoes at the foot of the stairs in the back. She wasn't anywhere in front of the house.

He rounded the corner. Lapis was in front of the sea, just far enough away for the waves to lick at her toes. Her knees were drawn up and he could see the little pillar of smoke rising from the cigarette between her fingers on the ground.

"Lapis?" She didn't react. He saw her pick up the hand with the cigarette and bring up to her face. He came a little closer. Lapis turned her head to find Steven standing well inside her bubble of personal space.

"What are doing?"

"Looking for you." he sat down in the sand next to her. The sun was far enough over the horizon that he didn't have to squint to see the ocean. It was chilly at this hour but Lapis didn’t shiver in her thin shirt. She put her lips to the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Steven watched her do it. "Smoking kills you know." Something Pearl had drilled into him before he was old to even know what it was.

Lapis wanted to tell him that was point but it seemed too heavy a subject to bring up. She blamed her mood on the fact that she hadn't had a drink or taken any of her prescriptions in almost two days. There were probably other reasons but they were the very thoughts she'd come out here to try to avoid.

"You know, I used to think if I could just get away from Jasper, I'd be so happy. But here I am, far away from her. And I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?”

"For years all I did was think about Jasper. What did Jasper want? What would make Jasper happy? How to keep Jasper calm. I didn't work, didn't have any friends, I couldn't go anywhere. After Jasper, my life was totally different."

Steven shared in her sadness for a moment. "That sounds awful."

"It was."

He cocked his head quizzically "Why didn't you just go home?"

Lapis often asked herself that question. She had a lot of answers but she knew behind all of them, it was fear. "At first I thought about it. But Jasper didn't like me spending time with my family. She said they didn't like her and that if I loved her I should stop talking to them. I know it sounds stupid now but I was only eighteen when we got married. And I only did that cause’ I thought it would piss them off.”

“Why would you want to make your parents mad?”

“I thought I would make me cool.” She looked back on the rebellious teen with disdain. Running off with some woman her mother never approved of. Lapis cursed her and called her a homophobe. It was the last thing she’d ever said to her.

“I thought my parents hated her and didn't want to me to be happy." she closed her eyes and waited for the pain and the memories to fade. "I was so stupid."

"No you’re not. Amethyst makes dumb mistakes all the time but...she's not stupid. And neither are you."

Lapis half smiled at him. "Thanks Steven." she put out the cigarette.

"Do you love her?"

Her breath hitched "...I...I don't know. I don’t know if I ever did...I was just a kid I mean...I thought my parents didn't love me because I had a curfew. And then things got so bad...Jasper controlled everything I did. It got to the point where I forgot who I was."

Steven palmed the sand between his legs. "I don't think Jasper loved you."

"What?"

"Amethyst said…that Jasper did this to you. And Peridot…sort of told me too. People who love each other…they don't act like that."

Lapis stared at him as if he were the first person to ever tell her so. "How is that you always know what to say?

"It's a well cultivated skill."

She laughed. "Well I appreciate it."

"No prob, bob."

It took about five seconds before she could to laugh at his cheesy joke. "I wish I could stay here with you."

"You can. Of course you can!"

"No it's...it's too much. But I can't go home either. No matter what I'm...trapped."

"But...you can leave anytime..."

"Yeah. It's exactly what Peridot used to say. I don't have anywhere to go though. I can't go home. I don't even know if I have a home anymore."

"Well...If you really don't want to...you don't have to stay. You can go anywhere you want."

"I can't just leave Peridot."

“Oh yeah. She'd probably miss you."

"I doubt that but, she’s my responsibility now."

"We'll be here no matter what so...even if you change your mind and want to come back that's okay too."

"I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me. Jasper is...relentless."

Steven scratched his head. "Oh! C'mon, I've got something for you." he grabbed Lapis' hand and led her to the house leaving her cigarette half lit in the sand. She stopped at the threshold of the door but Steven kept going till he reached his bedroom. He had to lift some things and move some toys out of the way. Pearl had reorganized everything and he wasn't sure if she'd moved it. "Aha!" He tied something round and glimmering to his back.

"Here you go." He pulled it from behind him. It was circular shield with a pink and white spiral pattern. The material looked heavy but she was surprised at how light it was when she took it from him. "Amethyst gave it to me but you can use it sometimes too." Lapis looked at her distorted reflection in the shield. She looked tired, haggard, and far older than her twenty four years. The bruises around her neck were darker and even more visible now and the knot on her head still throbbed now and then.

"I have something else I want to show you."  She swung the shield around her shoulder and followed him back downstairs. They walked underneath the house behind some trash cans to the drive way. Steven looked under the cars, behind the trash cans, even in the trash cans. "He likes tight close spaces. I think he needs another new bed."

"Who?"

"Lion!" Lapis jumped when she felt soft, warm, fur brush the tips of her fingers. An animal easily half her size and probably big enough for someone like Peridot to ride appeared beside her. It nuzzled Steven and he hugged the creature's nose.

"Is it a...dog?" She asked, taking half a step back.

"No he's cat...I think." he hugged the animal’s neck. Lapis tried to mold her expression into something pleasant. "Lion's really big and he loves me, _so_ by default he'll have love you too." The noise the cat made sounded distinctly like confusion.

Lapis looked at the shield in her hands. "Thanks Steven. This was really nice of you. I guess...if you and your family really don't mind then...I'd like to stay here."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiExvCC9YvZAhXo4IMKHfRBC_kQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweknownyourdreamz.com%2Fsymbols%2Fminecraft-rose-symbol.html&psig=AOvVaw2PzeTIgiUZ-Gl86TsOdyZ2&ust=1517821812750539)

** **

Steven looked for the welcome home banner they’d made for Pearl a few months back. He found it crinkled and somewhat torn but still usable, and hung it on the stairs outside. Amethyst pulled up in Garnet’s car. She opened the door and jumped down from the seat. The passenger door behind her opened and Peridot leaned forward.

“Need a hand?”

“I got it.” Peridot waved Amethyst off before tripping over the high step and falling to the ground. She held out her arm and Amethyst silently pulled her back up.

Steven rushed out of the house in time to see her stand up. “You’re back!” he popped the last streamer over the banister. The bits of bright confetti sprinkled over Peridot’s hair and face. She shook her head and dusted them off. When she looked again Lapis was standing at the railing waiting on her.

“Hey Peridot.”

Lapis tried to smile but Peridot’s blank stare morphed into a wretched growl. “What is _she_ doing here?” She pointed with a sharp narrow finger.

“Uh-” The banner fell and Steven and Amethyst waited for Lapis to respond.

“I live here now. What did you think?

Peridot glared and without a word turned around climbed back into the car. Amethyst ran up the stairs, grabbing Steven and shutting the door behind her.

Lapis groaned and marched downstairs. Peridot had only just managed to climb back in the car and slam the door in Lapis’ face. Lapis roughly yanked it back open.

“Get out of the car Peridot.”

“No.”

Lapis groaned loud and sharp, “You can’t just live in their car Peridot. You’re smart enough to know you’re going to have to come out sooner or later so you might as well save me the trouble and just come out now. ”

Peridot folded her arms, “Save _you_ trouble? Oh that’s rich.”

"What is your problem?”

"You are! You've always been my problem!"

“Fine. I get it your mad. But you still can’t stay in the car.”

“Well I’m not living with you again. So either you stay in the car or I do.”

Lapis, furious and out of patience, grabbed Peridot’s arm and pulled her from seat. Peridot wasn’t expecting the sudden show of force and her feeble attempts at grabbing the interior did nothing to keep her in the car

Lapis yelled at her from the ground "All you ever do is blame me for everything!"

Peridot pointed a scrawny finger at her "Maybe if everything wasn't your fault then I wouldn't have to!"

"How can you think what's happened to us is my fault? Do you really think I liked it when Jasper called me names? Pushed me? Hit me? Strangled me?!" she pointed to her neck. "You think I liked when she did it to you?"

Peridot shrunk under Lapis' anger gaze but she held her ground. "No. But you never did anything about it either."

Lapis huffed. "You think I never tried?” She sighed “One night after one of her…outbursts. I got so sick of it. I grabbed a plate off the counter and smashed it.” Peridot looked up. “I told her if she ever came near me again, I'd cut her hand off.” Lapis’ eye twitched. Her face was empty and tortured. “You know what she did? She laughed in my face and broke my wrist.” Peridot cringed but didn’t say anything. “Do you know how many times I've nearly been killed for standing up to her? Do you know what I went through, just so you could watch some stupid T.V. show!?" Peridot paled. She tapped her fingers and stared at the ground, mumbling something. "What was that?"

"I never asked to be there.” Her voice grew. "You could have left anytime! I didn't have a choice."

"You're right. I could have, but I didn't. And we both have to live with that." Lapis went back to house. Peridot watched her go from her spot against the car.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiExvCC9YvZAhXo4IMKHfRBC_kQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweknownyourdreamz.com%2Fsymbols%2Fminecraft-rose-symbol.html&psig=AOvVaw2PzeTIgiUZ-Gl86TsOdyZ2&ust=1517821812750539)

The next couple of days the gang spent trying to keep Lapis and Peridot apart or avoiding them when they were together. When they were in the same room they spent hours silently glaring at each other, trying to avoid touching, and dropping snide comments just out of ear-shot. Amethyst thought Lapis should grow up, Pearl thought Peridot could be a bit of a brat. Garnet thought the whole situation was ridiculous and Steven was still trying to get the two of them to make up.

"I'm not saying she doesn't have a point." Lapis paced in front of Steven and Amethyst on the couch. "But I'm doing my best. Is that hard to cut me some slack once in a while."

"Peridot's a hard nut to crack."

Amethyst tossed the magazine she was reading behind her. "And she's really hard to get through to."

Lapis let her head fall to the back of the sofa. "If she would just give me a chance. I know I've disappointed her but I’m trying to fix it." She let her arm rest over her eyes "The rest of my life is in the toilet. I should at least be able figure out a twelve year old." She moved her arm. "Even if she is a genius."

"Why don’t you try doing something nice for her." Steven suggested

"Like what?"

"Something she would like."

"What do nerds like?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis thought of all Peridot's trinkets and scribbles she kept locked up in her room. They couldn't go back and get them, not now anyway, and who knows what Jasper would do to their things in their absence. Lapis wouldn't be surprised if she burned the whole house down out of spite. When she had finally woken up she ran back into Peridot's room and seen the carnage. She still didn't know what happened and Peridot wouldn't tell her but Jasper was missing and half of Peridot's room was melted. She couldn't get her notes back but she knew Peridot liked science. Maybe there was something she could do after all.

Peridot took that moment to walk through the front door. She was taking her newfound freedom to heart, coming and going as she pleased. Pearl and Garnet apparently didn't mind as they hadn't said anything. Steven did practically the same thing so maybe that was normal for them. Lapis was having a harder time adjusting to life sans Jasper. Not having to constantly look over her shoulder, tiptoeing around the house like she was afraid of waking the sleeping giant. She still jumped at loud noises, poised to defend herself if need be. There were no more threats though, just the demons in her head.

Peridot acknowledged them as she walked in. "Steven. Amethyst." she glared at Lapis and held her silence.

"Nice to see you too Peridot."

Peridot pretended not to hear her and stalked upstairs to Steven's room which she'd quietly taken over, tacking diagrams to walls, rearranging Steven's toys, taking apart some of his video games. Lapis told him she was restless, so used to having some project or other to work on, and since the one thing she'd been focusing on for the last three years was currently in pieces in her old bedroom she needed something to do.

"That's it!" Amethyst and Steven perked up. "Do you have a computer I can use?" Amethyst brought out her laptop. Lapis looked up something on the search engine.

Steven looked over her shoulder "Whoa."

"That's gotta be like...nerd heaven." Amethyst remarked

"Peridot'll be in...nerdvana..."

"Ah, nice one Steven!" They high fived.

"Do you really think she'll like it?"

Amethyst encouraged her. "Are you kidding me? This practically screams Peridot.

"Okay. If you say so." Lapis took a deep breath and stood up sofa.

Peridot was unscrewing something from Steven's telescope. Lapis cleared her throat at the top of the steps. Peridot paused only a second before turning so that her back was directly facing her. Lapis rolled her eyes. "Peridot. I have something for you." Peridot slowly turned her head. She looked Lapis over, searching for whatever this peace offering was. "Here." She handed her a sheet of paper. It was an advertisement for a robotics convention in the neighboring Sea City. Peridot gasped, her jaw dropped, and eyes widened

"You mean it?" she looked for a list of speakers

"Yeah. If you want to go that is."

"Of course I want to go! Who’s going to be there? Is Michio Kaku giving a keynote address on aeronautic technology?"

"Uh, not exactly. Although I think there might be a magician and a puppet show."

"A wha-?" Peridot looked closer at the details.

"It's for kids so it's free and I'm sure we could get a ride from someone here." Peridot's hands shook, she groaned low in her throat and tore the paper to shreds in a high pitched fit. "Hey!"

"I don't want to go to some stupid  _party_ for kids!"

"I thought you liked this stuff!"

"I like _real_ science! Not Legos and silly putty and potato operated paper cars. Which you'd know if you knew anything about me."

"How was I _supposed_ to know? You never talk to me!"

"You don't talk to me either!"

"I would if I thought I wasn't going to get some snarky response or be ignored!" Peridot crossed her arms and looked away. "I know we don't have the best relationship but we have more in common than you think."

"As if I would have anything in common with you."

"Oh really? You think you're the only person who’s ever felt trapped in their own skin? I get it. Life sucks sometimes. Bad things happen and you don't always know how to cope so you lash out or become self destructive. You wish you could talk to somebody, anybody but you don't think people will understand. They might not believe you or they could reject you or tell you to just suck it up and deal with it.” Lapis sighed and brushed her hair back again. “I know I wasn't always there for you. I know I could have done a better job but...I'm here now. So tell me what you from me and whatever that is...I'll do it."

Peridot dropped her arms and curled her fists at her sides. "I need you...to leave."

Downstairs Amethyst and Steven could hear their argument. "Jeez, is that what me and Pearl are like?" Steven nodded and Amethyst groaned.

Lapis didn’t argue. She walked back downstairs in silent rejection. Steven and Amethyst were waiting at the bottom trying to look supportive.

"Damn Lapis. You totally bombed that." Amethyst said.

She looked at Steven. "Uh-heh. Maybe next time...read the fine print?" he shrugged innocently. Lapis rolled her eyes and went outside.

"Boy. Peridot sure is giving Lapis a hard time." Steven said. Amethyst hopped off the couch. Peridot was sitting cross legged on Steven's bed still pouting. Amethyst sat on the side of the bed below her.

She coughed. “So. You and Lapis. You guys got some baggage?”

Peridot moaned and uncrossed her arms. She turned around and sat against the side of the bed next to Amethyst. “It’s fine.”

“Hey you know…it’s fine even if it’s not like…fine. You know?”

“What?”

“Uh, never mind. Look. I know what it’s like to not have anybody or at least feel like you don’t. Rose is dead and Garnet…she’s family but…Pearl’s my only like…real family I guess.”

“What about your parents?”

“Like I said. Pearl is all I have left.” Peridot scratched at the wood underneath her. “Just…I know it’s hard, especially if you feel really wronged. I was mad at Pearl for a long time too but family is family you know.”

“You don’t know what it was like.” she mumbled.

“Yeah, I don’t. But it sounds like Lapis is kind of all you have left too. You two are going to need each other one day. You don’t have to be nice or stop being angry or anything. Just…try to remember that when you feel like being mean.”

She heard Peridot sniff and looked up. Peridot was rubbing face on her sleeve. "Are you crying?!"

"No! I just...I have...allergies." she sniffed a couple more times. Amethyst got up to leave when Peridot spoke. "Back at home, I spent all my time in my room building this...thing. It was the only thing that kept me going. I thought once I was finally finished I'd have way to out. Now everything's changing again and I don't have anymore ideas."

Amethyst did.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiExvCC9YvZAhXo4IMKHfRBC_kQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweknownyourdreamz.com%2Fsymbols%2Fminecraft-rose-symbol.html&psig=AOvVaw2PzeTIgiUZ-Gl86TsOdyZ2&ust=1517821812750539)

Amethyst grabbed Steven before he went to bed. "Hey uh, you don't remember Peridot's address do you?"

"Not really. I remember the street though and what the house looked like"

"Could you maybe draw a picture of it?"

"I think so. Is it for Peridot and Lapis?"

"Yeah! Just as like a...keepsake you know?" Steven didn't think they'd really want to remember it but if Amethyst really wanted to. She told him to make sure to include any details he noticed. When he was finished she grabbed the drawing off the table and folded it into her back pocket. "Remember Steven, it's a surprise so don't tell anyone."

"You got it!" Amethyst slunk off to her room. She waited till she was sure everyone was asleep before creeping back out again. Garnet and Pearl's bedroom door was closed, Peridot was asleep upstairs, and Lapis was curled up on the sofa. She turned the lock on the front door. It clicked and she painfully turned around to check on Lapis. She hadn't moved. Amethyst opened the door just wide enough to slide out and as gently as possible, shut it behind her. The cars would be too loud and Steven never locked his bike at the house. She expected it to be too small but was surprised to find it was just about waist height. Either Steven was getting bigger or she was considerably shorter than she thought she was. She took off through the driveway to the city. Steven's map didn't exactly have fine details and the darkness didn't help either. She stopped under a street light and pulled out the picture again. She knew where the street was but didn't have a house number, just a crude image and a couple of landmarks. She checked out every house that even remotely matched the description Steven gave her: white fence, big tree, low weedy bushes, brown door, no flowers. It wasn't very specific but it would have to be enough.

It felt like hours before she finally found a house that seemed to resemble the one from the picture. She walked around to the back. There was no car in the driveway, although that didn't mean there wasn't one in the garage. At the side of the house was the tree. It's branches scraped one of the second story windows. Her way in. In her experience most people forgot or didn't bother to lock their second story windows, especially in suburban neighborhoods. The tree wasn't that big and she scaled it with no problems. The branches thinned out at the end though and if she couldn't get the window open soon enough they might not hold her. Once she was high enough to get a good look, she saw that the window was already open. She leapt from the tree to the open window hoisting herself through and landing on the floor.

She brushed herself off and was about to stand up but stopped when she saw the state of the room. " _Whoa_." She wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly hadn't been this. Everything from the floors to the walls was charred with a sticky dark residue. Half the bed and desk were gone, melted away into a solid black puddle of goo on the floor. The carpet was mottled with black and spots eaten away to the unpolished floor beneath. Closer to the desk were splotches of dark brown that didn't look like the same substance that marred the rest of the room; Amethyst avoided it. She found Peridot's backpack on the floor underneath her, it was surprisingly heavy and didn't seem like Peridot would be strong enough to cart around on her back. She unzipped it and indelicately dumped the contents out on the floor. There didn't seem to be anything else worth saving, everything else had been destroyed, including a stack of cardboard boxes that lay in a brown goopy mess on the closet floor.

Amethyst figured while she was here she might as well grab some of Lapis' things too. Outside Peridot's bedroom was a long hallway that led to two other doors. One was a bathroom the other appeared to be the master bedroom. It was beyond messy, chairs were toppled over, there were holes in the walls, clothes and shoes strewn everywhere. Amethyst grabbed whatever she could from the drawers. Lapis' clothes were easy enough to identify, she didn't figure her the type to wear shirts with cutoff sleeves and everything else looked way too big to fit. She rummaged through the closet and found a pair of sneakers and flats that looked about Lapis’ size. She brushed off the rest of the shoes and picked up an unmarked box. Amethyst looked around, half expecting to find someone snooping over her shoulder. There were some old papers, mostly bills and receipts. She found Lapis and Jasper's marriage certificate and Peridot’s birth certificate and social security card. Under everything there was a faded copy of a police report. A break in and two violent deaths. One child left alive. Attached was a picture of a younger looking Peridot and two serious looking adults behind her. Amethyst blinked and closed the box. She hadn’t meant to look and if Peridot ever asked she would say it had been full of bills.

She left once she had everything she came for. She skidded on the bike in front of the house and left it on the wall near the trash cans where Steven kept it. Lapis was on the railing at the top of the steps. Amethyst looked up at her but couldn't muster the strength to think of a good lie.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked.

"Uh- what are _you_ doing?"

Lapis gave her a dead look. "I can't sleep and I can't smoke inside your house." She tapped some ashes into the sand below.

"Can I have one?" Lapis was surprised, but didn't begrudge her one. She lit it for her and they hung out over the balcony under the stars. Amethyst had a thousand questions at the tip of her tongue but in a rare moment of prudence she decided it wasn’t any of her business. She finished her smoke and tossed the butt on the ground to join Lapis'. She opened her backpack and shoved Peridot's computer into Lapis' arms.

"What the-?" it was followed by a stack of papers, some clothes, and the shoes on top of that. Lapis' could hardly see around the huge load.

"You can give it to Peridot. It'll look better coming from you." Amethyst told her.

Lapis stared aghast. "Where did you get this?" Amethyst picked up her empty backpack and opened the front door. "Amethyst?"

"Just say thank you okay!"

Lapis hugged items tighter, trying to keep anything from dropping. "Thank...you."

"You’re welcome." She yawned, "Good night." and shut the door behind her.

 

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182161921728/)


End file.
